


Champion

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boxing, Drama, Esmeralda Gold, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Romanian travellers, Set after Season 4, Slow Burn, Thomas Shelby - Freeform, aberama gold - Freeform, arthur shelby - Freeform, bonnie gold - Freeform, boxing fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 151,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Sansa Stark is all on her own, and does whatever she can to support her brother's goal to become the welterweight champion. Robb's first opponent, however, is none other than the current welterweight champion, Bonnie Gold. Sansa and Robb will find this important boxing match will lead to more than either of them have ever expected.





	1. All for Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarissa_DN38416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/gifts).



> This one is dedicated to Clarissa-DN38416. I really hope you enjoy it.

The room shook with noise, as every man and woman spoke at the top of their lungs. “Alright, you lot! Take a seat,” Arthur Shelby roared at the top of his lungs, charging down the single walkway with a swarm of dark coloured men with peaky blinder caps resting over their head. Arthur shoved some of the men in front of him with an outstretched arm, forcing his way clear with the rest of his men as they stamped down the last of the steps. “Your chance for betting is over!”

Thomas Shelby stood out of his seat, and with a white cigarette gingerly hanging out of his mouth he turned his attention to the crowd behind him. He had one of his gloved hand resting over his belt strap, pushing his perfectly tailored suit away from his body slightly as he positioned his entire body to the front of the crowd. “Have a seat gentleman,” he bellowed out, with his lit cigarette hovering just over his head. “Fight is about to begin.”

“Sit the fuck down!” Arthur yelled out, as he hopped over the last set of stairs. The crowd thought it best to obey the rules, and quickly found a seat in front of the boxing ring. The two brothers stood in front of the crowd, both ensuring the crowd was all settle down before they turned their attention to the fighters. “Who do you think will win, you reckon?” Arthur asked rather loudly to his brother, they were close enough to the boxing ring for me to hear their words easily.

Thomas gave his brother a look, and then sauntered over to the center of the boxing ring, standing just outside of the rope as he peered into the eyes of both fighters. “Alright, gentleman give us a good fight,” he quipped in a strangely arrogant voice, with a heavy fog of white eclipsing half of his face as he blew out the remnants of his cigarette smoke. “Jessie! Run down the rules.”

Jessie, a sharp looking man with a nose jagged enough it reminded me of a knife clapped his hands together and walked into the center of the boxing ring. “Alright, alright!” he yelled out with energy that matched the restless crowd. “Come in you, lot,” he charged, and smacked his hands again in a repetitive pattern as the other boxer rose to his feet.

I felt my brothers shoulder slip away from the palm of my hand as he staggered upwards, brushing off the last of my warming touch before he jaunted over to the center ring. Robb looked fierce from behind, his hair messy and sticky on all ends with sweat he was already drenching from nerves. The room was hot, and I could feel my dark plume dress sticking to my chest and stomach as I stood just behind his corner with my hands tightly gripping the rough patch of rope. Jessie ran down the rules quickly, his hand slapping the palm of his hand after each rule was laid down; Robb resolutely looked at his opponent, Bonnie Gold, with a stare that showed just how much he wanted to kill him. “Any questions?” Jessie yelled out, over the roaring crowd that was impatient for it to begin. “No?” he asked, and with one last glance in their direction he slapped his hands together. “Go back in your corner, the fight starts in five.”

Robb charged back to his corner without a single glance in my direction. He stood perfectly straight and hopped up and down on his own two feet, preparing himself mentally for the battle that was about to come.

“Come on, son!” a voice yelled out from the other end of the ring, and I saw a man’s face almost covered by the large brim of his smoky grey hat as he smacked his hands on the back of the boy’s shoulders. _He looks not a day over eighteen,_ I thought, as I took in the newly declared welterweight champion. The boy’s eyes looked black as coal, deadly as the eyes of the shark as he stared in my brother’s direction. _Well, he’s got another thing coming._

The man with the hat, raised himself on his toes so he could lean against the rope. He whispered something quickly into Bonnie’s ears, and then gave him a hard slap on the shoulder before he sent him into the fight.

The bell clamoured somewhere to my right, and I felt all of my attention immediately fall over my brother. Robb leaped into the air just a bit higher, and then strategically stepped forward with his heavily padded boxing gloves blocking the front of his face. “Go Robb!” I screamed out, noticing how stark my Hampshire accent was compared to the Fenian's that nearly engulfed the entire room. Robb’s arms were fidgeting, itching to stretch forward to knock the boy, but first he had to assess him. They circled one another, their toes bobbing slightly on the ground with anticipation as they glared at one another. Bonnie took the first swing and Robb immediately got struck dead in the face. He backpedaled quickly, blocking with his strong arm, and then encouraged Bonnie to come at him again. Bonnie attacked with a blinding left swing, but Robb somehow dodged it, and used the side of his arm to block the second blow. Bonnie hopped on the ground quicker, and then struck two left blows in quick succession on the top right of Robb’s chest. He pedaled backwards, half losing his balance when Bonnie struck him in the right side of his face.

The crowd erupted with pleasure, already sensing this was going to be a short fight. “Come on, Robb!” I screamed out. _We need the money. We need to win._

“Come on, Bonnie, boy!” the other man roared from his corner with his arm raising above his head with a closed fist. I turned to my right to see the Shelby women laughing with one another, while the two brothers exchanged drinks with a small silver flask. “Get him!”

I turned my attention back to see Robb blocking his face and chest, as Bonnie leaned forward jabbing the front of his abdomen and rib with heavy pounding. Robb stupidly used his fist to slam down on the man’s back and shoulder, which only generated boos from the crowd. Bonnie popped out of his small space with a wicked grin spread across his face. Robb reacted with emotion, and charged at him with wide swings that were easily blocked by the champion. “Come on, Robb!” I pleaded, knowing the first round was nearly done. Robb grew frustrated, and leaned forward to jab Bonnie in his glove, it was enough for Bonnie to put on a defensive stance with quick steps back. Robb grunted loudly, and slammed his fist into the side of his rib and raised it higher for the head. _The first hit,_ I realized, and felt there was some hope that could win this fight after all.

“Get him,” the man cried out angrily, and that prompted his son to charge at Robb with stealthy movements. Bonnie arm went straight right before he knocked Robb in the center of his face, blood gushed from my brother’s nose and he went backward trying to wipe the blood with the side of his arm. Bonnie followed, his feet dancing across the smooth surface of the ring. A crushing sound echoed in the room as he struck Robb on the side of his head, a fake and then a real one was enough surprise to keep Robb guessing.

“He’s nearly dead,” Arthur laughed, with his hands pointing at the blood sputtering out of Robb’s nose and half opened mouth. _His lip is cut,_ I realized, and reached over for the towel to clean up the mess once the round was finished.

I jumped up and down with energy as I screamed out, “You got this Robb!” My voice must have reached his ear, for he came at Bonnie with a sense of forcefulness. Robb struck right, left, and then took a jump back to catch the look in Bonnie’s eye. “That’s it!”

“Ten seconds,” Jessie’s voice rang out over the crowd. The boxers didn’t acknowledge this call, but Robb looked like he wanted to make one last mark, for he charged at Bonnie suddenly. He struck a low blow in his stomach, and then went for the side of his shoulder that Bonnie blocked; the block gave him enough time to see an opening and he gave him a stiff upper cut that left Robb’s head flying upward and to the right. He staggered backwards with a look of pain as the bell rung, and then the crowd erupted knowing the first round was over.

Robb walked over to the bucket at his corner and gave me a look before he sputtered a clot of blood from his mouth. “Give me the towel,” he ordered. The once clean towel mopped up the smears of blood and then he tossed into my hands without a disregard to the potentiality that it could get on my brand new dress. I folded it up neatly, and then rummaged through my bag to pull out another one he would need for the second round. _If he makes it that far._ “I need to win this one,” he spoke aloud, as he rested himself down on the small wooden stool, I pulled out for him. “We need the money.”

“I know.”

“He’s a good figter,” he noted. “Patient too, as if he is buying his time.”

“Unlike you.”

“I want it done quick and easy. Knock him out, get the money and then we find a better place to stay for the month.”

“It doesn’t have to always lie on you, you know.” Robb outstretched his hand to silently ask for the second towel. “But you are doing well.”

“You say that at every fight,” he muttered into the fluffy white towel.

“Win or lose, you always give it your best.”

“I need a man to boost me up, not someone as sweet as you.” He pointed his finger to the corner opposite us, where the strange looking man was psyching his son up with both his hands resting over the boy’s shoulder. “What do you think he is saying anyways?”

“Something not good,” I gibed, and then shot him a grin to hopefully cheer him up.

“He is so small, but his punch has strength to him,” Robb observed. “I just have to find his weakness.”

“And what is that?”

“He punches equally well on his left and right. Incredible stamina, you see how light he is on his toes.” Robb paused, and he noticed his opponent clapping his father on the side of his head teasingly before he turned his body towards our corner of the ring. “Good block too, but I haven’t seen him use his left arm so much.”

“Maybe aim for that area then.” I brushed my long auburn hair away from my face while I added, “His face looks unscared, which means he is a pretty new boxers. Give him a strong punch there and see what happens.”

Robb stood to his feet after he realized Jessie was ready to ring the bell. “I hope he bleeds!” he shot out, before he charged to the center of the ring with the golden bell ringing through the air.

Thomas Shelby stood out of his chair to scream out, “Let’s go boys!”

Arthur pulled the flask out of his mouth to ring out, “Get him good, Gold!”

 _If this isn’t a biased fight I don’t know what is._ Robb took to be the aggressor this time, but his first strike only met air. “Shit,” I cursed, realizing this wasn’t a good sign at all. The man in the far corner laughed, and adjusted his hat higher to see the fight more clearly. He surprisingly had a handsome face, not as old as I expected from a son that was so tall and aged. His blue eyes glanced in my direction from a moment, but the roaring of the crowd drew his attention back to the fight where Robb was bent over Bonnie with his gloved fist slamming into his lower back and side.

“What the fuck?” Arthur screamed out and immediately jumped out his chair. “Come on!” he screamed with madness, and punched the air in front of him to show how’s its done.

“Go Robb!” I shrilled, ignoring the fact that I was one of the few people cheering for him in the room.

“Break up,” Jessie advised, and used his hands to push the two men apart. “Alright.”

Bonnie took a step forward and plowed his fist in Robb’s face, sending a squirt of blood out of his mouth as he cried out in pain. The man hit my brother again, and Robb did his best to block his blow as he staggered backwards. “Kill him!” echoed from the far corner, where the man was currently shaking the thick rope with his large hands. Bonnie took his father’s advice and swung my brother hard in the face again, making his head shake violently with the impact. Robb wrapped his arms around him, preventing his opponent from hitting him further.

“Break it up!”

Bonnie shoved Robb off him and pounced on his feet to show he was ready to fight again. My brother glared at him through one eye, while the other was shut tightly from a blow, he must have received a short time ago. My brother went in small circles covering the left side of his face with his glove, while the right was further out to hit his opponent if needed. _He’s going to lose,_ I fretted, and eyed his opponent that had barely a scratch on him.

“End it!” the father cried out in a voice that demanded obedience. Bonnie went forward with a one, two punch, a straight one in Robb’s stomach that left him gasping for air but his final one to the face was blocked by my brother’s arm. Robb thumped him fiercely with his right hand on the side of Bonnie’s arm and then went in for a blow to the side of his face. _Blood._

“Come on, Gold,” Robb taunted, as he danced on the toes of his feet. “Your old man told you to finish me.”

 _Bonnie looks angry,_ I realized, _and then wondered if emotions was his weakness after all._

“Ten seconds,” Jessie warned, as Bonnie used his arm to drag the blood down the side of his face. “Five.”

Bonnie went low and struck him low in the hip, it did little to my brother, and he reacted by striking him on the shoulder closest to him as Bonnie moved away. The boy staggered slightly off balance, and my brother charged at him with a stiff upper cut to the front of his face that left the boy standing upward with his glove pressed firmly against the right side of his cheek. The bell rang loudly, and Jessie positioned himself to deter them from fighting anymore.

“Bonnie, your hurt?” his father asked with a towel at the ready. Robb came into my view with his own bloody visage, and grunted loudly with his hand outstretched in demand of a towel.

“Let me do it.” I urged him to take a seat, and putting propriety aside I climbed up the short ladder and leaned against the robe to drag the dry towel across the whole of his face. “You made him bleed.”

“Not enough.” He leaned away from me to spit another clot of blood into a nearby bucket. “I need water.”

“Here.” A glass of water was handed to him, and then I folded the second towel neatly as I watched him drink. “We were right after all.”

“You were.” He swirled the water around his mouth and then spat it out in the dewy green bucket. “He doesn’t get hit there often enough.”

“Unlike you.”

He laughed loudly, and gave me a look that showed him liked me witticism. “Two more to go.”

“You can make it.”

“I need to give him more damage.” Robb handed me the empty glass and nodded his head to show he wanted another refill. “I want his face to hurt as much as I.”

“What about your eye?”

“What about it?” he asked, through that slit that was barely open to look at me. “I’m fine.”

“You can barely see.”

“Its happened before. I will be fine.”

“Just be careful.”

“Say something to make me angry.”

“I like to have a decent meal tonight.”

“That will be enough,” he told me, and then gulped down the clear water like there was no tomorrow.

“You get in there and finish this,” we heard a voice yell out from the other side. The father wasn’t exactly angry, but he was not pleased that the fight was now going onto its third round. The rest of the man’s words were more hush, which told me he took to more kinder instructions.

“I wish father was here,” Robb spoke aloud. “He would have liked this.”

“I know,” I relayed with a sad sort of smile. “Fight for him, if not for our empty bellies tonight.”

“You are so dramatic,” he laughed, and tossed the towel at his feet. “I’m going for his face.”

“Give him a toothy grin.”

“Aye, I’d rather a mouth full of blood,” he quipped, before he hopped hard on the balls of his feet again. “Let’s do this.”

The bell rang for the third time, and my eyes immediately fell on Jessie that was yelling out encouragement for the fight to begin. The crowd was more focused this time, a softer hush came over the room as they anticipated the fight to end this round. The odds were not looking in my brother’s favour, as he hopped around with his face stained with a sheen of red. He needed all the encouragement he can get. “Win this Robb!” I shouted out with my fist flinging in the air. _We need this more than they will ever know._

It felt like things were going slower since the men were tired, and the half stretched arms they plowed into the air were not making any impact on their bodies. “Bonnie!” the father yelled out with aggravation.

_Maybe Robb can win this..._

Robb must have sensed his opponent slipped out mentally for a moment, and it was enough for him to dig his foot into the ground and rap out four punches in the row against the blocked arms of Bonnie. A crack opened, and Robb drove his glove straight through to hit Bonnie dead in the face. _Smack,_ crushed through the air, and the crowd roared with cheer as they saw Bonnie staggered backwards. “Yeah!” I screamed, and jumped up and down with excitement.

Arthur stood up from his feet, despite his brother trying to pull him back down. “What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded.

“Arthur.”

“What the fuck is he doing?” he asked, with his hand’s raised in the air. The crowd told him to sit down, and he responded by kicking his seat backwards into their knees and using the glove in his hand to smack them over the face till they shut up.

“Get them out,” Thomas roared, and stood to his feet until a handful of black clothed guards forcibly escorted the four men out of the room. The crowd was cheering about the fuss, and the way my brother was ramming his fist into the right side of the man’s chest with consistent blows.

Bonnie fell to the floor, after he lost his balance and Robb quickly ran towards him to strike him hard in the face.

“Break it up,” Jessie ordered, and shoved Robb to his side of the ring. My brother had his back against the rope and looked at me for a split second to give me a sly wink. “Alright.”

“Get him,” I echoed the same time as the man at the far corner did, and then held onto the rope tightly as I watched the two fighters approach one another. _If Robb keeps this up, he will have this round in the bag._

Bonnie walked around the very edges of the ring, sizing his opponent up to realize Robb wasn’t as tired as he pretended to be. “Wait for it,” the man in the corner warned, as he tilted his hat upwards. Bonnie nodded his head in the man’s direction, and then took small steps forwards with his fists moving up and down slightly close to his face.

_They have a plan._

“Robb, be careful!” I yelled out, which brought a stream of laughter from the crowd.

“Who brought a woman here anyways,” Arthur drunkenly yelled out, as he paced back and forth in front of the ring. “Why, you wasting our time? Hit him, _boy!_ ”

The father raised his hands in the carefully as he entreated, “Wait.”

“Wait for what,” Robb jeered, and then swung hard at the man’s arm and shoulder.

Jessie stood closer to the fighters as he yelled, “Ten more seconds.”

“Now!” the father cried, and then suddenly Bonnie grunted loudly before he swung the hardest punch I have ever seen into Robb’s left rib. My brother grunted in pain, forgetting to defend himself for a moment and that was enough to receive four blows to each side of his face and a finisher that left a crunching sound as he got hit straight in the nose. Robb fell backwards like a ragged doll, falling to the floor with a deafening thud that left the room roaring out with cheers.

Jessie was counting down the seconds for Robb to get back up, but he wasn’t moving and that’s when I knew Bonnie had won. “Bonnie Gold you’re the welterweight champion!” The crowd erupted the last of Jessie’s words as he droned, “Of the Midlands, the south and the Home Counties!”

“Gold! Gold! Gold!” chanted across the room, but all I could focus on was the heavy laboured breathing of my brother. Jessie gave me the go ahead to enter the ring, and I sprinted to the center with a glass of water and three sets of dirty towels to mop up the blood.

“Robb stay with me,” I pleaded, and set the things down next to his head to prepare myself for lifting him up. He was incredibly heavy, so I was glad when a strong set of hands laid flat against the board and thrust it underneath both sides of my brother’s shoulder blades to lift his back off the floor. “Thank you,” I quickly rapped out, while my gaze still focused on my brother’s shut eyes. “Just hold him for a second,” I asked of this man, recognizing those strong, large hands all to well. I brought a towel off the ground and mopped at my brother’s soaked face, trying to stop it from dripping down his pale chest and worn out boxing shorts.

“You his girl?” he asked, after most of Robb’s face was clear.

“I’m his sister,” I shot back with a certain crispiness to my voice.

“You’ve taken to coaching him,” he gibed, as he watched me fold up the towel neatly and lay it next to my bent knee.

“I only counsel him.”

“And what did you tell him about my boy?” he asked, with his mouth barely moving. He peered at me from beneath the rim of his hat, those blue eyes burrowing themselves into mine with inquisitive stare about them.

“I told him every man has a weakness.”

“That’s right.”

“And your _boy,_ ” I rapped out. “Looks like he doesn’t get hit in the face that often.”

“He doesn’t,” he said with a wicked grin. “Like me.”

“He learned from you.”

“He learned from himself,” he told me in truth. “But I know he got his _strength_ from me.”

Robb was starting to make some noises resembling groaning as I noted, “He fights like a man two times his size.”

A heavy pounding of feet could be heard behind me, and I heard a deep voice say, “And that’s why I keep winning.”

“You did it, son.” The man beamed up at his son with pride. “What did we win?”

“I’d say two thousand pounds or more.”

“Yeah, there’s the betting too.”

“Mr. Shelby will tell us,” the champion exclaimed with a large smile. “He still hasn’t woken up yet?”

“You knocked him out good, son.”

“Aye, but I was just buying my time.” He undid the strap to his glove with his teeth, while he looked over to the right where most of the crowd was dispersing. “Say…” he turned his attention back to the three of it, and then landed his gaze over me. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here anyways?”

“Careful, Bonnie,” his father chided. “She's his counselor.”

The boy used his teeth to rip off the strap on his left hand, and then tore it off with a strong grip. “Counselor, eh? Sort of like you.”

“You can say that.”

“You need to tell your brother not to be in such a hurry all the time.” He stopped once he heard Robb coughing into his red smeared arm, to signal he was now fully conscious. “And conserve his energy for the four rounds. I could have ended it in one or two, but I had to put on a show.”

“Oh, of course,” I mockingly replied, which earned a grin from both father and son.

“You fight, little lady.”

“Ladies don’t fight,” I shot back, as I dragged my dress down to the floor to hold any shred of modesty I had left.

“Face as pretty as yours, you think it was an angel.”

“Really, son.” The older man shook his head with disappointment and wasn’t surprised when his son laughed aloud as he made his way back to his corner. “My son is advanced in many things, but sweet talking to a lady isn’t one of them.”

“Its alright.” I positioned myself closer to the man, to assist him in holding up my brother. He looked like he could hold his own, but I felt guilty for letting this man help me when he could have been celebrating with his son. “I’ve gotten worse.”

“I’m sure you have. What kind of accent is that, might I ask?”

“I’m from Hampshire.”

“South England?”

“Yeah, its not the kind of accent you hear everyday, eh.”

“We’re in Birmingham, love. The only accent I ever hear is that Roguish English accent and the Irish.”

 _He has neither,_ I realized, and felt he was like an outsider just like me.

“So, when’s his next fight?”

“I don’t know,” I said in truth. “He’s got to win something to climb up the ranks.”

“Smaller fights then.”

“Smaller fights means lesser money,” I reminded him. “And we can’t keep doing that.”

He blinked at me softly, probably being able to read through the lines. “I can’t offer you money, but I can invite the two of you over for some food.”

“Oh.”

“Its nothing fancy though,” he quietly simpered, looking half embarrassed by the statement. “But its good, hearty food.”

“Sounds delicious.”

He nodded his head curtly with tightly pursed lips. “Got to wake up your brother up first,” he deliberated aloud, and then politely asked me to hold up my brother for a moment. “It will only take a moment,” he murmured, as he slid off the multiple rings on his right hands. Without warning he smacked my brother hard on his cheek, which made him blink open his hands with pain. “He’ll be up in no time,” he uttered, and then reached down on the floor boards to retrieve his rings.

“They’re beautiful.”

“The rings,” he muttered, without ever looking me in the eyes.

“I’ve never seen them before.”

“Passed down from father to son,” he explained, and then darted his eyes to the far side to see his son retrieving the last of his things. The two Shelby’s were there as well, not standing to far off from the boxing ring with their eyes intently staring at me. “They like you,” he murmured from the corner of his lip. “I’d be careful.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You’re not in Hampshire anymore,” he warned, and then jolted suddenly to his feet with his hands under my brother’s armpits to heave him up. “Come on, stand to your feet,” he ordered, and then I had the misfortune of laying my half-conscious brother against my clean purple dress to ultimately make it soiled with my Robb’s dripping blood.

“My dress,” I complained, and held my breath as I felt the warm blood dripping down the front of my arm.

“It was a pretty one too,” he observed. “You can borrow one of my daughters,” he suggested, before he left the spot to have a private word with his son.

* * *

It was the age of automobiles, but my brother was laying his head over my shoulder as we sat at the back of the carriage with the Gold family. Bonnie was staring out the window with a peaceful look about him, while his father watched me from under the brim of his hat. I couldn’t help but keep my eyes off him as well, finding something dark and intriguing about him; the mysterious aura about Mr. Gold kept me on my toes as I eagerly waited for more. The drive wasn’t long, and pretty soon I felt the carriage rock harshly as if we were rolling across a dirt road on a hilly countryside. A quick glance to the window closest to Mr. Gold and my calculations were correct, seeing the lush forestry on a cool summer’s eve that somehow quieted my soul.

“You can stay the night,” he voices aloud, once he caught sight of the sudden uneasiness that transpired across my face after a certain thought. “It is a long way from where we were.”

“Quite.”

He smiled at that, and tipped the front of his hat at me, before he let his gaze fall towards the window for once. I continued to stare at his profile, which made a secret smile travel across his face.

It took us another twenty or so minutes, before we heard some loud voices outside and a few horses trotting just outside our window with men dressed similar to the Gold’s. “We’re here,” Mr. Gold announced, and tightened up his coat with a look that told us to do the same. “Sansa,” he called out, using my name for the first time since we met. “I’ll take you to my camp and find something for you to change in. My son will help your brother to the river, so he can clean his face and wounds.”

“And I will give you some oils to help with the bruising,” Bonnie quietly added. “It will be gone in a few days.”

Robb quietly thanked him, before he let his head raise from the top of my shoulder. “Where were you staying originally?” Mr. Gold asked with a suspicious look.

“A hotel,” I answered. “The same street as the boxing match. It’s a bloody waste of money if we don’t go back.”

“Why sleep in a dirty only din when you can sleep under the stars?” he asked, with a small dent on both sides of his cheeks. _He’s smiling at me,_ I realized, and found myself faltering under his gaze.

“Or you can sleep in the caravan,” Bonnie suggested. “With my sisters.”

“It will be a hot night,” Mr. Gold slyly remarked. “We will let Sansa and her brother decide for themselves.”

Robb looked slightly uncomfortable after this statement and was grateful when the carriage stopped fully and we heard the driver descend the ladder. Soon the door cracked open, and Mr. Gold was the first one to leave the small compartment to step into the fresh air. “My lady,” he joked, as his hand was offered for me to take. I took it gladly, feeling the warmth encompass the whole of my hand before he squeezed it tightly as I descended the small ladder. “Safe and sound,” he pleasantly remarked, and then let my hand go to help my brother descend the small ladder as well. “Bonnie, you alright?”

“I can do it,” he told him, and declined his father’s hand to hop straight out of the carriage. “Robb, you coming?” he asked, and without waiting for a reply he simply led the way. My brother gave me one last look that was filled with concern before he jogged after him.

“He might teach your brother a thing or two,” Mr. Gold comfortingly relayed, and then outstretched his hand to lead the way. We walked side by side, but I sensed there was something else brewing between us. “Is it just you and your brother?”

“That live in the city, then yes. The rest of my siblings live with my Uncle in Hampshire, but I am too old to be taking care of and so is my brother.”

“So, your parents are…”

“Both dead,” I finished for him, a we walked over the soft green grass that stretched out for miles surrounded by other greenery. The camp was full of life and people, but Mr. Gold seemed to take me along the out skirts away from prying eyes.

“I’m sorry for that,” he breathed in a supremely low tone of voice. “My children have lost their mother, and it is already hard on them.”

“Then I am sorry as well.”

“I still feel her with me,” he relayed. “But it comes and go.”

“She must have loved you very much.”

“She did,” he said with a haunting look about him, and then pointed ahead where a bright red caravan was stationed. “Hopefully my daughters are around. They would love to meet you.”

Luckily for him, all three of his daughters were waiting inside the caravan with all the love and admiration pouring over him the minute he stepped through the door. “Girls, wait a moment,” he laughed, and gently pushed them aside so he wouldn’t block the door. “She will be staying with us for the night. Hard times hit us all, it seems. Will any of my kind daughters lend her a dress? Isabella may be the perfect size.”

Isabella was a some years younger than myself with soft honey blonde hair and eyes as dark as her brother, Bonnie. She nodded her head stiffly, taking in my appearance and the blood that stained the front of my dress. “Her brother might come in as well, but I will make sure to knock on the door before he comes.” The corner of his lips twitched before he added, “Please, all don’t surround him at once.”

The door shut promptly behind him, and I was immediately swarmed with a hundred questions about myself and my brother. I answered them all in time and was surprised to hear that I was the very first visitor they had in a good long while. Isabella handed me a woven red dress of a darker shade that would go well with the golden streams of dusk that peered through the black blinds they had sewn and hung over their only window.

“I’ve never been to my brothers fight,” Esmeralda complained. “What was it like?”

“Brutish till the end,” I joked, and found it funny how they all laughed at me as if the very words I said gave them humour.

“Your accent is so funny,” they voiced aloud, and mimicked me the best they could but to no avail. “We should go outside while the sun is still up,” and with the two sisters taking each of my hand they led me out of the doorway. The eldest daughter, who was closest to my age was named, Maria, and she had hair as dark as raven feathers with eyes a cool shade of blue like her father’s. Maria was arguably the prettiest of them all, and I wondered who my brother would choose if he had the option.

“So…” Mr. Gold exclaimed, as he stood to his feet and moved away from his fire. “You have come at last.”

“Where is my brother?”

“Still in the river,” he stiffly said. “Are you worried about him?”

“No,” I lied, even though I knew he could read straight through it.

“You are our guests, Sansa, we will not harm you… or your brother.” His eyes glazed over my dress with piqued interest, probably wondering how different it looked on me instead of his daughters. “I hope you like fish,” he stiffly said, and then turned away from me to focus on the food he was currently cooking.

Mr. Gold was silent for most of the evening, while his daughters engaged in meaningful conversation that grabbed my interest straight from the start. It wasn’t until I heard the cawing of a raven, that I looked up at the sky to see dusk was nearly upon us. “Where is Robb?” I asked again with worry, which drew Mr. Gold’s attention right away. “Maria, watch the food. I will be right back.” He went into the cavern to retrieve something, grabbing a long black coat and a shot gun that he tucked into the flap of his jacket.

“Is something wrong?” I asked his daughters, as they wore the same nervous expression as myself.

“Your brother might be in trouble,” Isabelle whispered. “But father will deal with it,” she promised, and rubbed her hand over my back to calm my nerves.

Dinner was ready, and the four of us sat in a circle on the ground with her faces stuffed with food. I was just picking at the bones of my trout when I heard footsteps approaching in the darkness, which made us all huddle together in fright. “Maria!” her father called out, and she immediately jumped off the floor and ran to the voice.

The three men slowly approached our camp with Robb having a nervous coughing fit. “Sansa,” Mr. Gold said with worry. “I shouldn’t have brought you here without warning the others.”

“What happened?”

“They got scared and didn’t know what he was doing here. We’ve had so many bad encounters with Englishmen before.”

“What happened?”

“Two men jumped him in the river when he was taking a bath,” Bonnie explained. “It was a misunderstanding, but Robb nearly drowned.”

“A misunderstanding?”

Mr. Gold rested his hand over my shoulder and tilted my body towards his. “Sansa, please,” he entreated. “This is my fault… I am the one to blame for this, not them.”

“Why were they so scared of him?”

“Because we aren’t like you and Robb,” he relayed with some level of sympathy. “And people that are different create fear in others.”

“Because you’re gypsies,” I pointed out, and felt guilty when he closed his eyes in annoyance. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I already knew what you were, but I didn’t care. I still don’t.”

Robb staggered over to me, and with weak arms he wrapped himself around the back of my neck and heaved heavily over the front of my chest with all his body weight. “You’re to heavy,” I scolded, and gently tried to raise him to his feet.

“He needs rest,” Mr. Gold suggested, and with the help of his family they laid out a blanket for him next to the fire and let him lay out across the smooth black blanket that was soft to the touch. “He’ll be fine,” he assured me, with his hand resting over my far shoulder. I felt his arm lean against the back of my neck, and felt a shiver run down my spine being so close to him. “You should get some rest too.”

“I didn’t finish my dinner.”

“Then we will join you.” Bonnie quickly responded and gathered a plate for him and his father. They joined our small circle soon enough, with Bonnie on my right and Isabella on my left with happy chatter to pass the late evening away. His other two daughters were uncommonly silent, and after a while they asked to speak to their father privately inside of the caravan.

“Don’t worry,” Bonnie whispered, and leaned against my arm to steal me back into the moment. “They are just worried.”

“Shouldn’t I be worried?”

“We spoke to everyone and they understand its just for the night.” He reached forward and handed me another catch of fish with the salty oils dripping into my chopped carrots and mushrooms. “Have more.”

“Thank you. You have all been so kind to me.”

“We know what its like to have nothing,” he explained. “And we know what its like to have everything as well.”

“Because you keep winning.”

“And I will keep doing so.”

“I wish my brother would win.”

“He just needs to sharpen up in some areas, but he’s got the prowess of a fighter.”

The door to the wooden caravan cracked open, and Maria descended the steps first with her eyes glaring at me. Esmeralda soon followed, but her gaze wasn’t so bitter as her sister. She came over to me gratefully, and took a seat next to her brother. “We are only concerned about our safety,” she spoke up. “But father says all is well.”

“If I knew this would have been so much trouble I wouldn’t have come.”

“Father wants to speak to you,” she replied instead, and then shook her head to the left for me to leave the small circle. I handed my plate to Bonnie and took one last look at my brother before I left the spot, noticing how Maria stood at the far end of the caravan with the back of her heel digging into the dirt. I knocked on the door nervously, and waited for a moment more before I decided to open the door myself.

The caravan was longer than I expected, and he was on the other end with a needle and thread in hand as he sat close to a candle. “I lost a button,” he explained, and drove the thread through a small black button that belonged to his cloak. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” I answered him with my hands pressed firmly together in front to my stomach. I stood at the edge of the bed where he was currently sitting, taking in how messy his compartment was in comparison to the rest.

“Just fine?”

“Thank you for the meal.”

“Straight from the river,” he rapped out in good humour, and then darted the corner of his eye in my direction. “But I meant how you feel about your brother?”

“As long as he is safe, I am fine.”

“He is safe,” he promised me, and then broke the strand of string with the edge of his tooth. The gun glinted in the candlelight on the other side of him, and I wondered if I should feel safe being so alone with him. “Where will you be tomorrow, once I drop you back?”

“Look into the advertisements, and hope to find a fight. Maybe take a look around the local rings.”

“And what will you do for yourself, I mean.”

“I might become a waiter, I suppose. Something to get a little extra cash in my pocket. Maybe look for a boarding house for the two of us.”

“So…” Mr. Gold dropped the things in his hands, finding his task was complete. “You will stay in Birmingham?”

“For now.”

“Its not exactly safe,” he blurted out unintentionally. “Not unless you work for the Shelby’s, but that isn’t exactly safe either. They never had a word with you, did they?”

“They just stared at me, as if they could picture me without any clothes on.”

He sheepishly smiled at me, before he turned his gaze away. “That’s the Shelby's.”

“And what about you?” I asked. The colour of his cheeks turned a tinge of pink. “You work for them?”

“Oh,” he said with half embarrassment. “I believe I do.”

“And what about the picture of me being naked?” I asked with sudden boldness. He turned his gaze away from me completely and decided to say nothing. “It was only a joke, Mr. Gold.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay.”

He rose himself to his feet, and stiffly shot his right arm through the hole of his sleeve. “This will do,” he murmured, and then slipped on the rest of his coat until he looked secure. “Come on,” he ordered, and grabbed a hold of my arm to drag me away from his bedside with the flickering candle in his other hand. “And call me _Aberama._ ”

 

 

 

 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute Sansa wakes up at Aberama's camp, she is faced with a world of surprises.

My entire surroundings were illuminated by a golden halo as I blinked open my eyes; a soft gust of wind blew through my hair as I lifted my head off the ground to take a look at the man beside me. Under the haunting sound of a lute from a camp not far from us, I could see my brother was still fast asleep at the break of dawn. His dark, tousled brown hair softly lifted in the willowing wind; his face beaten with red marks and bruises at the side of his right cheek with his eyes still swollen from the hard punch he had taken from Bonnie Gold. I raised my head higher, leaning it on the palm of my hand as I looked over my brother’s shoulder to see the champion himself joining us. A long shot gun was resting in between his arms, and I could only assume he slept outside with us for added protection.

The neighing of horses could be heard on the outskirts of the gypsy camp, along with a few snaps of wood being burnt by a nearby fire. The scent of burning meat filled the air, whetting my appetite, so I lifted myself further off the floor to take a better look at my surroundings. The red cavern door was shut, and presumably locked for safety, but then again, I felt this small community trusted and depending on one another to a certain degree.

The piping flute still played its fanciful tune, as I heard the wailing of a child that must have just woken up in these early hours of the morning. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, feeling a tension in the center of my back from sleeping on the solid ground, and was just about to push off the thin sheet of blankets when I heard a noise.

“So, you slept under the stars?” a soft voice inquired. Aberama blanket was tucked close beside mine, the long black sheet nearly engulfing his frame except for his face and chest that were shown in the clear sunlight. He was wearing a baggy long white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, and with his hat removed I could see the long thick black hair he had with streaks of brown and grey. He looked almost unworldly as he stared at me with those cool blue eyes of his, while he rested his head on the palm of his hand to slightly lift him off the ground. A gun was just beside his feet, a long sharp object piercing its way through his thick fabric that showed it was placed there as a disguise. _He is far more discrete than his son._ “Did you have a good night’s rest?”

“I did.”

“So, did your brother,” he remarked, while his eyes scanned all over me. “You think he was sleeping at home without a care in the world.”

 _We have no home,_ I thought, and lowered my eyes in disappointment.

“Odd that you should be the first one up,” he hushed softly, so he would not wake up the two men behind me. “Shall we go for a walk?”

I never had an opportunity to reply, already the man was kicking out his blanket with his long shotgun in hand. He swung the strap over his chest, letting the weapon hang down his back before he offered me his hand for me to take. I let my small hand be placed in his, feeling the heat of his skin instantly as he lifted me up. “I know a nice little spot,” he relayed cheerfully, and held onto my hand a moment more before he let it slip away.

His hat was retrieved from the ground, and once it fit snuggly against his head, did he lead the way. We snuck in between two grey tents that were just behind our caravan, and Aberama made sure to block me from their view as we passed a small group of men sitting around the fire. It was clear he did not want me to be noticed by them, or the rest of the travelers that lived along this campsite. Aberama had kept his distance from me once we reached a dirt track, with his hands tucked closely to his sides and his eyes scanning the area with alertness. I felt I should have something to say, but I was still fighting back the last of my sleepiness and I felt the cold easterly winds sent a tiny shiver down my spine.

“I’m cold,” I finally spoke aloud, and showed my discomfort by wrapping my arms around my slender frame.

“I should have brought you a blanket,” he realized, and without thinking spread out his arm for me to come inside of his wing. “There,” he deliberated aloud, keenly aware of the rising colour to my cheek when we were so close. “Its just another five or so minutes,” he said as a distraction, and then forced his gaze away so he could look straight ahead. The ground was hard against my feet, it was clear it had not rained on this land for days. There was a scarcity of trees too, so most of our journey was on flat terrain that showed the sparkling blue river just up ahead.

“I think its beautiful,” I relayed, once the golden sunlight set a warm glow upon the land that even illuminated the peaceful expression of the man beside me.

“It is.”

“I forget what its like,” I explained. “I’ve lived so long in the city.”

Aberama did not voice his thoughts aloud, but I spotted a shadow of a smile that played on his lips for a moment or two. His grip around me grew stronger than ever, as we trotted over the playful green grass that blew in one direction and then the other in accordance to the wind. “This is it,” he remarked, and then stopped at the edge of the river where a swarm of ducks were currently looking for food. One grey duck came at us, hoping we would feed it, but my companion and I had nothing to give. The sounds of the birds were soothing, as was the chirping of the crickets that wandered around this place. The sky had his companions too, large white seagulls dove through the air searching for something to eat just like the rest of the living things around this camp.

There was a dandelion not far from Aberama’s feet, and he plucked it with his strong fingers and then smoothed out the stem in front of me. “May I?” he quietly asked, and before I could answer him, he brushed some of my auburn hair behind my ear and placed the flower there. I blushed immensely at this, unsure of his behaviour and what it exactly entailed. _Surely, he doesn’t look at me romantically,_ I thought, _but the look in his eyes ultimately confirmed it._

He let his hand linger over the side of my temple for a moment more, catching the colour of my hair in the warm sunlight, and with a hitched breath he let his hand drop away. He grounded his feet into the ground and looked away nervously, obviously realizing what he had done.

“Thank you,” I murmured, and then forced myself to look at the traveling stream as well. We stood side by side in silence, watching the calming laps of water stream its way over rocks and along the muddy river bank. I interlaced my fingers together nervously, and laid it over the front of my lap, feeling so unsure of everything except the meditative scenery which surrounded me. _No wonder that man played his flute so beautifully._

“Its peaceful, isn’t it?” the man beside me piped up in a deep tone of voice.

“It is.”

“I only wish we could stay here longer, but you know we follow the wind.” I turned my gaze towards him, seeing a lost look about his eyes as he gazed over the other side of the riverbank. “Who knows what tomorrow will bring?”

“Will I ever see you again?”

Aberama’s lips puckered slightly, while strange looking crinkles formed around the corner of his eyes. “Oh, I think so.”

I nodded my head briefly, and then turned my back to the river suddenly wanting to leave this place. He sensed my change of behaviour and lifted his heavy black boot out of the mound of mud to lead me back to camp. I was surprised when he wrapped his arm around my form again, letting his fingers softly stroke the front of my shoulder as I rested my weight into his side. It was strange the peace I felt with him, the restful hush of my mind and heart as this man steered me back to the ruddy dirt path. “My daughters should be up soon,” he voiced aloud. “You will go to the river and take a bath with them, and my son will stay on guard to watch the four of you. I will prepare breakfast with your brother.”

“Should I help?”

“No, will be fine.”

His face was close enough to for me to see how clean shaven his face was, and the changing colours to his shoulder length hair that glittered in the sunlight. He was an inch or so shorter than me, but broad enough in size to make himself look like an imposing figure. I could tell he was a man of gentle temperament, but there was also something dangerous about him, though I wasn’t exactly sure what it was. It was something in his eyes every now and then, but that danger was never directed towards me.

The soft piping of the flute was heard the closer we walked to the encampment. Aberama held me closer to him for one final time, with his hand reaching in front of my face to pluck the flower from out of my hair. He saw my tiny pout and gingerly placed the flower in the center of my hand. “Keep it,” he quietly remarked with his face surprisingly close to mine. I folded my fingers over the flower and then drew my arm over to my side that was currently rubbing against the side of his rib. His face was still close as he watched me, and I noticed the way his gaze lingered over my frosty blue eyes with curiosity.

A loose chicken wobbled across the walk way with two small children probably around the age of three and five were quickly running after it. Aberama laughed at the spectacle, before he directed me off the ruddy pathway and let our feet transcend the tall grass that brushed across our ankles. The scent of charred meat filled the air, along with laughter from the men at their campsites. The man beside me slowly released his hold and made sure to keep some extra space between us once he spotted the two grey tents that flapped in the soft morning breeze. I felt the distance was put there for a reason, and when a voice called out his name from somewhere ahead of us, I realized we were being watched.

“Ammy,” Aberama piped up with a cheerful tone about his voice. He didn’t look surprised when a man flapped the side entrance of his tent and rose to his feet to a towering height. He was dark haired like many of the men at camp with light green eyes that reminded me of the willowing grass beneath my feet. He eyed me with suspicion, taking note of how different I looked from the rest of the travelers.

“She’s yours?”

“Yes.”

Ammy nodded his head, understanding this silent conversation that was obviously lost to me. “We are leaving today.”

“I understand,” he cooly replied, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

“I’ll see you then,” Ammy drawled out, and then tucked the flap of the tent behind him as he went aside. There was giggling of children inside of the man’s tent and I could only assume he was the father of a large family.

“What did he mean?” I quietly asked Aberama, once he took to walking around Ammy’s tent.

“I told him you _belong_ to me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Would you rather belong to him,” he quipped, and made sure to keep even more distance as we walked along the second tent that was louder than the first one. “Watch your step,” he noted, as we walked around the horse dung that obviously belonged to his neighbours. The travelers were thankfully to involved in their breakfast and loud chatter to notice us slip by, and only when we saw the dark red caravan belonging to Aberama did he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Bonnie was up and starting a fire, while my brother was still sound asleep. I let my hand rest on Bonnie’s shoulder with some affection as I passed him by, and then bunched up my dress to take a seat beside my brother. I could feel the stares of both father and son as I shook my brother out of his deep sleep and found comfort when my brother’s eyes blinked open with a hearty smile. “Wake up, sleepy head,” I chided, and was taken off guard when he stretched forward to see what was in my other hand.

“You’ve been picking flowers, Sansa?”

I blushed for a single moment and tried not to glance in Aberama’s direction after this utterance. “I’ve been quite busy while you were asleep. Get up, Robb.”

He stretched out his tired limps, and slowly climbed out of the blanket one of the men must have tossed on him during the night. “I need to piss,” he yawned, and nearly laughed when Bonnie told him to pick any spot he liked.

“Except in front of my sister,” he joked, and sauntered off somewhere behind the caravan with a loud decline for one of the men to follow him.

“Keep an eye on him,” Aberama told his son, and only looked relieved when Bonnie departed from the fire. He threw some small twigs into the flames, and then positioned his hands just over the fire to warm himself up. “Come,” he urged, and motioned for me to do the same as I sat right beside him. “Your hair is just as bright as the flames,” he observed from the corner of his mouth.

“I know.”

“From your father or mother?”

“What?”

“The hair colour.”

“My mother.”

“Its beautiful.” I looked down at the flames shyly and found the need to distance myself from his side slightly. “Most of my daughter’s have their mother’s hair colour, except Maria.”

“Yes.”

“She’s closest to your age,” he observed. “I thought she would like to be your friend.”

“Yeah, she is rather cold, isn’t she?” I said with sudden sarcasm.

“She only distrusts you,” he relayed in a flat tone of voice. “Isabela takes a liking to you.”

“She is sweet.”

“Very.”

“Maria is cold and shrewd… like her father.” He blinked slowly, as if he regretted his words. “Esmeralda is exactly like her mother in appearance and in her behaviour. Many days she has haunted me without even realizing it, but I am thankful for it.” He pulled his hands back into his sides, as he sensed his son and my brother approaching. “All is well?” he asked his son, with a slight level of concern.

“No one saw him.”

“Will you wake your sisters up? It is getting late.” Bonnie obeyed his father’s command and left the spot with only my brother and I as his companions. “When Bonnie was a boy, he took to lifting heavy things and working with the horses. He was strong even at an early age, I suggest you find a job like that.”

“I’m a boxer,” my brother quietly replied.

“A losing one.” My brother scowled at him but didn’t have the nerve to rebut. “The Shelby’s pay good wages at their factory. The work is hard, but it will strengthen you up.” He stood to his feet and patted his hand over his belly. “Your core in particular, its where all your power comes from.”

“Why would I work for the Shelby’s?”

“Because you’ll be under their protection,” he mused aloud. “And a man like you, so far from home just might need that.”

A fit of giggles was heard as the girls piled out of the door, all having eyes for my handsome brother who stood there in only his white tank top and boxing shorts. _It leaves nothing to the imagination,_ I noted, and couldn’t help but smile at that fact.

“Girls grab your things,” their father barked out. “And a dress to spare for Sansa, one you are willing to give up for the time being. They will be going home in a few hours.”

The girls wailed in disappointment, as they clung to their father’s sleeve to make us stay. “You leave quite an impression,” Aberama observed, as he stared my brother down. “A handsome face does a lot for my girls.”

Robb smiled proudly at that fact and did not hesitate to give each of his daughters a once over to see which one suited him best. “A handsome face can only go so far,” Aberama continued, and then used his hands to usher his daughters away. “Take Sansa with you,” he urged, and smiled briefly when Isabela took my hand.

The girls offered me a green floral dress, an old thing that didn’t fit me well till they offered a yellow sash to tie around my waist. I was sad to see the other pretty red dress go back to its owner, but found some relief that the green undertones suited my auburn hair well. Towels were piled into my hands, and then the girls pushed me out the door with a fit of giggles knowing they had a few surprises in store for me.

“I’m coming,” Bonnie informed them with his shot gun in hand and followed the group of girls as they made their way over to the river bed. There was a brief moment when the ladies forgot me, and Bonnie pulled me by the arm to drag me to his side. “Where did you and my father go?” he demanded, with a fierceness to his eyes.

“He took me by the river?”

“What for?”

“To take me for a walk.”

“A walk?” he asked with disbelief and let his eyes scan all over me in search of the truth. “And what did he do then?”

“We talked.”

“Just talked.”

“Yes,” I said with heated feeling, not liking the distrustful look he gave me.

“He never knew you before yesterday?” Bonnie inquired, with dark eyes scanning all over the borrowed dress. “You don’t have gypsy blood, do you?”

“I’m English.”

“Through and through,” he mocked. “Strange, how he should take an interest in you.” He let go of my arm after that and let me walk alone at the very back. The last of Bonnie’s words haunted me, but I was determined to not let him ruin the rest of my morning. Taking to the tips of my toes I sprinted past him and clung myself to Isabela, liking the laughter she gave me as she gave me a hug back with equal measure.

“What a sight, you’ll see,” she giggled, and then tugged on my hand to lead me to the intended spot at the riverbed that was covered by a cluster of trees. The sight she was taunting me with, was a hoard of naked men washing themselves in the water. The silly giggles behind me confirmed it, but the men were so used to this custom they hardly blinked an eye at the sight of us. Bonnie positioned himself in front of the girls, and directed us to a spot where we could lay our things.

“Aren’t you coming in?” I asked, as he watched me lay the towel down on the ground.

“I’m on guard.”

“So, you’re just going to watch us.”

“Exactly,” he said with a smug, but I knew he would pay most of his attention to me. He turned his back to us as we undressed ourselves, and I found it strange when the sister took a hold of my hand and led me into the water in all their nakedness. The men a few yards down whistled at us, and the girls retorted with a few abusive calls until the men quieted down.

“Its cold,” I wailed, the second the water wrapped itself around my waist, and I shivered from the shade of the tree that blocked the warmth from the sun.

“Dip down quickly,” Isabela urged, and plunged herself deep into the water for a moment before she came back up. She giggled at me with excitement, catching the whimsical expression that lied over my entire visage. “Come on.”

I pinched my nose and dove under the water, blinking into the green and black surroundings underneath the river bed, taking in the single fish that swam from my direction before I rose myself back to my feet. A sponge was tossed against my bare chest, and I saw the wicked grin Bonnie was giving me after he tossed the item in the intended area. “Your giving me quite a show, Sansa.”

“Just wait until its your turn.”

“No, this is better,” he gibed, despite of his sister’s remonstrations. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then grabbed the small brown sponge to scrub the front of my body in front of him. He winked at me, and I turned my self away to surround myself with his sister’s who were currently doing the same.

“You really are beautiful,” Isabela sadly relayed, as she really looked at my form for the first time. “I am surprised you are not married yet.”

“So, am I.”

“Your over twenty?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Maria is turning twenty this fall.” She looked over to her sister that was currently squeezing out the water from her slick black hair. “I’m fifteen.”

“So young.”

“I’m the youngest,” she considered aloud. “Father says I am the baby of the family.”

“And what do you think.”

“I think I am,” she laughed, and then flicked her golden blonde hair away from the front of her as she made her way back to the riverbed.

It wasn’t until I lifted up the towel to cover myself that I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me. “Do you think its odd that we all have seen each other naked?” It was the grave face of Maria that looked at me now, with a coldness to her eyes.

“No.”

“You look like you’ve done this all before.”

“I haven’t.”

“Maybe… you are not so different from us.” She wrapped the towel around her frame tighter, and then slowly walked up the embankment to get to her brother’s side.

* * *

“She has nice teats,” was followed by a loud cuff at the back of Bonnie’s head. Aberama walked away from him, swinging the shot gun off his back and placing it firmly between the palms of his hands.

“Robb grab the bag I gave you,” he barked out, as he walked past my brother and myself. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched Bonnie rub the back of his head, eyes watering with pain.

“There’s your weakness,” I whispered to Robb, and he instantly laughed at that gibe. My brother bent down to retrieve the brown clothed bag at his feet and then went after Aberama, leaving the sulking little boy with me.

“You still have a lot of growing up to do,” I daringly said, and then went over to the right side of the fire to go inside the cavern with the rest of the girls. Esmeralda was reading a book, while her two sisters were currently sewing up a cream coloured shirt that I could only assume was for their father. “Where are the men going?”

“Hunting,” Esmeralda answered with a bored voice. “Why?”

“Your father had a gun.”

“To kill a wild chicken or duck,” she explained. “I grow tired of those.”

“I want sausages,” Isabela piped up. “Red meat.”

“You sound like an animal,” Maria replied without looking up from her work.

“Maybe I am.”

“You wish.” Maria reached forward to position the candlelight closer to her. “Can you sew, Sansa?”

“A little.”

“Then take a seat.” She waited for me to take a seat beside her, and then tossed a rough feeling scarf of green and silver on my lap. “Can you sew on these?” she asked and handed me some flat silver decorations with a silver hole inside of them.  

“I’ll try.”

“I need more than you _trying,_ ” she snapped.

“I’ll do it.”

She went back to her work but seemed incline to talk to me a little more. “Our father says your brother is a good fighter.”

“I’ve been hearing the opposite.”

“While the rest of my sister’s can’t stop talking about his pretty face, I am more interested in his fighting. Has he been doing it long?”

“He’s twenty-five now, so I guess a little more than seven years. Small fights, but he keeps trying to go up the rank.”

“A little to late for that.”

“Cause of his age?”

“He’s a late bloomer.”

“Our parents were against it,” I explained. “It wasn’t until the war that he really had time to practice.”

“He never fought in the war.”

I shook my head shamefully. “Our father did, and my mother soon followed as a nurse.”

“And they never came back,” she voiced aloud, as if she could read in between the lines.

“No.”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, but soon Isabela’s light humming seemed to lighten the atmosphere. I struggled with the sewing for the first thirty minutes, but after a while my fingers got used to the methodical movements. My thoughts drifted away to Aberama out of all people, and I was surprised to feel a warm glow on either side of my cheeks as I remembered the dandelion he gave me. _He is so much older than me,_ I deliberated, and felt it was as though he was trying to seduce one of his own daughters.

_But I’m not his daughter…_

I complained of my fingers aching, which gave a dismissive grunt from the dark-haired girl beside me. “Could I go out and stretch my legs?”

“Not after your done,” she ordered, and pointed to the spot where I could stop this tedious work. “Father should be here soon.”

I withheld my groan of misery and took up the needle and thread again to finish up the last of the detailed design. There was a chuckling sounding outside our camp, and when Esmeralda who was closest to the door opened it, she smiled at the spectacle outside of the burning fire pit.

“Kill it,” Aberama ordered in a loud voice. I dropped my things and followed Esmeralda out the door, and instantly laughed when Robb had trouble killing the tied-up turkey.

“But…”

“Kill it, or none of us will eat.”

Robb had the small machete hovering over the wild turkey’s neck, not wanting to kill the squealing animal that knew of its impending death. I walked over to him, and instantly took the weapon out of his loose hand. “San-” was all he was able to say, before I severed the turkey’s neck right past the bone, and then took a small step back once the blood was gushing all over the dirt floor. “Sansa!’

“You were to chicken,” I taunted, and then went over to Bonnie to tear the towel out of his hands. I wiped at the small spray of blood on my hand and was thankful I didn’t get it over the borrowed dress. When I took a look at Aberama, I could tell he was aroused, a thing that made a tinge of a smile come across his face. “Is there anything else you need?”

“I…” He licked his lips feebly, letting his tongue lap over his soft pink lips as a mix of emotions came over him.

“I’m sure you will have something more than turkey for brunch.”

“You can gather some dandelions,” he answered me. “We will need it for our meal.”

“Gladly.” I handed him the towel and was just about to head off into the wilderness when he quickly followed. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t go out there alone,” he chided, after he tossed the dirty towel to the floor.

“Sure, I can,” I teased, and found some comfort knowing he was walking right beside me. “Shouldn’t I have gathered dandelions earlier this morning?”

“It escaped me.”

“Clearly,” I said with a flirty look, which made a tinge of colour rise to his cheeks. Aberama swung his gun over his shoulder and let it fall onto his back as he led the way. It was a different route this time, far more sheltered than before with a luxury of trees that sheltered us from the hot summer’s sun. In the dark seclusion of the forest he took his time walking beside me, his hand grazing over the back of mine every so often without purposeful intent.

“You’ve done that sort of thing before?” he asked as he scratched his cleanly shaven chin.

“Never.”

“Oh.”

“Robb needs some manning up to do.”

“You should have heard him when I popped a bullet into the turkey.” He heard my laughter ringing in the air and turned his soft blue eyes in my direction. “You’ve handled a gun before?”

“Never.”

“Want to try?” He stopped in his tracks and wrestled with the strap till it came off his back and shoulders. The gun was handed over to me, and he went around me and stood close to my back as he readjusted my shooting arm and elbow until it fitted naturally in my hands. “Then you simply aim and fire.”

“I only hope I won’t have to use it.”

“You’re in Birmingham, love. You never know.” He pressed his chest closer to my back and aligned my arms upwards until it pointed at a thick tree trunk. “Are you ready?”

“To hit the tree?”

“Yes.”

His body weight rested on me more, the brim of his head dug into the back of my skull. His scent came over me, smelling like the grass of this earth with a touch of smoke from our firepit. I squinted one eye and pulled down on the trigger, fearing the power erupt me from my hand and feeling the weapon rock upwards and back, until Aberama’s strong hand caught in mid-air. “Wow.”

“It was pretty good for your first time.”

I turned around and placed the side of the gun on his chest, realizing how very close he was to me at that moment. His blue eyes dove into mine, and I feared he was about to kiss me. He leaned his head forward, but I instantly took a step back with the side of the gun piercing the center of his chest. “I… um.”

He closed his eyes briefly, and then licked his lips with wantonness. “The dandelions,” he droned, and then retrieved the gun fully before he swung it over his shoulder. _That was close._

Aberama took quick strides ahead of me, with his hand pulling down the brim of his hat. He clearly looked annoyed by my rejection, but maybe even more so, by the desire that suddenly seized him. “I’ll just go over here,” I called out, and ducked behind a tree trunk to catch my breath.

I heard him calling out my name, realizing I was out of view. I crouched down on the floor trying to calm my nerves, and the heavy thumping I found in the center of my chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are slow burn so hard to write? Just kiss!!!


	3. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa had fled from Aberama with fear, but it doesn't take long for her to second guess everything, including the matters of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again dedicated to @Clarissa-DN38416. I thought of you and our lovely conversations when writing this, so I hope this answers your many questions. More importantly, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic. I think its a nice change from the rest of my Petyr x Sansa fics. Enjoy!

It wasn’t until the eighth time Aberama called out my name with worry fraughting the sound of his voice that I peaked out from the side of the tree to see him standing a few steps away from me.

“I'm here,” I revealed, and came out of my hiding spot to stand in front of him. He seemed at loss of what to do, and only lowered his weapon once he realized I was no longer in danger. Aberama knew that I was hiding from him, and it gave him pain to see how far I stood away from him with my hand gently resting over the tree trunk.

“It was foolish,” he hushed through barely closely lips. “And I'm sorry.”

“Its forgotten,” I lied, and then took a step forward to stand closer to him. “Should we… look for the dandelions?”

He nodded his head stiffly, and then slung his weapon over his back again. “There is a patch not to far away,” he commented, as we headed deeper into the forest. There were shadows crossing everywhere, with the grass growing high in abundance. Aberama stopped in front of a nearby log and pulled a small pouch out of coat pocket that was bright red with golden and brown swirl designs going around the small sack. He rolled up the pants to his right leg and pulled out a long slender dagger he kept somewhere in his boot.

My voice was full of sarcasm as I said, “I feel safe.”

“You should,” he answered me in a gruff voice, and took a hold of the light brown mushrooms to detach it from the crevice of a broken down log. “Goes well with the turkey.”

“Won’t it take long to cook?”

“Yes.” He stuffed the prizes into the small pouch, and then balled it in his fist as he rose to his feet. “But we won’t be having dinner tonight. Our caravan will leave just after noon.”

“Oh.”

“I will have to find a way to get the two of you home.” Blue eyes grew soft the longer he looked at me. “Don't worry. I'll take care of it.”

Aberama made sure not to touch me as he went through the small crack between the log and me, and then stretched out his legs as he wandered down the hill. The ends of my dress were bunched up and held just over my ankles as we walked over a muddy section of the forest; the streaming river could be heard nearby, and the calling of birds told me we were close to the riverbed. “Do you mind?” I asked as we approached a particular muddy section of the forest and offered my hand for him to take so I wouldn’t fall. Aberama took it without looking at me, the corner of his mouth twitched as if he was trying to fight back that familiar feeling of rejection again. He held my hand tightly, however, as he went up ahead. A patch of sunlight could be seen in the distance, which made him smile broadly as a hundred dandelions scattered across the patch of grass.

“Take as much as you like,” he urged, and removed his hat to hold flatly in his hand. “Put it in here.”

“What about your pouch?”

“I will need more than that, love.” I bit down on my lip after that statement, trying to fight back the warmth in my cheek as I turned my back to him. He stood on the outskirts of the sunlight, watching my long emerald green dress drag sweetly in the soft patch of grass. I plucked a handful, and only then turned my gaze in his direction. “What is it?”

“I thought you would help,” I teased, and grinned from ear to ear as he walked towards me. He bent in front of me and sat rather close by as he picked at the small yellow weeds.

“Did I read it wrong?” he suddenly asked in a deep voice. He held out his hat for me to place the clump of dandelions inside of it.

“I don’t… know what you mean,” I lied.

“Never mind then.” He positioned his body away from me, and then took to grabbing some flowers a little further down the hill.

_What was I supposed to say?_

“We should hurry,” he suggested with his back to me. “Bonnie and the girls will start to get worried.”

“I think I have enough.” He got up on his feet and stretched out his legs till he was standing right in front of me. His crotch was unfortunately right in front of my face. “What do you think?”

Aberama being a man of few words nodded his head, and then offered his hand for me to take. My hair flicked up as I rose from the ground and fell messily over my face and chest. He used his free hand to brush it away, letting his hand linger over my cheek for a moment longer. It was amazing what those eyes could do, staring straight through me. I felt lost in his stare, unaware of our synchronized breathing at that moment until a gust of wind blew hard against us which forced my eyes to blink and turn my gaze into the direction of the wind. His hand still rested in my own, stroking it softly with the tips of his fingers as he waited ever so patiently for me to return his gaze.

He was biting his bottom lips this time, fighting the desire to taste my lips again. I being so sweet and naïve wasn’t sure what I wanted him to do, or even what _I_ wanted. _But I knew I was attracted to him…_

He closed the lids of his eyes and settled those perk lips on my brow, leaving it there for a few long seconds before he drew his face away. “We should get back,” he suggested in a hush voice. I bit down on my lip as I nodded my head, feeling surprised how hot my body still felt from a simple kiss.

The hat was gathered, and soon he was holding onto my hand as we climbed up the patch of grass that would lead us back into the deepened forest. We were silent for most of the time, but our hands were anxiously touching one another in a new way; I leaned into his form as I pressed my right hand against his solid chest, and in turn he leaned the side of his head against mine. I felt safe with him- warm and comforted by the softness in his cool blue eyes. _I want to kiss him,_ a thought came into my head, which made me quickly dart my eyes away and stare at our feet instead. He noticed the sudden distance, and under the shadows of the trees he stroked my top shoulder until I looked up at him again.

“There you are!” Bonnie called out from the entrance of the forest, and then suddenly took in how close we were standing together once we immediately broke apart. “Well, if you just wanted some time alone…”

“Shut up, Bonnie,” his father gruffly replied, and strode right past him leaving us both in the dust.

“What’s gotten into him?”

“I don’t know,” I answered him, as I watched his silhouette walk across the field under the bright morning light.

“Neither do I.” He scratched the side of his cheek as he watched his father. “You should come back. Robb and the girls are looking for you.”

“They knew I was with your father.”

“Well, he sort of just left without even saying goodbye-”

“- he doesn’t seem the type to do that,” I interjected.

“Look! I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but…” He took a closer step into my space. “My dad doesn’t go running off unless he tells us where he is going, and he never goes out to pluck some fucking flowers from the ground! So, what’s really going on?”

“I don’t know. Ask _him?_ ” I snapped, and then quickly walked in the same direction as Aberama.

Bonnie was quickly following me when he yelled out, “What were you even doing in there?”

_I’m not telling you a thing._

“Eh?”

“Ask him!” I shouted at the top of my lungs, and then quickened my steps to evade him. Aberama must have saw what was going on, for he darted from around the corner of the caravan and quickly walked past me to get to his son.

“Come here,” he barked, and took a hold of his son's collar to drag him back into the forest. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

“I was about to ask the same thing!” he argued back, after he shoved his father off him. “What’s going on?”

Aberama noticed me in the corner of his eye and ordered me to head back to camp. I took one last look at them both, before I bunched up my dress and sprinted back to their campsite.

* * *

The three girls and Robb bent over Aberama's hat, and it wasn’t until Maria grabbed a handful from the top did someone speak.

“That's it?” Maria asked, after she dropped it back into her father's hat.

“He said it was enough.”

“Yeah, if we’re rabbits.” She chuckled loud as she handed the hat back to me. “I guess I can add it to our salad.”

She crawled off the ground and shook off her midnight black dress before she attended to the half-cooked meat. The other girls soon followed to prepare the side, which just left my brother stirring the fire beside me. He seemed a little off just now, and it wasn’t until I saw how often his eyes glanced over to Maria that I put the two puzzle pieces together.

 “So,” introduced Robb with a subtle glance my way. “The two of you were gone that long just to pick some wild flowers?”

“Yes.”

“Bonnie told me the two of you went off walking this morning too. Is there anything you need to tell me?”

“No.”

“Sansa,” he groaned.

“I already gave you my answer.”

“You ever wonder why he invited us for dinner?”

“Maybe because I hinted we barely have a penny to our name.”

“Then maybe we should take up the gypsy life,” he joked. “But you really think that’s the reason?”

“And he was being kind.”

“Aberama Gold is not that kind of person I would describe as _kind._ ”

We heard some footsteps coming from around the corner, and the two men appeared with a large space between them. Bonnie walked right past our camp fire and headed towards the two grey tents that belonged to Aberama's neighbours. “Robb you can help Maria with the cooking,” he instructed quickly. “Sansa… see if the rest of my daughters need help.”

He walked up the steps of stairs and went into his caravan with a loud shut behind him. Robb helped me up with a look that said “I told you so” before he sauntered over to the spot where Maria stood.

“Sansa,” Esmeralda called out with a friendly wave. “Help me cut up these onions and carrots.” A small wooden block was handed to me and an old knife that looked like it had seen better days. I took to chopping the vegetables and then poured it into the boiling hot water for it to soften. I was then given tasks to help them clear up for their departure, stuffing things into boxes and storing important items away. Esmeralda had a box full of books, but oddly enough she claimed to be in want of more.

Bonnie came back an hour later with a stiff upper lip and eyes that were intent on avoiding me. He untied the horse from the caravan and without another word he galloped away without ever looking back.

“Father,” Maria called out, and knocked on the door to find her father half dressed. “Bonnie took his horse and left.”

“Its alright, love, he is sending for a carriage to pick up the _Starks._ ” It was the first time he addressed us by our last name, and I felt it grow cold and frigid under his tongue. “How is our lunch coming along?”

“Its nearly ready.” She paused for a moment, and then added, “Where is your shirt?”

“Its hot in here.”

“Why don’t you work outside?”

My back was to them both, but I was certain he was staring at me now. “I concentrate better in here. It won’t be much longer, just cleaning up inside here as well.”

“Like your side of the room,” she laughed as he closed the door between them, it was much softer this time.

Esmeralda was scrubbing down some of the dirty dishes on the other side of the foldable table as she uttered, “Father and Bonnie have been acting strange.”

I smiled to myself as I lowered my head. “Have they?”

“Do you think they are avoiding each other?”

“Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know.”

I held my hand over the top of a broom and stared at the outdoor rug when answering, “I don’t know either.” Her silence was comforting, so I went back to sweeping the rug. “Where should I put it?”

“Roll it up. I will ask father to store it away.” Her instructions were followed, and then I walked over to Isabela to see if she needed any help. She was in a sulky mood, and I could hardly get one or two words out of her. Confused, and somewhat unsettled by her behaviour I went back to Esmeralda to inquire about the matter. “Leave her, there is nothing we can do.”

“She was fine earlier.”

“Yeah, before your brother started making eyes at Maria.”

“Isabela likes him?”

“We all like him,” she said in a thin voice. “But your brother isn’t smart enough for me. No offense.”

“None taken.”

She went over to the laundry line and began plucking the clothes off the thin string of yarn. “You are pretty smart. Father said so, and he is often right about those things. He said if you were a boxer you would give Bonnie a run for.”

“But I'm not.”

“He understands why you counsel your brother now.” She tossed the heap of clothes onto me and instructed me to put it on her side of the bed in the caravan. “It’s the one closest to the door,” she reminded me, and then sent me on my way.

I knocked on the door with my knee since I couldn’t use my hand and waited until Aberama Gold opened it. “Oh, come in,” he insisted, and held open the door for me to come in. “Our laundry?”

“Yes.”

“We are working you like a horse,” he said in good humour.

“I think a horse has it worse.”

He brushed his hair back from his face, while he blinked into the light coming from the open door. “Its nice to have a breeze.”

“Yes, you must be really hot,” I half teased, noticing the shirt he wore earlier was tied around his waist. To my surprise he had a strong build, lean like his son, but broader in chest and shoulders. He looked strong, just as he claimed to be.

“I am,” he said in a husky voice, realizing how long I've been staring at him. “I believe Esmeralda has an extra load for you.”

“She does,” I answered him as I started to walk backwards towards the door.

“I'll come help,” he suggested, and then positioned himself so close it barely left enough room for us to both come out the entranceway.

We were loaded with laundry and ended up making four trips combined before the poor girl’s bed was filled with clean clothes. “I like the smell,” I told Aberama, after I inhaled the scent of one of the girl's shirts. “It smells fresh and clean.”

Esmeralda was sitting on the bed next to me, folding the first set of clothes next to her. “Does it?” her father asked from his end of the room.

“Yes.”

“And our you one to notice scents?”

“I guess I have a preference like everyone else.”

Esmeralda was the one to cut into the conversation. “What on earth are you guys talking about?”

Aberama laughed as he rose out of his small chair. “I am just trying to understand Sansa, that’s all.”

“Well, it’s the wrong way to do it!” She pointed at the bed opposite us and entreated her father to join. He refused at first, but once I rejoined, he seemed to give in. “Now, ask Sansa a serious question?”

“Like what?” he asked with a sly smile as he took his seat. Esmeralda chose not to answer, so he turned his gaze to me with a playful look. “Sansa, what should I say?”

“I will let you decide,” I quipped, before I threw his clean trousers on his side of the bed. “In the meantime, _fold._ ”

“You like telling people what to do.”

“Is that a question or statement?”

He leaned forward with his hands hanging down in between his open legs. “A statement.”

“Sometimes.”

“But you like telling _me_ what to do?”

“No.”

“No?” he laughed, and then brushed his fingers through his long hair reflectively. “I don’t know what to make of you.”

I ignored that statement and simply tossed him some more clothes that looked like his size.

“I think you like telling people what to do, but only certain ones.”

“Why would you think that?” Esmeralda scoffed loudly at that, realizing we were just going around in circles.

“Because I’ve watched you long enough.”

“You have only known me for two days, Aberama.” His eyes alighted when I said his name, and instantly he shifted forward in his bed.

“I can know enough about a person in a single hour.”

“So, you think you know me?”

“A part of you at least.” At this, Esmeralda left her seat and made the awkward excuse she was going to check on the food, not wanting to hear our half flirty conversation for a second more. The door shut behind her and immediately tension filled the air. “What did Bonnie say to you?” he asked with a sudden change of topic.

“He asked what we were doing in the forest.”

“And?” he asked with a darkness to his face. “What did you tell him?”

“I ignored him.” The heat that Aberama warned me about suddenly came upon me, and I flapped the front of my dress in an effort to breathe. “Its hot.”

“Very,” he said in a husky voice, while his fingertips dug into the side of his mattress.

“What did you tell Bonnie?”

“To shut up and not ask questions,” he quipped. “I told him you were telling me about your parents and when he saw us, I was comforting you.”

“But that’s not true!”

“No,” he droned. “It isn’t.”

The heat made the hairs stick to my neck and I did my best to move it past my shoulders and let it hang down my back. Aberama was watching me too intently, and I should have left the caravan, but I didn’t.

“But would you rather me tell him the truth?”

“I don’t know.” _Only because I don’t even know what the truth is…_

He lifted the trousers I tossed to him earlier and did his best to fold it- it looked terrible. “I don’t know either, only because I don’t know what this is. Do you?”

“No.”

Aberama stood to his feet and took two longs steps forward till he was right in front of me. Ever so slowly he moved the clothes from my lap and then arrested the sides of my arms to lift me to my feet. He looked like he wanted to kiss me, and then the way he looked down at the dampness of my dress over my chest I could tell he wanted even more than that. It didn't help that sweat was dripping down his chest, that his eyes were so dilated it was filled with nothing but desire. “Are you sure?”

I was about to open my mouth when a knock was heard on the door. He not so kindly pushed me back down on the bed and went to open the door himself. “Bonnie is coming back,” Esmeralda sang in a cheerful voice. Her father blocked the doorway for some reason, probably making sure I was sitting back down on the bed properly before he descended the staircase without another word offered to Esmeralda or I.

* * *

It was a small Englishman that was our carriage driver, with very strong sentiments that he were ready to go. Apparently, Bonnie gave him the idea that we wanted to leave as soon as possible, so a lovely argument pursued between the driver and Aberama. “Another hour and they can be gone! It is not so much to ask.”

“Do you know how many wages I can make in an hour? Besides, I didn’t know he would take me to this shit hole.”

The driver was ever one to incur such slights, and it soon came to the point that Aberama’s face grew bright red. “You have a minute to get out of my sight, otherwise I'll shoot.” The driver didn’t believe him until Aberama took the gun from his son and shot a bullet close to the driver's foot. The man scampered back into his carriage and ordered his horse to gallop away. “We need to be gone by the time he gets back,” Aberama shot out, as he tossed the gun in his son's direction. “And what did I tell you about English drivers?”

“We have two English people right here, I don’t see why it matters.”

“Unless you want to be disrespected in front of your sister's again, it does,” he said in a thin voice, before he walked away.

Bonnie caught the worried looks in our eyes before he rapped out, “Don’t worry! Its not like you’re staying with us.”

Robb leaned himself against me as he muttered, “God, he can be such a dick.”

“Bonnie?”

“Now, I really wish I beat him.”

“Its not you, its me,” I explained. “He’s just jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“It doesn’t matter,” I quickly stammered out. “Let’s just make sure we have a way back to the city.”

“We’re not staying here,” he implored, with a look that showed he was serious. “Don’t worry, Sansa, we're in good hands.”

“You trust Aberama?”

“Yes, I trust Mr. Gold to a certain degree,” he stated, with a crispness to his voice as he addressed the gypsy man with a more formal tone. “He obviously takes a liking to us… _you_ in particular.” Robb positioned himself in front of me, blocking my entire view of the camp. “Are you sure there is nothing going on between the two of you?”

“I can’t believe you are even asking me that question,” I exclaimed, and then brushed his shoulder away so I could walk past him. _Really, out of all the questions to ask…_

 _But maybe he has a point,_ I realized, once I caught sight the way Bonnie and Aberama were looking at me as I approached the firepit to stand on the other side of the crackling fire to check if the turkey was nearly done. _Well, this is an awkward situation._

A part of me wanted to flee, not wanting to encourage such affection from both men. It did not help that the one I was truly interested in was nearly twice my age, maybe even more that. A soft touch of my sleeve made me nearly jump, and Isabela gave me a look of concern. “An apple?” she asked, and showed the shiny ruddy apple glowing in the firelight. “You haven’t eaten all day.”

“Thank you,” I quietly replied, and felt grateful for the young girl’s attentiveness. She offered the same to Robb, and I noticed how sweet her smile was for him when he accepted her apple as well. _They look well together,_ I thought, and hoped he would choose her heart over Maria’s.

Aberama was walking his way over, while slipping on his sweaty button up shirt over his broad form again. He didn’t bother to button it up, and let it flow in the wind as he made his way towards me. “You wouldn’t happen to see my hat, would you?”

“I left it with Maria,” I sheepishly replied, feeling the heat of his gaze come over me again.

He nodded his head slightly before he turned away, giving me one last look over his shoulder that nearly took my breath away. I felt a nervous fluttering in my stomach, and I when I slowly blinked back into reality, I realized there were two people who caught that interaction: Bonnie and Robb.

* * *

We had sort of a picnic next to the fire, eating peacefully with an endless stream of conversation to let another hour slip away. By the time I was done I was laying flat on my stomach, biting down on some corn one of Aberama’s neighbours was nice enough to share with us.

“That was delicious,” Robb spoke up, as he patted his belly to show he was full. “You girl’s are wonderful.”

“The men did the cooking too,” Maria reminded him, unaware of the lingering stare by the man beside her. “And the hunting.”

“But Sansa did the killing,” Aberama joked. He offered me a sly wink from across the fire, and I nervously turned away with a small smile on my face.

Isabela laid on her side next to me, braiding her hair as she added, “I wish you didn’t have to go?”

“Maybe I can come visit you,” I suggested, unaware of the mixed emotions felt by the five family members.

“Oh, but we would be so hard to find,” Maria complained.

Aberama placed his burning match into his pipe. He eyed his daughter carefully and gave an equally dangerous glare to his son as well, since he was speaking of the impossibilities of the situation. “Bonnie, shut up!” he snapped. “If we’re ever in the city I'll be sure to pay the both of you a visit.”

Bonnie immediately rose to his feet with a complaint that he had to piss. _More like he wants some place to cool down,_ I thought, knowing that look of jealousy all to well. _This is a right old mess, and I’m in the middle of it._

I laid my chin down on the back of my hand and closed my eyes slightly as the smoke from the fire blew in my face. I felt full to the stomach, and content with the sound of the fire cracking and the leafy scent of Aberama’s smoke that filled the air. Isabela had taken a seat by Robb, electing to fight for his attention even though he was giving it to Maria. Esmeralda, the motherly figure out of them all, collected our plates quietly and was now heading to the small tub to wash the dishes. This just left only one man alone, who sat on the other side of the fire with a pipe in hand and eyes as blue as the sky staring straight at me. I was wondering if we were having a staring contest, with the smoke wrestling for attention between us. _Or maybe he is trying to read me, figure out the thoughts that were playing in my mind. He’s going to lose,_ I thought, and couldn’t help but smile at this fact. He let out a cloud of smoke once he caught my smile and raised a single eyebrow in a silent question. _He’ll have no reply from me,_ I decided _, and then shut my eyes at him to simply drive him crazy._

The ground shook beside me, small pebbles scattering from a heavy impact. I blinked open a single eye to see him crawling his way towards me, his eyes hungry like an animal until he took a seat beside me. “So, tired Sansa?”

“I’m simply full.”

“I guess your happy I invited you over.”

“They say food is the way to a man’s heart. What if it’s the other way around?” I teased, before I shut my eyes at him again. _Oh, this will drive him up the wall, I am almost sure of it._

“You think I’m trying to win your heart?” he mockingly asked.  

 _Shit, how do I respond to that?_ His tongue was just as deadly as mine, and though he spoke very little I found it to be as sharp as a knife.

“I’ve had many men try to win my heart, I just assume everyone does now.”

“And yet you are still single?”

I opened my eyes and glared right at him. _He insulted me, and he knew it_. “Who says I’m single?”

“Your very answer proves that you are single.”

“Maybe I’m with someone.”

“If you were, you wouldn’t have agreed to come here.” He inhaled on his pipe leisurely, finding pleasure at the way I was raising myself from the ground to be equal to him. I stretched out my legs in the same way as him, seeing my boots so close to the fire it took on a burning orange hue. “He wouldn’t have stood for it.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I do,” he answered with a curl of smile on the right side of his face.

“Okay, maybe I don’t.”

“Ah,” he murmured, and then readjusted himself so his chest and shoulders were directly facing me.

“Maybe I haven’t had any.”

“And the reason for this is...”

“All the boys are stupid,” I blurted out. “Or just want sex or dismiss me the minute they realize I’m an orphan with no money.”

“Many have lost their parents in war.”

“Well, you try telling them that,” I shouted out with bitterness, which gained the attention of the three young people on the other side of the fire. Aberama positioned himself to face the fire, not wanting to give the wrong impression in front of his children. “It doesn’t matter. I am perfectly happy as I am.” I crossed my arms against my chest and puffed out a fitful air to get out the last of my resentment. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know, Sansa.”

“This is stupid… I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

“Because I asked if you were single.”

“Even though you already knew the answer,” I pointed out, and immediately uncrossed my arms once I realized he was playing me all along. “Why _did_ you ask me that?”

He puckered his lips and raised his pipe in the air as if wishing for an answer. “I’m not sure. Confirmation?”

“For what?”

“My own curiosity, Sansa, nothing more.” He placed the pipe into his mouth and let his teeth grind along the stem as he stared into the fire. I let myself get distracted by the sight of Maria leaving the spot to walk back to the caravan, and the grievous expression that came across my brother’s face once he realized she was not interested. “Poor Robb,” I said aloud without thinking.

“Very unlucky in love,” the partner beside me surmised.

“This has been a tough day for everyone,” I relayed, with my thoughts turning to Bonnie as well.

“Not everyone.” His eyes flickered in my direction, and with one look I knew we were thinking the same thing. “I hope I will be able to see you again, Sansa.”

“I’ll be in Birmingham.”

“Will all that smoke, soot and everything else you will find in that fiery prison.”

“It will be our home.”

“Birmingham?" He asked. " Now, are you an angel or devil? It is so hard to tell.”

“Neither.”

He grunted low under his breath, and then blew out his pipe. He laid himself flat on the ground, removing his hat and placing it over his stomach as he lazily looked at the clouds billowing across the sky. I was tempted to join him, but then wondered what the others would think. I stupidly sat upright, trying to hear the soft conversation going on between Robb and Isabela. _I give up,_ I thought, and then readjusted my dress before I laid down beside this ever so patient man. “What took you so long?” he teased, and then tilted his head to stare at my profile.

“I was second guessing everything.”

“So was I,” he confided. His fingers stroked the edges of his smoky grey hat, and I wished those fingers was touching something else instead.

I didn’t realize how long I was watching his hands movement, until he let one of them drop to the floor and creep its way to mine. Our fingers interlaced to one another for a split second, before he forced them to come apart. There was a crash of dishes somewhere behind us, and Aberama lifted his head to see his daughter had dropped something.

“Its alright,” she called out, and insisted we stayed where we were. “Nothing broken.”

Aberama sighed, and then let his head fall back on the ground but that peaceful moment was over. “It’s getting late,” he observed. “I will send for a carriage myself.”

He was soon on his feet and was heading to the back of the caravan to untie his horse when we heard the hoofs of horses chomping at the hard ground right behind our caravan. “It’s the Peaky Blinders,” Bonnie yelled out, as he ran to the center of the camp. “Robb… Sansa… maybe you should hide.”

“If they are our friends, then they’ll be the friends of the Peaky Blinders as well,” his father jeered, and abandoned his tying of the horse to go greet the three dark strangers that were fast approaching. “They got balls to come here.”

“Maybe its urgent.”

“Changretta is dead. What else can they want?” He looked annoyed as he buttoned up his shirt but let the cuff of his sleeves be rolled up to his elbows to show he really didn’t care about his appearance for once. The hat was placed firmly on his head, and then he dug his hands into his pockets as he waited for the three men.

“Gold?” the man in the center asked, as he sat upon a steel grey horse. The other two men eyed the entire family curiously, but there was no malignant intent in the depth of their eyes.

“Who’s asking?

“We’re from the Peaky Blinders.”

“Alright, this is Gold.”

“Which one is Bonnie?”

“I am,” the dark-haired boy answered, and took some confident steps forward even though he didn’t know the men’s true intent.

“Congratulations on your win. Mr. Shelby wanted us to give you this letter and…” The third man dropped down from his horse and unstrapped a heavy brown strap that looked incredibly heavy once he held it in both of his arms. “Your reward for the win yesterday. Four thousand and two hundred pounds with bets and prize money for being the champion. Keep it coming!” The third man with the dark Peaky Blinder hat handed the young man the prize money, and then walked backwards steadily until he was beside his horse. “You’re a tough one to find, Gold.”

“That’s the point!” Aberama shouted back.

“See you in a couple of days,” the man answered back, and then kicked the side of his horse to have it trout away.

“What does it say, son?” Aberama asked, once he noticed his son had completely disregarded the letter. “Its more important.” His son was too interested in dipping his hand through the mounds of paper bills that filled the entire bag. “The letter.”

Without ever looking at his father, Bonnie handed him the sealed envelope. He walked away from his family with the closed envelope in hand, and then went into the red caravan to inspect its contents.

“I don’t think its good,” Robb whispered behind me, more concerned about the secret letter than the bills of paper Bonnie was flinging above his head with excitement.

“And to think that would have been ours.”

“The second we go back to the city I train. Fuck what everyone thinks! The next fight I enter in, I’m going to win.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who noticed the little goose egg I've put in almost all of my fics. Still waiting for someone to notice lol


	4. Peaky Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for Sansa and her brother, until a sudden change of events turns their whole world upside down.

The road was dusty as we exited the last of the lands temporarily used by the Romani travelers. I pressed my face into the center of Robb's back as he steered Bonnie's horse closer to our guide. The wind was fiercer here, signaling a change of weather as we made our way back to Birmingham. Aberama leaned back on his horse and used his free hand to button up his long black coat; looking pristine as ever knowing we were going back to the city. His eyes had been avoiding me for most of the journey, but I could only assume he had a lot going on in his mind. He should have been taking his caravan out of the grassy field with the rest of his travellers, but instead he was leading his horse across the unmarked boundary of the country field and the rocky cobbled streets of Birmingham.

The sky blew a pale blue, with a cluster of clouds that began to grow darker by the hour. I felt lethargic from a full belly, and the walking I had done today was finally catching up to me. Leaning into Robb's back more I was almost tempted to sleep.

“I can only take you half way,” Aberama explained, while his eyes continued to focus on the road. “You'll have to walk the rest of the way.”

“Walk!” my brother exclaimed, feeling he should have been warned sooner.

“I can’t let my family delay much longer.”

“Well…”

“The two of you shouldn’t run into any trouble. You’re with your own kind.” He looked over his shoulder after that, studying us with piercing blue eyes before he looked away. “I hope you have a better perspective on my people.”

“We never had a negative one.”

“No,” he drawled. “I suppose not.” He patted a bag that hung down the side of his horse as he added, “Esmeralda left you a few treats.”

It was my turn to speak up: “That was very kind of her.”

Aberama looked over his shoulder to catch a look at me. “So, you found your voice after all?” he teased. “Yes, Esmeralda is very much like her mother.” There was a bustling of car engines in the far distance and I could tell we were approaching the city. The air even felt different: hot, dry, with a dirty smell that I reluctantly let down my lungs. It felt so different from the fresh air I had known; the site of granite grey buildings and cobbled streets left little to my imagination. “I think we're close enough.” His horse neighed loudly when he pulled on the bridle, making it stop right in his tracks. Aberama smirked at his horse and patted it kindly on the side. “Take it easy,” he chided, before he slid off the side of it. With the horse's bridle still in hand he called out something in another language to make Bonnie's horse stop and lower his head in obedience. “Its alright. You can get off now,” he said to both of us, and then outstretched his arms for me to drop inside of them. “I got you,” he droned, once my feet were settled firmly on the ground. He was still holding on to me, letting his face linger just inches away from mine. He leaned his head forward and then tilted it to the side; lips softly pressed itself against my cheek before he let it inch away. “You better take good care of yourself.”

“I will,” I hushed, while I felt an immense heaving in my chest. He let his eyes linger over my lips for half a second, before he darted it back to my eyes again.

Aberama released his hold on me and let me step right out of his arms. His gaze was then directed towards my brother, who had a look of worry. “Would you like a kiss as well?” Aberama joked with a devilish smirk.

“No, thank you.”

“A hug then,” he teased, and made a show of hugging my brother for an extra gibe. “I'll get the food then.”

Robb positioned himself beside me in a protective manner and looked like he was ready to leave. _He's angry._

“and there you are,” Aberama called out, and tossed the heavy brown sack into my brother's arms. “That should be enough training for your next fight, huh.” He turned his back to Robb and tilted his head to the side as he looked at me. “I think the dress looks more beautiful on you than my daughters,” he mused aloud, and then suddenly grabbed a hold of me to give me one last hug. “I'll see you soon,” he promised with his lips pressed firmly to my left ear.

He avoided both of our eyes as he took a hold of Bonnie's bridle and steered the fair creature towards his own dark horse. With an extraordinary amount of flexibility, he managed to mount his horse while still retaining the other horse's bridle. “See you around,” he murmured, and then took to the green fields again that would lead him back to his family.

Robb heaved the bag closer to his chest to balance the weight as he uttered, “I can read him like a book.”

“And what do you see?”

“He is _very_ interested in you,” he grunted, before he took to the cobbled path that would lead us further into the city. “And I don’t like it.”

* * *

The day felt extremely long after that. We paid for the lodgings even though we never stayed the night, and then doubled the fee for agreeing to stay two more. Newspapers were drawn out across the dining room table, and Robb and I highlighted job postings that we could potentially apply for. Robb soon left without taking dinner, putting on his best thrift shop suit he could find to walk out the door and ask in person. I knew the swell around his eye and sharp crack on his lower lip would deter people from hiring him, but he was determined to find something. I took the clothes the Gold family let us borrow into the bathtub and scrubbed it clean with whatever soap I could find. The bright yellow sweatshirt looked rather well on Robb, though it was a bit tight over his chest and shoulders. The hem of his pants was rather short too, but he made the most of it. It was odd how we were mistaken for gypsies as we walked the city streets to get to our lodgings; the cold stares I encountered bothered me even hours after it happened. _Does the Gold family have to deal with this everyday,_ I wondered, and took pity on them if they did.

The best clothes I had was ironed pristine and laid at the edge of my bed for the job hunting I would undertake tomorrow. We had very little money left, and I began to fear the worst. _Maybe we shouldn't have left Hampshire after all…_

The soft droppings on my window told me it was about to rain. I wondered if Robb had the smarts to buy an umbrella. I wondered how the Gold family was fairing now. I wondered what Aberama was doing.

Restless I went off the edge of my bed and looked out the window in the hope of a distraction. _I'll see you soon,_ his voice almost whispered just inside my ear, and I couldn’t help but let out a tiny smile at that. I liked him, I knew that now, but the age gap was so severe it would be foolish to even entertain it. _No wonder I was so timid around him._ Aberama was a grown man, a man with experience, while I only had a short line of dates I could barely boast about, since they never lasted more than a week. I was always busy, I knew, working long hours as a waitress to get enough money to pay the bills. I never had time for dating- a social life was a far-off dream.

The water tapped loudly against the window as I watched the dark silhouettes hurry off the cobbled streets. The infamous rains of London came forth, and instead of the anxiety most people had felt, I found the sound soothing and soon lulled off to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Robb and I were wearing matching uniforms as we stood in the storefront of a small postal office. He delivered the mail, while I dealt with the daily customers, but for once we found ourselves in the same room. “Where's Alan?” he asked, as he looked around for our manager. “Could I lock up?”

“Let him do it. He is just in the back, counting tills.”

“So, what should we have for dinner?” he asked, after he leaned against the main countertop.

“The same as always.”

“Not beef stew.”

“No beef. Just the stew.”

“Lovely.”

“Indeed,” I said with equal sarcasm. He held his hand over his stomach, showing how truly hungry he was. There was five minutes left on our shift, and we were eager to go home.

The bell over the door rang, and two young men dressed in all black walked through. The black newsboy cap and buzzed hair at the sides signaled they were Peaky Blinder men. Something told me they were not here to mail a letter. “Where's Alan?” the tallest one asked, he had a skinny languid sort of frame with his suit perfectly tailored to fit his slenderness. The men beside him was a coloured man, much larger with biceps that chiselled out of his suits.

“He's in the back.”

“Bring him here.”

“If you just give him five minutes he will be right out.”

“I said… bring him here.”

Robb stepped forward to show he wasn’t intimated by their presence. “The old man will be right out. Just give him a few minutes.”

The skinny man looked at his partner beside him, it was clear he was trying to hold in his temper. “Go get him.” The dark coloured man walked past his partner and was just crossing Robb's pathway when my brother elbowed him in the back and then brought his head slamming into the countertop. I screamed at the top of my lungs as blood spewed everywhere. There was yelling from the backroom and then my manager ran out to see the reason for my noise. He took one look at the men in black with fearful eyes, and immediately walked backwards.

“Nooooo!” Alan yelled, and ducked just in time to evade the gun fire that was directed at his face. Alan sprinted into his back room and the lanky man quickly ran after him. He was about to pass Robb and I, but my brother reacted quickly enough to knock the gun out of his arm and turn the man around to punch him right in the face. The two men began to fist fight, while I crawled across the floor and retrieved the gun. Fearful of the thing Aberama warned me about I ran around the counter and locked the gun away.

“You son of the bitch!” the man yelled, as he swung a fist at Robb only to be dodged with a swift move to the right. Robb gave him a hook shot, and then pulled on his collar to pound his fist into the man's face repeatedly. I heard a gurgle on the other side of the counter top and then remembered the man.

_The gun,_ I remembered, and rolled the half-conscious man over to search his cloak for a weapon. I took the handgun for my own protection and stuck it onto one of my pockets of my dress. “Robb, let’s go!” I screamed, now that I feared there would be more outside. His uniform was soaked in blood, given by the man who now laid unconscious by his friend. Robb stripped off the man's jacket, took his hat and then reached for my hand to send me out the front door. The street appeared to be in its usual state, so he kept me close as we hurriedly walked down the street.

“We can’t go home,” I warned.

“Are we on the run now?”

“Shit, Robb! What happened back there? Did you see Alan's face?”

“He must have been their enemy.”

“Now, we are,” I told him as I took a glance over my shoulder to see more Peaky Blinder men heading to the front entrance of the postal office. “What the hell did they want?”

We crossed the street and felt confident enough to feel no one was following us. Robb took me down an alleyway, claiming it would lead to a deeply forested park. “We can hide in there,” he told me. “Figure things out.”

We never got that far, a shot fire somewhere beside us and we both stopped and crunched over to the floor as we heard, “Don't move!”

Robb tugged on my hand to run, but I pulled back refusing to move an inch till I knew who was shooting at us. Footsteps pounded against the dusty floor, and I looked over my shoulder to see a tall imposing man walking towards us in a clean grey suit. The cap on the top of his head told us he was a Peaky Blinder. Standing there alone with his firearm in hand he instructed us to rise off the floor with our hands in the air. “Face the other way,” he ordered, and then closed off the last of the gap to pat Robb down to check for any weapons.

“I have one,” I told him, before he could even touch me. “In the pocket of my dress.”

“Step forward,” he told Robb, and then positioned himself behind me. “Make the slightest move and the girl is dead.” A bony white hand went in front of me and patted the area where a bulge of a gun could be seen over my crisp white dress. “Looks like it belongs to us.”

“I took it out off one of your men.”

He grabbed a hold of my wrist and twisted me around with pain, until we stood face to face. The brim of his cap was low, but I could still see the widening to his green-blue like eyes. “I've seen you before.”

_Its Mr. Shelby..._

“You were at the boxing match.”

“Mine,” my brother jeered with his back still to us.

“Bonnie Gold.”

My brother chuckled under his breath bitterly. “That's the one.”

“You lost,” Mr. Shelby mocked. His weapon was lowered slightly, though he looked at my brother's back with attentiveness. “You involved in the fight at the postal office?”

Robb looked over his shoulder slightly with his hands stretched out in the air. “Maybe”

“My brother nearly got his jaw broken. For your sake, I hope not.”

“What did you want with our boss?” I inquired, and immediately felt my cheeks flush a pale white hue by the deathly look he gave me.

“You work for Alan Marino?”

“For about two weeks.”

Mr. Shelby lifted his outer suit jacket and deposited the extra gun in there. He went to his left and strapped his own gun in a similar strap on that side as well. “You can turn around, Stark,” he spat out, as he readjusted the front of his suit jacket. “I don't think your stupid enough to hit two Shelby's in one day.”

“It was self defense.”

“I know Finn. He wouldn’t strike first.”

“We were trying to protect Alan,” I said in truth. “He was getting shot at and we were scared.”

“There is no point talking your way out of it. There are few who strike a Shelby and live to tell the tale.”

Robb in his emotional stupidity yelled out: “Then why don’t you just kill us now?”

“Patience, Mr. Stark,” he said in that arrogant accent of his. “All in good time.”

“What did you want with Alan?” I demanded, hoping a change of topic would prevent my brother from saying something far worse.

“Bring him in for a talk.” He pulled out a narrow silver clasp and picked at the tiny flap in the center to burst it open. Cigarettes rolled by hand were neatly lined up side by side; he chose the furthest one to the right and brought it to his lips. “Wanted information, and more importantly why he refused to follow my instructions.” A match struck in the air; a wave of his wrist blew it out and then a gust of silvery grey smoke filled the air around us. “If I tell you anything more, I would have to kill you.”

“So, there _is_ a chance to live.”

“For you maybe… you weren't the one that did the beating.”

“For someone unarmed you would have to say he did a pretty good job,” I slyly replied. “I'd say you would want someone like that.”

“I don’t need a body guard,” he sighed, clearly seeing where I was going with this. “And we all saw what happened in the boxing ring two weeks ago. I can take care of myself.”

“He lasted three rounds. I looked at the records. Every other opponent that faced Bonnie Gold made it to first round- Goliath got lucky.” His face darkened, probably recalling the incidents that occurred that night. I heard enough from the local newspapers in the library section, and a few mumblings at the boxing ring Robb was currently training at in the late evenings to know his brother, Arthur, nearly died.

“I'd say your brother got lucky.”

“There is only one way to find out.”

Mr. Shelby blew out a gust of smoke as he heard his men behind him, there was at least six of them walking in a large crowd. “I'm not holding a rematch.”

“Because you want Gold to win.”

“I do!” he piped up. “What do I gain from you lot?”

I thought of Aberama Gold and couldn’t find it in my heart to betray him and his son. For once I let things fall into an awkward silence. The crowd was just behind Mr. Shelby now, eyeing my brother with a look of disgust since he was wearing Finn’s hat and expensive cloak. One of them spat at Robb's feet and I knew things were about to take a turn for the worse.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t answer, because I just came up with an _idea_.” Mr. Shelby smirked to himself, and then let a thin stream of smoke sneak out of his half opened lips. “Gentleman, give him a good beat down to show what happens when you mess with the Peaky Blinders. Don’t cut him or break his bones.” He stretched out his hand and grabbed a hold of my arm as he added, “I will need him for tonight.”

The men swarmed at my brother, punching and kicking him as he tried to fight back. I was screaming out in anger as Mr. Shelby dragged me away, and it wasn’t until he stuffed something in my mouth that nearly made me gag that I grew silent. “In the mean time,” he grunted, as he pulled my arms behind my back to lead me forward. “You’re coming with me.”

* * *

The car windows were down as Mr. Shelby's driver sped down the narrowed cobbled streets. I rocked back and forth awkwardly in my car seat, and nearly jumped after the back wheel slammed into a pot hole. “Slow down!” the man beside me yelled over his briefcase he was currently opening. “Would you say you’re a good secretary?”

“I’m not one of those girls that will scribble notes for you just to get a bag of money and a fuck.”

“I have no interest in fucking you,” he dryly replied. “And I am not the kind of man that likes to repeat himself.”

“I'm not interested.”

“You seem to be very clever with words. Nearly changed my mind back there, and I was wondering if you could do the same thing with pen on paper.”

“No.”

“When you were at the boxing match, I could also tell you knew what you were doing. Maybe even more than your brother.”

“My brother relies on emotion more than wits, as you can clearly tell. And since you just had my brother beaten into a pulp by a band of men, I have no interest talking to you.”

“Think of it as a way out.” The paper in front of him no longer interested him, so he placed it inside of his briefcase and shut it loudly. “I have an opening at the boxing ring. David is in need of a secretary, and I want you to help keep his files organized.”

“Will Robb be there?”

“I have another plan for him.”

“Go on.”

He removed his thin golden spectacles and folded it neatly so he could slip it inside of his handkerchief pocket I noticed the silver wedding ring he wore; the polished sheen told me he took good care of it. _He must love her well,_ I thought, and felt a bit safer knowing it was less likely he would want to fuck me.

“The way I see it, I already am making money whenever people bet on Bonnie Gold. The chances of him winning a fight he enters in is at ninety-nine percent. He may very well be the best in the country, so I will be sure to invest in every fight he ever enters in so I can get my share.”

“So, where does Robb fit in?”

“Bonnie's gypsy blood makes him unlike by certain people. Just like Alfie's nephew wasn’t favoured because he is a Jew.”

“You want Robb to win the English supporters,” I mused aloud.

“If the war taught me anything…” He paused to look out the window, as his black car pulled into a driveway. “… is that nationality rules people.” He pressed his hand over my wrist to show he didn’t want me to get out of the car just yet. “I plan to support both fighters. Robb should be the runner up winner, and Bonnie the champion.”

“So, you gain money from both fighters?” I remarked with surprise.

“If Robb gets any better than yes. I had him broken down about…” Mr. Shelby pulled out his pocket watch and read the time. “… forty-five minutes ago. He can only go up from here.”

“So, you did that on purpose?”

The insufferable man cracked open his car door and pulled his newsboy cap lower over his head. “Yeah,” he tiredly replied, and shut the door behind him.

_I could kill him…_

I exited the car door instead and took to the sidewalk where he was currently standing. “Welcome to Shelby property!” He turned around suddenly and strode to the heavy wooden door of an old red bricked building. It wasn’t until he swung it wide open and held it for me to walk inside, did he add, “Welcome to your new home, Miss. Stark.”

My home was a large open structure with three elevated boxing rings of the highest order, all clean and freshly polished by a cleaner who was mopping the floor not to far away from us. “Good morning, Mr. Shelby!” he yelled in an Irish accent.

“Its afternoon, Rich,” the man beside me answered back. He looked over his shoulder to make sure I was still there, and then murmured, “Come on.” We went around the first boxing ring, and then up a flight of stairs in the back corner that would lead us to the offices. The first door had a frosty coloured window with his full name: “Thomas Shelby” painted over it in bright red letters. He leisurely walked past it and took to the second door that stated: “David Wells” in the similar blood red colours. Mr. Shelby knocked on the door, and patiently waited as he could hear a chair being pulled back in the inner room. “Afternoon, Wells.”

“Mr. Shelby?”

“In the flesh,” he droned, and pushed open the door with a firm hand so we could walk inside of it. “David this here is Miss….”

“Sansa Stark,” I told him, and shook the middle-aged man respectfully. He was large, heavy weight man with a scruffy grey beard and a head shinny with baldness that reflected the small lamp in his room.

“Your new secretary,” Thomas remarked, with his back leaning against the wall. “Your welcome.”

“I don’t need no secretary,” the English man complained. “I’m perfectly fine as I am.”

“No, then tell me why you always delay giving me my stuff.”

“I procrastinate.”

“Then she will make sure you don’t.” Mr. Shelby leaned off the wall and took a leisurely look around the room. “I’ll find you an office, Sansa.”

David and I glanced at each other at the same time, both not liking this set up that we were forced into.

“I have you know I have a job already,” I fought back.

“If Alan is dead, who is going to pay you?”

“Damn.”

“Exactly.” He pushed in a chair that was in his way, and took his time walking towards the door. “David, I want you to enter another fighter into the books. Will call him… The Young Wolf, since he is wild anyways. Get him to work with our trainer Stewart, he will keep that Stark boy on his toes.”

“Alright,” David drawled out, as he scratched an itch in the center of his back. “He’s related to her?”

“Their siblings,” Mr. Shelby uttered with obvious boredom. “I think my job here is done. You should be seeing Robb Stark by seven o’clock tonight. Make sure he has proper lodgings, food, and have one of our medical doctors look at him.” He was just opening the office door when he added, “Have his sister be in the same lodgings, but separate beds mind you. We wouldn’t want anything awkward.”

He took his leave after that, and I wasn’t entirely sure if I should follow him. David and I stared at each other with the same level of discomfort, and it wasn’t until he cleared his throat that I let out a breath. “Its nearly dinner time, have you had something to eat?”

“No.”

“Let’s eat now, before the boxers come in again. I had them all clear out, so I could clean up the place. Be a busy night.” He walked past me and held open the door, signaling me to pass him by and enter into the hallway again. “I’ll get Ann to cook you something nice, and maybe she can give you some advice about being a woman when working in this establishment. Ann is too old to attract the men’s attention, but I’ll be having some trouble with you.”

“Would you like me to dress like a man,” I joked, which earned a hearty laughter from him. David took to the staircase, holding the handrail as we waked down the narrow flight of steps. He seemed to hold a calm disposition, but I knew he could hold his own command when it was warranted. For now, the establishment was peacefully empty, and we walked past the trio of boxing rings until we entered an area that looked like a cafeteria.

“I’ll have them set aside some food for your brother as well,” he commented. “From what I can tell, it looks like he will be having broth soup for a few days.”

“Oh no.”

“What did he do?”

“Beat up some of Mr. Shelby’s men.”

“And he doesn’t have a bullet through his head? Lord have mercy, he was awfully kind to your brother.” He opened the door, which led us into the empty kitchen as he added, “You be careful as well. Once you get into bed with the Shelby’s, there is no way getting out.”

“I have no intention of sleeping with Mr. Shelby,” I curtly said, with a dismissive air.

“I wasn’t speaking literally, hun.” An elderly woman poked her head out of a floor length cabinet and smiled at the sight of me. David Wells introduced me to her, but she appeared less pleased once she realized I wasn’t a new cook. She was civil to me, however, and bid me to take a seat so she could feed me right away.

David left to attend to some personal duties, so I had the chance to espy the entire cafeteria that could feed at least fifty men. The tables were a grimy shade of black and seaweed green, that almost deterred me from eating here. It felt like a men’s den, without a hint of homely feminine touch that was often found in a place of warmth and comfort. I stood to my feet to pry at a photograph at the far end of the room, and it wasn’t until I was closer, I recognized the man standing on the thick rope with his hands over his head in celebration. _Bonnie,_ I realized, and looked at the date to see it had been taken two weeks ago. The print at the bottom detailed his accomplishments and title thus far, and a part of me wondered if that could have been Robb.

_I’m too ambitious for my own good,_ I mused, and then forced myself to turn away.

There was a sick feeling in my heart as well, knowing it had been two weeks since I had seen Aberama Gold. He promised he would see me, but I have heard nothing since we left his campsite. Aberama struck me as a man of his word, but I still felt a sense of betrayal and loss at this realization. Maybe he didn’t care for me after all.

Ann called me back to my seat, as she placed a large bowl on the chipped black table. “Seafood chowder,” she explained, and then handed me a giant spoon for me to use. “Ain’t got no bread though,” she uttered in a strong Welsh accent. “Just have to make do.”

_Its better than beef stew, without the beef._

“Thank you,” I politely answered her, and then took my seat to enjoy my first meal of the day.

* * *

The front doors opened an hour later, and a stream of fighting men entered the facility in the hopes of training or fighting a few for plain fun. There were trainers barking at the men across the building, a sight to behold as I watched them from the top balcony that connected to David Wells office quarters. He was currently answering a phone call, so I had a few minutes to myself to look around.

Robb would love this place, I knew, seeing the latest equipment and brand-new boxing rings in my line of view. This is a place to make him better and bolster his confidence. A thing he will need more than anything after today.

I wondered if we belonged to the Peaky Blinders now and couldn’t help but remember the warning Aberama and David Wells had given me. _Once you’re in bed with the Peaky Blinders, there is no getting out._

Someone would want me, I knew, it was only a matter of time until I would gather the attention of the fighters. Not even Robb is strong enough to clear them all away. I imagined the lush green fields in my mind’s eye, and wished I was standing there instead. It wasn’t until I slipped out of that dim reverie, that I heard a voice that brought me back into the present moment.

“Move out the way! This here is fucking Bonnie Gold! Welterweight champion!” Arthur Shelby yelled out, as he wrapped one arm around the young boy. “Who’s gonna face him!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, and then jumped on the elevated boxing ring to be over the crowd.

Bonnie smiled from ear to ear as he pulled up the rope and slipped into the center of the ring, jumping up and down to pump himself up, as he waited for his first challenger of the night.

“How about you face him?” one of the men jeered from the crowd and smiled wickedly at Arthur Shelby.

“You a fucking clown, Glover!” The man’s smile fell from his face. “Come here!” Arthur yelled in rage and leaped off the edge of the boxing ring to run at the man. Glover tried to run, but the crowd stopped him with their hands and let Arthur shove him onto the floor.

“This no place for a woman,” David Wells said behind me. His hands were deep in his pockets as he watched Arthur pull off his cap, and shred the man’s face with the brim of his cap.

“What’s in his hat?” I asked, as Wells’ strong hand laid over my shoulder to steer me away.

“Razor blade, hun,” he quietly replied, after he shut the small balcony door behind him. “Got a call from Mr. Shelby, your brother should be here in twenty-minutes.”

“Oh.”

“Now, don’t go doing anything stupid when you see him,” he warned. “Just be happy he’s not in a body bag.”

“He might as well be.”

“Your messing with gangsters, hun, the worst of their kind. Don’t go barking up the wrong tree.”

“Yes, sir.” I submitted to the man for once, appreciative enough to know he cared for me in some manner.

“I’d take you to your quarters, but I have a ton of things to do. Luckily, there is someone willing to take you.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Gold,” he said with the same level of surprise as myself. “He’s in the same car as your brother, so just give him another twenty-minutes. Apparently, the two of you need to sit down and talk over Tommy’s plan.”

“Tommy?”

“Mr. Shelby,” he stated, as he lifted the telephone next to his elbow. “Maybe the two of you can come to some arrangement, since he isn’t exactly pleased with Tommy’s idea. You’re a pretty girl, Sansa, maybe you can make it work.”

My cheeks blushed immensely at his words, so I had to force my head away from David’s inquisitive stare.

“You can go watch the rest of the fight from the balcony, but make sure no one see’s you. I don’t want to get any unwelcome intruders,” he warned, and then waved his hand for me to leave my seat. I heard him spinning the telephone numbers on the white dial as I made my way around his desk, and quietly opened the door so I could slip into the only shadow at the far end of the balcony.

Bonnie was fighting someone that looked to be the same size as him, and it was clear he would be the winner. _That man is undefeatable,_ I fretted, and everyone in the crowd knew that. The room erupted with roars as Bonnie punched the man that was still laying on the ground, it nearly became a brawl till one of the trainers jumped onto the ring and physically pulled Bonnie off.

Bonnie pumped his fist into the air, embracing the cheers of the crowd. He looked like he was on top of the world. He jumped onto the rope, and leaned forward to the crowd, screaming at the top of his lungs as they roared with him. Arthur leaped on the elevated surface, and hugged Bonnie from the side, pointing his finger at him to show the Peaky Blinder’s most prized possession. “Who’s next?” he laughed, and the crowd erupted into more cheers. _Bonnie’s giving them quite a show._

In the corner of my eyes I saw the front door open, and Aberama Gold was heaving my brother through the open doorway, as my brother legs staggered unsteadily across the floor. I leaned against the bannister, forgetting David’s instructions as I noticed how nearly unrecognizable Robb was. I gritted my teeth and ran back into David’s office, almost heading out his own door till he stopped me. “You ain’t going out there!”

“Robb is here.”

“Gold will come get you.”

“But-”

“No, but’s!” he ordered, and pointed at the seat in front of him. “Sit.”

I slouched into the seat in front of him, crossing my arms in ill humour. He gave me a look, and then I sat up properly with my arms still crossed. “Take a look at these,” he suggested, and tossed an open folder at me. “It will be a good reminder why you’re here.”

It was a list of boxers with their photograph, and details concerning their physical weight, height and fighting style. _This might help,_ I thought, and studied the information quietly until I heard a heavy door slam behind me.

“Gold,” David observed, with a quick glance in his direction.

“Wells,” he droned lowly. His blue eyes flickered in my direction, liking the fact that I was grinning from ear to ear when I finally turned around. “Hello, Sansa.”


	5. Caved In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Aberama for the first time in two weeks brings forth a flurry of emotions, and its only amount of time till she caves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you are well aware I had a plan.
> 
> That plan has now been thrown out the window.
> 
> Unfortunately, someone sent me a series of images and gifs of Aberama Gold (You know who you are) and then my slow burn idea was dismantled and thoroughly destroyed. 
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Hence, the reason this chapter is called "Caved In."

My feet automatically steered towards him, hands open to enrapture this man into my arms. His cloak smelled like an open fire; a touch of lavender and the grass lingered on his skin as well. Warm hands embraced my waist and back, and I let my chin rest over his shoulder with shut eyes. He was here; the small part of me that felt missing was whole again. Soft hair brushed across my cheek, and I couldn’t help but let my fingers comb through the ends. A soft billowing of air fell over the side of my neck; his chest heaving slowly as if he was taking this all in. Aberama let his hands slip away, brushing down the sides of my arms as he took a good look at me. “Come,” he said, and avoided the gaze from Mr. Wells to lead me out of his office. We hardly got two steps away from the closed door when his hand reached towards mine, and I found myself walking backwards until I leaned against the wall with him crashing into me.

I swallowed hard, feeling the heat from his gaze. The lamp from the wall casted a soft orange glow to his complexion, showing a weeks old scruff stretching across his cheek and jaw. The small hoop earring in his right ear glimmered in the golden light as well, while his hair took on a soft shade of brown. He was beautiful in a rugged sort of way, wild and untamed, just the way I liked it. Without warning he leaned forward and kissed me, lips soft and full of warmth. He drew himself into my lips further, pressing down harder with his hand resting over the side of cheek. I felt my heart heave with a flurry of emotions, as he took his time kissing me again and again. Our lips parted, and he flickered his eyes upward to catch the expression in my eyes. I wanted more. I reached upward and removed his hat, which made him smile at me with his eyes aglow. “Come here,” he droned, and let the hat slip out of my hand and come crashing onto the floor before he pressed his lips on me again. Our hands were restless for the second time, my fingers digging desperately into his thick mane, curling my fingers into it until I could almost fist it into my hands. He growled as I pulled on it, pressing one of his hands to the back of my head for support as he greedily dug into my lips with an overwhelming desire that suddenly came over him. His left hand wandered over the side of my body, stroking my waist and hips as he pushed me into the wall more. I moaned sweetly for him, feeling a similar desire seize me as well. I worked hard to kiss him back, but it was never as good as his. _Oh, his lips feel so soft,_ I thought, and clung to his hair a little harder so he wouldn’t move away. I grew possessive over his lips, crushing myself into him a little more with my hands pressing the back of his head. I made a sound as his tongue sneaked through to quickly lap at mine. _Cheeky devil._

He caught my nervous expression, as I moved my head away. The darkest smirk played on his lips. His strong, deft hands stroked the sides of my hips, and slowly but surely, he was steering me forward until he could press me hard against his crotch. I gasped quickly and looked down to see what he was trying to show me. “You’ve never been with a man before,” he observed just under his breath, seeing this was all new to me. His eyes softened slightly, and in a careful way he inched my hips away so he couldn’t grind his manhood against me for a second time. “Its alright, love, I won’t hurt you.”

Aberama’s ringed hand stroked through my soft hair, letting it streak downwards in the warm red lighting of the hallway. He looked dazzled with its shade, lost in the dark amber colour with an inexplicable softness to his eyes. _God, I could just kiss him again._ He was caught off guard as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pressed my lips against his with hot desire. My back was pushed up against the wall immediately, and after that he took control with his lips and wandering hands. I felt an aching down below, spreading everywhere, and even my heart felt like it was hammering against my chest by the way he was kissing me. “Oh,” I moaned deeply, as he spread his hands over my hips to grind his manhood into me again. Our breathing grew frantic, and I couldn’t keep my lips on him any longer. He caressed his lip against the pallor of my neck, while I made small noises of pleasure so he wouldn’t stop. “Abe,” I breathed hotly against the side of his face, feeling the need to dig my nails into his scalp as hard as I could. Our breathing became laboured, as our clothed sexes grinded harder against one another; I became keenly aware of what he was doing to me. He pursed his lips tightly as he watched my eyelids flicker frantically, sensing I was on the verge of experiencing something I had never felt before.

“Just breathe,” he told me in a husky voice, before he crushed his lips against my cheek in pure worship. “And be quiet,” he warned, as he grinded himself against me in a rougher manner. I had to clench my teeth and purse my lips as a noise somehow escaped me. Aberama couldn’t help but let out sharp laughter at my reluctant display. “Its alright,” he told me, and settled me back down on my feet with his body still pressed against me. Two hands rested over the sides of my temples, and he stroked the sides of my hair longingly. He inched his head forward, and then planted his lips against mine at a slower pace this time. “How do you feel?” he asked, and then laughed when I moaned at him in answer. “Sansa?”

I could only answer him by dragging a finger against his plump lip with sultry looking eyes diving into his own.

“I’ll take that as a good sign.” He smiled as I tightened my arms around the back of his neck, showing I didn’t want him to move away from me for a single moment.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“I wasn’t planning too,” he droned from the corner of his lips. “I gather you missed me.”

I nodded my head sadly, not realizing how much I had missed this man until he walked into Mr. Wells’ office.

“I missed you too, Sansa.” He let the tip of his finger rest over my nose playfully, treating me like a docile child that needed to be spoiled. He moved his finger away, to lightly press his plump lip over the tip of my nose. “You’re an awfully hard person to find.”

“Kind of like you.”

“Exactly like me.” He smiled at his words, and then lowered his lips to kiss his beloved spot again. I formed my lips over his naturally, taking my time with each kiss as if it was our last one. “You should see your brother,” he relayed, with a strain of worry in his eyes. “But I will be with you the whole time.”

“Thank you, Aberama.”

He kissed my cheek in reply, and then reached downward to retrieve his hat. He was filled with pride as I settled it over his head, and then tipped it over his cool blue eyes for extra measure. He reached for my hand and kissed the back of it as a thank you. “We should go,” he breathed into the back of my hand, and then let his fingers interlace with mine before he led me towards the staircase.

We walked down the stairs in silence, but it was filled with the usual sort of peace I had felt with him. There was a shadow of a smile on his face, and I could only assume that he was truly happy. He took to the shadows as we entered the main room and avoided the boxing rings at all cost as he turned to the right and led me in a direction I’ve never been before. A slate grey door was close by, and he drew out a key to unlock it before he shoved it open with the side of his shoulder. The hallway immediately smelled like sweat, as if we were in a locker room area. He pulled me close into his frame, making sure I was no where near the connecting entrance ways that joined the long hallway as we heard the loud yelling coming from some of the rooms. “Mr. Shelby was foolish to assign you here,” he said from the corner of his mouth with a nervous darkness to his eyes.

“Mr. Shelby seems to care for no one but himself.”

“You are well acquainted with him then,” he joked, as he continued to lead the way. “Your brother is on the second floor. The room is small, but its something.”

“We already have a place.”

“That’s something you should tell, Mr. Thomas Shelby. I can only do so much.” He turned the corner and we found ourselves in an open stairway with two men watching us from the top. I could feel Aberama tighten his hold over me, worried about the two heavy set men that were waiting for us at the top. “I’m sure Mr. Shelby wouldn’t appreciate you looking at her that way,” he jeered, which instantly made the men take a step back and walk away.

“His name has power,” I whispered.

“If you level power with fear, then yes, I suppose so.”

We walked up the steps side by side, his fingers piercing the inside of my arm as he kept me close. He was worried, I knew, a face like mine could easily attract unwanted attention. The irony was, the only attention I wanted to attract was his own. He felt me staring at his profile and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. “What?” he hushed softly, so our voices wouldn’t carry up the stairs.

“Nothing. It’s just you.”

He blinked, and then forced his gaze upward to see the rest of the stairs. We were nearly at the top as he murmured, “You’re not going to tell me what that look was about.”

“Let’s leave it as a mystery.”

“You were always one to tease.” We reached the final step, and Aberama nervously looked around the darkened hall before he dragged me through. It was clear this area was designated as a living space for only a select few. “Bonnie has one on this floor as well,” he noted from the corner of his mouth. “Welterweight champion has its perks.”

“Especially when you work for the Peaky Blinders.”

“Yes,” he softly replied. A slow blink escaped him, as if he was deep in thought. “I did warn you about them.”

“You did.”

“And still you came to Birmingham.”

“Its not like I knocked on their doorstep,” I argued, as he loosened his grip on me. “Actually, they came knocking on ours.”

“Mr. Shelby informed me of the situation.”

“And did he tell you what he wanted?”

He turned his head fully in my direction and lavished me with an awful grin. “You really think I would tell you.”

“Why not? You kissed me.”

“I did,” he said with sudden perkiness. “I’m surprised you let me.”

“So am I.” He stopped in front of the door that was two-thirds down the hallway. Aberama patted the pocket of his cloak, and then did it to his left side as well till he found what he was looking for. “Here’s your key.”

“Thank you.” His hand laid atop of mine as he handed me the key, letting his eyes flick upwards to catch mine. “Do you have a spare?”

“No.”

“But I’m guessing you’d like one.”

“Not when you room with your brother.” _He really is cheeky,_ I thought, and pretended I didn’t hear him as I attempted to open the door. “Its stuck.”

“No,” he lightly pushed me aside. “You just got to give it a good _push._ ” The lock opened instantly from his touch, and then he took a step back to let me pull down on the doorknob.

“Was that for show.”

“No,” he drawled out, as he followed me into the darkened room. I shook my head at him, and then noticed the soft lamp in the left side of the room that sat upon a bed stand. _Robb,_ I realized, and went over to him in a hurried fashion. He was fast asleep in the bed, snoring softly as he laid on his back. His face was bruised all over, a black eye spread over his right and his lip looked torn in two. I pulled down the blankets to see him blemished with gruesome purple marks and small cuts that looked like road rash. _He must have been dragged,_ I surmised, seeing similar marks on the side of his shoulder and arm. My eyes watered seeing the folds of his skin torn off along the sides of his back as well, that smooth soft skin he once had would never truly be the same again. _He’s ruined._ “Sansa,” a voice spoke in the darkness, and I turned my head to see Aberama sullenly pulling off his hat. “I know… I’m sorry.”

I nodded my head sadly and found some sense of comfort as he reached out for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Has he seen a doctor?”

“He is still supposed to come.”

“Robb could get an infection,” I pointed out. “And those marks will turn into scars.”

“If only we were at the campsite, I would have had something to give him.”

“But you don’t,” I said with bitterness. “Sometimes I wonder if we should have ever left.”

The hold around my hand tightened, and I looked up to see sad looking eyes staring back at me. Ever so gently he pulled me into his chest, and then wrapped his arms around me to keep me close. I wanted to weep, but no tears would come. So, I just stood there in silence, feeling the comforting warmth of this man as he soothed out my sorrows with his fingers at the bottom of my spine. “Breathe,” he asked of me, sensing I was teetering on the edge. “Try and relax, love.” The massage on my lower back grew stronger, and I let out a soft moan as I felt my body reacting to his touch. My chest heaved harder on him, as he dug into my skin deeper, and not even the uniform I was wearing could detract the keenest sensations from his touch. “That’s it,” he encouraged, once he caught sight of my face. “It will be alright.”

“No, it won’t.”

“It will,” he droned softly, and leaned his face forward to peck a kiss on my cheek. “I’ll get the medicine from my caravan tomorrow. You apply it on his skin, and it should reduce the scarring. Anyway, he’s a boxer… the people will love it.”

“Will he be able to fight after this?”

“Thomas Shelby is a bastard, but he’s a smart one. He’ll fight.”

I laid my hand over the side of his cheek, rubbing the soft hairs along his jawline with child-like curiosity. He felt like a man, smelt like one, and the look in his eyes confirmed he had the same desires as anyone else of his sex. Aberama pursed his lips wantonly, trying to hide the secret thoughts that were playing in his mind. “What are you thinking?” I teased, as I dug the side of my nail into his skin when dragging it downwards.

“I was…” He paused, and then let his hands glide up the spine of my back. “What’s a beautiful girl like you, have an interest in a man like me?”

“I could ask the same thing.”

He offered a look of scepticism, and then raised his eyebrow as if to say, “Really?”

“You don’t think so.”

“Sansa, love. You can have any guy you want.”

“I’ve told you that before.”

“So, what is it that you see in me?”

I bit down on my lip and wondered if I should reveal such an answer. I used my hands instead, gliding it through his hair from temples to the very ends and then repeated the same action all over again. He lulled his eyes sleepily, while a tiny smile played on his lips. _I could kiss those lips,_ I thought, _I could drown in them._

Aberama must have read my thoughts, for he inclined his head forward and pressed his lips on mine. It was light, but full of meaning. “You never answered me question,” he said in a droll sort of voice.

“I thought I did.”

“I never heard you.” I bit my lip at him for the second time, and then cut my eyes away. “What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is it not seeing me with my family, perhaps? So, easy…” He closed his eyes mournfully. “… when you forget that I have one.”

“Yes, it could be.”

“You’re a few years older than my daughter’s age.”

“Oh, so you did notice,” I said with sarcasm, though it was interrupted in a negative light.

“I did,” he said rather sharply, and inched his head back for him to only look away.

“Its awkward,” I confided. “For everyone.”

“Maria picked up on it, and she’s been behaving differently towards me ever since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Its not your fault.” His blue settled on me again, with a tiny fire hiding within them. “But I’m not only physically attracted to you, if that’s what you fear.”

“No, I don’t.”

“I’m not the sort of person to go after girl’s your age,” he drawled out slowly, taking care to look me directly in the eyes.

“I know,” I said in truth, and started to rub my finger down his fuzzy jawline again.

“This won’t be easy.”

“I never thought it would be.”

“Sansa,” he cut in, and reached for my wandering hand only to stop it. The rest of his words seemed to fail him, but I could tell he was filled with overwhelming concern. “What made you change your mind?” he asked me again, with a loud strength to his voice this time.

“Seeing you.”

“And that was it?”

“Really seeing you and knowing- knowing how much you mean to me.”

“And what do I mean to you?”

“This,” I quickly answered, and crashed my lips against his with ardent feeling. Things quickly spun out of control, he was leading me away from my brother’s bed with his hands tugging on my clothing as if he wanted them off. All the while, I had my hands lost in his hair and stroking the side of his jaw and neck as if I couldn’t get rid of the sensation of skin rubbing across skin. He made a groaning sound into my mouth, liking the way I spiced it up by increasing the pace. His cloak somehow came off and dropped to the floor, and I let my fingers run through his thin white dress shirt, anxious to feel the bulging muscles of his arm and the strength of his back.

There was danger once we slipped out of the candlelight, relying on sense alone as we continued to feel each other. His tongue was jabbing the inside of my mouth, which send a strange excitement over me. He knew what he was doing, make sure I would respond to every touch he gave as he explored my body under my thin uniform. We couldn’t stop the madness that was running through us; the beat of my heart rammed in my ears as Aberama continued this tantalizing adventure. We were making sounds as we kissed harder, and Aberama desperately tried to quiet me down so I wouldn’t wake up my brother. He was just letting his hand roam underneath the hem of my dress when I stopped him with a hard push of the hand. “No,” I blurted out, and then felt ashamed by the way I addressed him. “I mean…”

“I wasn’t-”

“- I thought.”

“No.” His hand slipped down my thigh and then rest just over my knee cap. His breathing was haggard now that we stood still, and I could feel the heat of it brushing across my lips. “I wasn’t going that far.”

“Oh,” I said with mixed emotions, now keenly aware of the throbbing down below.

“This is too new,” he explained. “And you’re young.”

I blinked in confusion, not sure if he was complimenting me or was it an unintended insult.

“I think you should wait,” he suggested, after he removed his hand from my knee.

“Okay,” I said in a small voice.

“I respect you, Sansa.”

“I know.”

“That’s the difference between a boy and a man.” He saw my grin and took it as a good sign. “I never expected things to get so heated.”

“Not that quickly, no.”

He closed his eyes and leaned in with every desire to kiss my lips softly. “Maybe I should go.”

“No, please stay.”

“Bonnie will be wondering where I am.”

“Please.” Aberama looked conflicted, fearing what would happen if he stayed in my bedroom for much longer. “Besides, apparently, we are supposed to talk business.”

“I will tell Mr. Shelby that you are in an emotional state and it was quite impossible.” He wore a curious smug when adding, “And tell him that’s the problem when you do business with a woman.”

“No, its not.”

“It isn’t,” he agreed. “But he will bite it, all the same.”

He ignored my grunt of displeasure and let his hand slide down the length of my hair until it reached my shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“If I stay will you behave?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” he teased, and purposefully let his lips hover over mine to prove a point.

“Yes.”

Aberama’s eyebrow raised again slightly, and then he reluctantly took a step away. “I should send for the doctor.”

“Robb’s asleep.”

“All the better.”

“Could I come?” I asked, as he lifted his hat off the ground.

“No, love, I want you to stay here.” He heard me simper but chose to ignore it. “Its safer.”

“Very well.” He appeared to be heading towards the door, so I took quick steps ahead and reached out my hand to stop him. “You know I really appreciate it.”

“Sending for the doctor?”

“Everything.” He nervously rubbed his fingers along the bridge of his hat, obviously not taking compliments too well. “And for not letting things go to far.”

“Its so easy to let things happen,” Aberama told me. “Besides, I could tell you’ve never did this sort of thing before.” He watched the embarrassment come across my face and quickly added, “Its not a bad thing, Sansa. Nothing you should be ashamed of. No, you’re… well… its like seeing a flower in the early days of spring. Sweet and delicate.”

“So, I’m like a flower?” I teased.

“I gave you that dandelion for a reason,” he remarked with a strange tenor in his voice. Swiftly he pecked his lips on me for the last time, and then slipped out the door. _He’ll be back,_ I reminded myself, but that did not stop the gaping hole that came upon me the minute he left my room.


	6. Wildflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns a lot about herself the next morning, and quickly discovers what she truly wants in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to update this story so quickly. Its short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish

I barely slept a wink last night. My mind was running on high emotions: enraged by the beating my brother took and the current situation I found myself in.

It was no wonder I was up and dressed before the sun could even poke its obtrusive rays into the dark shade of my window. My brother was still sound asleep, drowsed by the medicine the doctor had offered him after Robb expressed himself to be in pain. It looked like he would remain in this pitiful state for days, and it was up to me to take care of him.

With my uniform zipped up all the way, I found the need to have some coffee and refreshments and decided to sneak down the stairs to see if I could find something. Fortunately, the entire second floor was empty and the staircase I was half dreading to come across had no one in sight. The men in my life would scold me for being so bold, but I knew I couldn’t leave my life in fear if I was in to live here for an indefinite amount of time.

It wasn’t until I was in the main room with the three boxing rings that I heard a rustling coming from the kitchen. I imagined Ann was up, preparing food for the day, so I went over to the kitchen area to greet her. She looked at me wistfully under the bridge of her blue spectacles, her hair tightly tied in a bun as she scattered flour over a wooden cutting board. Her greeting was short and crisp, and she pointed at a chair next to the countertop where I could take a seat. “You must be hungry,” she observed, with small black eyes scanning my appearance. “Still wearing that uniform.”

“Its all I have,” I said in embarrassment, and tried to cover up the small splatter of blood that stained the left side of my chest from the brawl I witnessed yesterday evening.

“They picked you up, huh.”

I felt confused by her statement and hoped she wouldn’t get the wrong impression of me.

“What exactly are you here for again?”

“I’m to be David Wells secretary.”

“His secretary,” she cooed with a devious look in her eyes. “Is that what they told you?”

 _Does she know something I don’t?_ I turned my gaze away from her, so I could slip into a deep meditative state of thinking.

“Been here for six years, and there ain’t ever be a woman working here but me,” she stated flatly, as she rolled the dough across the wooden board. “There’s a good reason for that.”

“I know.”

“You better be careful,” she warned with a look of concern. “And don’t come crying to me if something happens. I’d get out as soon as I can.”

 _If only that was possible, Robb can barely get out of the bed._ I looked at the portrait of Bonnie Gold on the far end of the room and knew this might be my brother’s only chance to dethrone him. _Everyone wants something,_ I mused, _but what did Thomas Shelby really want with my brother and I?_

“Ah, but you know your in the lion’s den already,” the old woman observed. “God help you.”

Ann finished her preparation of the rolls of bread and let me have a few minutes alone to muse over her words. _I should get out while I still can,_ I deliberated, and silently pictured the rolling green fields that Aberama belonged too in my mind’s eye. _He did not stay long with me last night,_ I recalled, only a few extra minutes before he claimed he needed to take his son home. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised me, with a firm kiss on the lips. It was this expectation alone, that barely made me have a moment’s rest the entire night. _I’m anxious to see him._ I stood out of my feet and walked over to the only clock in the room to see it was just after five o’clock in the morning. _God, what is he doing to me?_

“You want something to drink?” Ann asked me, from behind. “Tea? Coffee?”

“I’ll have coffee.”

“With that accent of yours, I’d thought you’d say tea.”

I smirked at her as I looked over my shoulder. “What can I say, I had a lot of American friends.”

“Was that supposed to be funny?” she jeered. I turned around fully to see her in front of the kitchen sink, her hands drenched in soap suds as she began to wash her hands.

“Not really.” I slowly walked over to her, passing the selection of cheese and ham laid out on the countertop for the boxers to enjoy. “You’re not a fan of my accent?”

“It sounds posh,” she quipped. “Pretentious. You think you’re better than us?”

“No.” I leaned my back against the countertop, gazing at the small woman beside me.

“Good, cause we’re all the same in this hell hole. Every one of us!” She reached over to her left and drew out a small creamy white towel for her to dry her hands. “And we’re all controlled by one demon… Thomas Shelby.”

“What’s he to you?”

“I’d ask you the same thing,” she cunningly replied, and I felt there was more to this woman than I had originally perceived.

“He’s a man that will help my brother go far.”

“And what about you?” she asked of me. “What do you want?”

I saw a flash of my family all together: father, mother, and all my siblings sitting in our drawing room together for the last time. Another vision came across my mind’s eye of the letter I received that told me my father died in battle, my mother a victim of a bombing in the fields of France.

“Eh?” she demanded.

I saw a red caravan placed across the open field; a roaring fire with Aberama watching me from the other side. The warmth of his hand spreading across my cheek as he held me close, the light shining from his cool blue eyes.

“You don’t know,” Ann questioned me, quickly sending me out of a deep reverie.

“What I want is mine alone to tell… and I’m not telling it.”

* * *

I was sitting on the side of my brother’s bed when I head a knock on my door. It was still early hours in the morning, and I was anxious of who it could be. There was no hole for me to take a peak on the other side of the door, so I let out a shudder of a breath before I cracked it open. A handful of wildflowers came into my view, and when I looked up, I saw Aberama staring at me. “Can I come in?” he softly asked, and let his smile reach his eyes as I opened the door wide for him. “I brought you something.”

“Its beautiful,” I cooed, as I accepted the handful of blue and pink flowers that smelt like a fresh summer morning. The blue petals were almost see-through in the morning light, while the small buds from the pink flower grew more vibrant in the golden lighting of my room. I pressed it against my chest as I leaned in to kiss him a good morning, finding his lips raw with hunger the minute we made contact. I wrapped one arm around him, stringing the bouquet of flowers down his back as I leaned in for more. Aberama wrapped his arms around me tenderly, pleasuring me with kisses till I moaned with delight.

“Good morning,” he hushed, once he had his fill. “I’m glad you’re up.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I.” He drew his thumb down my cheek, creating imaginary circles as he stared into my frosty blue eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” I said in truth, and then leaned my brow against his. “Only because you’re here.”

“You know I would have stayed longer last night, if it wasn’t for Bonnie.”

“Its alright, Aberama. I understand.”

He kissed me in reply, and then let himself slip out of my arms. “We have to find somewhere to put the flowers. I hadn’t thought of bringing you a jar.”

“I’ll ask Ann for something,” I suggested, and he nodded his head as though he knew the woman himself.

“I thought we should go out for breakfast to discuss business.”

“I already ate.”

“We can go out anyways,” he remarked, as he continued to look around the room for a potential vase. “I brought some food from home, and oils for your brother.” Aberama dug his hand inside of the deep pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small vile that he held up with a finger and thumb. “Apply it when he’s awake. It will help.” He placed it in the palm of my hand and watched my fingers curl over it in gratitude. “Are you ready?”

“As long as you don’t mind me wearing the same clothes,” I remarked sadly, and pulled at the bottom of my white dress to prove my point.

“No, I don’t mind,” he replied, as he watched me set the bottle of oil down on the bed stand beside my brother. Once he was done, he stretched out his hand, and I took it firmly in my own without a second thought. “Let’s go,” he quietly hushed, and then lightly tugged on my hand to lead me out the door.

His faithful horse was waiting outside for us; he was pleased to greet it with a few firm pats on his side. The dark horse neighed at me, watching me with his coal black eyes as I let my hand hover over its nose. “You can touch him,” Aberama urged, and modeled the behaviour so that I would follow. Our hands gently smoothed down the soft coat of his horse, hands briefly touching from time to time as we touched the horse’s side together. Aberama suddenly leaned into my space to kiss my cheek, eyes glowing with pride to see my interactions with his cherished horse.

I squeaked suddenly as he arrested me from behind and lifted me off the ground. He soon followed it with a grunting under his breath as he lifted me atop of his horse, and let out an exhausted breath as he watched me scoot backwards on his saddle. With one sudden movement he bounded over the horse’s saddle as well and adjusted himself to a comfortable position before he grabbed his horse’s bridle. “Wrap your arms around me,” he instructed, and watched my hands snake over his waist and rest over his abdomen and stomach. “That’s right, love,” he added, as he felt my check press into the top of his back. “Hold on tight.”

The horse trotted slowly down the cobbled streets, empty of people since it was still so in the early morning. We rode in silence, but I could tell he was pleased by my presence by his frequent stroking of the front of my hand. At one point he drew it upwards and kissed the back of it in a silent gesture, creating a fluttering warmth at the bottom of stomach with a single touch. I knew he was taking me out of the city, a risky move on all accounts, but I wasn’t the one to stop him. It wasn’t until he crossed over a bridge of the city’s river, that I could espy the area where the grey city streets ended.

“Are you taking me back to your camp?”

“No, its to far,” he relayed with sadness. “I thought of a better idea.”

His idea was a small run-down area of forestry on the outskirts of town, a cluster of trees surrounding a small pool of water that could mockingly be described as a lake. The green grass squished under my feet once I descended Aberama’s horse, proving the rain over the last several days has had its affect on nature after all. There were a few mosquitoes about, gathering over the dark pool of water to my dismay. Fortunately, Aberama had a blanket tied to the back of his horse and threw it over me for added protection. The forest was dark as he led me around with one hand under my arm, and the other dragging his horse’s bridle to an unknown destination. I could tell he knew where he was going; his eyes scanning the area with a certain familiarity as we trudged through the mossy earth. It wasn’t until we broke free from the dense forestry that I saw a bridge on the other side of the valley, and rows of houses that were built on the very edges of Birmingham. “Here we are,” he piped up, and gently removed the blanket off my shoulders to lay it on the ground. There were no mosquitoes here, only the sound of crickets in the morning and the buzzing of insects that shifted themselves among the high grass. Aberama came back to his side of the blanket once his horse’s bridle was firmly tied up to the tree, and he had a heavy brown sack in his hand.

“Home made tea,” he stated, after he a gust of heat came out of his long black traveling mug. “Ginger and mint.”

“Oh,” I mouthed, not sure if it was the kind of thing I would like.

“Try it,” he urged, and handed me a small mug to hold in both of my hands. He poured the dark green substance, that looked clear in the morning light with a shade of brown and gold once it reached the bottom. The scent was strong, waking me up immediately as the refreshing scent of mint aroused my senses. I took a small sip and found it agreed with me and let Aberama offer me more. He then reached into a smaller pouch and pulled out a small biscuit, and then unfolded some sturdy cloth-like material to show there was freshly made butter inside. We ate our breakfast in companionable silence, feasting on the fresh fruit he had brought for us as well. Aberama laid on his back while watching me, leaning on the side of his shoulder and arm as he bit into a smooth red apple. He was crunching loudly as he looked up at the sky, catching the pale hue that hovered over us.

“This is nice,” I voiced aloud, speaking for the first time since we arrived here.

“It is.”

“Do you come here often?”

“If I need a rest when returning back from Birmingham,” he noted, while he squinted into the bright sunlight. “No one knows this place, but me.”

“You’re a bit of a lone wolf,” I observed quietly.

“I guess you can say that.” He bit into his apple again, crunching loudly with a closed mouth as he looked at the toes of his boots that he was currently wiggling. “But I love my family.”

“I know.”

“I’d do anything for them.”

“Its because you’re a good father,” I relayed with feeling. The last of my tea was swallowed down and I inched my cup near him in a silent request for more. He took the cup gratefully, happy to see I was enjoying his homemade tea.

“Should we talk business?” he asked, once the cup was placed inside of my hands again. “Like what Mr. Shelby has plans for you and your brother.”

“Plans that we did not agree with.”

“He wants to control the whole boxing industry. My son will be champion, and your brother the runner up.”

“My brother wants to be the champion,” I argued back.

“Your brothers got a lot of training to do, if he wants to be the welterweight champion.” He tossed the apple far from him, letting it roll down the hill and escape from our view. “But I don’t think he has it in him.”

“Are you speaking from a biased perspective?”

“I’m speaking of the fight we both saw two weeks ago.”

“He could have beat Bonnie.”

“Could have?” he laughed. “It was on my advice that he let Robb last that long.” Aberama sat up properly and let his legs cross lazily over one another. “We had to give them a good show.”

“So, you think Robb wouldn’t have lasted the first round?”

“Definitely.”

“Is this a bluff?”

“It’s the truth.” He ignored my grunt of annoyance, and simply turned his eyes away from me. “Robb has potential to be the runner up, but I wonder if its worth it?”

“It will give Mr. Shelby money, even if he doesn’t make it to the top.”

“The gimmick is short run. What will he do with Robb after the game is over? Everyone will know my Bonnie is still the best, and he’ll have no need of Robb anymore.”

“He’ll let us go, and Robb can go fight somewhere else.” I took a long sip of the tea, letting the minty taste linger on my tongue for a few seconds before I gulped it down. “There is always Ireland or America?”

“Do you intend to follow your brother all the days of your life?” he jeered, though it was meant in good humour. “He might want to marry one day, you know.”

“To your daughter, no doubt.”

“Maria has no interest in him.” Aberama rolled over to his chest and crawled his way towards me. “Isabela will have him, if he wanted her.”

“You’d let my brother marry her?”

“I’d prefer not too, but times are changing, and I can’t always get a gypsy to marry my daughters.” He was playing with me I could tell, and the way he reached forward to let his fingers gloss over a stray hair confirmed it. “Besides…” he mouthed quietly, as he leaned more into my space. “I’d say I’m a hypocrite, if I didn’t let them fall in love with someone who’s not a gypsy.”

I bite down hard on my tongue, caught by the strength of his stare as he looked up at me. He blinked slowly, catching my every expression with sharp attentiveness.

“Or am I not allowed to say that?” he questioned, as he pushed his hand down on the blanket to raise himself a little higher.

“I…”

“Or am I too old for you, do you think?” I smiled at that sly gibe of his, rolling my eyes teasingly as a smug smile crept across my face. He was pleased by this gesture and inched himself forward until his lips hovered over mine. I could smell the tingling scent of ginger and mint on his hot breath, and immediately placed my lips over his. He rolled me over till I laid flat on my back and smoothed his hand over the side of my arm as I reached up to touch his face. We took our time kissing one another, breathing softly at quiet intervals to match the peacefulness of this tranquil-like summer morning. I got lost in his arms, unaware how much he shifted himself on top of me until he inched his face away. I loved his face, the look in his eyes whenever he looked at me. I loved the strength of his hands, the soft raspy voice that was full of character and inexplicable warmth. I loved his dark lustrous hair with different shades of black and grey streaks intertwined in his own dark mane; the dark olive coloured complexion from his frequent exposure to the sun. I loved the hat that I pulled off his head and laid on the ground beside me. And I knew now more than ever that I loved him most of all.

 


	7. Rose Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama goes out of his way to help Sansa, but does he expect something in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who messaged me on tumblr and instagram telling me how much they love this fic. It really is motivating, so I appreciate all that you have done. This chapter is for you :)
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

A sea of grey filled the streets of Birmingham; men and women strolling down the rough cobbled streets to get to their workplaces where they would start their day. The clouds up above were a similar colour, so different from the pale blue I was watching earlier when having breakfast with Aberama. I felt his fingers stroke the front of my hands softly, sending a warm burning sensation down below. I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, finding my right leg shaking to deal with the uncomfortable sensation.

“You’re comfortable?” he asked in front of me, though his eyes never steered off the path he was currently taking.

“I’m fine,” I lied, and tried my best to think of something else. I wrapped up my navy-blue sweater tighter around my shoulders, pressing my fingers against the rounded collar for extra warmth. Aberama was kind enough to take me back to my lodgings, helping me stuff a small sack of clothes for my brother and I to wear for a couple of days. He promised he would send over the rest by the end of the week, accepting the key I placed into his hand before he pocketed for safety keeping. I never did ask what was in it for him, but he was not the type of person to tolerate such questions. _He’ll let me know what he wants soon enough._

“You’ll tell me if any one gives you trouble, won’t you?” Aberama asked over his shoulder. “Even if its Mr. Thomas Shelby himself.”

I rubbed my hand over the front of his stomach idly. “Of course, I will.” He placed his hand over mine, keeping it in place before he curled his fingers through the small gaps between my fingers.

“I don’t like you living in that place.”

“Well, it looks like I don’t have a choice,” I chided, and then laid the front of my brow in the center of his spine. The scent of smoke still lingered in his clothing, a fact that made me wish I was back at his camp.

“The way your brother beat up Finn Shelby, you don’t,” he stated with an air of certainty. The horse trotted in a quieter section of Birmingham, and I felt more at ease after we had passed the chaos of the city factories.

“Don’t you hate it here?”

“Sometimes.”

“I do,” I admitted, but I kept the rest of my thoughts to myself.

“It will grow on you, and soon you will want to call it home.”

“No.”

“Give it a month or two.”

“Like I intend to stay that long,” I sneered. “I tell you I’ll be back in Hampshire by Christmas.”

“Oh?” Aberama voiced aloud with amusement.

“You don’t believe me.” The red brick building was now in plain sight, and it was clear I was quickly approaching my new home.

“I pictured you being somewhere else by Christmas,” he slyly replied with a fervent stroke of his thumb over the side of my hand.

“Where?”

He never answered me, but I could have sworn he wore a smug smile at that moment. Aberama took his time trotting up the red building, not seeming bothered by the automobiles that frequently passed us by. He kept his head straight, making sure his horse was calm and in control as we passed over the last of the cobbled streets. He made a quiet order in a foreign language, and the horse came to a stop without Aberama never having to lift a finger. “Wait for a moment,” he asked of me, and slid down from his saddle to land his two feet on the hard-cobbled floor. Aberama readjusted his coat, seeing that it was sticking inwardly into his belt buckle and once he looked more himself, he came around to help me down his horse. “Let me just tie him up,” he suggested, and took a few steps away from me to tie his horse to an appropriate spot. Aberama came back with a heavy brown sack filled with clothes and shot me a small smile before he led the way. “I have a key,” he relayed, once we got to the front door. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to slip in.”

“Who else has a key?”

“Important people,” he quipped, and motioned me to hold open the door so he could heave the heavy bag back against his chest. “Right, let’s move quickly.” His steps were long and quick as we passed the first set of boxing rings, his eyes darting over to the left and right as if he was afraid. “The door,” he murmured, and handed me the keys to unlock the door that would lead us past the locker rooms and into the stairwell. “Remember you got to shove your shoulders into it.”

“Why?”

“Its just the way it works, love.”

I had to shove my shoulder into it two times, and by the third it seemed to unstick and let me open it with a bit of a fight. He watched me rub my shoulder and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Aberama soon led the way, examining the open archways to find no one about and quickly ascended the stairs with me right behind him. It wasn’t until we got to the top floor that we heard voices, and once we turned the corner, we saw a group of four men talking among each other. Aberama darted his eyes at me quickly, entreating me to stay close before we had to walk right through them. I was almost through when one of them whistled at me, like I was a dog. I stopped, and stupidly gave him a look of disgust. Aberama shoved me with his arm since his hands were completely full, but I was not moving. “Is that supposed to get my attention?” I jeered.

“Hell yeah,” the youngest one responded, and winked at me for his own pleasure. The three men around him laughed, and Aberama was quick to nudge me on the side of my shoulder again.

“What are you, twelve years old?”

“Sansa,” Aberama chided in a flat tone of voice.

The youngest man with blonde hair brushed his hair upwards, making his bed head even worse. “She’s your daughter? Mighty pretty, isn’t she. You wouldn’t mind if I take her off your hands.”

“I would, actually,” Aberama answered in a stiff voice.

“It will only be for a few minutes, I’ll make it quick.” The young man made a show to reach out for my hand, but Aberama tossed the bag in his direction and before he could do anything else, Aberama shot him a heavy body blow right in the young man’s stomach. The man hunched over and Aberama swung him in the side of his face, making the man lose his balance for a moment. The man regained his balance quickly and punched in Aberama’s direction, but he dove down to the left and countered it with a straight punch in the man’s face. His friends seeing this wouldn’t end well tried to hold the young man back, but he kept yelling at them to let him go. People stared to file out of the rooms, wanting to know what all of the trouble was about. Aberama reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a revolver, pointing it directly at the young man’s chest. He noticed how everyone froze in front of the doorways, his eyes scanning every corner to make sure no one did anything stupid.

“Alright, let me say this loud and clear!” he yelled out from the corner of his mouth. “Anyone here touches my daughter, and I swear to whatever god you worship I will blow your fucking brains out.” He paused to look around at the row of men, making sure they all understood his threat. “Is that understood?” He screamed out and waited not so patiently for a response. “Now, get the fuck inside. And you…” He paused, to snap his revolver into a ready position. “You better hope I don’t tell Mr. Shelby what you’ve done.”

“I didn’t know,” he said in terror, and back pedaled backwards until he could run down the stairs. His friends ran after him, and the rest of the men in the hallway returned into their rooms. Aberama stuffed his revolver away and snatched up the heavy sack with one hand.

“Get inside,” he ordered, and then snatched the key from my hand to open the door himself. I was the first to go inside, and I was hardly three steps away before he slammed the door behind him. “I can’t let you stay here.”

I turned to him with my arms stretched out as I yelled, “You told them I was your daughter!”

“I’ll have a word with Mr. Shelby and see what I can do.”

“You told them I was your daughter,” I repeated, with annoyance riddling my voice.

“Yeah, and what do you think would happen if I told them you were something else?” He tossed the bag down on the ground and walked away from me to cool down next to the window. _He’s angry._ It was the first time I saw him with any real emotion. Aberama lifted off his hat and dragged his fingers through his hair upwards, letting the faint sunlight wash all over his face. “I’m sorry. I lost my nerve back there.”

“I could tell.”

“Fuck,” he cursed, as he let his hand glide down his hair and over his shoulder. “This… this is just the first of many,” he deliberated aloud. “And I won’t always be there to protect you.”

“Then what should I do.”

He went over to me with his hand deep in his pocket, and once he was in front of me, Aberama laid the gun in the palm of my hand. “I want you to keep it.”

“I can’t use this thing.”

“Either you use it, or you’ll suffer worse than you could have possibly ever imagined.” He leaned forward, letting his face be inches away from mine. “You’re a virgin, yeah?”

I blinked nervously and then let my eyes fall downwards to his chest.

“The Peaky Blinders are vicious, merciless men. You think because your brother was able to survive this, that it will happen again?” He pressed the gun down harder against my hand. “Take my advice. Keep the gun, and don’t go walking about unless you need too.”

“Am I supposed to go shoot at anyone who gives me a look?”

“You really are young, aren’t you? No. Maybe- maybe I was wrong.” He slowly tilted his head to the right, considering the words he had just said. “The gun is for your protection. Plain and simple.”

“Okay,” I blurted out, surprised to have us in such a heated conversation. “I’ll keep it safe.”

He grunted loudly before he turned away from me, brushing his hand over the brim of his cap. “You know how to protect yourself if someone touches you.”

“Knee them in the balls,” I quietly replied.

“I’ll take that as a _no._ ” He heard my soft chuckle and took a glance over his shoulder to look at me. “I taught you how to use a gun, so at least you got that down. It will be different when its time to kill a man though.” He turned his body to fully face me and lifted his right arm. “Hit the head, and he won’t be a problem anymore. We don’t want that… too many questions. Chest, and you have the same problem. Shoulder would do.” He lifted his right hand and pointed at his left shoulder for a visual representation. “Especially if he’s a boxer, it will put him out for good. Anywhere in the leg will be suitable as well.” Aberama took a small step forward and added, “And if it’s a Shelby… you make sure its only a flesh wound, or else you’ll have worse than your brother.”

“Not unless I-”

“No,” he bellowed out. “Flesh wound, do you understand.”

“Yes.”

“And…” he took another step forward but made sure to leave enough space between us. “If its Thomas Shelby… you better rethink everything because if you hurt him the whole city will be coming for you.” He pointed over my shoulder to the bed just behind me. “And your brother!”

“You think he would do something?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But you’re a pretty girl, as you are already aware of. I’m finding that to be both a blessing and a curse for you.”

Aberama walked past me and undid his jacket. He laid it over the foot of my brother’s bed and then removed his hat as well. Sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he unbuttoned the first three holes to his shirt to make him look more relaxed. He laid one knee on the side of the bed and pushed down the blankets to reveal my brother’s severely injured face. “We should give him a bath,” he voiced aloud, and let his hands inspect the wounds all over my brother’s face and chest. “And then the oils.”

“Will you help me?”

“I already am,” he told me, and then let out a small grunt as he lifted my brother from under the sheets and carried him over to the bathroom.

Aberama ran the water and added a few things from a small pouch in his pocket into the bath water, while I stripped my brother down until he was fully naked. Fortunately for me, he was too drowsy with sleep to be fully aware of his surroundings. “Rose petals,” he explained to me, once I fully took in the dark red petals floating in the water. “Think of it as rose water.”

“Huh?”

He smiled at the sight of me, liking how confused I was under his inquisitive stare. “Its too soothe skin irritation and reduce the redness.”

“Oh.”

“Alright, help me lift your brother into the tub. No, wait-” He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and tossed it to the far end of the bathroom, before he turned his back to me. _It’s a good thing too,_ I noted, feeling a familiar heat spread across my pallor cheeks. _Keep yourself together, Sansa._

Aberama turned around and noticed there was something different about me but said nothing. A tiny dimple pierced the side of his right cheek as he gave me a lop-sided grin. “I’m ready,” I told him as a distraction, and ignored the way his biceps constricted and bulged as he lifted the front half of my brother. I grabbed a hold of his legs and placed it into the tub first, ignoring the fact I splashed water all over the front of my dress. _Great._

Aberama supported Robb’s head on the side of the tub and positioned some towels behind him to give my brother extra back support. “Hand me the sponge,” he asked, and waved his free hand in front of Robb’s chest. I threw it in that direction and Aberama quickly caught it in the palm of his hand. “Nice,” he commented, and then dipped the sponge in the water to absorb the rose water. I came over to his side and nearly begged him to let me do it, he eventually relented, and sat at the edge of the tub to watch me scrub at my brother’s neck and shoulders.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“Your welcome,” he softly replied, though it sounded like it took some effort.

“You didn’t have too, you know?”

“I know.”

“And you beat up that guy back there,” I laughed. “You’re doing a lot for me, and well… I’ve hardly done anything for you.”

He noticed how I paused scrubbing my brother’s arm and he leaned forward to lift Robb’s wrist up for me. “You missed a spot,” he teased, and motioned his head forward so I could continue. _He’s avoiding my question._

My brother’s arm slid back into the tub, and I heard a soft moan escaped the small gap between my brother’s lips. _He didn’t look like he was getting any better._

“When the time comes, I might have to flip him over,” Aberama grievously observed. “The worst marks are there.” He moved backwards, and to my surprise he stepped into the corner with his back to me to undo his trousers.

“What are you doing.”

“I can’t let my pants get wet,” he said, as if it was fairly obvious.

“Well… I… umm…”

He looked over his shoulder at me with a tiny smirk. “You’re nervous, Sansa?”

“No.”

“Your brother is completely naked over there.” He stopped to kick off his mucky boots, spraying mud all over the wall to my dismay. “And you barely even blinked.”

“I did,” I argued back, but the rest of what I had to say stopped when he pulled down his trousers completely.

“Don’t stare,” he teased, once he fully faced me. “I hardly do that with you.”

 _He’s right,_ I thought, and forced my eyes to look at his bare feet instead. I felt the colour rise as his feet steadily came forward, and then blushed immensely when he bent down on one knee to look at me. “I was only teasing you, Sansa,” he murmured, with a soft stroking of his fingers against my cheek. “I’m flattered. Really.”

He rose to his feet and dipped himself into the bathwater, and slowly but surely managed to turn my brother around so I could scrub the whole of his back. _Aberama’s boxers are going to be soaking wet,_ I duly noted, and couldn’t help but smirk at that fact.

“I think we’re nearly done,” he observed, speaking up after the tense few minutes that fell between us.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I’m going to have to lean him against you for a bit. Is that alright?”

I opened my arms widely and let him settle Robb’s chin just over my shoulder. I took my brother’s soaking wet body against mine, feeling the whole of my front dress stick to my thin lace bralette with some regret. _This isn’t going to be pretty._

“Mind looking away for a bit,” I heard in the distance, and then instantly shut my eyes once I realized what he was doing. Aberama’s feet padded across the bathroom floor, and then I heard him ruffling out his pants before he slipped inside of it. “Geez, its cold,” he howled, I heard him hopping up and down on his toes as if that would make him feel any better. “I forgot to dry myself off. Fuck!”

I opened my eyes and let out a full-bellied laugh, seeing the water marks rolling down the front of his trousers. “That was a waste.”

“No, its not fully soaked,” he said in jest. “I’ll have to borrow one of your clothes for the time being. Okay, look away one more time.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” he laughed, and waited for me to shut it. _What if I just take a peak_ , I thought, and was half tempted to do it. “Alright, open it,” he said after a few seconds and then held a towel in front of him. “Going to have to wear this for a bit.”

“Oh,” I said with a sly smile.

“Don’t look too giddy about it,” he remarked, after the towel was tied around his waist successfully. “Alright, let me have a hold of your brother.”

My brother was brought forward to his feet, and I had the job of scrubbing him down with a dry towel while trying not to inflict too much pain on him. My brother was starting to wake up now, supposedly the drugs were finally wearing off. “Mr. Gold?” he mumbled, as he blinked his eyes open.

“Hello, son.”

“What are you doing here.”

“Gave you a nice bath,” he replied, and then heaved the boy’s shoulder over the back of his neck to carry him into the bedroom. “Now, I want you to relax,” he instructed, as he helped him into the bed. “Sansa hear will give you something to help with the scars.”

Robb barely moved as I rubbed the oils against his chest. It was a ghastly sight, and someone who wasn’t squeamish, it was still a hard thing to bear.

“Its nearly working hours,” Aberama commented, as he went over to the sack on the floor to find some clothes. “They’ll come looking for you soon.”

“I know.”

“We have to hurry up.” I heard his voice echoing off the walls in the far corner of the room. “Don’t see Mr. Shelby’s car in the driveway, so you’re in luck for now.” When Aberama returned to my side he was wearing dark brown pants that were obviously too long for him, it was rolled up at the bottom to make it socially acceptable to go outdoors. A strong hand laid at the bottom of my back as he leaned in to whisper, “You did good, Sansa.”

“Thanks to you.”

He looked down at my lips as if he wanted to kiss me but thought better of it. “Its time for me to go. I’ll see you around.”

I nodded my head lightly, wishing I could reach out to him, but my hands were covered in a brown syrupy looking oil. Aberama sensed what I wanted and leaned in forward to kiss the side of my cheek. “Goodbye, Sansa,” he hushed, and with that he gathered his belongings, threw on his hat and coat, and then quietly walked out the door.

 


	8. A Firm Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's first work day is going well, until she gets a firm warning by some unexpected visitors.

The metallic dropping of coins crashed against the table, and when I looked over my shoulder David Wells was spreading it across his desk. One eye peered in my direction suspiciously, and then darted back to the array of golden coins he was currently counting. I knew this establishment made a lot of money, but I didn’t realize how much until David was stacking the coins quite prettily on his desk.

I turned my attention back to my ham sandwich, taking it off my plate before I stuffed it into my mouth. It was past lunch time, and it was the first time I had a bite of anything since my early morning breakfast with Aberama.

 _This taste amazing,_ I acknowledged, feeling the only perk of living in Shelby’s training arena was having access to such a good cook. _I wonder if I can get more._

It was a pity Robb couldn’t have any, it would be pure liquids for him for the next couple of days. That jaw of his could barely move at the moment, and it looked like his situation wouldn’t alter anytime soon.

“So, are you going to tell me where you got the new change of clothes from?”

I looked over my shoulder to see David filling out an accountant book, his long black pen hovering over the page as he shot a sly glance in my direction. I was wearing a loose floral drop waist dress with a mesmerizing purple shade and rosy pink flower petals to bring out more colour from my once tanned skin. I fidgeted with the golden necklace shyly, wondering if I should reveal the truth to a man that worked for Mr. Shelby. “A friend helped me.”

“A man,” he proposed, and let the corner of his lips twitch momentarily before it fell back into place.

_Well, at least he will let me be._

“He’s a good man?”

“Yeah.”

He shut the leather book closed, and then opened one of the drawers at his desk to put it away. “He don’t work here though?”

“No.”

“Good.” David slammed the drawer and then patted his waistcoat as if he was looking for something. “As if I don’t have enough trouble.”

I returned to eating my sandwich once I saw him locking up the drawer. _Maybe he’ll let me eat in peace._

“You finished checking off that list I gave you?” David was leaning back in his chair now, placing an unlit cigarette between his lips.

“No, not yet.”

“I want to know every last bastard that owes me money,” he relayed, while the white cigarette shook up and down between his lips. “There’s no way I’m paying Mr. Shelby out of me own pocket.”

“And what happens if they don’t pay you?”

“No access to the training grounds. Period.” David pulled out a match from his forest green waistcoat and flicked the box onto the table before he pulled out a slender match. “So make sure you get right.”

“I’ll have it right.”

“After that, I’ll give you the list of people bets for the upcoming match.”

“Is it with Bonnie Gold?”

“No, he’s above that now. We will need a real champion for him, when its his turn.”

“Like who?” The man set the tip of his cigarette on fire, and then flicked his soft grey eyes upwards to openly glare at me.

“Anyone stupid enough to face him.”

“My brother faced him.”

“I remember,” he said with a slight smile. “I was up in the crowd so you wouldn’t have notice me. Not like we were acquainted anyways.” He removed his slender cigarette to let out a small puff of smoke. “At first I thought you were there to just look pretty, but after I watched you mopping up that boy’s bloody face I thought better of it. You looked like you’ve seen this kind of thing before.”

“Much too often.”

“The boy’s been fighting long?”

“Couple of years.”

“He had to build up his stamina,” David suggested. “Or hold it for as long as possible, he looked exhausted after the second round. Also, needs to think more with his head than… not sure what he used.”

“Robb says its instincts, but I would say otherwise.”

“He needs to be smart.”

“That won’t be easy,” I joked. David smirked at me oddly, and then darted his eyes back to the stack of coins that were still on his desk.

“I’d tell you if he was as clever as you, then maybe all of this would be his.” David pulled out a thick brown sack and threw it down on an empty spot at the corner of the table. “Shelby assigned him to a good trainer, so we’ll see what he can do.”

“And where is Mr. Shelby?”

“God knows,” he said with sarcasm, while he scooped up the coins to throw it inside of the heavy sack. “Why?”

“He dropped me off here, and I haven’t seen him since.”

“You’ll see him,” he mused aloud. His hand stopped over the opening of the sack as he added, “And when he does, he’ll want something.”

“Like what?”

“He’ll tell you when the time comes,” the man warned. He scooped up a handful of coins and continued to heap it inside the sack; I was almost certain I’ve never seen so much money in all my life. “Finish the list, Stark,” he suddenly barked out, and pointed his finger to the stacks of paper next to my empty plate for further meaning. “We haven’t got all day.”

Mr. Well’s orders were carried out promptly, and soon enough our room fell into a comfortable silence, except for the occasional mumblings under my bosses’ breath as he read through a heavy booklet on his desk. Without a doubt the man was good to me, reminding me of my former boss whose disappearance was still a mystery to me. There was no word on Alan Marino, only the grave suspicion that Thomas Shelby wanted to get rid of him, but the exact reasonings were still unknown. I knew very little about my former boss; he was a middle-aged Italian man, single, and newly immigrated to this country, and had enough money to earn himself a job at a local postal office. Alan was private, well-kept, highly organized and a devout Catholic; there was nothing particular about him to make him enemy to the Shelby family. I was still considering the mystery of Alan Marino when I heard a large rap on the door. Mr. Wells who was more alert than I was, briskly ordered me to get out of the chair and unbolt the locks.

“Hold it,” he ordered, and made sure I hadn’t unhinged the final lock before he took out a gun and held it in firing position. “Go ahead, love.”

I slowly unlocked the door and poked my head through the narrow crack to see Mr. Thomas Shelby standing in the open doorway. “Stark,” he drawled out slowly, and nodded his head slightly with recognition. I instantly widened the door and took a step backwards, letting him pass on through. “Wells.”

“For fuck’s sakes!” the man behind the desk grumbled, and quickly scrambled to set his revolver back where it belongs. “What are you doing here?”

Another person stepped into the room behind Mr. Shelby, a woman dressed in a fine silk dress of steely grey with the collar popped up to show off the dark brown bob-cut she was currently sporting. “Now, is that anyway to greet him?” she teased to Mr. Wells, and then shot him a smile that showed a certain familiarity with the man.  

“Polly!” the man yelled out in good humour. “Come here,” he taunted, after he raised himself from his seat with his arms spread out towards the woman.

“You’ve been putting on weight again,” she taunted, once she was finally in his arms. “Think we should get you another cook.”

Mr. Wells patted at his stomach once the middle-aged woman departed from his arms. “Leave Ann alone,” he gibed, and then wore a grin to show he was well pleased with himself. “Shall I offer the two of you a drink?”

“We’re not staying,” Polly replied, though she dropped her purse upon the table where the last of the Mr. Well’s money was.

I quietly closed the door, hoping to go undisturbed for a few moments more; it was almost providential for me to observe them without it being the other way around. “How’ve you been?” Mr. Shelby inquired, after he took a seat in the comfortable chair across from Mr. Well’s desk. “All is well?”

“Perfectly fine, sir.”

“And your new secretary?” he asked, without sparing a glance in my direction.

“She is working hard,” Mr. Wells grumbled. He patted the side of the brown sack to attract the man’s attention. “Have the money here for you. Counted it myself.”

Mr. Shelby drew out a silver case from his coat pocket and snapped it open to reveal his set of cigarettes. He offered one to Polly first, before he took his own; placing it against his lips with something of a small sigh. Polly was digging her hands deep into her black purse, pulling out a set of matches with her finely manicured nails. “Tommy,” she spoke up, and handed him the box of matches for him to use. The pair of them seemed to be close, though their exact relationship was yet unknown.

Mr. Shelby was watching Mr. Wells heap up the last of the coins into the sack when he piped up, “How is our young wolf?”

“Who?” Mr. Wells questioned with a confused air.

“Robb- Stark,” he drawled out slowly, before he struck his match against the box. “Rings a bell?”

“Sansa!” Mr. Wells called out and waved his hand for me to approach the table. “I believe Mr. Shelby was asking you a question.”

 _No, he wasn’t._ I stood to the side of the desk, feeling shy at first, but then feeling the need to not give a damn I rapped out, “He’s alive, and that’s all that matters.”

“Your lucky he is,” Polly sharply replied, once she lowered her cigarette away from her bright red lips. “No one _fucks_ with the Peaky Blinders.”

I pursed my own lips, feeling it unwise to make a clever reply. Mr. Shelby drew our attention by slamming down a deck of cards he had suddenly pulled out of his coat pocket. He pushed the white case to the edge of the desk where I was currently standing, his eyes lowered the whole time even when he spoke, “Do you know what that is?”

I crossed my arms annoyedly as I answered him: “A deck of cards.”

“A fucking deck of cards.” Polly snickered to herself, and then rolled her eyes as she turned her head away from the man beside her. “I’ve been told I’m a gambling man,” he explained. “While everyone wants your brother dead, I have come up with a plan for him. After today he has eight weeks to train. He wins a match he stays and is under the protection of the Peaky Blinders. He loses and he will be tossed out on the streets and hope my brother doesn’t get to him first.” Thomas placed his cigarette back into his mouth, and then raised his hand up in my direction with his finger pointed towards me. “Your job is to make sure your brother doesn’t fuck it up. Keep him _focused_ \- healthy and do whatever you need to do to make sure he wins the fight.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

It was Polly’s turn to speak up: “You better fuckin make sure of it!” She turned in her seat to better face me. “I _saw_ what your brother did to Finn Shelby. You better hope your brother wins that fight.”

“He’ll win,” Mr. Shelby answered her. “Or will have to flip a coin to see who shoots Rob Stark first.”

“I don’t need a coin,” she flatly denied him. “All I _need_ is a gun.”

Polly rose from her seat suddenly, snatching her purse off the side of the countertop before she stormed out the room. To my surprise, Thomas Shelby did not follow her, instead he lifted his newsboy cap slightly to peer at me with those blueish green eyes. “David leave us for a moment, will you.”

Mr. Wells looked uncomfortable with the request and took an awfully long time removing himself from his seat. “I’ll keep an eye on Polly,” he mused aloud, and then moved the brown sack closer to his employer before he left his office space with a soft shutting of the door.

Mr. Shelby dragged the back of his hand across his thin lips. He appeared to be deep in thought, and I thought it best not to disturb him. He moved in his seat suddenly, pressing the top of his back against the chair before he sharply turned his gaze in my direction. “Alan Marion,” he stated lowly. “He ever stayed late at the postal office?”

“No.”

He nodded his head slightly, and then let his eyes search the room as if it could reveal some clues. “Have any friends come visit him?”

“No.”

“Ever leave the place randomly and then come back?”

“No,” I repeated for the third time, and then shifted my feet on the ground uncomfortably. _Where is he going with this?_

“Ever talk to you about politics?”

“He hardly talked to me at all, unless he was telling me something to do.”

“And is there a reason why your brother was so keen to protect him?” he asked with a puff of smoke escaping his lips.

“Because it was the right thing to do.”

Mr. Shelby turned his gaze in my direction and made sure the puff of smoke was directed into my face this time.

“You came into our workplace with a gun pointed at us!”

“And when that happens people tend to back down.”

“My brother is a fighter,” I argued back. “There is no such thing as ‘backing down’ in our vocabulary.”

“This isn’t some fucking fighting ring,” he shot back. “Alright! This is real life, with real people, and I swear to god if your brother doesn’t win that fight… I will make sure he is dead the second he steps down that ring.” He crushed his cigarette into a bowl on Mr. Wells table, showing he was quite done with our conversation.

“Its clear everyone wants him dead,” I finally spoke up. “So, why are you keeping him alive?”

“Because I saw him fight,” he answered me in a gruff voice, as the last of the grey puffs of smoke escaped his lips. “And I think he has a chance to win.”

“You’re the first.”

“And I won’t be the last,” he cunningly replied, before he raised himself out of his seat.

I watched him pull down his cap as I questioned him: “You’re going to tell me what happened to my boss?”

“Mr. Wells is somewhere with Polly Gray,” he quietly answered me. “He’ll be back soon enough.”

“I meant Alan.”

“Alan is _dead,_ ” he simply replied, before he pushed in his chair.

“You killed him?”

“No,” he breathed out softly. “But it was done by the orders of the Peaky Blinders.” Mr. Shelby lifted the heavy brown sack full of money and stuffed it in a leather bag that was left on the ground behind his chair. Taking the handles with his right hand he huffed, “That’s what happens when you don’t follow my orders.”

“And what did you ask of him?”

He turned his head in my direction slowly, eyes half squinting with displeasure. “You ask too many fuckin questions.”

I bit down on my bottom lip, not sure if I should be ashamed by his accusation. Mr. Shelby heaved the leather tan bag up higher to his waist, and then pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. He snapped it back in place before he tucked it away into his waist coat, proving to me that he still had many things to do before his day was done for good. “You’re a busy man,” I teased, suddenly feeling at ease with this cold-hearted man with eyes as hard as a rod of steel.

“You have no idea,” he nearly laughed, and for the first time I saw a shadow of a smile come across his face. “Keep me updated on your brother the next time I see you.”

“He’ll be fine,” I assured him. Mr. Shelby opened the office door, though his body language showed me he wasn’t willing to leave me just yet. “I think you should know I’ve nearly been attacked twice.” His eyebrows raised high unexpectedly, though the rest of his face was as passive as ever. “It seems like every time I go upstairs someone wants a piece of me.”

His fingers tightened around the edge of the door as he remarked, “Are you a _whore?_ ”

“No.”

“Do you want to be?”

“No.”

He stared at me hard for some unknown reason, and then let the corner of his lip curl upwards for a moment. “Alright, Stark, come with me,” he ordered, and then pushed the door back more for me to slip through.

He took me down the private set of stairs, and then rounded the corner to take me to the open area with the three boxing rings. Polly was engaged in a deep conversation with David Wells near the front door, her back was fortunately to us, so we were able to slip past her undetected. Mr. Shelby unlocked the resident’s door, slamming his shoulder into it with unexpected strength to hear it chink open. “Bloody door,” he cursed, before he held it open for me to pass on through. Heavy leather chelsea boots clanged against the tiled floor as he walked past the locker rooms; his hand tightening around the leather strap to his bag as he began to mount the stairs. “Let’s make this quick,” he urged, and then stepped up the staircase at a quicker pace, nearly leaving me behind in his dust. He moved up the steps like a shadow- a ghost, it was no wonder he almost seemed inhuman at times. “Stark,” he muttered, once he spotted me tiredly mounting the last few steps on the upper landing. “Hold this,” he demanded, and made sure I was holding the heavy bag with two hands before he unearthed his revolver and shot it at a random door. “This is the Peaky fookin Blinders!” he screamed out, as he raised his gun high up above his head. “Anyone in this hallway, come out!”

The doors quickly opened, and the men on the upper level spilled out into the hallway in a state of alarm. He waited until they were in a large clump in the center of the hallway before he began: “Alright, all you boys are here?” His eyes flickered across the entire crowd before he continued, “You all see this woman here, this here is Sansa Stark, and she is not to be _touched_ by anyone. You don’t talk to her, don’t look at her, and if I hear any of you… put your fucking hands on her, I can guarantee you it will be the last thing you ever touch. Alright?”

The boys mumbled an inarticulate response, clearly annoyed I was formally off the table. “Stark!” he called out, quickly bringing me back into the moment. “Who was bothering you earlier?”

It didn’t take long for me to find the same blond-haired boy in the crowd, his face slightly bruised from the beating he took earlier. I slowly raised my hand and pointed him out in the crowd, which earned a quick cry of hysterics from the boy. “Please!” he begged. “I already heard it from her father.”

Mr. Shelby darted his eyes to me, asking a question that needed to be answered for another time. “Come forward,” he bellowed in a low raspy sort of voice, and beckoned the young man forward with his gloved hand. The other arm that was outstretched earlier above his head was now dropped to the side of his waist, the gun looking slack in between his fingers. “What did you do?”

“I just tried to take her off the old man.”

“And do what, eh?” The young man shrugged his shoulders, uncertain of what he could possibly say to get him out of this mess. “Eh!”

“I…”

“She was with another man, and you tried to take her away from him.”

“It was her father.”

“Her father,” Mr. Shelby repeated in barely a breath. “What’s your name again?”

“Jessie.”

“Jessie,” he repeated in a voice even lower than before. Mr. Shelby paused for a moment, letting a few heartbeats stretch on as he openly glared at the man. “Take a good look at her… it’s the last thing you’ll ever see.” _Bang._ Jessie pressed his hand against his chest, nails gripping into his white linen shirt that was quickly pooling over with blood. His eyes looked in my direction for one second more before he fell backwards and crashed hard against the floor. “No one touch him!” Mr. Shelby warned, with his gun still raised and at the ready. “You make sure to tell the lads downstairs the same message. Sansa Stark is hereby off-limits!” He grabbed a hold of my arm suddenly and pulled me away from the scene, making sure the gun was still in his right hand before he dragged my body closer to him, so I would stay by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aberama will appear in the next chapter. I know, I miss him too :(
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish
> 
> P.S. @Shem1407 I hope this answers your question about Polly ;)


	9. Set an Example

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Shelby's murderous actions were done for a deliberate purpose. Sansa begins to understand the old saying, "Actions speak louder than words," for Mr. Shelby's intentions are becoming loud and clear.

It wasn’t until we got halfway down the landing that Mr. Shelby took a good look at me, and he didn’t like what he saw.

“Bloody Christ,” he cursed under his breath. He took the leather bag out of the tightened grips of my hand and dropped it down on the floor between our feet. A strong arm reached forward, and tough, callused hands laid heavily on the side of my cheek to take a good look. “You’ve never seen a man shot dead before,” he observed, and then let out a small chuckle from the corner of his lips. “Not like that, at least.”

His hand dropped away from my face suddenly, and then he bent himself forward to lug up the heavy bag. He dropped one foot down the next step, and then shot a quick glance at me with a silent order to follow. In truth, I felt somewhat light-headed, finding the dreadful scene replaying in my mind again and again. _It wasn’t necessary, he was just a boy. He could have been Robb’s age,_ I surmised, and felt a certain level of guilt knowing I had a part to play in his untimely death.

“I haven’t got all day,” Mr. Shelby barked, after he noticed I still hadn’t moved from the spot. My feet felt glued to the floor, my fingers tightly gripping the handrail in a vain effort to steady me up. _Where’s Aberama,_ I thought, and felt I needed his presence now more than ever. “Stark.”

I am not entirely sure how fast that man sprinted up the stairs, but soon his hand was arresting my arm to pull me down the length of it with a look of impatience. He mumbled something short under his breath, but his words were lost to me when I was still in a shocked state. The stares of the people down below in the locker room didn’t help, and just like Aberama this man was staking his claim on me by pulling me close into his frame; hand digging over the top of my right shoulder as he pushed me forward.

 _Are you a whore,_ rang through my ears, as the men scanned me from head to toe. _Maybe Mr. Shelby had a point after all._

The door burst open, Mr. Shelby shoved me forward seeing he had no more desire to put his hands on me. He strutted past me, making sure to keep a careful distance now that Polly and Mr. Wells gaze was pointed in our direction. I could barely walk still, feeling my head grow faint and dizzy with the echo of a gun shot ringing in my ears.

“You know how to work it,” I could almost hear Aberama say. “You simply aim and fire.”

The gun he had offered to me was lodged somewhere deep in my purse, the same one I was currently clutching in the front of my lap. From this distance, I could see him having a heated argument with Mr. Wells, while Polly Gray stared at me like I was some dirt at the bottom of her boots. Mr. Wells eventually walked towards me, stringing his long fingers through the last of his hair, and once he was directly in front of me, I watched as his dark eyebrows fell low over the hoods of his tired eyes. “I’ll get you a stiff drink,” he remarked, and kindly took the side of my arm to lead me towards the kitchen.

* * *

A few drops of liquor were still at the bottom of the clear glass cup. Mr. Wells nodded his head for me to continue, so I raised it up high above my head and swallowed it down without a care of the world. “Can tell you don’t drink, so take it easy after that one. Its from my private collection.”

My voice was groggy when I asked, “What is it?”

“Port,” was all he answered, before he stuffed the bottle back into the locked cabinet in the back of the kitchen. “Your face is as white as a bed sheet.”

I merely groaned, and then closed one eye as if the lights from the kitchen was suddenly blinding me. _I feel sick._

“You weren’t with him long? What the hell did he do?” He pulled out a stack of bills from his forest green waistcoat pocket and shook the papers in front of his face. “He told me I would need a body bag and gave me the money for the funeral. So, what the hell happened?”

“He killed someone.”

“I could decipher that myself, love.” He folded the stack of cash in half and pocketed with a slight grimace. “What happened?”

“Some guy wanted too…”

“Fuck you,” Mr. Wells sharply replied. “And Mr. Shelby made an example out of him, didn’t he?” Mr. Wells took a step back, revealing the open doorway to create more space in the small backroom where fresh produce and cans were stored. “He would do that for his sister, Ada, but not for a girl like you.”

I blinked at him in silent confusion, unsure what my new employer was implying. The man took the empty glass from me and held it close to his chest as he gave me a good once over- it was filled with concern.

“You two ain’t fucking, are you?”

“No,” I droned, and made a face worse than the one I did earlier, when I tasted the first drop of port.

“Hmmm,” the man answered me, as he scratched at his side burns wearily. “Right.”

“And I’m not going too.”

“We all don’t have a choice, love,” was all he said, before he departed the small backroom for good, leaving me to my own anxious thoughts for a few moments more.

“I want to check on my brother,” I excused myself, finding the alcohol had finally kicked in.

“If you thinking of escaping there’s no point. He’ll have you hunted down.”

“I just want to see Robb.”

“If you want to see your brother live another day,” he blurted out with his hands vainly attempting to catch me. “You stay here.”

“I…”

“Sansa,” he warned, and then slapped his hands down on the tops of my shoulders from behind to stop me in my tracks. “Don’t go doing something stupid.”

“I…”

“Don’t,” he nearly begged, and used his strong hands to turn me around to face him. “The lad got a wife and two boys. He would be an idiot to go after you, just stick to the plan and make sure Robb wins the fight. That way, everyone will be happy.”

“No, there is something wrong,” I insisted. “You just say he wouldn’t have done that for anyone but his sister-”

“-you just forget I ever said that.”

“He killed a man upstairs- for _me!_ ” I exclaimed. “Imagine what he will do next…” _Once he finds out about Aberama and I._

“Keep to yourself, don’t draw anymore attention to the man and everything will be okay.”

“Okay?”

“It will be fucking fine!” he roared out with a tense grip on the clear glass he still held in his hand. “Go check on your brother- no, I’ll come with you.”

He placed the empty glass down in the kitchen sink, and then led the way with a fury of groans escaping his half-closed lips. He was infuriated, but so was I the longer I considered the situation. We were just pawns for Thomas Shelby, play things, but soon or later I would have the tables turned; I’ll make sure of it.

* * *

Robb winced when I placed the damp cloth over the top of his forehead. His brow was drenched with sweat, showing the many blankets I had laid over him had made uncomfortably hot while I was gone. “Good to see you awake.”

“Owww,” he moaned, after the cloth went over an open wound. “It hurts, Sansa.”

“I know,” I softly replied, and offered him a sad smile to show I understood his pain.

“I don’t recognize this room.”

“We belong to the Shelby’s now.” I dipped the cloth in a small water bucket, and then rung out the extra liquid before I applied it to his brow again. “We’re lodging upstairs. I don’t know, it’s a sort of boxing training arena. Once you get better, you’ll have a trainer and a regular schedule. Once you are back to your normal self than you get to fight.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s the only reason you’re still alive.” He winced once I lowered the blanket, revealing the multitude of scars stretching across the front of his chest. “And your going to win, Robb.”

“I’d rather have a blow with the men who did this to me.”

“All in good time.” He raised his eyebrows at me, caught off guard by the hatred betrayed in my voice.

“I only remember bits and fragments,” he confessed aloud. “Was Mr. Gold here?”

“This morning, yes.”

“He was helping me.”

“He did a lot,” I assured him, while I smoothed down my brother’s ruffled hair.

My brother shut his eyes peacefully as he uttered, “Its ‘cause he likes you, Sansa.”

“I know.” Robb blinked open his right eye funnily, wanting to catch the expression betrayed on my face. “I like him too.”

“Yes, I gathered that much.” Robb let out a low sigh of defeat, and then let his face turned into something of a scowl as he tried to raise himself out of the bed. “Let me sit up at least,” he entreated, and was thankful when I readjusted the pillow for him to lay his back upon it. “You know he’s nearly old enough to be father’s age.”

“I know.”

“And has three daughters that are-”

“-I know,” I quickly cut in.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt, that’s all.”

I tossed the wet cloth into the bucket as I surmised, “Just be happy its not some young bloke that wants to fuck me.”

Robb laughed at that, and when I turned a sharp gaze to him, he merely offered me a harmless smile. “You don’t think he wants to fuck you?” he laughed aloud. “Oh, Sansa, you really don’t know anything.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Sure,” he said with utter sarcasm, and then offered me a wink that made my cheeks turn beet red. “Although, its probably all old and wrinkly by now.”

“Robb, stop!”

“Sansa, please don’t let him do it.”

“Stop.”

He made a face of pure disgust, and then let out a bellow of laughter when I stood up from my bed with pure embarrassment.

“Sansa, I have to piss.”

“Do it on the bed.”

“Sansa.”

“Or the bucket.”

“Ugh,” he grunted, but after his vain attempt of climbing out of the bed he realized it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

I helped him slide down the corner of the bed, and he looked almost horrified once he realized he was completely naked. “I had to give you a bath,” I explained. “It was easier just to let you be.”

“You saw me naked.”

“So did Aberama.”

“Oh, god.”

“I thought you were conscious by then.” Robb simply groaned with resentment and ordered me to look away before he pissed into the bucket.

“Let’s pretend this never happened,” he begged, after he told me I could look in his direction again. His upper thighs were revealed to me, but the cock that was limp in his hand was thankfully covered by a thick layer of blankets. “You didn’t happen to see Mr. Gold’s did you?”

“No!”

“Ha,” he laughed out loud, and then shook his head while his tongue glided over his top set of teeth. “Guess he has some morals after all.” My brother plopped into the bed after that, and then complained of his overwhelming hunger to show me he was back to his normal self.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly with my brother and I locked away in our room for the night. Exhausted by the day’s events I instructed him to go to bed early, and quickly followed my own instructions as I fell asleep on the right side of his bed. It was only hours later that I had awoken in the middle of the night to retreat to the other side of the room to take up my empty bed and couldn’t help but think of Aberama as I tried to fall asleep. The two hands resting between the moist gap between my thighs betrayed me, proving to myself I wasn’t exactly objecting to Aberama’s “wrinkly old cock” after all. Robb’s efforts to tease me only backfired, I was now more curious than ever to see what it really looked like, and if he had any interest at all on using it on me.

* * *

“It is customary for a lady to be dressed at this time of morning,” Aberama teased. The door was slightly opened, and a bouquet of fresh flowers was held in his hand as he attempted to push it through the crack of the doorway. He was obviously in a mood, it was evident by the slight trembling of his lips as if he longed to kiss me then and there. Aberama eyes closed slightly, taking in the tiny display of my low-cut night gown in a sheer white, and when I opened the door widely, he couldn’t help himself to let his eyes linger over my entire dress.

“I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Oh?” he laughed, and then took a step into the room where I could feel his overwhelming presence immediately. He was dressed all in black, his chin slightly unshaved as he peered at me from under the brim of his hat. The woodland flowers were pressed up against his chest, held like a knight that was seeking a fair maiden’s affection. The petals were of a soft lilac colour, while the center was budding with a sunny yellow that foretold of the beauties of a warm summer day that was just outside our door. Aberama stood perfectly still, watching me with dark sapphire coloured eyes, his lips forming something of a smile as he gazed at me. “I thought you would look forward to our routine,” he cunningly remarked, before he took a step forward to offer the wild flowers. “And this most of all,” he added, a second before he planted his lips on the side of my cheek. “Good morning, Sansa.”

I swooped one arm around the back of his neck and went on my tip-toes to indulge him with a heartfelt kiss. He quickly replied, letting his long arms swoop around me to pull me in closer to his chest. We crashed against each other, lips permanently cemented together in a wild effort to show just how much we missed this. I threw his hat off his head, digging my hands into the back of his head before I let my fingers curl itself into his thick hair. Aberama’s hands sneaked lower and lower, wanting to caress my buttocks but not finding enough strength to do so yet. “San,” he breathed out for a blessed moment, before he jabbed his tongue fiercely into my mouth. I reacted in kind, letting it linger under his with an occasional flick to show Aberama I didn’t mind being submissive to him. The throbbing down below grew worse, and once he laid both hands over the whole of my ass, I thought I would give into him then and there. “Okay,” he breathed, and then turned his head slightly to the side so I could only kiss his cheek. “I think that’s enough.”

“Huh?” I moaned, as he began to break himself apart, slipping out of my arms for good.

“Its enough,” he huffed, and took some careful steps back, though he looked slightly in pain while doing it. “Take this,” he instructed, and made sure to stretch out his hand all the way as he offered me his bouquet of flowers. “Put in a vase, will you.”

I noticed how he held his hand over his crotch, wanting to touch it, but thinking better of it. _Oh…_

“Sansa, please,” he grunted, and let out a heavy sigh of relief once I took it from his hand. “Just give me a moment.” Aberama’s hand trembled as he reached for his hat, putting it on his head with a great deal of effort before he walked over to the window, or should I say “Waddled.” The poor man looked slightly uncomfortable with himself and made sure not to look me in the eye once I took a place by his side with the bouquet of flowers resting in the vase with the other ones, he brought me from yesterday morning.

“I’ll have my room look like the fields of spring soon.”

“Or you can just come outside,” he noted. “Its supposed to be a lovely day, so I’ve been told.”

“I’d like that.”

“Early enough for your brother to not notice your gone,” he said with an awful smirk. “Be easier for the both of us.”

“Agreed.”

“So, will you come?”

I leaned into his shoulder and kissed the side of his cheek, brushing a few stray hairs aside so I could get even more access to his skin. He turned his head slowly and pursued to press his lips against my own. We were losing it again, arms embracing each other with smooth movements and pretty soon I was leaning against the window with him trapping me with two long arms. I bit my lip at him, amazed by the strength betrayed by his dark blue eyes, and when he leaned forward it was not even a second before I pounced on him with dangerously ravenous kisses. _Oh, but it looks like we’re not leaving this room anytime soon,_ I thought, and the way he let his hand rub over the wide arrange of exposed skin that was revealed by my half undone dressing gown proved his thoughts were aligning in the exact same direction.

 

 


	10. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama takes Sansa out for the morning to a nice little spot near the riverbed, and things get out of hand quicker than they both expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was listening to an Irish folk song called “Raggle Taggle Gypsy” by Planxty and the lyrics were so relatable to the story I just had to write this chapter right away. Its about a lady that leaves her Lord to be stolen away by a gypsy. The last of the lyrics goes like this:
> 
> How could you leave your house and your land?  
> How could you leave your money-o?  
> How could you leave your only wedded Lord  
> all for a raggle taggle gypsy-o?
> 
> What care I for my house and my land?  
> What care I for my money-o?  
> I'd rather have a kiss from the yellow gypsy's lips  
> I'm away wi' the raggle taggle gypsy-o!
> 
> Hmmm this situation reminds me of two male characters in this story that should go unnamed lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

I rolled up the sleeves to the borrowed dress Isabella had given to me two weeks ago. I was overheated and the hot sunlight made the loose dress cling over inch of my skin. My fingers glided through my hair, lifting it in the air before I laid it over the right side of my shoulder. Aberama was equally hot, withdrawing his hat from his head to wipe at a thin layer of sweat creasing over the front of his brow.

He was whistling a tune all the same, bobbing his head to the right and left occasionally as he moved along to the unknown song. His feet stamped down the muddy field, dirt splattering the side of his navy-blue trousers as he led the way. I bunched up the dress to avoid the splatter, feeling the cold sticky mud flicking itself against my bare legs to my dismay.

The field was wide open, allowing us to see from one end of the field to the other. Aberama’s horse was allowed to wander off on its own, its master obviously trusting it wouldn’t go off too far off.

This area was unfamiliar to me, but Aberama looked quite at home as he dug his hands deep into his pocket while he continued to whistle out the unfamiliar tune. He had been quiet for most of the journey, but happily content by my presence.

“Tha là brèagha ann!” he uttered out, after he turned around to face me. “As some of my people would say,” he added with a large smile. He drew his hand out from his pocket and stretched it before him, waiting for me to take it in my own.

“And in English that means.”

“It’s a lovely day.” He pulled my hand onto his chest and looked at me in such a way to nearly take my breath away. “Thank you for coming.”

“And why would I not?” I teased, which earned a hearty kiss to my lips.

“Tha thu breagha,” he whispered over my lips. He waited for my eyes to ask a question and with a nervous smile he offered, “You are beautiful.” He pecked my lips quickly, and then wrapped his arm over my shoulder to led the way.

He unbuttoned his jeans dress shirt, probably regretting to wear so heavy a material on a hot summer’s day. His fingers kept wandering all the way down to the bottom until he was completely bare chested, and then let the flaps of his shirt fly against the faint gust of breeze that blew straight at us. He continued to whistle a cheery tune again, his right fingers rolling against the front of my shoulders as he kept me near. He was beautiful in his own sort of way, and I couldn’t help but keep my eyes on the side of his profile. An unexpected kiss landed on the side of his cheek and he simply smiled with pleasure, feeling happy that I was full of affection. “Where are you taking me?”

“A new spot.”

“You and your spots.”

He bit down on the corner of his lip. “You’ll like it,” he assured me, and brought me closer to his side to keep me safe and secure. “How is your brother?”

“He was awake and eating last night, so I’d say he is getting better.”

“He’s a strong lad.”

“He doesn’t remember you helping him take a bath.”

“A good thing,” he surmised, with a cunning look about him.

“I told him.”

“Oh, Sansa,” he softly chided. I turned to him again, and offered a swift kiss to the side of his temple, taking in the scent of pomegranate and apples wafting from his hair. I knew everything he used was natural, so the mysterious scent of his shampoo would be left for another time.

“You have any more oils for him?”

“I’m all out, but I’ll ask one of my neighbours for one,” he told me quickly, hoping it would soothe my nerves. “It won’t get rid of it completely.”

“I know.”

“I am sorry for what happened to him.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Aberama turned his head and laid the front of his face into my bushy hair, lingering there for a moment or more before he tilted it downwards and kissed the side of my cheek. I knew it was his own way of apologizing, but it really wasn’t his fault. “Will see what happens,” was all that he said, and then inched his head away to see the whole of my profile.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” he lied, though his voice went a great deal deeper as he uttered it.

“You know…” I paused, and hiked up my dress higher over my thighs since we were walking though a deep mud pit near the edge of the rolling green grass. “… he killed someone yesterday. I hardly slept because of it.”

“Who did?”

“Thomas Shelby.”

“Why?”

“To make an example,” I grumbled, and was thankful when Aberama lowered his hand to help me keep the dress away from the pool of mud. _Thank goodness I’m wearing thick boots._ “So, no one would bother me again.”

“The boys on your floor,” he surmised, and nodded his head curtly. He lifted his left hand to let his hat sit up higher over his brow, revealing the whole of his face to me. “So, who did he shoot?”

“The same one you got in a fight with?”

“The young lad? Gosh, he’s probably Bonnie’s age.”

“It wasn’t necessary,” I spat out. “It was stupid!”

“It was Mr. Shelby,” he answered me coldly. “So, this is what happens when another man pays attention to you. I guess…”

“What?”

“We'll have to be more careful,” he offered up. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

He stopped at the edge of the river bed, the ground was slippery but leveled enough for me to drop the length of my dress slightly. There was still patches of mud from rainfall sometime yesterday, but it was manageable enough for us to move around. Aberama positioned himself in front of me, not having any physical contact with me as he took a slight step back. “What is it?”

“Sansa,” he breathed out with reluctance. “I’m sort of in a relationship.” I lowered my eyes down, letting it fall to my muddy tarnished boots that was now a sheen of earthy brown. “Its nothing official. I haven’t really seen her in two weeks, but… um…” Aberama scratched the back of his neck nervously, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the turn of our conversation. “It’s with Mr. Shelby’s aunt.”

“Oh.”

“We see each other every now and then, but…” His shoulders rolled forward as he let out a deep sigh. “It’s complicated. I like her, but… its not the same way I feel about you.”

“So…” I couldn’t even finish my train of thought, I felt so caught off guard by everything.

“None of my children know, so its not like they were hiding something from you.”

“But _you_ were.”

“Yes, well, I never expected things to go this far. I mean, you’re so young.”

“What do you want me to say, Abe?”

“I honestly thought you would slap me across the cheek,” he laughed. “Polly knows there is something off since the last time I saw her at the party I attended three days after you guys left my campsite.”

“The letter?”

“Yeah, the letter for Bonnie,” he piped up, suddenly catching my train of thought. “It was to invite us to a party, a way to celebrate his victory.” He shrugged his shoulders lightly as he added, “That is why I was so quiet when I was leading you back to Birmingham. I realized I had feelings for two different women, and I felt conflicted.”

“And what about now?”

“Now,” he lowly drawled out. “I know my feelings for you are a lot stronger. I can’t stop thinking about you, San.” He outstretched his arms and engulfed me in a tight hug. I reluctantly let him kiss the side of my cheek, but I wasn’t ready for him to taste my lips just yet. “I’m sorry.”

“I only wish you told me sooner.”

“You wouldn’t even let me kiss you till I saw you in Wells office,” he reminded me with a soft patting to the side of my head. “We went from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds.”

“Not a hundred.”

“Fìor,” he uttered in that unknown language, and then let his eyes linger over mine until I would submit to his whim. He kissed my lips deeply, spreading them apart with his tongue as he daringly dived it inside to find my own. I let him flick it lightly, and then felt him return it back into his mouth before he continued to kiss me again. The rest of my dress dropped to the floor, so much for keeping it clean. His fingers tangled itself in the tops of my dress, bunching it together in fists as if he wanted to tear it off. We waddled backwards, Aberama letting me lead the way till we got to the very edges of the embankment where the roaring river fought to claim our attention. He kissed my lips roughly, thumbs digging into the narrow ridges of my shoulder blade. He heard me make a sound of pleasure, and then let his finger glide across my collarbone and then rub the side of his neck. The cold metals of his ring set my hot neck on fire, and without realizing it, I pushed my hands against the front of his chest to feel the humidity of his bare skin. “Wait,” he uttered out softly, and with blue eyes blazing like sapphire diamonds he took a purposeful step back. Aberama withdrew the last of his shirt, folding it neatly upon a rock next to the sandy bank and then returned to me with his pants slack around the edges of his pelvic muscles that were bulging out of his skin. I licked my lips at him unconsciously, he saw it, and then he knew the strong level of attraction I had for him.

“Abe,” I cooed, the moment his hands went over me again. His lips pressed on the side of my brow, my hands wrapped around the back of his neck to keep him there. Aberama’s skin was so hot to the touch, smooth and moist with sweat that I couldn’t help but let it slip down his stern back and let it rub over the muscles that bulged out every now and then as he grasped at me. We were careful not to let the lower half of us touch, since I knew there was an enormous bulge there already. “Abe,” I breathed, as he lowered his lips over the side of my face and with a quick pull of my body into his chest he slammed his lips over mine. We suddenly lost our balance, slipping in the slick layer of mud and then fell into the floor with a bellow of laughter. My dress was spared, but Aberama entire back was covered over in mud. “I’m sorry,” I laughed, as he continued to hold me in his arms. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I’m alright.”

“Abe?”

“I’m fine.” He lightly pushed me off his chest and waited for me to climb back onto to my feet, before he rubbed his clean hands over his muddy back. “Help me up,” he kindly asked of me, and stretched out his hand for me to pull him off the ground. “I’ve had worse,” he assured me once he was fully on his feet, and without thinking streaked his muddy hands against the side of his face in pure exhaustion. “I guess that was a slap of common sense,” he added, as he lowered his gaze to look at the bulge in the center of his trousers. “Give me a minute, will ya.”

He quietly walked off to the right, clearly intent on addressing the real issue at hand. I used my hand to cover my mouth, finding the whole situation rather funny. He looked like a mud man as he wandered off into the distance, the entire back of his trousers was covered in brown mud.

Aberama must have noticed this situation, for he stood behind some tall grass and looked like he was bending over to do something. I curious than ever, sneaked around the riverbank next to the water and watched him lower down his pants. _I’m not really going to watch him, am I?_

“Sansa!” Aberama scolded, after he looked up with his hand over his crotch.

“I…” His hand hovered over his black briefs, loose enough to hide his true form, but the material was thin enough to show the hard erection piercing out of his clothes. I found my teeth grinding together, feet moving forward to its own accord. Aberama watched me motionlessly, keenly aware of my approachment but unable to tell me to go back to where I belonged. I was only a few steps away when I finally stopped, my hands gripping the sides of my dress with overwhelming desire. _I wonder what it would be like if he used it on me? What it would look like if he pulled his briefs down all the way?_

A lady wasn’t supposed to behave this way, nor were they supposed to wear such an overly lecherous look with eyes fixated on the spot where his right hand hovered.

“You should go,” he warned. “I will only be a few minutes.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Sansa,” he begged with lips barely opened.

“I want to see you do it.”

“No,” he said in a clear voice, and then bent down to pull down the last of his trousers through his bare feet. He turned his back to me, and did his best to place one foot over a flat strip of rock and then another until he could dip his feet into the shivering cold water. His entire body trembled by the impact, while he continued to have a hand over his crotch.

A desire came over me, and I ran over to his spot to place my boots next to his own. My dress was quickly stripped off my body, and then without thinking the rest of it through I ran into the riverbed beside him with nothing but my bra and small clothing. He stopped what he was doing, or whatever was occupying both his hands once he sensed my presence behind him. Aberama’s brief snapped back in place, and he turned his eyes that almost looked black with desire in my direction. “Sansa,” he uttered in a hoarse voice, barely escaping the back of his throat.

I found myself trembling from the cold icy water, but I forced my feet forwards, feeling the slick peddles underneath my foot as I turned my body to face him fully. There he was, hair half covering his face as he kept his chin lowered to his chest with every intention to not look at me again. His chest heaved heavily, his fingers twitching just over his crotch since he didn’t get to finish the rest of his…

“Go.” Aberama’s voice was unexpectedly deep as he uttered it. I maintained my gaze on his darkened face, amazed to see the tightened lines stretching over his cheekbones and the crinkles around the corner of his eyes as they almost became slits. Aberama reminded me of an animal that was about to pounce, a wolf that crept low to the ground before it attacked.

I took a careful step back and then another, and then turned my back to him to let my legs wade deeper into the river’s water. I was getting wetter by the second, but the cool sensation helped my rattled brain and the overwhelming desire to do something to Aberama I had not considered before. When I looked over my shoulder he seemed to have his back to me as well, grunting miserably as he worked his hands against himself.

It was quite a spectacle, I had of course heard of men masturbating, but to actually see it. _And to think I was the reason for it,_ I thought, with a whimsical smile slowly spreading across my face. A new level of courage came over me, and I turned to wade in the water towards him. He heard my presence but didn’t flinch until I laid my cold wet hand over his shoulder. I turned him around sharply and before he even had any time to react, I laid a kiss over his lips and wrapped my long arms around the back of his neck to keep him there. Aberama instantly laid its swelling erection over my clothed womanhood, pushing it over my center pleadingly as he desperately kissed me back. “San,” he begged, between a kiss, wanting me to stop but I wouldn’t let him. He let his hands fall away from his cock and grasped his hands around my back to pull me forward. I moaned into his mouth as he lightly thrust it against my womanhood, small enough to cause a riveting sensation but not enough to take away my maidenhood for good.

My wet hands smoothed its way over the back of his neck, dressing the ends of his hair in water until water droplets formed at the bottom of his long hair. He leaned his head back and kissed me dearly. “A luaidh,” he whispered in front of my lips, and then lifted me into the air before he settled us both down into the waterbed. Drenched in water, he settled himself on top of me, making sure my head was hovered over water before he began to kiss me again. Our bodies that were once hot was now refreshingly cold, and I made no arguments when he purposefully rubbed his manhood against me again. “Sansa,” he gently moaned, and kissed my lips one final time before he let our heads dip underwater.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow my petyrbaaaeeelish tumblr account you know this language I am using this story already, but for the rest I’ll keep it as a surprise ;)
> 
> Fìor - True  
> A luaidh - Darling, my dear.


	11. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has an interesting conversation with Aberama over breakfast, and she learns there is more that meets the eye with this man.

We came out of the water laughing; Aberama placed his hands on either side of my cheeks as he daringly looked into my eyes. Ever so slowly he inched his head forward as I tried to catch my breath, and then he placed his lips over mine to kiss me slowly. I closed my eyes blissfully, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing the sides of my face tenderly. My wet locks draped over his hands, probably a fiery shade of red now that it was soaked in water. Aberama removed his lips slowly, eyes opening after his face was a few inches away from my own. There was something different in the look in his eyes, something I had not seen before. “I won’t take you today,” he deliberated aloud, as he brushed my wet bangs away from my face. “But I will one day, I _promise_ you that.”

“What do you mean?”

He bit down at his bottom lip, head tilting slightly as he considered the right words to say. “Let’s take it slow,” he answered me, though he was careful to avoid my eyes.

“I thought we were,” I teased. His left hand fell away from my face and splashed down on the cold water, and then submerged itself into the cool blue river to curl itself around the side of my waist.

Aberama dipped his head down in sadness. “No, we weren’t,” he droned. “But that wasn’t your fault.”

“I didn’t mind-”

“-I know you didn’t,” he quickly interjected. “But I can’t say one thing and then do another.”

“Has the water cooled you off, Abe?”

“I think it has,” he said with dead seriousness, though I noticed a playfulness in his sea blue eyes as he stared at me. “We should go back. There is still breakfast to prepare for, and then I don’t want Mr. Wells or your brother looking for you.”

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, and let my chest lean over his. “What if I say you kidnapped me?”

“Hmmmm.”

“That might work.”

“No, Sansa,” he droned. He leaned in to lay a kiss over the tip of my nose, and then let his thumb stroke the side of his cheek as he waited ever so patiently for me to give in. “San.”

I turned him around in the water, feeling the ripples crease around our forms and dance playfully in the sparkling morning light. It was peaceful here and Aberama made the scenery infinitely better, so why would I ever want to go back to Birmingham?

“I know you don’t want to go.”

“No.”

“Sansa, please,” he spoke ever so softly. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss his lips rapidly, increasing the pace until he would give in. Aberama’s entire body leaned over me, making me submerge deep into the river with only my head over the lapping waves. _I once thought I could drown in his kisses, but that might be the literal case if he keeps this up._ His hand slid down my back underwater and then he unexpectedly cupped the side of my ass as he laid his lower half over me. Aberama was going against his words once again, as the seething desire to plunge his cock into me was becoming too much to bear. _And I might not be able to fight back that idea as well._

“San!” he blurted out, and then shot himself up to stand tall in the water with both of his hands over his hardened erection. “I need to get out of here.”

“Wait.”

“No. Don’t…” He stopped as he felt my hand resting over the side of his arm. “Trust me, you’ll want to wait.”

“Abe.”

“Wait,” he warned, and then took large steps backwards in the water until there was a reasonable distance between us. “Come.”

I rolled my eyes but made sure I turned my head when I did it. _He wasn’t the only one feeling pain down below._ I grumbled under my breath sharply, and then followed him with a certain level of spitefulness. _He’s going to make me go mad._

By the time I reached the rocky riverbed, Aberama was leaning over a large boulder with a cup of water in his hand. He poured a handful of water over his trousers and did his best to rub out the clots of mud, but it was too thick to get off so easily. “Fuck,” he murmured, knowing he had the option of returning to Birmingham in his wet boxers or stained trousers. He chose the latter option and laid out his muddy trousers over a slab of rock to dry in the hot morning sun. “The food is with Nicu. I’ll have to go fetch him.”

“I’ll come,” I offered without him having any time to accept it. Stuffing my feet quickly into my boots, I ran after him and grabbed a hold of his hand to hold onto tightly. “Is that your horse’s name?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s different.”

“Romanian.”

“Is that the language you were speaking to me earlier?”

“No, I was… it was Gaelic.” He scratched the tip of his ear as he added, “I speak three languages.”

“Oh.”

“You will find a lot of the campers speak a variety of languages. Gypsy’s travel everywhere you see, and we learned to pick up the languages in the countries we have settled in.”

“Say something to me in Romanian.”

“Like what?”

“Anything.”

He tilted his head up to the sky as he thought of what to say. It was odd to see him this way, his hair slick wet with water droplets still lingering in his hair. His broad chest dripping with water, while the sun illuminated his warm olive coloured skin that was fully tanned already. I looked downward to see his cock had almost gone back to normal at some point, making it easier for him to walk across the grassy field as we searched for Nicu.

Aberama rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, and with a tiny smile he turned his gaze in my direction. “Sunteți frumoasă.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

“Well, it means… you _are_ beautiful.” His grip around my hand grew tighter, while he flickered his gaze in my direction again. “Very beautiful.”

It was only then that it dawned on me that Aberama had not seen me dressed this way before, and an alarming shade of red came over me as I realized I was walking around half naked in a grassy field. _Well, this is new,_ I thought, _as I tried to cover up an amusing grin._

We walked in silence after that, perfectly content with the comforting lapse of silence as we wandered about searching for his horse. Aberama would occasionally let out a sharp whistle, seemingly a call to get his horse’s attention. After five minutes he became frustrated, cursing under his breath in a foreign language as if it would send Nicu to him. The field was flat, but in the distance, there were a set of trees where we gathered Nicu took too, in the hopes of finding some shelter from the beating sun.

Grass tickled the sides of my legs as we wandered through the taller grass, the occasional bugs flew in our direction, but it was nothing bothersome. Aberama soon drew his long arm around me, piercing his hand into the side of my waist as he kept me close. His skin was warm now, completely dried off from our long walk. The friction of his hand, the warmth of his body was awakening a new desire that I tried desperately to submerge. “Nicu!” Aberama shouted into the entrance way of the forest, clearly aggravated that his horse must have gone this far. A soft neighing replied, and a few second passed before his dark horse came out of the shadows with half a leaf hanging out of his mouth. “I’m hungry too, you know.” He patted his horse happily, liking the sight of my hand quickly joining in his endeavours. “Time to go back,” he muttered, and went behind me to suddenly lift me into the air and settle me on the rough leather saddle.

“It’s easier when I’m wearing clothes,” I noted, as I unconsciously rubbed my hand down my inner thigh in front of Aberama.

“Please don’t do that,” he begged, and cut his eyes downward to avoid the tempting scene further.

“Do what?”

“Move backwards, so there is enough room for me.”

“What if I want to be right on top of you?”

“You’re a little seductress, you know that.”

“Says the one that kidnapped-” He stopped me by laying a hand over mine, and slowly pushed it upwards to let it slide over the length of my inner thigh until it was touching the area that he so desperately desired.

“Move back,” he warned in a deep voice, with eyes turning darker by the second.

“No.”

He released his tight hold over my hand and then let his fingers lay over the thin blue cloth. I hitched my breath as I felt him touch me, and then closed my eyes with tightened lips as an overwhelming sensation came over me. _It’s different when he does it._ “Oh, Abe,” I wailed, only to feel his fingers go limp over the area. I blinked my eyes open to see him staring at me, and I instantly knew the way I had moaned out his name had made Aberama change his mind. “Abe!” I shouted out, like I was ready to kill him. _How dare he touches me there and then stops when…_

His thumb curled inwards in response, and then he let the tip of his finger scrape over the thin cloth fleetingly. He knew what he was doing, and my anxious sound of anticipation as he applied more pressure made his fingers go limp yet again. “Move back,” he said in hardly a breath, it was clear by the sound of his voice he wanted to give into my desires as well.

“No!” I argued back, as I squeezed in my hips to try and keep his hand tightly tucked in between my legs. The leather saddle I was sitting on worked against me, and Aberama cleverly snatched his hand back to his side before I could take a hold of it. “Abe!”

He annoyedly grabbed the horse’s bridle and pulled harshly on it to steer the dark haired creature forward. “Femeie crudă.”

“What did you say?”

“You’re a _cruel_ woman!” he shouted back, without looking at me.

“I’m the cruel one?”

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn’t hear but knowing him it was one of those foreign languages of his. Nicu trotted forward at a faster pace, sensing that his master was intent on getting to his destination as fast as he could. My only comfort was Aberama’s awkward walk, a sign that he probably had another uncomfortable erection as he thought about what he had done. _The man’s cruel,_ I thought, knowing if he kept giving me a taste that I might become his little seductress after all. _First the rough grinding of his erection and now his finger…_

Aberama looked tired, maybe even overheated from behind, but he continued to lead his horse forward through the bushy field. A small part of me felt guilty, despite of what he had done, it was not fair for him to walk all the way back to the river in this sweltering heat. I cleared my throat and in a soft voice remarked, “Abe, you can come up here. I’ll move back.”

He heard me but continued to lead his horse through the tall grass. His grip wound around the tan leathered bridle to the point that his knuckles turned a sickly shade of white.

“Aberama”

“Move all the way back then,” he answered me in a droll sort of voice.

I shuffled backwards, leaning onto the very edge of the saddle and then patted at the empty space in front of me to show him I would keep my word. He ordered his horse to stop in a foreign tongue, and then swiftly leaped over the saddle to find his self on top of Nicu again. A sharp dig into the side of his horse, and it was trotting quickly down the empty field to lead us back to the riverbed where our clothes were still laid out to dry.

“Are you angry with me?” I asked, as I let my hands glide around Aberama to take a hold of the front of stomach for added support.

“I’ve kept you out too long,” he lied. “Mr. Shelby, Mr. Wells, aye, maybe even your brother could be looking for you right now. I have a lot to answer too.”

“So?”

“So,” he echoed. “What do you think will happen when Mr. Shelby finds out about us?”

“I don’t know.” I shrugged my shoulders behind him. “Does it even matter?”

“You told me he killed a man yesterday to make an example. It was a _warning_. A wise man would take his warning to heart.”

“It was a stupid move-”

“-it was intimidation,” he interjected. “He used that same tactic against my daughters. I learned a lesson that day…” He looked over his shoulder to take a good look at me. “If I’m to take something from him than it will be a lot more subtle this time.”

“Take something! I don’t belong to him.” Aberama turned his gaze away and knocked his heel into his horse’s side. There was silence on his end, a fact that I didn’t like one bit. “I don’t!”

“The whole _town_ belongs to Mr. Shelby!” he said with pure mockery. “Did you really think you’re an exception?”

* * *

A small brown sack unfolded on a cool grey slab of rock in between us, and it was there that our breakfast was neatly folded inside. Aberama let his hand hover over the food and noted, “Slices of ham, cucumber, tomato’s, and bread.” He leaned back on the sandy ground and tucked his hat lower over the front of his face. He was still wearing his thin black briefs, so it was rather funny that he should be wearing his hat again. I sat cross-legged in my navy-blue bra and small panties with nothing but my dress to sit upon as we sat next to the crystal-clear stream. Nicu neighed lightly beside us, pleased to see an abundance of grass to chew on while he waited for us to leave this area. Hopefully, if I got my way, it wouldn’t be anytime soon. “I hope that’s enough.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Esmeralda helped me this morning. I tried to be quiet, but she caught me.”

“Doing what?”

“Preparing _our_ breakfast.” He caught the smile that spread across my face and wore one equal to mine as he leaned forward. “I think she is catching on.”

“Oh?”

“I told her it was for a friend.”

“So, I’m your friend now?”

“No… well…” He rubbed his fingers over the brim of his hat as he squinted at me. “I’d like to keep this sort of thing a secret for a little bit longer.”

“Because you’re ashamed.”

“Because its easier that way.” He reached forward and broke a piece of bread in half, before he handed the largest piece to me.

“Abe…”

“Just for a little bit, can we keep this to ourselves?”

“You really want that?”

“I do.” He looked hesitant over his food and elected to lower his piece of bread once he caught my changed expression. “My children are my world,” he mused aloud. “But I’m not ready to tell them about us- not yet.”

“It’s my age.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “This is a delicate situation, Sansa. And then there’s Bonnie…”

I nodded my head knowingly. _If he was jealous before, how will he react to the news that Aberama and I are in a romantic relationship now?_ “He won’t take it well.”

“No,” Aberama replied in a low tenor, before he took his first bite into his bread. Our hands reached forward, plucking up the food with our fingers before we greedily stuffed it into our mouths. I had not realized how hungry I was, until I felt the tomato squirt against the top of my tongue and the sweet sensation budded all over as I let it roll to the back of my mouth. The food was fresh, plucked from the earth with all its wholesome flavour. Aberama saw the soft squinting of my eyes, the tiny smile that graced my face as I continued to eat his food. _If only every morning could be like this._ “I have the ginger mint tea again,” he piped up, and then rose to his feet to retrieve it from the back of his horse.

The tea was just as good as I remembered, and I stretched my legs out to the fullest with my toes pointing towards the running water as I enjoyed the hot beverage. It was so peaceful here, so tranquil and serene that my eyes almost lulled itself to sleep. “I miss this,” Aberama uttered under his breath, but I caught it all the same. “I used to do this sort of thing with my wife.”

I turned my head in his direction, suddenly remembering that Aberama was a widower, and that he had done this sort of thing all before. _How could I forget?_

“Its almost been nine years,” he sadly relayed. “Feels longer.”

I fidgeted with my cup, feeling at loss with what to say. He looked older once his expression turned so grave and serious, long lines trailed over the top of his brow that was sheltered under the shade of his hat. Aberama was twirling his wedding band around his finger, his blue eyes turning a murky grey as if tears were threatening to spill down. “Abe?”

“Sorry,” he muttered. He blinked the lids of his eyes quickly and then vainly attempted to clear his throat.

“Don’t be.”

“I… I don’t really talk about her,” he confessed. His shoulders rolled backwards as he tried to get himself together. “The pain never really goes away.”

“No, never.”

“You lost your parents,” he remembered aloud. “So, you understand-”

“-what its like to lose someone,” I cut in. “Yes.”

“I have three beautiful daughters from her, and a strong-headed son.” A bright smile came across his face as a look of pride came over him. “Julie gave me that.”

“Julie? That was her name?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, and then lowered his eyes to the palm of his hands nervously. He rubbed his hands together, and then feeling the need to do something constructive he plucked the last cucumber into his mouth and briskly swallowed it down. “We should probably talk about something else.”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“You’re so young,” he mused aloud. “I married around your age.”

I felt uncomfortable at that statement, not wanting our lives to be compared. Times are different, I grew up during the great war, seen things that no one should have experienced at such an early age. I could still remember the letter, the dreaded letter that told the awful truth about my father and mother. “Sansa,” Aberama piped up, seeing that I had become lost in my own thoughts. “I’m sorry, was it something I said?”

“No.”

“You don’t have to rush into marriage, you know.”

“I know.”

“The right time will come.”

“Usually they say the right man.”

“I’d like to say _I’m_ the right man, but that would be selfish.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“Well…” Aberama carefully folded up the brown sack and then left it on the smooth slab of rock that continued to stand in between us. “Let me see…” He pulled his hands down into his lap, letting the muscles of his arm relax as if he considered the appropriate words to use in this awkward situation. “Do you see a life with me?”

“I don’t know.” I looked to my right to watch the water stream down the river, splashing itself against the tiny rocks before it settle back down into the deep pool of water. “Do you mean living with you?”

“You couldn’t live with me _unless_ you were my wife.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, you see our predicament. At least you understand my hesitation on telling my children about us.”

“I don’t know…” I bit down on my lip with a wave of trepidation. “Marriage…”

“Is a serious matter,” he surmised. “Another reason why I think we should take things slow.”

“But then you use your fingers to touch me here,” I argued back, as I pointed my hand in the said area. “Or have you forgotten?”

“I never said I was perfect,” he quipped back.

“If you were perfect you would have used more than your fingers,” I said without thinking, which made Aberama’s eyes widen in a way I had never seen before. “I mean…”

He shook his head slightly, while the whole set of his top teeth bit down on his bottom lip. _He is holding back something, and I’m dying to hear it._

“Or do I have to wait till Mr. Shelby takes it first.”

“Sansa,” he warned.

“Or should I find a nice young lad who won’t grow tired after the…” I shut my mouth tightly the moment he stood to his feet, and the way his hands were tightly curled into two fists showed me I had gone too far.

“Not another word,” he warned, and then snatched the brown sack off the rocky slab to put it away.

I huffed in frustration, since I thought my teasing would have worked. _He has more self-control than I thought he would._ “Yes?” I grumbled, after he returned to his side of the riverbed with his arms crossed over his chest. “What is it?”

“Get dressed.”

“Why?”

“Cause its time to leave.”

“What if I don’t want too,” I sulked.

“Then you’ll have to find a new way home.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Sansa.”

“I’ll find a nice handsome man. Young, mind you, with…” I had to stop for the second time, since he placed one foot over the rock and leaned forward with every attempt to intimate me. “Oh, are you moving in closer so you can hear the rest?”

“I want you to get dressed.”

“What if I just take this bra off right now? What would you do?” He raised his eyebrows at me in astonishment, and then realized I just might do it when I wore an awful grin.

“Get- dressed.”

“I think _you’re_ the one that likes telling people what to do!” I argued back, after he slid his foot across the rock and let it drop down to the ground again.

“You are behaving like a child,” he rebutted once he turned his back to me.

“Maybe I’m acting my age.”

“No.”

I rose to my feet and quickly followed him, not even bothering to put on back my dress yet. “Or maybe you’re the one being childish!” Aberama ignored me, and simply packed up the last of his things. I stood behind him with my hands over my hip, wanting to torment the man that continued to treat me so ill. “Have you ever asked me what I want?”

His hands stopped their current occupation, and his boots swiveled in the dusty patch of dirt to face me fully. Aberama leaned his back against Nicu, and then tilted his head to the side with arms crossed as he asked, “And what exactly do you want?”

“For you to stop tormenting me.”

A single eyebrow raised with amusement, and then a sliver of his tongue poked out of his mouth to lick the top of his lip.

“You say you want to take things slow, but I think we can both agree that its clearly impossible.”

“I disagree.”

I dragged my hand through my dried hair, taking in how tangled it was, since my fingers got caught in the red bundle of wavy locks at the back of my head. _Is nothing working in my favour?_

Aberama let his arms drop to his side, and then stood tall in front of me with nothing but his black briefs to tempt me. “I think its possible.”

“Then you clearly don’t know how attractive you look right now.”

Eyebrows raised high above his head for the second time, and his eyes alighted with surprise. “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

He nearly laughed, but when I took a deliberate step forward, he realized I wasn’t joking. “I think that’s rather ironic,” he jeered, with a terrible curl of the left side of his lip.

“I already know you think I’m beautiful, since you said it in two different languages already today.”

“Three.”

“What?”

“I think you’re beautiful,” he confidently said, as he also took a step forward. “And I think you should wait.”

“No.”

“Unfortunately, it takes two people to sleep together,” he taunted, which earned a haughty gasp from me. “Or have you never thought of that before?”

“Two can play at that game!”

“Can they?”

“Yes.” I stormed away from him and went back to the flat slab of rock to put on my dress. _Aberama think he’s so clever, but he’s wrong._ I was just buttoning up the front of my dress when I turned around to face him, taking in the lewdness of his eyes as he unconsciously stared at my chest. _He had his chance and he lost it._ “You’ll be happy to know your son saw it first,” I fought back. Aberama frowned at me, and I flipped my hair up arrogantly as I continued to glare at him. “And every word he says is true. I do have nice teats.” He bit down on his lip, glaring at me with hatred as I walked past him and went on the other side of his horse. “Hurry up and get dressed, Aberama. We haven’t all day to waste.”

“Femeie crudă,” he repeated with a darkness to his eyes.

“Oh, you think this is cruelty! You haven’t seen anything yet.”

He jabbed the toe of his boot into the earth, and then left me to put on his belongings. I spent that time trying to climb up Nicu, but it wasn’t as easy as I had imagined. After the fifth attempt I gave up and peaked around the back of the horse to eye Aberama brushing the mud off the back of his pants grievously. _We do look in quite a state,_ I noted, remembering that the bottom of my dress was splattered in dry mud. _I really do hope I don’t run into anyone on the way back. It was Saturday, so Mr. Wells’ office was officially closed, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t go around looking for me._

Aberama fitted shirt was buttoned up to the top, and he slipped on a black vest that added bulk to his size. He was just tying up the thin strings to his leather black boots when I came into his space, and did my best not to sulk in front of him. “You really do annoy me.”

He chuckled softly, and then tilted his head upwards to get a good look at me. “My wife used to say that.”

“I’m glad she experienced the same thing.”

He pulled on his shoelace, tightening it with extra measure before he stood tall to his feet. “It was her way to say she liked me.”

“I’m not your wife.”

“No, you’re not,” he agreed with me in a somber voice. “But I’ve lived long enough to know how women think.” I opened my mouth to utter a clever rebuttal, but he didn’t even give me a chance to do that. “Give it a month, and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Why a month?”

“Because we both shouldn’t be too eager,” he argued back with a slight look of annoyance. “I want to make sure this is something real.”

“It is.”

“It’s been two or three days, if you can call it that?” He looked around the riverbed to make sure he grabbed everything before he took two large steps forward to walk past me. “Give it time, love. I barely know anything about you.”

“I think-”

“-and you know very little about me.”

“That isn’t true!”

He smirked at me, as he walked backwards with steady feet. “Oh, you would say that.”

“Well, maybe you should invite me back to your camp again.”

“Maybe.”

“And let me stay longer than one night.”

“Maybe.”

“And I can share the same bed with you this time.”

A shadow of a smile came across his face, before he turned his back to me again. “Maybe!” Aberama yelled over his shoulder before he grabbed his horse’s bridle and led his dark haired Nicu towards me. “Give it time, and _maybe_ we’ll see.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on Aberama's behaviours/decisions in the past two chapters. I am interested in hearing what you guys think.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	12. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aberama's gone for the day, Sansa begins to daydream and realizes she is more invested in their relationship than she had originally perceived. Fortunately, Aberama returns to her room the next day with good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @lyrawinter and @Clarissa_DN38416 for their encouragement. I hit a rough spot, but thanks to their kind works I decided a slow burn is the best way to go with this story. Thanks again, you guys are the only reason I am continuing this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

I dropped down onto the hard-cobbled streets of Birmingham; Aberama’s arms were still wrapped around me as he watched me settle down to my feet. His soft pink lips puckered slightly, he leaned back to get a good look at me, making sure I was okay. Our differences were patched up, and my sulky mood had disappeared the minute he settled me on Nicu to take me back home. Oh, I enjoyed teasing him immensely, but reality prodded its knobby fingers at me the second my eyes espied the grey stony buildings belonging to this heavily urbanized city.

“Home sweet home,” he breathed out, after he turned his gaze to the large red door to the building, I was forced to call my home. “No one is around, so I guess that is good for us.”

“You still want to keep this a secret?”

“I do,” he answered me with over emphasized puckered lips. _If he keeps it up, I just might kiss him._

“Alright, for now.”

“Thank you, Sansa.” He let one of his hands slip away from me, but the other went into the narrow crook between my rib case and inner arm. He steered me forward to the door at a casual pace, looking like he didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he assured me. “Same time and place.”

“I’ll be dressed this time.”

A tiny smirk appeared across his face, creating a slight dimple in his right cheek. “Tomorrow, then.”

I laid a hand over the side of his tanned cheek, feeling my finger tips brush against the softness of his skin. “Tomorrow,” I promised him, and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. “Goodbye, Aberama.”

He let me slip out of his arms regretfully. “Goodbye, love,” he answered back, and didn’t leave the spot until I closed the front door in between us.

* * *

Fortunately for me, the entire place was as silent as a tomb, not a soul was present there. I took to the shadows and fled past the two enormous boxing rings till I found the door that would take me to second level of the building. After a few jabs of my shoulder into the door, it burst open and I was able to sneak past the open locker rooms and staircase undisturbed. There was one man walking down the main hallway, but once he spotted me, I could tell he was half frightened by the sight of me. _I guess Mr. Shelby’s warning did some good after all._

The man leaned heavily against the door until I passed him by, and quickly flew down the stairs the minute I passed him. Mr. Thomas Shelby got his wish after all, no one would be stupid enough to even gaze in my direction ever again.

I was expecting Robb to be asleep when I opened the door, but instead I got an icy glare from him as he sat up comfortably in his bed. “So, you came after all,” he stated in a frigid tone of voice. “I’m guessing Mr. Gold took you away for a bit.”

“Why would you say that?” I quickly asked, once I locked the door behind me.

“The flowers over there!” His finger pointed at the tall slender white vase with the flowers Aberama had given me over the past two days. “And your dress.”

“What about my dress?” I demanded. I looked down at it, seeing the sprays of mud at the bottom of my dress that foretold my little adventures I had this morning. My toes dug into the wooden floor and I started to spin my ankle around nervously.

“I’ll take that as a _yes._ ”

“Robb, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Who is there to tell?” He looked around the room to prove his point. “Can you leave me some breakfast the next time you do that. I’m _starving_ , San.”

 _Oh, so that is what is really bothering him? I can fix that._ “I’ll change and then get you some food downstairs.”

“Thanks.”

“Sorry about that.”

He grunted in reply, and then patted down on the top of his comforter seeing rather pleased with himself. “Please give me something solid this time, I think my jaw can take it.”

“You, sure?”

“Let me at least try. If I can scold you, then I can probably eat something.”

“Yeah,” I laughed, as I walked across my room to dig into my chest of clothes. “Its my day off, so I can spend the day with you.”

“Not _Gold,_ ” he rapped out, unexpectedly shortening the man’s name.

I pulled out a clean white blouse and then found a pretty navy-blue skirt to match it. “No,” I quietly answered, and then took my stuff to change in the bathroom. “I guess I don’t have time to take a bath.”

“Make it quick,” he grumbled, and then settled himself down in the bed to pretend to sleep.

It would be an interesting day, to be sure. Mr. Wells mentioned no plans to use me as his secretary, so I was essentially free. There was a match tonight, but nothing too major to require my presence. _I just want to relax and spend time with my brother,_ I deliberated, _and maybe find someway out of this mess._

_Once you get in bed with the Shelby’s, there is no getting out._

“We will see about that,” I mouthed over the running water in the tub. The Shelby’s might be something special, but they’ve never met the Starks. “I’ll show them.”

* * *

Robb was sipping on his morning tea after he had finished his breakfast. He looked at ease with himself, settling his half shredded back farther against the pillow as he sat up in the bed. “When do I train?” Robb made sure to avoid eye contact as he said it, but I could hear the overwhelming resentment in his voice.

“As soon as you are well.”

“When do I fight Bonnie?”

“Once you fight all the others.”

“I’m going to win.”

“You know that is not apart of the plan.”

“I’m going to win,” he restated, and lowered the heavy mug to settle it over his lap. “And I’m going to take the money and go.”

“Robb.”

“We can go to the Americas just like we always planned.”

“Are family is here.”

“You know Arya, Bran and Rickon are well taken care of by our Uncle.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” I remonstrated. “How can you be so far away from them?”

“I’ll come back.”

I scooped up my porridge, feeling it would be unwise to get in an argument with him just now. _He is angry._ I jabbed the tip of my spoon into the mushy porridge. _Aren’t we all?_

“Sansa,” my brother called out. “You’re coming with me, aren’t you?”

“Well…”

“Gold hasn’t changed your mind.”

“It is a long way,” I uttered out as a feeble excuse. “And I like it here.”

He narrowed his eyes at me, hardly believing the words that were coming out of my mouth. “He did change your mind!”

“Can we not talk about this now?” I complained, after I let my spoon clang against the side of the bowl tiredly. “You are supposed to rest.”

“I’ve done enough resting.” He lifted his mug and gulped down the lukewarm tea heavily. _Let him grumble, it was never my idea anyways._ “So, what’s the deal between the two of you anyways?”

I blushed immensely at that statement, trying my best to not remember the tempting gestures Aberama offered to me this morning. “I’m not sure exactly.”

“Well, he isn’t your boyfriend?”

“No.”

“But he isn’t your friend either,” he stated with lowered eyebrows. “So?”

“It’s…” I began to fidget with my hands nervously, knowing my brother wouldn’t like what I had to say. “Its sort of…”

“You like him obviously,” he surmised aloud. “You can’t even string two words together.”

“Well, yeah.”

“And he likes you.”

I smiled at that statement, feeling my cheeks aglow with sheer delight. “He _does._ ”

“But the two of you are holding off because of the age difference.”

“Yes.”

He nodded his head with understanding, and then lifted his scarred hand up to his tired looking face. He rubbed the side of his temple profusely while he let out a low sigh. “I think he is a good man to a certain degree, so I won’t stand in your way.” He dropped his hand as he added, “Think it’s the weirdest thing I ever saw though.”

“I do like him, Robb.”

He nodded his head again, while he uttered out, “I know.” Robb was kind enough to let his hand settle over my shoulder and rub it lightly. “Just don’t keep secrets from me, you here.”

“I won’t.” I leaned forward and gave him a loving hug, glad that we patched up our differences again. My brother was the only thing I had left in this world. I need him more than he will ever know. “If you are strong enough, I’ll help you get dressed, so you can walk around.”

“My legs aren’t ready for that yet.” He closed his eyes in pain. “Give it a few more days.”

“Alright.”

* * *

I was washing the dishes in the kitchen sink when I heard some noises coming from outside the door. I turned off the tap and wiped my wet hands down the sides of my dress before I went to inquire about the matter.

“Sansa, dear,” Ann uttered out with surprise. “Oh, you are young and strong. Come help my husband and I.” At her feet was a small sized cart with stacks of cardboard boxes inside of it. The labels on the side told me it was full of groceries, and the haggard looks from the elderly couple confirmed it. “Thank you, dear,” she cooed out sweetly, once I took a place by her side to push the rest of the cart inside of the kitchen.

“You’ve been busy,” I observed, hoping to start a small conversation to mitigate the awkward silence.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the chaos on the city streets,” she complained. “Fascist this, and fascist that! As if a few signs and posters will suddenly change my mind.”

“They are doing it publicly?”

“Until the coppers come,” she remarked with a tired shrug of the shoulders. “I only wish my husband was more vocal in shooing them away.”

Her husband was a small man, dark haired with an unusually darkly tanned skin that told me he had come from somewhere afar. The man was quiet, but he was quick to lift a box out of the cart to put it away. _He’s smaller than me,_ I noted, and found that fact somewhat amusing.

“You should go outside, dear, it’s a lovely day,” proposed Ann in another one of her sweet tones of voice.

“It is, isn’t it?”

The old woman raised her eyebrows at me, but I promptly turned my back to her so I wouldn’t see the rest. _Its best for the old woman not to know,_ I surmised, since I remembered the promise I made to Aberama.

“I don’t know what all the fuss is about,” Ann’s husband shouted out, as he walked back to the stack of boxes in the metal cart. “Thomas Shelby is the Labour MP.” He lifted another heavy box and held it tightly against his chest as he added, “It isn’t likely anyone will beat him anytime soon.”

“That’s politics for you,” I teased, but it was lost to the man in front of me.

“Not when Tommy’s in charge.” The man turned his back to me, and then went back into the open cupboard to store the groceries away. His wife slowly followed him, suggesting she would unbox the things to store them in their proper places. Left alone, I decided to cart another box into the room, in the hopes of hearing more gossip from the outside world.

“Will you please stop worrying,” the old man whispered to his wife, but quickly bit down on his lip once he saw me approaching. “Sansa, right?” he asked aloud, and then held up his hand for me to shake. “Nolan Gagedos.”

 _So, he is a foreigner,_ I thought, as I shook his hand with a strong grip.

His ethnicity was still a mystery to me, though his eyes were probably the darkest I had ever seen. His face was smooth despite his age, and it was only the small limp that reminded me he could be well over his sixties. “Heard your brother is a fighter,” he mentioned off-handily. “I’ll make sure he gets a proper meal to bulk up a little more.”

“Thanks.”

He offered me a curt nod as he added, “I have my orders too, you know.”

 _Mr. Shelby has his hands in everything, doesn’t he?_ I tried my best to control my facial features, and only when I turned my back to him did, I let the fire reveal through my icy blue eyes.

It took well over an hour to put the groceries away, and I only managed to escape the couple once I complained of my brother’s ill health. Ann offered me some herbal tea to bring to him, and I was sent on my way with only a little more information about the outside world. My brother was half asleep by the time I entered the room, and he was not in the mood for conversation as he steadily drank his tea. Left to my own thoughts, I daydreamed about the morning I had with Aberama. I could almost hear the running stream of water along the riverbank, the taste of his lips as he kissed me, the fire residing down the bottom of my belly as he gave me _that_ look.

 _And he said he wants to take things slow,_ I mockingly thought. _His eyes said otherwise._

I looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was only an hour after noon. _How long will this day stretch on,_ I worried, and wondered if I went to bed early would it make time slip by faster?

_I wondered if this was an infatuation, but it didn’t feel like it? Was it love, then? Is that even possible?_

I rubbed my hands down the front of my lap, unaware that my brother was watching me get lost in my thoughts. It wasn’t until he laid his hand gently over mine, that I looked in his direction. “You’re thinking about him?”

“Its so obvious?”

“Kind of.” Robb flipped my hand to the other side and dragged his thumb down the lines across my palm. “You should go see him.”

“I don’t even know where he is,” I complained. “And I have to take care of you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You can’t even get out of bed,” I argued back. “And who is this person, fully supporting me-”

“-it was just a suggestion,” he cut in. “You looked so happy just now.”

“Did I?”

He tapped his thumb down on the palm of my hand in deliberation. “You did, actually.”

“Robb?”

“Yes, Sansa.”

“I don’t want to go to America.”

His voice was low as he answered back, “I know.”

“You’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

“There is nothing to forgive,” he assured me, and then applied pressure around my hand to make sure of it. “You planning to spend your time with Mr. Gold instead?”

“Maybe,” I answered him, with a large smile across my face. _If only Aberama could hear me now._

“Maybe?”

“We’ll see,” I laughed at him, and then settled my back against the headboard to be at my brother’s side.

“Oh, Sansa,” Robb deeply sighed. “If father could only see you now.”

We both broke out in laughter after that, and I knew that all was right between us once more.

* * *

Twilight. A clear sky dazzling with silvery white skies above the blunt edges of the nearby houses. It was amazing how few trees I could see from my view, only the shadow of buildings with dim yellow lamps casting its hazy light in front of the houses. I pulled back the drapes a bit more, leaning against the cold glass as I continued to think of him. It had been that way all evening long, and now that Robb was fast asleep it had only gotten worse.

It felt like I was only living when Aberama was around. Such a strange sensation, so keen I wasn’t fully aware of it till now. Aberama had asked me what I had thought of marriage; the idea seemed so foreign and strange, I wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment yet. _Would I be forced to be a mother to his children? Would they even want to accept me as a part of the family? What would his fellow campers think, letting a posh British girl come live in their encampment? And then there was Bonnie…_

I tapped my finger against the glass, trying to thwart out that last thought. _What an awkward situation I seem to be in,_ I mused, but felt it could have been worse. Looking on the bright side, I went over to my chest of clothes to pick out an outfit for tomorrow morning. I settled on a light lavender coloured dress with dark mauve trimming; it was an old dress, but I had always thought it fitted me well. I took out a small casing from the bottom of the chest and unearthed an old necklace, letting the bronze coloured chain fall slack in between my fingers until the dragonfly swung in the air from side to side daintily.

The clothes were neatly settled at the edge of the bed, and then I took my boots to the bathroom to scrub them down, wanting them to be nice and clean for tomorrow morning. I found the lines around my eyes crinkling as I took to the task, a warm fluttering at the bottom of my stomach filled me with excitement. I was excited, enough to make me fear I wouldn’t sleep a wink tonight. It was perhaps childish, but I had never felt this way about a man before. Aberama was my first in everything it seems.

Restless, I paced across my rooms, and then finding it unsatisfactory I put on my warmest summer jacket and quietly closed the door behind me. I needed fresh air, something to clear my head. The men in the hallways ignored me thankfully, and I walked down the stairs without any bothersome disturbances. The locker rooms were packed for the fight that was about to happen tonight, but no one payed any attention to me, so I slipped through them like a ghost in the night. There was a crowd around the far end of the boxing ring, where most of them were getting ready to watch the featured fight for the night. Taking an emergency exit, I dropped down an unexpected step to find two men huddled away in the corner of the doorway with cigarettes in hand. “You lost little lady?” one of them said, as he lowered his chalky white cigarette from his lips.

“I’m fine,” I answered him in a curt tone of voice and popped up my collar before I walked on past them. I was either brave or very stupid, but the two men let me walk past them. Left to my own devices I walked down the streets of Birmingham alone. The air was cool, brushing against the sides of my cheeks and making the wisps of hair down the side of my face blow around fervently. I wrapped my jacket around my waist more, pulling on the beige belt till it felt like I could barely breath. It was funny, no matter how much I walked I couldn’t get away of the feeling; it was still there, lingering in the back of my mind, making a faint smile grace my face the longer I thought of _him._

Everything seemed to fade away: Thomas Shelby, Bonnie, the scars all over my brother’s body, no- all that was left was the stark fact that I wanted to be near him. _Damn them all,_ I thought, and felt my feet running faster over the cobbled streets. Somewhere along the road my destination was clear, and although I did not follow that unseen terrain, I had felt my heart follow it for me. _This isn’t my home,_ I thought, and felt I belonged next to a roaring firepit with Aberama’s warm blankets wrapped around me. I closed my eyes with respite, wishing this vision could come true. Oh, but that is the problem with visions, no matter how clear they are, its still not real. Not until tomorrow at least.

* * *

“I’m ready,” was the first thing I blurted out as I opened the door. Aberama barely had anytime to respond as I took a hold of his hand to pull him into my room. He looked like he wanted to offer me his fresh bouquet of flowers, but I was more interested in wrapping my arms around the back of his neck and going in for a kiss. He let out a soft moan of surprise, taken back by the way I was kissing him, as if I couldn’t get enough. He bit down on my bottom lip as he dragged his mouth away, letting it slip out from his top set of teeth before he looked up at me.

“Well, that’s one way to wish me good morning,” he commented in a silky voice. “I gathered you missed me.”

“More than you know,” I quickly replied, before I planted my lips over his again. _There is no way I’m letting him slip out of my arms again._ I tightened my hold around him, letting my fingers stroke through his hair upwards to mess it up for my own pleasure. The flowers dropped out of his hand, and Aberama used his free hands to caress my back roughly; fingertips digging into my lower back as they clawed aggressively against my fine linen dress. Fingers rubbing up his scalp, I kissed him faster, delirious by the intoxicating feeling of his lips on mine.

“Sansa,” he said with delight, as he turned his face away, only to find me anxiously kissing the side of his cheek. _I couldn’t get enough, why could I never get enough of him?_ I felt his nails piercing the side of my waist, wanting me to slow down but it just wasn’t possible at that moment. “Sansa,” he said in a warning voice, which only made my hands slide over to his front and work my fingers against the front of his tie. “What are you-”

“-shut up and kiss me,” I barked back, and worked hard to unravel his ties only for him to stop me. “But, Abe.”

“Your brother,” he whispered into my ear, and then pinched his fingers at the bottom of my chin to turn my head in the direction of Robb’s bed. Sure enough he was wide awake and watching us with an uncomfortable stare.

“I was only wondering how far you’d let it go,” he reasoned to Aberama. “You have more sense than my sister.”

“You can’t blame the girl for missing me,” he teased. He looked down at the end of his tie once he felt a sharp tug around his throat, and then darted his eyes to me to see I had a tight hold on it. “Sansa,” he warned in a husky voice, clearly aware of the darkness of my eyes.

“I’m ready to go.”

“Not now,” he urged, probably sensing where my thoughts were turning. “You wouldn’t know its five thirty in the morning.” Aberama slapped the front of my hand, ignoring my wince as he snatched his mustard yellow tie back and stuffed it deep into his dark brown waistcoat so I couldn’t get a handle on it again. “Besides, this is the first time I’ve seen your brother well,” he proposed rather loudly, and made a show to gather the mound of dandelions off the floor for me. It wasn’t a typical gift to give a lover, but I knew the significant meaning of his gift. I made sure to give him a long, hard kiss before I walked away from him to put the dandelions in a new vase.

Aberama’s soft whispers were heard from the other end of the room, which told me he was having a light conversation with my half-awake brother. When I returned to Aberama side, he had a small bottle pressed between his finger and thumb, shaking it in front of my brother as he explained exactly what the oils were made of and how to use it. “You don’t need help taking a bath today, do you?”

“No.”

Aberama let a whimsical sort of smile play upon his face, while tired eyes squinted at my brother.

“I might need…” I paused once both men turned their heads in my direction. “… help, if you can spare the time.”

“It will cut into our breakfast time, but I can.”

“Robb?” My brother shook his head most profusely, determined that no one should ever see him in that state again. “Your stubborn as a mule,” I argued back. I left the pair of men to search for my purse, making sure I had everything before I was ready to leave for the morning.

“You look nice,” Aberama mused aloud, after he tugged on my hands to bring me into the space between his open legs. “More than nice.”

“I look beautiful,” I teased, clearly aware of the darkening shade to the side of my cheeks.

“You are beautiful,” he corrected, and then with a firm hand grabbed a hold of my hip and settled me down on the top of his left thigh. I let out a gasp being so close to him, but then found myself instantly leaning into his chest, wanting to be near him more.

“Where are we going?” I asked, as I fondled one of his buttons to his waistcoat.

“Well, I thought it should be a surprise,” he answered me in his familiar raspy sort of voice. “But I thought I should consult you first.”

“Is it bad?”

“No, not bad.”

I looked over his shoulder to see Robb arched eyebrow as he silently watched us. “Okay, where?”

“My home.”

“Really?”

“Esmeralda suggested having you over for breakfast.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes, of course I can,” he nearly laughed, and made no fuss when I placed a finger over his delicious looking lips, tracing the lines from the left to the right in silent wonder. “Why?”

“I just thought…” I let my hand fall away and rest over his sturdy jawline instead. “I’m not like you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he stated with confidence. “I want you there.”

“What about Bonnie?”

“I told him you are coming.”

“And?”

“He’s to be on his best behaviour,” he grumbled, with a darkness to his eyes. “He won’t give you any trouble.”

“And- and,” I stuttered out nervously. “How should I behave when I’m around you?”

“Like we are nothing more than friends.”

“So, I can’t kiss you?”

“No, Sansa.”

“That isn’t fair,” I sulked, completely forgetting my brother was there.

“There will be other times,” he assured me. Aberama turned his head to my brother direction and added, “I was going to invite you, but I thought you would be too unwell.”

My brother nodded his head understandably. “Sansa left me some breakfast, I should be fine.”

“I won’t have her out long.”

“I’ll be fine,” my brother repeated, though his voice sounded heavy as he uttered it. “Take her out, she almost went mad without you yesterday evening.”

Aberama turned his head in my direction with a puzzled expression. “Sansa?”

“Abe,” I rebutted, and leaned in to kiss his lips whole heartedly. “Let’s go,” I urged, after I drew my lips away from his to create some space. “I want to go outside.”

He looked almost dazed by this statement, and then gently patted the bottom of my spine to urge me to leave his lap. I proudly stood in front of him, making sure I was still in between his legs as he stared at me. I wanted him now, more than ever before, and he knew by that single look in my eyes before he tilted his head downwards with a knowing smile. “Let’s go, love.” He echoed my words quite perfectly, making sure he had a hand on me at all times, as he raised himself from Robb’s bed. “Time to go _home._ ”

 


	13. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen when Sansa meets Aberama's family again, but sometimes it is all about perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you @Clarissa_DN38416 ;)

Aberama had enough, my constant tugging on the front of his jacket and the way I slid my fingers underneath his waistcoat to dig at his chest had made him abruptly pull on the reins of his horse to bring Nicu to a complete stop. My hands were still piercing the inside of his chest as he threw away the bridle with a careless air. “Sansa,” he warned in a husky voice, his hands smoothing over my own with the greatest effort. “I can’t keep going like this.”

“Then stop.”

We were just on the outskirts of Birmingham, the bridge behind us was the last remnant belonging to the granite city, it was just endless fields from here on out. Aberama had endured my wandering hands for long enough, but at last it had taken its toll on him. “Sansa,” he voiced out from the back of his throat.

“Please,” I begged, and let my hands smooth over the front of his chest till it peaked out from the front of his waistcoat.

“What would you have me do?”

“Kiss me,” I pleaded behind his ear. “Touch me,” I added, as I began to unbutton his waistcoat from behind.

His hat tilted downwards as he watched my stealthy work, seeing each button loosen one by one. “Sansa,” he repeated, but his voice was faltering this time. “We haven’t much time.”

I didn’t care that we were running short on time. I couldn’t let another minute pass by without me feeling him, without my lips inextricably attached to his. _I’ve waited long enough,_ I lied to myself, and pursued to kiss the side of his temple where his hat hadn’t kept his face so carefully well hidden. I could feel his thumbs digging into the top of my hands, following my movements as I unbuttoned the third- or was it the fourth, it was so hard to tell when I couldn’t see. “Abe,” I breathed right into his ear, my voice filled with desire and wantonness. “Abe, please.”

He swore under his breath and brushed my hands off him quickly so he could slink off his horse. “What will you have me do?” he repeated, his voice tethering with disbelief. “Huh?”

I answered him by removing his hat off his head, and then used my free hand to stroke my fingers through his long luscious hair. Oh, he could see the desire in my eyes now; there was nothing in the world that could hold it back. He watched me for a moment, fully capturing this scene before he raised an unsteady hand to stop me. Aberama took hold of my wrist lightly and brought it down to his lips, where he kissed the back of it heavily. Eyes once blue took on a darker tone, and with a sudden movement he was carrying me of his horse and lowering me into the grassy field. Sprawled out on the grass, I found him on top of me. Aberema lips kissed the side of my cheek, my jawline, chin, and only when he cupped the sides of my face with a tender grip that he left my lips for last. This was all I ever wanted, and I found no scruples as I moaned into his mouth loud for him. Aberama must have felt my hands wander across his upper back, pressing down on his form to bring his entire weight on top of me. The grass tickled the side of my face and neck, but nothing could deter me from having him. “Abe,” I begged, and hooked my leg over to rub it across his outer thigh and leg. I felt his hands press down on the ground, lifting him up so he could settle over me more comfortably. I rushed forward to let my hands slide over the smooth surface of his neck, letting it slink in through his thick hair for my own pleasure.

 “Sansa,” he moaned, once he felt his hard erection brushing against me. He was angry, maybe even frustrated that it should come at a time like this. I hurriedly kissed him, letting all that pent-up emotion come through.

“I want you Abe.” My voice was clear when I stated it, not a tremor of worry or regret. I proved it when I tried to unravel his tie for the second time this morning. Dawn had not even arrived yet, but I was already pulling off the last of his tie and casting it across the grassy field around me. Aberama breathing was haggard, his chest heaving heavily as he felt my fingers dancing around the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the white dress shirt with hastiness to feel the warmth of his skin. “Abe.”

“Sansa, you mustn’t,” he begged, and I answered his pleading with breathless kisses that left him on edge. “San-” the rest of it was cut off, for I pulled at his collar and dragged his face closer so I could kiss him opened mouth. I wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Aberama changed at that moment, his body became rigid with desire, and I felt him bend his knees upwards till he had successfully straddled me. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Half of his body was covered in shade, while the back of his head and the tops of his shoulders were illuminated by the faint red lighting from the cracks of the morning sun upon the horizon. _I knew exactly what I was asking for, and it was him._

I lifted my back off the ground, sliding backwards so I had enough room to further undress him. His coat was cast off first, and then his waistcoat, and then I took my time sliding his crisp white dress shirt off his shoulders. He watched me all the while, his face plastered with worry though he could not deny the inward longing that was shown by the prominent tent in the center of his pants. “Abe,” I hushed, and then leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck while my hands rubbed over the front of his chest. He was warm to the touch, chest hairs brushing over my fingers with a soft tickling that made my lips bury themselves into the crook of his neck and shoulder. I could hear his laboured breathing, his fingers clenching the sides of my waist as he forced himself not to move.

“Sansa,” he warned, it sounded almost like a groan.

I grinded my nails down his back, feeling it arch to my touch unwillingly. His chest leaning forward I laid mine atop of his, while I smoothed my thumbs down the bottom of his waist. “Aberama, please do something.”

“If I do, it might go all the way.”

“I don’t care.”

“Sansa, please,” he wailed through gritted teeth. “Please try and understand.”

“I don’t!”

He made a groaning sound as I smoothed my hands upwards, caressing the top part of his waist as I buried my face into his chest to lather my lips over the solid surface. “San,” he breathed out desperately, and then his back contorted with a sudden spasm before he let his weight fall forward bringing me down with him. Thwarted by his weight I could barely move, but I instantly felt some relief when I felt his strong hands dragging my dress upwards.

“Oh, please, please,” I begged, almost like a chant as I felt the soft fabric drag past my ankles, my knees and then clustered over the tops of my thighs.

“No, Sansa.”

“Please,” I begged, and then grabbed a hold of the back of his neck to bring his face closer to my own. I covered his lips with my kisses; fast and hurried, loose and wet, and with a sudden urgency I drove my tongue into his mouth to jab it harshly against his own. I knew he was caught off guard by my gesture, even more so when I stroked his hair upwards into an untidy mess as I continued to slide my tongue across his own.

Up went my dress, it laid over the front of my stomach and I felt a rush of relief as I felt his hands cover the whole of my panties. My nails dug into his scalp with expectation, back arching off the ground to bring myself closer to him. “San,” he murmured, as he felt the moisture dripping down my inner thigh. He knew what my body was demanding from him, what I was demanding as I kept chanting his name like a god-awful prayer. “I know what you want, but even _this_ will pass.”

“No, it won’t,” I screeched out through half opened lips.

Aberama made no answer, but his hand encircled the curve of my ass, and then he let it curl upwards till he laid it over a top of me. “San,” he repeated with a faltering voice, caught between his own web of desires as he slipped his teasing hand into the inside of my panties and let it creep its way to the true prize. “Do you know how much I treasure you?” he asked, his foreign brogue getting stronger after that utterance. “How much you are starting to mean to me?”

“I…” The rest of it was cut off, for I buried my face into the front of his chest as I felt his finger circling the area. His finger was probably soaking in the slickness of my cunt, and when he flicked his finger upwards, he was answered with a deep moan. I found my hips arching off the ground, settling over the bluntness of his hand as his finger began to inch its way inside of me. Ever so slowly he rubbed it in and out, letting his finger be drenched with moisture.

“Sansa?”

I could only moan back in reply and found even more relief when he let his other arm encircle me, and his mouth covering over mine fully to block out the last of my sounds. His hand working against me, his taunt lips bringing me added pleasure; it was no wonder that my dress felt so cumbersome around my body and the sweat drenching my brow had attracted more of my hair than I had ever imagined. Aberama used his nose to push it away from my brow, his lips covering the whole of my forehead as he continued to hear me pant out my name. Aberama was gentle, kind, but I sensed there was another side to him that he was determined to hide.

“Sansa, I can’t go in anymore,” he warned, and then slowed down the rhythm of his finger to my dismay. “I’m sorry, love.”

“But you can.”

“Not now,” he softly retorted, and tried to ebb away my torment by long drawn out kisses that left me in a daze. “Not today,” he whispered over my lips with a look of sorrow in his eyes. I groaned as I felt his body leave me, feeling the crisp morning air lay over my half sweaty legs with an uncomfortable dewiness between my thighs. “Wait,” he remonstrated, noticing my slow actions of trying to pull my dress back down. “No,” he breathed out softly, and let his hand drag down my inner thigh inch by inch to get my eyes to widen in front of him. “Oh, but a small part of me wonders…” I was about to open my mouth, but my mind grew blank as I watched him dip a single finger into his mouth with a darkened glare. _What did he just do?_ He removed one finger and then opened his mouth to let another one slip through, and then all the dots were suddenly put together. “You taste wonderful, love,” he breathed out in a husky voice. “I’ll never forget it.”

“I…”

“One day,” he uttered out in a shaky voice. “I’ll let you taste it too.”

“I…”

Aberama let his gaze fall to my ankles, and with a mournful sigh he began to pull my dress down to a descent level. “You can do the rest,” he spoke out softly, and then rose to his feet with a devastating groan. “I’ll be back,” he rapped out, and then took long strides ahead to attend to his own needs. _This seems to be a recurring theme._

I wish I could say the throbbing down below was gone, but it wasn’t. It had subsided a bit, but I still wasn’t satisfied. Neither was Aberama, for he was taking quite a long time… “Abe?” I called out, not wanting him to be away from me for so long.

“Give me a second.”

I walked over to him anyways, ignoring the string of clothing belonging to him scattered across the grassy field. I turned him around by pulling at his arm, ready to kiss his lips again when something caught my eye. There it was, his hardened cock, dead set in both of his hands and a look of pain that showed he needed some relief as well. “Abe,” I almost complained, and without thinking it through I let my hands settle over it as well. “What do you want me to do?”

“San.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing,” he said in a curt tone of voice, not wanting me to hold him like that any longer. I ignored him by letting my lips caress the sharp corner of his jawline, and then let my fingers stroke his hardened erection deftly. “Ahhh,” escaped his mouth, while the right side of his face winced with profound pleasure. “Ohhhh,” he breathed out, and immediately his shoulders fell forward and rested over the front of me as he let my fingers work against his manhood. He submitted to me at once, his breath haggard and drawn out quickly the harder I stroked him. I liked to see this weak side of him, this man that was formerly in control turning to mush and putty by my steady hands. He let his hands caress the side of my cheek, bring me forward to taste my kiss-swollen lips. We were both losing control, my fingers rolling upwards and taking a ball by my hand to rub it deftly with his thumb. He moaned out frantically against my mouth, his hips leaning forward to give me some more access.

Aberama fumbled with the sides of my cheek, fingers slipping away to roll over the back of my head and pulling my face forward so that there was no escape. “Faster,” he wheezed, for a single second before he covered the whole of my lips again with an open mouth. I lost my sense, all control and with one final working I found him biting into my bottom lip possessively as he was about to reach his peak. “Huh,” he grunted, and suddenly turned himself away to let himself spill out all over the grass beside me. Weak and completely empty he let his half limp cock rest over his hands. “I…” Abe faltered with his words, and simply let his head bow forward and rest it over my shoulder. I stroked his hair lovingly, kissing the side of his face that was closest to me. I loved this man that looked so weak and desperate in my arms. “San,” he whispered, and it sounded so loving I almost froze after he uttered it. He tilted his head a little, laying his lips over the side of my neck. “You…” He cleared his throat, but when he spoke it was uncommonly soft: “… didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.”

“Thank you,” he hushed, and then pressed his tired lips over the side of my neck again. It looked like we wouldn’t move anytime soon, for we took turns exchanging kisses as we tried to get our breaths back.

His pants were eventually brought back up to its normal level, and he tightened his belt in front of me with unsteady breaths. “San,” he whispered after he clipped in the last of his belt, and immediately his lips fell over me again. It was amazing how we couldn’t get enough, not even the random burst of winds could bring us back to reality. It wasn’t until we crashed into Nicu that Aberama pulled himself together, and playfully pushed me away with an overly large smile. “They will start to wonder what happened to us.”

“It hasn’t been that long.”

“Yes, you would say such a thing,” he taunted, and then let his sea blue eyes scan the light halo coloured grass in search of his clothes. It truly was everywhere, so it took both of our efforts to find everything. “I’d like to know why I’m the only one half undressed.”

“Because you didn’t go all the way,” I reminded him in a vexing tone of voice, and made a show to twirl around his tie for him to come get it.

It didn’t take long for him to snatch it out my hands, and even quicker to lift me on top of his horse with a look that showed I was meant to stay where I was. “You think they will notice anything?” He patted his hand down the front of his coat, and then readjusted his tie to make it straighter. “How do I look?”

“Like you need to brush your hair.”

“No thanks to you,” he pointed out, and then did his best to stroke his hair downwards and back in place. “Where is my bloody hat?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at him the whole time, finding it funny to see him so self-conscious. _He really is worried about what his children think,_ I realized, and then made a mental note not to do anything that would upset him this morning once we arrived at his camp. _He looks so cute like this,_ I thought, as he drew his hat down over his head with a look of satisfaction. “Are you ready, Abe?”

“I’m ready,” he assured me. “How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Yes, you are welcome for that.” He eyed me curiously, and then let the lids of his eyes squint at me with pleasure. “Kiss me Sansa.”

I leaned forward on his horse and watched as Aberama went on his tippy toes to receive my gift. We kept our lips together for an extremely long time, and it wasn’t until Nicu shook his head with restlessness that Aberama dropped back down to the floor. Eyes widening, he realized he had gotten side tracked yet again, and made a show of jumping over the saddle of his horse and grabbing a tight hold of the horse’s bridle before he dug his heel into the side of Nicu. “Sa mergem,” he hushed, which urged Nicu to gallop across the flat, grassy field with quick strides that would take us home sooner than either of us had ever expected.

* * *

Aberama’s children ran from the campfire the moment they spotted us, surrounding us in a tightly knit circle as all three girls began to speak at the same time. Bonnie was the only one who was silent, wearing a brooding look as he darted his eyes between his father and I. “Children, please,” Aberama pleaded, and waved his hands outwards so they could give Nicu some room. “You will all have a turn to speak to Sansa.”

A soft nick into Nicu’s side, and his horse trotted past the open fire and rounded itself around the brightly lit caravan. “They missed you,” he hushed. Aberama made a show to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of me. “You will remember your promise, won’t you?”

“I won’t say a word.”

He turned his gaze forward, and then tiredly slipped off the horse’s saddle until he dropped to the floor. Outstretched hands reached for me with a certain familiarity, and I gracefully descended off the horse to find my chest crashing into his own; with only an inch apart it was tempting not to kiss him. I knew by the look in his eyes, he was thinking the exact same thing. “Sansa!” a girly voice called out, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw Isabela reaching for me to hug me from behind. “You came!”

“I’m here,” I lightly laughed, and did my best to slip out of Aberama’s arms so I could face the girl fully. It was hard to keep my countenance when I was practically leaning against her father, keenly aware of his hand pressing down on my lower back.

“Father, you’re late.”

“I spent some extra time talking to Robb,” he stated in such a way, I almost believed it was true. “He is getting better.”

“I wish he was here,” she whimpered, with eyes suddenly downcast to the floor. “But we have Sansa.”

“We do,” her father agreed, and then let his hand slide down the last of my back before I felt his touch leave me completely. “Where is everyone else?”

“I ran,” she giggled. “They are coming.” She suddenly took a hold of my hand and lead me away from her father, steering me out into the open area where the rest of Isabela’s siblings were waiting for us. “Sansa’s here!” she stated the obvious, trying to contain her giggles that showed everyone she was in a good mood.

“Hello Sansa,” Esmeralda spoke out in a calming voice. Her arms were wide open, so I could only assume she wished to hug me, I was correct in my assumptions for once. “How have you been?” she softly asked, once I stood in front of her. “It’s been so long.”

“It has,” I sweetly replied. “I have been well.”

“Father has told us about your brother.” She blinked sadly, as the thought rested in her mind. “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I lied. “He is getting better.”

“My family works for the Shelby’s,” she pursued. “But if we didn’t-”

“-we do,” her brother cut in. “Hello Sansa,” he relayed in a tired voice, and went into hug me without my consent. “It’s been a good long while. How are the Shelby’s treating you? Good, I hope.”

I bit down on my tongue, not wanting to speak to him right now. It was the coldness betrayed by him, the lack of empathy for all that my brother had suffered that made me want to lash out.

“Sansa,” another voice piped up, and it was Maria who leaned forward to hug me. “You are looking well this morning.”

_Am I?_

“I hope you are hungry.”

Aberama stepped forward to speak for me. “Sansa is starving! Should we eat?”

He left me to fend for myself, letting his children eye me with wonder one last time before Isabela took my hand to lead me to the fire. “You will be happy to know we have meat,” she snickered, and then pointed at the sausages laying out on a tray ready for us to eat. “I will get you a plate.”

I darted the corner of my eye in Aberama’s direction, seeing him smile over the unlit pipe he was currently placing between his lips. He looked like he was stuffing it with something, preparing it for an afternoon smoke I suppose.

“I have a plate prepared for you,” Esmeralda spoke up, coming up behind me with a plate full of food already. “The sausages can go on now. We weren’t entirely sure if you were coming.” Her lips puckered slightly with an after thought. “You were so very late.”

“Robb,” I simply answered her. “Sorry.”

She let the plate fall over my open hands with a sympathetic smile. “It’s alright, Sansa. I’m just happy you are here.” She turned her gaze to her siblings, that were currently fetching food for themselves. “Isabela won’t stop talking about you. It’s not often that she meets a girl her age. Oh, I know you’re much older, but I only meant…”

“I understand.”

“Maria might be a little distance,” she reasoned. “But…” Her eyes softened substantially as she let her gaze fall over my full plate. “I think she is a little jealous of the attention, and besides your awfully pretty.”

“You are too kind.”

“I was only speaking the truth,” she sensibly answered me, and then left me quietly to gather a plate for her father. Esmeralda was truly one of a kind, so sweet you would have to wonder if she ever belonged to the family. Bonnie was currently teasing his baby sister, and Maria was casting her eye in my direction with a look of scepticism. _It will be hard for us to get along,_ I mused, but I knew standing over here wouldn’t make the situation any better.

“And how are you Maria?”

“Exhausted,” she answered me with half a roll of her eyes. “They had such a party last night, and I couldn’t keep up.”

“Party?”

“Music.” She waved her hand around airily. “Dancing.”

“They have that here?”

“Of course, they have that here!” She scoffed at me with annoyance. “What do you think we are?”

“I only… I never pictured such a thing here.”

“How else am I supposed to find a man?” She rolled her eyes at me openly this time. “If only we could get some more at camp. I get tired of the same faces.”

I looked away from her, unsure if it was wise to reply to her statement. _Maybe if you weren’t such an arrogant ass all the time…_

“Hey, Sansa!” Bonnie called out. I pouted after I heard his voice behind me but made sure I wore a smile that was satisfactory enough for him before I let my gaze fall over him. “You should eat.”

“I will.”

“Come sit next to me,” he suggested. It sounded more like a demand, but I did my best to bite my tongue as I followed his confident gait. “You have to tell me about Robb,” he related, once he sat down on a bright orange mat with white leaf patterns stitched across it. “Has he been training yet?”

“He can’t even walk.”

“That bad?” He asked of me, while the content of his breakfast could be seen from his open mouth. “I knew it was bad…” he uttered, as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand. “…but not that bad.”

“It’s bad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, it was never your fault.”

“The Shelby’s have been doing that a lot lately. Breaking into businesses to take care of _certain_ people. Geez, they aren’t even safe at work. If they keep this up, they won’t need my _pa_ anymore.” He lodged a big piece of shepherds pie into his mouth, not even bothering to use his fork like the rest of us. “I guess when you have all that power…” He stopped to reach over for his piping cup of tea, which I could only presume was ginger mint tea. “…you don’t fear the police stepping in.”

“Why not?”

“He’s a political man!” Bonnie shouted out, as though it was obvious. “What, you think the police force are just going to knock on the front door of his house and arrest him.”

“What is Mr. Shelby doing exactly?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said no one is safe, even at work.”

“Oh.”

“So?”

“Ha,” he laughed out nervously, and then made a show of stuffing the end of the pie crust into his mouth. _I’m not going to get anything from him, am I?_

“Bonnie?”

“The world of politics… it’s serious stuff.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed he wasn’t giving me a clear answer.

Isabela took a seat on the other side of me, and I couldn’t help but feeling a knot at the pit of my stomach knowing I wouldn’t get anything else from Bonnie. He unexpectedly muttered, “Those fascist bastards,” under his breath, as if he forgot my presence was there for a moment.

“You like it?” Isabela inquired cheerily, as she pointed at my still full plate.

“I haven’t had a chance to eat it, but it looks lovely.” She watched me dig my fork into the piping hot pie, feeling it looked delicious enough for me to eat.

“Esmeralda is a good cook.” I nodded my head at the blonde-haired girl, who looked as girly as ever in a frilly pink dress. “I always thought she would be the first to marry.”

“Because she can cook?”

“Yes, much like our mother.” She wore a sad smile at that, unknowingly looking broken for a moment. “Father can cook well enough, but it was never like her.”

Bonnie joined the conversation by rejoining, “Aye, never like her.”

“Can you cook Sansa?”

“A little.”

Isabela bit into her food gratefully, looking rather pleased that she wasn’t the only one that was a self-proclaimed cook. Aberama was the last to take his seat, his plate was full as he settled it over his lap on the other side of the fire. The distance between us was unwelcoming, but necessary at this moment. He made sure Maria took a seat next to him, probably wanting her to keep him in check.

“San?” Isabela asked me softly. “How is your brother?”

“He’s getting better, but everything is hitting him hard. He was just doing what was right, and he had to pay for it.” I shifted my fork around my plate, trying my best to keep myself together. “He can’t even get out of bed yet. It’s terrible… just terrible.”

“It was the Peaky Blinder’s that did this.”

“Yeah.” Isabela let out a long sigh of distress and then casted her gaze to her father. “Robb apparently beat up Thomas Shelby’s brother. He didn’t know who he was, it was a misunderstanding. The man came into our shop with a gun, and made it clear he wanted to shoot our boss down.”  

“He was in the right!” Isabela exclaimed. “It was the Shelby’s that were wrong.”

“The Shelby’s have been in the wrong for as long as Birmingham can remember.”

“My father works for him, you know,” she whispered softly. “I sometimes wonder if he’ll double cross us. Father says I am just being silly, but what if…”

“You have a point.”

“He will not listen to me,” she murmured. “And how can you go against a man that made Bonnie practically a _champion._ ”

Bonnie was too consumed with his own meal to pay attention to either of us, a thing I was thankful for at the moment.

“But your brother will get better?”

“Yes, and then he is to be trained and fight on the Shelby’s behalf?”

“Why?”

“Mr. Shelby has some scheme,” I deliberated aloud. “Who knows what he really wants?”

“Father says the two of you live in the boxing quarters, a sort of training area.”

“Unfortunately.” I cut the sausage into a sizable amount and then stuffed the juicy meat into my mouth gratefully.

“Is it safe?”

“Not at first.”

“And now?”

“If someone should touch me, they will be stuffed in a body bag by the end of the day.”

“No,” she said with disbelief.

“Really,” I answered her with half a stuffed mouth. She giggled at that, a sound loud enough to get everyone’s attention. Aberama looked at me and I smiled at him, happy to see those azure blue eyes turn in my direction for once. _Give it time Sansa,_ I chided to myself, and then reverted my attention back to the small fifteen-year-old girl.

* * *

“Thank you, Sansa.”

I let the towel drape over my left arm as I received another plate from the somber looking Esmeralda. She was at the far end of the camp, washing the dishes all by herself for the past ten minutes. I thought I should change that situation and offered myself as assistant to the quiet and rather grave looking girl. “Is anything the matter?”

“I am tired from last night,” she softly replied. “And sometimes I begin to wonder…”

“Yes.”

“You ever think about meeting someone?”

“All the time.”

“You are pretty, at least.”

“I think you’re pretty.” My words were true, she was of normal stature with a curvy frame, but it suited her well I thought. Her eyes were dark brown just like her hair, but I didn’t think she had to look like her sister Maria to be considered beautiful. _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?_ “Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

“You sound like my father,” she blurted out with bitterness.

“Give it time.”

“Time,” she mockingly echoed in an accent like my own. “The clock is ticking, Sansa, I think its rather the opposite.”

“It isn’t.”

“No?”

“No,” I said with an air of finality. “And when he does come, you will be happy you waited for him.”

She scoffed under her breath, but I noticed there was a lightness to her demeanour. “Thank you, Sansa.”

“You are not the first to think that,” I assured her, as I finished wiping off a handful of utensils. “Or the last.”

“When I saw your brother I thought he was so handsome, even with the bruised eye. And then he spoke, and I felt an instant wave of disappointment.” She ignored my laughter and continued, “You would think there is someone similar in mind to me, but now I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders and then handed me another dripping wet plate. “At least I can keep my father company.”

“You think you will be the only one left.”

“I’m almost sure of it.”

“You’re wrong,” I told her, and then gave her a steady look to shoot her negative thoughts down. “Absolutely _wrong._ ”

“You’ve ever met someone?”

“What?” I asked with faintly blushed cheeks.

“Someone.”

“Oh?”

“I guess you have,” she surmised. “Who’s the lucky lad? Why hasn’t he taken you away yet?”

 _Because he is too old for me,_ I thought, _and he’s entirely against it._

“Come on, Sansa! Give me a hint.”

“No.”

“Not even one?”

“No.”

“It’s my brother, isn’t it?”

“Ha!” I almost dropped the plate at that, and when she shook her head at me, I only laughed harder. “Bonnie!”

“Yup!” he called out from the fireside. “You called?”

“Oh, nothing!” I shouted back, and then drowned out the last of my laughter into the side of my arm. It wasn’t until I managed to catch my breath that I felt a presence behind me. “Abe?”

“Sansa,” he said in a voice without feeling. I blushed immensely, realizing my error. _Oh, of course I wasn’t supposed to call him that in front of Esmeralda._

“Sansa, your cheeks,” Esmeralda observed, which only made my cheeks burn as bright as a red apple. _Oh, boy, how am I going to get out of this mess?_

“You look overheated,” Aberama spoke up. “Here let me take you someplace cooler.” He removed the towel from my hand, and with one hand tightly wrapped around the fleshy part of my inner arm he dragged me away from the open kitchen area. He made me lean against the caravan, where my entire body was covered in a natural shadow that wasn’t anywhere near the sun before he spoke up again. “I should take you back.”

“So, soon?”

“Its Sunday, but still,” he relayed with a nervous tremor. “I don’t want Robb alone in that room any longer, or worse… what if someone comes looking for you?”

“You mean Mr. Shelby.”

“Yes.”

“Why would he come looking for me?”

“Why would he not?”

I rolled my eyes at him, and then quickly crossed my arm. _Insufferable man. Why must he keep secrets from me?_

“I think you should say your goodbyes,” he relayed in a grave sort of voice.

“When can I come back?”

“When its safe.”

“So, that means…”

“When its safe,” he drawled out slowly. “Say goodbye to Esmeralda first. I don’t think she will leave the kitchen anytime soon.”

I followed his instructions, sorry to be departed from a girl who I truly cared about. Isabela was the second to hug me goodbye, pleading to both her father and I that I should come back soon. “And bring Robb!” she nearly shrilled out with excitement. “Do tell him I miss him. Wait! No, please don’t say a word.” She ran off with a fit full of giggles, proving to me a crush at so early an age wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Aberama whispered into my ear that he would be back and left a lingering touch at the top of my shoulder before he disappeared to the inside of his caravan. Maria stepped up immediately with her brother nearly nipping at her heels. “You are gone so soon,” she said with a falseness dripping from her voice. “Oh, so sad.”

“I suppose I’ll see you again soon,” Bonnie spoke up in a deep tenor. “I’ll be having another fight there sometime this week. Just for fun, to keep me sharp till my next big round.”

“And when will that be?”

“Oh, I think Mr. Shelby mentioned an American sailing over. Guess I will have to wait and see.” He wore a broad smile after that one, clearly excited to have another round with a worthy contender. “I heard Mr. Shelby wants another match up with me and your brother.”

“Is that so?”

“Won’t be for months, I reckon.” He stepped closer into my space, a thing that Maria and I noticed almost immediately. “I’ll make sure to come by and see if he’s okay.”

“That would be nice.” I only hoped he didn’t notice how much my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Maybe I can take you out for dinner sometime,” Bonnie suggested, as he fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. “Show you around Birmingham.”

“I am quite familiar with Birmingham, thank you.”

“Well, I can show you the countryside.” A thin smile spread across my face, remembering his father had already taken up that endeavour. “There is something wild about you anyways,” he rapped out with a happy expression. “You sure there ain’t no gypsy blood in ya?”

“I’m sure.”

Maria was batting her eyelashes at her brother this point, wondering why he couldn’t understand he had been rejected at least twice by now. “Bonnie, I think Sansa needs to go now.”

“Just give us a minute. Maria, you mind leaving us alone for a bit.”

 _No, please don’t leave me,_ I inwardly thought, but she wasn’t even kind enough to stay. I then looked over my shoulder to see Aberama speaking to Esmeralda, clearly lost about the dreadful conversation I was currently having with his son.

“Ummm…” I turned my gaze back to the dark-haired man, who was currently holding his cap unsteadily between his fingers. “I know we had a rough start at first, and you don’t have a very good impression of me.”

_No, I most certainty do not…_

Bonnie smoothed down his long black jacket nervously, while the prominent adam’s apple went up and down his throat anxiously. “I was _concerned_ about your relationship with my father, but now I see it was nothing but my imagination.” He fidgeted with his hat some more, and then put on the typical Peaky Blinder apparel over his short brown locks. “So, for that I’m sorry.”

I bit down on my tongue, unsure whether I wanted to accept his apology. It was clear he had alternative motives, and it involved taking me out for dinner and who knows what he wanted after that.

“You don’t have to accept my apology right now.”

_Good._

“I just wanted to clear things up, that’s all.”

“I understand, Bonnie.”

“Great!” he said with enthusiasm. “So, you won’t mind if I popped by from time to time.”

“As long as you bring your father.”

His lips quivered at that, caught off guard by such a statement. “My father!” he growled, as if I had truly insulted him.

“Yes, the both of you would be more than welcome.”

“No,” he spat out. “I meant… I meant us _alone._ ”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, a date.”

My face was so dead-pan, it would be next to impossible to read what I was thinking.

“A date, Sansa.”

My lips scrunched up, trying to contain my laughter. _Oh, I really am cruel right now. If only he knew I held his father’s cock in my hand only an hour ago._

“Ah, there you are,” Aberama piped up behind me, and then stood unreasonably close to my side as if he could tell what was going on. “Bonnie, your face is all red. Is everything all right?”

“It’s fine,” he growled, and then stormed off the campsite to go somewhere deep into the abiding forest.

“What did you do?” Aberama asked with a sharpness to his voice.

“He asked me out on a date.”

“And?”

“I didn’t answer him.”

“Sansa,” he scolded.

“But my face said enough,” I assured him, before I darted my eyes in his direction with an awful smirk. “And luckily for me, you came at a perfect timing.”

 


	14. Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets to meet the rest of the workers at the boxing gym, and she makes a few new friends along the way. When the Shelby's start to cause trouble for her after work hours, she starts to realize who her true friends are, but will that be enough to stop them?

Wells blew out another gust of grey smoke into the air beside me, before he uttered out, “Come on, sweetheart.” He tapped at the end of his cigarette, and then let his eyes roll from the right to fall dead ahead of us. He was showing me the back part of the boxing gym, an area dedicated for the rookies to train. The sound of heavy blows crushing punching bags rocked throughout the room, added with the crushing thud of boxing gloves slamming into padded walls at the very back. David Wells stood at the front entrance, dressed in a tailored navy-blue suit with smart pin-stripes in a daring shade of gold. It was Monday morning, and our work was just getting started.

“Stand next to me,” Wells warned, before he took the first step into the room. The area was open in front of us, allowing boxers to skip rope or practice their footwork across the padded blue floor. I kept close to the man’s side, clearly aware of how strong the rookies looked as they practiced in the small gym area. There were a set of three men going up a raised plank, before falling backwards to the floor with a purposeful step; a trainer was reminding them to keep their back straight as they worked out the back of their glutes and hamstrings. Five men on my left were forced to hold up a plank, while a trainer in front of them was holding up a timer to shout out the last forty seconds they had left. Wells steered me forward, dodging his way through the mob of men that were currently punching the small speed-like bags hanging from the ceiling. “Keep your eyes ahead!” he barked out to a few of them, remembering what Thomas Shelby did to the last person who tried to make a move on me.

Wells called forward a trainer, and then engaged in a private conversation with him; his hand resting over the man’s shoulder as he whispered something deep into the man’s ear. “You make sure there is no trouble,” he rapped out, and then smacked his hand on the top of the man’s back. “And let me know if you need me to replace anymore equipment.”

“Order some more gloves,” the man quickly retorted back. He was average height with a thick white beard that he clearly treasured; his hair was also white and cropped short, showing he was old enough to be my grandfather’s age, if I had one. “Wilson,” he introduced himself, and held up a hand for me to shake. “You’re the new secretary?”

“Yes,” I murmured, still not pleased with the idea.

“Any help is welcome,” he answered me in a pleasant sort of voice, the kind he could never use on the young men he was currently training. “You should join us at the tavern tonight. Great chance to meet the rest of the crew. We are one cog in many, and Wells’ runs us like a well-oiled machine.”

“I will have to see how my brother is doing, but I will try.”

Wells lowered his cigarette from his mouth, and stealthily replied, “I can be your escort, Sansa. Make sure you don’t run into any trouble.”

“Thanks, Wells.”

He curtly nodded his head at me, and then made a face once Wilson tried to catch his eyes. I felt somewhat uncomfortable, so I turned around to see the display of photographs strung along the blank wall that showed the many champions that passed in and out of this place. “How long have you had this place?”

“Thirty-two years,” he answered in an easy voice. “Perry Wilson’s been here since the beginning, haven’t you, old mate?”

“Aye,” the old man answered with a smile that created deep lines along his cheeks. “Long before the Shelby’s showed up.”

“They were still in their cribs,” Wells joked, and then walked away to snuff out the last of his cigarette.

The older man stared me down with curiosity, and then blinked remorsefully as he stated, “So, I heard your brother dug a grave for himself.”

“You can say that.”

“Stewart isn’t exactly excited to meet him,” he snickered, as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. “Dreading it, actually.”

“Stewart’s the trainer?”

“You got it.” Wilson looked over his shoulder to see his long-time friend returning. “Apparently, we are supposed to call him ‘The Young Wolf’. Interesting name! Your brother came up with it?”

“Mr. Shelby.”

“Shelby?” The man nodded his head, and then shot a playful grin at David Wells once he joined into our little circle. “Best to get back to work. You are not the only one in that man’s pocket.”

A bell rang throughout the room, and then the men suddenly changed stations to focus on another drill to improve their boxing. Wells gripped my arm fiercely, and then steered me past the moving crowd to get another trainer that was standing over a raised platform with a string in hand; the ringing of the bell was obviously being rung by him. “Stewart!” Wells yelled out to the ginger haired man, who was currently in nothing but a sweaty white t-shirt and long dark pants. “Come ‘re.”

The man leaped off the platform and landed on two feet, and then strode confidently towards us for my own benefit. Stewart leaned forward to give Wells half a hug, and then leaned more to the right to brush his shoulder against mine. Dark brown eyes dove into mine with curiosity, and a certain playfulness that left me on edge. “Stewart, this ‘re is Sansa Stark. She’s my new secretary.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he replied in a deep Scottish accent. He held out his hand for me to shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“That seems to be the case today,” I cleverly replied. The man held my hand for a little longer than needed, but if he intended to pursue his obvious attraction than he was making a grave mistake.

“How is your brother doing?” the man asked, after he crossed his bulging arms over his chest. It was clear he was the most fit out of the other trainers, and young enough to still be considered a competitor.

“He’s seen better days.”

“I’ll have a look at him tonight. He’s fit enough to join us at the party?”

“He can barely get out of bed.”

Stewart tilted his body in his boss’ direction and raised an eyebrow to show he wasn’t exactly pleased by my statement. “So, how long do you expect him to recover?”

“Weeks maybe. I’m not sure.”

“Seen a doctor yet?”

“Only the first day we arrived here.”

“I’ll have a look at him. Wells, you mind if I go upstairs for a bit.”

“We both know how important that Stark boy is to Thomas Shelby,” the manager answered with something of a smile. “Go ahead.”

Stewart shot him a grin, and then pulled up his trousers a little higher over his waist before he led the way. “So,” he began, after we exited the gym. “I heard someone got put in a body bag because of you.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” I quickly shot out, with my voice dripping with bitterness.

He let the door close behind us, and then pointed his hand forward to show the way. “Heard it was by Mr. Shelby, himself.” The man dragged his large hand over the front of his closed eyes, looking absolutely exhausted. “You in some kind of a relationship with him?”

“No.”

“Rumours are going around that you are.”

“Well, I’m not,” I shot out with resentment. The gym was unusually dark at this time of day, since most of the spotlights were off; it casted the three boxing rings in an eerie darkness. I knew I was shrouded in darkness, since I was closest to the wall; Stewart’s white t-shirt glowed in the willowing light like the strawberry coloured hair that he was currently stroking his fingers through. If it wasn’t for his freckles covering his face and arms, you would think we were siblings.

“Wells, is working you hard?”

“Not really. It’s just a lot of paper work.”

He let his hand drop away from his face and drove them deep into his pant pockets like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“I kind of wish I could work with the boxers more.”

“What? Like me?”

“I don’t know.” I shrugged my shoulders at him. “I don’t think they would take directions from a girl.”

“No.” He bit his lip at me funnily. “Not unless they were smart. I heard what you did for your brother at his last fight. A close one, if the rumours are right.”

“Bonnie says he only stretched it out for as long as he could to put on a big show.”

“That’s what _all_ fighters say!” he argued back. “No, I intend for him to put on a good show this time. Bonnie got another thing coming.”

I smiled at him with a darkened expression, realizing this was the man I needed right now- the man that would help me defeat Bonnie and the Shelby’s once and for all.

“My brother’s going the win that fight,” I promised him, and then pounded my shoulder into the always sticky door to force it open. Stewart stopped me after the second attempt, and lightly pushed me aside to knock the corner of his shoulder into the door; it opened instantly. “Gee, thanks.”

“No problem,” he replied with a wink, and then held the door open for me. _Aberama would hate this,_ I knew, and had to remind myself to keep some distance. The locker room was somewhat crowded, but I kept my head straight as I passed on through, and made sure Stewart was to the right of me to successfully block me from the men’s view. I took the lead as we went up the stairs, clearly aware of how close the young man was behind me. _Fuck,_ I thought, and then looked over my shoulder nervously to only receive a faint smile from him. His eyes took on a different shade of brown, much lighter before, and it instantly caught me off guard.

“Is everything alright?” Stewart asked, with a playfulness to his voice.

“I just felt you were walking too close… that’s all.” I swallowed hard in front of him, and then pushed my hand off the handrail to create some more distance between us. “We should keep going.”

“Yes,” he replied with a raised eyebrow, and then hopped up the steps two at a time to create even more of a gap. _It wasn’t my imagination, he was too close to me._

Annoyed, I walked up the stairs a bit slower, and didn’t even bother to make eye contact with him as we walked towards my room. My door was unlocked, and soon I was leading him into Robb’s side of the room with timid steps. “Robb?” I called out, and when he rotated in the bed to face me, I was pleased he was somewhat awake. “Robb, you have a visitor.”

“Hmmm,” he mumbled with closed lips, and rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes wearily. “I have a visitor?”

“Yes, its your trainer.”

“Stewart,” he bellowed out in a confident voice, and then glanced around the room in search of a stool or chair.

“You’ll have to sit on the bed,” I suggested, and pointed at the edge of the comforters that was closest to my brothers.

“Right, then.” He drove his hands through the pocket of his pants and sloched a little as he took in the gruesome scars across my brother’s chest. “Right,” he mumbled, as my brother blinked at him slowly with one still healing right eye. “Any thing broken I should know about?”

“No,” Robb sadly relayed, and then tilted his head downwards to look at the scars and nicks running all day his frame.

“You just look like a mess then.” Stewart clicked his tongue at the top of his mouth, and then squinted at my brother harshly. “They should change it from ‘Young Wolf’ to a wild one. You’ll strike fear in any man just by the looks of you. Aye, but you have a pretty face though, more than most boxers. I think we can work with this, but can you stand up?”

“I’ll try,” he muttered, and then raised up his hand for Stewart to help. The man kept his hands deep in his pockets, so I pushed him aside and offered myself as assistance. “Thank you, Sansa,” he hushed, once his feet slid off the bed and landed on the hardened floor. “This is going to hurt,” he chocked, and then gripped onto my hands with all his might as he tried to stand up on his own two feet. A low groan escaped through gritted teeth, the side of his face flinching with pain, but he somehow managed to stand up on his own. “Woo,” he panicked, and leaned his weight on me, once he found he didn’t have the strength to support himself yet.

“Been in that bed too long,” Stewart chided. “From now on, I want to see you walking about your room. Nothing more.”

“Okay.”

“And less time in bed.”

“Alright.”

“You’ll be alright, lad.” Stewart outstretched his arm and patted my brother on the back, though he was much softer after my brother grunted in pain. “Guess you can’t join us tonight. Oh well, if you’re able too, maybe you can sneak over to Wells’ office balcony and watch a fight from there with your sister. Funny… that you don’t have red hair as well.”

“No, only Sansa.”

“Hmmm,” he said with a sort of pleasantness, and then shot a look at me for a single moment. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” my brother flatly replied, not liking this sort of conversation one bit. “When do you think I can train again?”

“When you can walk on your own.” Stewart moved backwards, while he maintained his gaze on both of us. “I suggest you get something to eat and go from there.” He waved his hand merrily, and then turned his back to us, so that he could open the main door. “See you two around, I guess. Oh, Sansa! See you tonight?”

“Maybe.” I couldn’t help but smile, knowing I was echoing an old saying by Aberama. “I won’t be out long, since I’m an early riser.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“You never know, I might be able to change that,” he laughed, and with that he was out the door.

My brother let out a long sigh, and then leaned his body into me. “Good grief, Sansa, can’t you have one man not going after you for once?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

My brother rolled his eyes at me, and then complained he felt hot and sticky. “I’m taking a bath,” he remarked, and then let his body rise off me so he could stand on his own. “Make sure you stay here, in case I’m not able to get out of the tub.”

“I’ll be here.”

“No, Aberama suddenly showing up?”

“Oh, so you can call him by his first name?”

“It was a mistake,” he yelled over his shoulder, and ignored my laughter as searched for a fresh towel to use in the closet. “I prefer Mr. Gold.”

“You would prefer me staying away from him too.”

“No,” he argued back, and stopped his movements so he could take a glance at me. “I never said that, Sansa.”

“So…” I walked forward with a cautious air, feeling I was teetering on the edge of something different. “You approve?”

“I like him,” he confessed. “I think he is a good man.” Robb stopped himself when he caught my earnest smile, and then did his best to cover his own when I came nearer. “Aberama is old, but… I don’t know, I can tell…”

“Yes?”

“There is something different about you. Why, your much happier.”

I grinned from ear to ear, and then stood so close to Robb that I could catch the dark green tints in his soft brown eyes. “I am happier.”

“I get the sense he feels the same way. But Sansa, is it serious?”

I bit down at my lip and cut my eyes to the corner of the room. “I don’t know.”

“Because if it is, you’ll have to let his family know, and it will be awkward.” He let his hand fall away from the towel and rested it over my shoulder. “I just want you to be careful. I know how sensitive you are sometimes, and…” Robb lips curled downwards with concern, sensing the uncomfortable situation I was in. “I guess the two of you will take it slow and see where it goes.”

“Oh, its going slow,” I said with resentment. “ _Very_ slow.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, but I’m afraid to ask.”

“Never mind.” I used my hand to cover the smirk quickly spreading across my face and walked away from my brother so I could start to run some water into our dingy old tub.

* * *

I opened my door to find Wells was readjusting his tie, a dark forest green shade that went well with the fine tweed grey suit that sat snuggly against his large form.

He was well dressed, and that fact alone made me look down at my navy-blue dress. “Should I change?”

“You look perfectly fine, my dear,” he answered me, as he pulled off the familiar looking Peaky Blinders cap. “May I come in?”

Robb was leaning against the windowpane when Wells came in, his body half shrouded in darkness as my brother hid behind the drapes. There was something menacing in my brother’s appearance, the shagginess of his unkept hair and the sadness in his eyes as he looked at the gentleman beside me. Robb was dressed in a long beige housecoat and plaid pajama pants, so luckily for him, his scars were practically covered. “You’re out of bed,” Wells observed. “Good, good.”

“I can hardly walk.”

“All in good time.” Wells shoved his hat under his arm, and then slowly walked towards my brother who was leaning heavily against the frame. “You’ll be alright if I take your sister out?”

“I’ll be fine,” he murmured. “And I know she won’t stay out too long, will you Sansa?” Robb narrowed his eyes at me, knowing the exact reason I was so determined to come home at a descent time.

“She’ll be back in no time,” Wells assured my brother. “You just take it easy, son.” Wells raised his arm up beside me and offered it for me to slip my hand through the narrow gap. I looked at him and couldn’t help but hesitate by his silent gesture. “I’m your escort, remember?”

“I do, but what do you think would happen if Mr. Shelby saw us like this?”

Robb chuckled loudly and made a show to cross his arms in front of his chest. “You end up looking like me.”

“I ain’t the one who beat up Thomas Shelby’s brother!” Wells shot back, and the corner of his lips twitched and then turned downwards with displeasure. “There’s nothing wrong being a gentleman.”

“A gentleman in a body bag,” I jeered, and then walked away from the two men to retrieve my purse and keys. “I’m not drinking tonight, Wells.”

“Alright.”

“And home before midnight. We have work tomorrow.”

“Sure, sure,” he mumbled, as he fidgeted with the front of his cap with trembling fingers.

“And let it be known right now that I’m not interested in you… or Stewart.”

“I was never interested in you either,” Wells laughed, though I could detect some sadness to his voice. “And Stewart is still heartbroken, he wouldn’t do anything.”

I held my small purse in hand, and then inspected the contents to see that everything was there. I turned my back to the men as I applied some lipstick, and then fluff up my hair till it felt fuller. “Let’s go,” I ordered, and with that I offered half a wave to my brother before I unlocked our door. Wells was quick to follow my steps and made sure to not offer his arm to me as we walked side by side down the hall together.

“Something bothering you?” he asked, as he looked over his shoulder since he heard Robb locking our door.

“I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, but at least we have all the preparation set for that American boxer. I still think Thomas is making a mistake, letting a man like that come up here.”

“You will have to have more security,” I consented. “Its like everything is going against him.”

“I wouldn’t allow him to box.”

“Even if he _is_ the best? They say he is undefeatable.”

“If Bonnie loses to that man, he might as well hide his face from the rest of society. I’d have to tear down that large photograph of him down in the cafeteria place and act like he never existed at all.”

I turned my head away from Wells, wondering if Aberama had any inkling of who Bonnie’s next competitor will be. It wouldn’t make any difference to him, for he is certain Bonnie would win.

“I can’t make him stay here.” Wells placed the whole of his hand on the handrail as he made his way down the staircase. “It will just bring trouble, and I’m tired of it.”

“Tired of trouble?”

“Yes,” he grunted, with anger in his voice. “I got these Jews and these gypsy’s and now this! What is next? Germans?”

“Really?” I exclaimed with a look that showed I was not impressed. “Germans?”

“I’d rather a bloody German here than this. Thomas has crossed the line, he’s gone too far. For god’s sake, why not have a Russian boxer? But no, he had to drag that man into it, and then force me to hold a match right here where I’ll have some angry demonstrators try and burn the damn place down.”

“These are changing times,” I argued back, once we reached the bottom step. “You never know-”

“-just wait and see,” he interrupted with a frigidness to his voice. “And you’ll remember my words.” He grunted loudly and shook his head slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. “I’ll need a stiff drink because of this,” he murmured, and I had a feeling he would keep to his word.

* * *

I was seated in a private area of the tavern, a quiet corner where my co-workers and I could look across the room and see everything with ease. I had my tall glass of water, and a determined headache to accompany it. Wells was on my left with his second pint of dark ale in hand, it hardly affected him at all as he talked to the rest of workers. Stewart managed to take a seat on my right, but to my surprise he was quiet for most of the evening, only laughing at the jokes his friend Nelson made from time to time. The men were telling stories of old matches they had won and lost, going over the good old days with a sense of pride. I had no stories to tell, only memories of my brothers fights over the last several years. Those thoughts were interrupted however, when Stewart held his cold pint of Indian Pale Ale and moved it closer towards me. “Want a sip?”

“No, not tonight.”

“You drink?”

“Yeah, I drink.”

“You seem sad.”

“I’m only tired,” I confessed, and secretly hoped I had enough energy just in case Aberama visited me tomorrow. I had not seen him since the afternoon he dropped me off, the lingering kiss he left on me still brought a warm smile on my face.

“You don’t look tired,” Stewart knowingly said, and took a long moment to catch my smile before it disappeared completely. “So, who is he?”

“No one.”

“Yeah,” he said with disbelief, and then turned his head away from me to take a big gulp of his light-coloured beer.

“Okay, maybe there is.”

“Lucky man,” he croaked, as he set the clear glass down on a coaster. “You should have invited him here.”

“Too last minute,” I reminded him. “And I don’t want to see him in a body bag.”

“I see what you mean.” Stewart nodded his head at me, and then looked around to make sure no one was listening. “I’ll keep this secret between us.”

“Thanks.”

“He must really be worth it.”

My voice grew a bit louder as I uttered out, “He is,” and looked straight ahead as we heard the front doors swing open. A small girl with wavy brown hair that fell gracefully to her shoulders walked in, she was without a coat, but her form fitting blue dress and heavy fur collar seemed to be enough for her. She was the second woman to walk into the tavern tonight, for I had excused the waitresses as being a step up from whores for the time being. Her black heels clanged against the wooden floor, and she soon leaned over the side of the bar table to call over the bar tender with a demanding wave of the hand.

“She’s looks prettier,” Stewart observed beside me. “I guess with all that money, she can afford to buy such expensive clothes. No wonder she doesn’t like to be called a ‘Thorne’ anymore.”

“Who is she?”

“Ada Shelby,” he carefully answered me over the rim of his cup. “Mind you, don’t stare unless you want trouble.”

“You’re not scared of her.”

“I don’t fancy getting my balls cut off, if you know what I’m saying.”

“That little woman over there is going to cut them?”

“Her brother and that animal, Arthur Shelby, will,” he countered low enough for only I to hear. “I thought I told you not to stare.”

“I was only curious.” I leaned my elbow down on the table and positioned my body to fully face the young man with bright ginger coloured hair. “What’s a woman doing at a tavern alone anyways?”

Stewart darted his eyes upward to see Ada sipping on some hard liquor, her other hand laying her heavy purse down on the table that probably contained a gun by the weight of it.

“Stewart?”

“Yeah?”

“My question,” I implored, and poked at his arm to get his attention back to me. “She’s alone?”

“Her brother owns the bar, no one cares.”

“But isn’t it odd?”

“Maybe she is waiting for someone,” he suggested with a harmless shrug.

“Not Thomas?”

He lowered his drink carefully while he eyed the door. “God, I hope not.”

I watched Ada cheerily converse with the bartender, noticing how the seats on either side of her were empty. I sensed that this was deliberately done, for no man was willing to take a seat next to her unless they were invited by Mr. Shelby’s sister. It was clear his network of power, his level of intimidation was felt by every man and woman of Birmingham, and to make matters worse he is now a powerful politician as well.

Stewart and I sat for a minute or two watching her, perhaps captivated by the confident, and yet powerful aura this woman had. She was alone, requesting another helping of strong liquor where the bottle was placed at the side of her cup, and she looked like she didn’t have a care in the world.

The clanging of a glass against a wooden coaster caught my attention, and Stewart let his hand slip away from the empty cup with a bit of a sigh. “I’m going to the washroom,” he told me, and then pushed his chair back with a tired air about him. His friend Nelson was a quick to follow, a short little man with dark hair and a shadow of a goatee he was desperately trying to grow in. Perry Wilson excused himself from the table, so that just left me alone with my happily content looking manager. “How’s it going, Sansa?” he asked, with an arm suddenly outstretched across the back of my own chair. “You’re not bored, are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” I sweetly replied, though I was clearly aware of his ever-growing presence beside me.

“You and Stewart are getting along well. It will make things easier for your brother, a bit more invested if that makes sense. But God, I’m tired! We should be heading back soon, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Funny, that you’re not the only girl in here anymore. Look at her, Ava Shelby, my has she grown up. I remember when she was a wee little thing, all flesh and bones. Turned out nicely, didn’t she?” He let his hand come back to his side and moved away from me to finish the last of his drink. “I hope she doesn’t know who you are, or things won’t get pretty.”

“Why?”

“She might want you dead,” he bluntly replied, and then finished the last of his drink to swallow out the last of his thoughts.

The front door opened again, and a group of men walked through the doorway, nothing of interest. Hardly a second passed however, before it was open again and a woman strolled into the Garrison Tavern with something of a whimsical smile on her face.

“My god, its Polly,” Wells mouthed, and before I could stop him, he was raising himself from his seat.

“Wells, wait,” I pleaded, but the man was very nearly bewitched by her, and didn’t even notice the way he bumped into his friend Perry Wilson as the man was attempting to return to his seat. “Wells,” I hissed, but he was soon gone, and striding towards the Shelby woman without any thought of what might happen to me if they should discover me here.

“I should go,” I voiced aloud, and then gathered my purse to leave. _Would Abe show up as well,_ I fretted, _or Thomas Shelby and his brother? Must I always be around people who wish me dead?_

“Sansa?” The comforting voice of Perry Wilson invaded my thoughts, and when I felt a small touch on the side of my arm, I turned my worrisome blue eyes towards his own. “You alright?”

“I need to go.”

“That’s alright, I’ll take you home, dear.”

“Thank you,” I hushed, and was happy to see him pulling out his wallet from an inner pocket of his coat to pay for his drink. “I can’t let them see me.”

“The Shelby’s?”

“Yes,” I fretted, and turned my eyes to the door, hoping against hope it wouldn’t bring in another one.

Stewart walked into the main bar area, his eyes flickering to the newcomer that was seated next to Ava. He looked over his shoulder also, once he realized it was his manager, Wells, that was closely seated next to Polly Gray.

“What the hell is that about?” he snickered, as he approached our round table. “Nelson is feeling too good, so I left him. You going home, Sansa?” He took in the sight of my buttoned-up sweater with the rounded collars already clasped against my throat. “I’ll take you home.”

“Wilson is.”

“I’ll come too. The more the merrier, right?” He threw down enough coinage to pay for his second drink, and then made a sly wink at me before I even had time to realize it. “I’ll be your body guard,” he pointed out, since he knew I was nervous about the other two women in the room. “Just stay close to me,” he entreated, and made sure I was sandwiched in between Wilson and himself before I left the table for good.

I was half way there when I heard, “Miss. Stark,” being called out, by none other than Ava Shelby.

I closed my eyes in pain, wishing none of this was ever happening right now. Wilson took the lead by lightly pulling on my arm, and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of Ava’s seat. She crossed her legs in front of me, adding an extra bit of space as she stared me down. “That’s your name, right?”

“Yes.”

“I heard about your brother,” she said with spitefulness. “I only hope your not _stupid_ enough to try the same thing.”

“No.”

“I also heard Tommy has a plan for your brother,” she said with interest. “I don’t think he is any good, but my brother thinks otherwise.”

Stewart’s deep Scottish brogue broke through the conversation, when he exclaimed, “He’ll get better.”

“You’re the trainer, right? My brother thinks your one of the best.” She smiled at him, though there was something false in it. “Arthur doesn’t like you though.”

“We often disagreed on certain methods,” Stewart quietly admitted.

“Arthur is a violent man, I’m hardly surprised that he takes these things too far.” She turned her gaze to me and added, “Speaking of too far, what are _you_ doing here?”

Another man came to my rescue, for Wells argued back that he was the one to invite me. She only cut her eye at him, so it was Polly Gray to speak next. “Aren’t you being a little friendly, my dear?”

Wells wore a smug when he felt Polly touch the front of his coat, letting her fingers linger over the handkerchief pocket as she readjusted the small white fabric. It was clear he had a soft spot for her, maybe even like her, but it was hard to tell if the feelings were reciprocated. As far as I knew, it was Aberama that she had any real interest in, and that put the two of us in an awkward predicament.

“You’ll take care not to do it again…” Polly’s large dark eyes suddenly turned towards me. “…won’t you?”

I felt a nervousness at the bottom of my stomach, wondering if she knew about Aberama and I. _But how could she? And if she does, will she do anything about it?_

 _She would probably put a bullet right through my head,_ I thought, and made sure I retained eye contact with her to show I had nothing to hide.

“Men always think with their cocks,” Polly deliberated aloud. “They see a pretty face and what do they do, invite her to a Tavern. Alright, who’s going to be the lucky one tonight?”

“No one,” Wells drawled out slowly, though the alcohol seemed to be taking an affect on him finally. “She’s under _my_ protection.”

“Already feeling the need to protect the girl?” she criticized. “She really does have you by the balls, doesn’t she?”

“No,” I heard myself saying. “I don’t.”

“Your pretty enough to be a whore, it’s a wonder Tommy didn’t set you up there.” She lifted her glass that had some dark amber-like substance swimming at the bottom. “He told me your _smart_ \- clever even.” She took a swig at it, and then let the glass hover just over her chest. “I told him the cleverest woman are often the most dangerous ones, and then I reminded him of Grace. That made him smile, he rarely does that.” Polly took a longer sip this time and made sure to lean the whole of her back along the smooth bar table just behind her. “Men and their cocks!” Dimples formed over her plump cheeks as she turned her gaze to Ada, and then let out a laughter that showed a secret joke was only shared among the two of them. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had one.”

I did my best not to smile and hoped it would stay that way for a good long while. _I swear to God if Aberama shows up right now, I just might lose my mind.  
_

“It’s girl’s night out, so we’ll see what happens,” Polly almost laughed, and then leaned her elbow on the table so she could take a good look at Wells. She seemed unsatisfied by the sight of him, and then turned her head away from him with a secret smile. “I’m going to the little girl’s room,” she announced, and then slid off her chair with a playful air about her as she left us.

“My brother might tolerate your behaviour,” Ava suddenly spoke up. “But I don’t.”

I felt there was nothing to say to that, so I simply shut my mouth and hoped I could get away from her as soon as possible.

“Then you’ll be happy to know we’re leaving,” Stewart stated with a coolness to his voice. I felt all our eyes diverted to Wells, and when he slouched off his seat with a tiny groan, we knew we had all the support we could muster to get us out of here. “Let’s go home,” Stewart suggested, while trying to hide that small hint of desperation.

“Yes, just go,” Ada demanded with a frustrated wave of the hand. “And don’t bring her back here.”

The Shelby’s word was law, I would never be allowed back into the Garrison Tavern again. The three men swarmed around me and shielded me with their large figures as we walked towards the door. It wasn’t until we were out of there, that Stewart pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and held it tightly in his hand with suspicion. Wells laid a heavy hand at the bottom of my spine to steer me forward, and Wilson was walking backwards, eyeing the open windows and door of the bar to make sure we weren’t being watched.

“You got a target on your back, Missy,” Wilson yelled over his shoulder, and by the added pressure from my manager’s hand to hurry me along I feared it was true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was no Aberama in this chapter. 
> 
> They say that absence makes the heart go stronger.
> 
> You will be happy to know he will be in the next chapter, and there will be a lot of fluff (I can almost hear your cheers in front of your screens lol).
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	15. A Little Stretch of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up filled with expectation, knowing Abe will take her out for the morning. If she thought her last few dates were good, she will be awfully pleased by what Aberama has in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fluff! Special thanks to @ClarissaDN_38416 for giving me some advice about gypsy culture (I'd be lost without you). This chapter is also for all of those who are still sticking with the story. You guys are the best.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

“You look beautiful this morning.”

I looked down at the sheen to my aqua blue dress, and then smiled up at him, pleased that he should like it. Aberama lifted my hand that was in his own, and stared at the new colour of nail polish I had applied to early this morning. “Is this all for me, Sansa?” he teased, while his eyes took in the brightness to my vibrant purple nail polish with a mysterious shade of pink that shined in the soft morning light.

Aberama was leading me along a smooth part of the road, avoiding the wobbly cobbled streets since I wasn’t wearing my normal boots today. There was specific instructions that I should change the moment I opened the door, and when I caught sight of his well-tailored suit I imagined he would be taking me somewhere different today.

Aberama was dressed in dark brown trousers with stripped suspenders sneaking out of his waistcoat every so often. The white shirt he wore was crisp, and yet, uncommonly soft to the touch; even his boots shined in the pale lighting of dawn, looking polished and scrubbed down completely till they almost looked brand new.

There was no wildflowers waiting for me this morning, but he had claimed he would give me something better.

Hand in hand, we walked down the quiet city streets, and Aberama was kind enough to listen to the events that happened yesterday. He frowned every so often, but he continued to listen to me withis full attention. “So, I have to worry about him too, do I?” he finally spoke up, when I mentioned Stewart’s name again.

“No.”

“I hope not,” he spoke out with jealousy, which brought a smile to my face. “But I’m glad he was there to get you out of trouble. He had a gun you said?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks like everyone has one now a days. You still have yours?” he questioned, as he slowed down his pace.

“I keep leaving it in my room.”

“I didn’t give it to you to collect dust somewhere in a cabinet. Carry it with you at all times, you understand?”

“Yes, Abe.” It felt like he was speaking to me like I was a child, but I knew he was deeply worried at the fact that I was still a target to the Shelby’s. The bottom of his lip curled inward, and soon it got lost once the top set of his teeth emerged to bite down on it. “You’re not worried?”

“Of course, I’m worried.”

“I don’t want you to worry,” I fretted, and curled my arms around his side so I could bring him closer. “I want us to be happy, and enjoy this moment.”

He grunted softly, but submitted once he laid a kiss on the side of my temple. “Alright, love,” he promised me, and then strung his arm around my shoulder to keep me in place. “I thought I’d take you out for breakfast for a change. A friend of mine owns a little restaurant in Birmingham, so I thought we’d pay him a visit. He opened it early just for us, so we have the whole place for ourselves.”

“Oh, that is so sweet.”

“Yeah,” he laughed with dimples forming in both of his cheeks. “And after that, I’ll take you back to your old flat. I promised you I’d get the rest of your belongings. It doesn’t hurt to speak to your landlord personally, if he’s up, but that all depends on the timing. You start at nine o’clock, right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry, love.”

My eyes squinted at him with pleasure, as I felt a wave of happiness knowing he was right there beside me. It had only been a day’s absence, but it had felt too long already. Aberama had spent Monday helping his neighbour repairing a cart they kept for their chickens, and then spent the rest of it hunting for food. “Got to keep practicing my aim,” he joked, though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, or was it something else.

The streets were peacefully empty, and soon we left it all behind to walk along a dirt path that ran parallel to a train track. Aberama had stopped me behind an abandoned train, lightly pressing me against it as he began to kiss me for the first time this morning. Robb had been up walking, so it felt wrong to do such a thing at that moment, but now alone with me behind a faded old train he took his time pressing his lips against mine at pleasurable pace.

“San,” he breathed out reluctantly, and let his hands curl around the back of my head to keep me there. I let my hands rub the front of his chest, liking the fact that he wasn’t wearing a heavy jacket for once. The fabric to his waistcoat was soft, the fine fabrics brushing against my fingertips as I deftly stroked the front of his chest. Aberama bit into my bottom lip suddenly, making my hands freeze as I felt the sharp sensation. He came at me again, kissing the spot where his teeth lightly marked me, and then opened his mouth wide to take my lips whole. Everytime was different than the last with him, a new side to his personality or maybe even his desire came out as he hoisted me up into the air with his hands supporting the bottom of my thigh and ass. My back smashed into the hard surface of the wall and it was then that he simply moved back his head to take a good look at me. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Abe,” I promised him, with eyes squinting at him as the sunlight came across my face. I tilted my head downwards, and let my hands rub across his chest from side to side.

“It’s so hard,” he stammered out, but then felt the need to stop what he was saying.

“When we’re separated?”

“Yes,” he assented almost immediately. “Or pretending I don’t care for you, when I really do.”

My head leaned forward and rested over his brow. “It won’t always be that way,” I hushed, and then tilted my head downwards to arrest my lips over his own. He kissed me back right away, letting the tips of his fingers dig into the bottom of my ass as he kissed me with all the fire he had in him.

I closed my eyes with pleasure, and when I moved my face away to catch my breath he was quick to tilt his head in such a way to bring his lips right back on mine again.

“I’m going to lose it,” he growled, and then tilted his head downward to part his lips away from me. “Fuck, Sansa,” he breathed, and I could tell by the heaving of his chest that everything was really hitting him. “Fuck.”

“What is it? Tell me.”

“I don’t know,” he lied with closed lids. He opened them suddenly as he let out a low chuckle, like a thought suddenly hit him. I smoothed my hand over his cheek, taking in the smoothness to see that he had recently shaved. “Maybe I will kidnap you,” he blurted out, with a menacing look in those dark blue orbs of his. “One day Wells, or your brother will come looking for you and you’ll be gone.”

“You’d take me away?”

“I’d take you out to some field somewhere and make love to you then and there.”

I leaned my face forward and eagerly kissed those soft, taunt lips of his. Arms wrapped around the back of his neck, it tilted his hat slightly upwards to give me more access to his face. We were at it again, my lips covering the whole of his cheek as he strengthened his hold around my back. I really did love this man, I was absolutely sure of it now. “Take me away,” I pleaded into the side of his cheek. “Let’s do it now.”

“Not now,” he remonstrated. “But there is always tomorrow, or the next.”

“Abe,” I said with excitement, which only made him laugh.

“I know, love,” he reasoned. “I feel the exact same way.”

We just stood there silently, staring into each other’s eyes, as if the entire world rested on the other. After a while a small smile spread across his face, and with a slight nod of the head he seemed to decide something in his head. “You be a good girl till then,” he scolded for some reason. “Don’t get yourself into trouble, and I’ll come up with a plan.”

“Would you really leave my brother behind?”

“Well, we can’t have him watching us,” he complained, which made me fall into a fit of giggles. I buried my head in his chest, liking the way his hands stroked the side of my head where my hair dangled over the side. “I’ll think of something he promised me,” and I felt a lightness in my chest after his uttered out this promise.

* * *

Sturdy black gates with a sheen to its colour was at the left side of me, and when Aberama stepped forward to swing open a gate it took me by surprise. We were in an old part of town, nothing but dusty brown cobbled roads and the hazy scent of factory smoke filling the air. All of that was left behind, for Aberama held the gate open for me and beckoned me to walk down a narrow brick path. High bushes laid on either side of me, leveling to my waist with such precision you could tell it pruned and trimmed with extra care. Birds nestled inside of the bushes, making sounds as they scuttled underneath the bushes with a playful melody.

Abe returned to my side and instantly held my hand, letting his gaze fall over my profile as I took in the scenery around me. There a white sign poking out of a hedge, letting me know we were approaching “Taylor’s Restaurant,” and the two-story building with bright yellow pots made the scenery all the more appealing. There was a rose bush to Aberama’s right, lifting an intoxicating fragrance into the air; roses of red that grew to an extraordinary height.

“You like it,” Aberama observed, and squeezed my hand a little tighter with happiness. “Wait until you see inside.”

The rest of the brick pathway was just as beautiful, and when we finally approached the freshly painted white door I was met when the pleasant scent of freshly baked bread sneaking through a tiny crack of a window. “I’m hungry,” I whispered, which made Aberama instantly break out in laughter. The door swung open, and a man dressed in a white chef jacket grinned from ear to ear at us. “Abe!” he shouted, and stepped over his threshold to give the man a hug. “You came right in time,” he laughed, and patted the man on the back as he broke away from him. “And you must be Sansa,” he exclaimed, before he stepped into my space and hugged me as well. He was a small man, but strong in body, and when he squeezed me I felt every ounce of his strength.

“Sansa, this is Taylor,” Abe introduced. “A long time friend.”

“Yes, we go back,” Taylor assented. “With my twin brother, Liam, too.”

Aberama reached for my hand once Taylor was free of me, and looked at me in such a way I thought he wouldn’t let go of me anytime soon.

“Lovely, lovely!” Taylor laughed, and waved his hand high in the air for us to follow him. “Got the whole place set up for you, put you in my backyard. Its real nice patio I set out there, you can see the train tracks from there, and if the day is very fine like this one, you’ll catch a glimpse of the canal.”

The dining room we walked through was an open area; tables draped in white cloth with cutlery that could be considered high end. The scent of freshly made bread caught my attention, and I licked the corner of my lips with great expectation. Aberama leaned in to kiss the side of my cheek as we walked in further into the room; he was more affectionate than usual, a thing that put a sweet smile to my face.

“Yes,” Taylor began, as he continued to walk ahead of us. “Got the whole place to yourself. I won’t open till eleven o’clock, though Abe told me the two of you would be gone long before then."

“Sansa has work,” the man beside me explained, and then cast a look of regret in my direction.

I rubbed the side of my thumb into the back of his hand, and leaned in for a chaste kiss to those sad looking lips of his. Abe quickly kissed me back, and then turned his head sharply so we couldn’t continue. “There will be another time,” he hushed, and then looked straight ahead where Taylor was currently drawing back the white see-through drapes.

“Fine day to eat outside,” Taylor mused aloud. “Tell me if you need anything to add to your comforters.” The man took a step down, and then another till he landed on the smooth tiled floor that spread across his backyard. There were tables set up there as well, a dark brown colour with fluffy red pillows for us to sit upon. A clear white vase sat in the middle of the table, where an array of wildflowers illuminated in the soft pink lighting of the sky overhead. It’s finally dawn, I thought, as took a moment to look at the golden halo of the sun that momentarily blinded me. I blinked a few times to get back my sight, and when I finally turned my head I saw Aberama had been watching me.

“Have a seat, Sansa,” he softly hushed, and then pulled out a chair for me to sit down. Taylor had left us without me knowing, and it was then that I realized we had the backyard to ourselves. The walls of the backyard was covered with some more bushes and plants hanging down the glossy black gates that were higher than the ones at the front of the house. The very edges of the yard had neatly trimmed grass, but the sun had been harsh to it, and it was already turning a shade of brown. “I thought you’d like it,” interrupted my thoughts, and Aberama tilted his head to catch my wandering gaze. “I told you I’d give you something better than flowers.”

“Yes, you brought me a whole garden,” I teased, which earned a heartfelt smile from him. I was almost certain I had never seen him smile so much than I did this morning. Laugh lines grazed the side of his cheeks, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth as he stared at me. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the man looked like he was in love with me.

The cries of seagulls caught our attention, flying overhead to get to the murky canal. The rest of our surroundings were generally quiet, except for the sound of clattering dishes coming from the open kitchen window. It was peaceful to say the least, a normal occurrence when it came to being around Aberama. A warm feeling on the top of my hand caught my attention, and when I looked down I saw that he had placed his hand over mine. “San,” he gently breathed, as soft as the summer air. Cool blue eyes grew in strength the longer he looked at me, and it was only when he blinked it closed with deliberate purpose that he spoke: “I think we should talk. I want to get everything out in the open.”

“Okay.”

He let his fingertips curl over, the cool sensation of his ring touching my warm skin caught my attention. The veins in his arms bulged out from his rolled-up sleeves, the fine brown hair gave him more masculine features. When I looked up, his face was dead-pan serious, but there was enormous strength in the depth of his eyes still. “But you must promise to do the same thing with me?”

“I will.”

“I told you about Polly.”

“Yes.”

“It’s over,” he quipped from the corner of his lips. “I haven't seen her since the party, but the next time I see her I’ll make it clear for sure.”

“I don’t think she’ll take it well."

“I don’t care,” he drawled with half a raise of his eyebrows. “I only care about you.”

“It would make you their enemy.”

“I never was their friend,” he informed with a shadow of a smirk. “They use my skills, and in turn I offered Bonnie as a perfect business investment.” He tilted his chin downwards in silent contemplation; the brim of his hat hid his face completely. “But I begin to fear…” His chin raised up slowly, and only stopped once his eyes locked onto mine. “...my son is forgetting who he is.”

“A gypsy?”

“He’s ashamed of it, I think. Those damn English bastards that work for the Peaky Blinders makes him feel less than he is.” The corner of his lip dipped downwards and scrunched up harshly with regret. “I should have known the day Thomas Shelby gave my son the Peaky Blinders hat, and he was so quick to put it on.”

“He’s young,” I reminded him. “Impressionable.”

“And that’s all the Shelby’s need to make him one of their own. He doesn't even want to stay at camp anymore.”

Taylor opened the backdoor, and Aberama looked over his shoulder to see the man carrying a tray full of teacups and a pot of tea. “Scones will be right up,” he urged, before he quietly took his leave.

“This looks interesting,” I noted, and lifted up the top of the teapot to see it was the traditional English breakfast tea bags inside. “No ginger mint.”

“Gahhh,” Aberama sounded under his breath, and then his eyebrows furrowed together with displeasure. “I forgot to tell him.”

“And scones too,” I taunted, which made Aberama roll his eyes. “Real English breakfast.”

“You’re the only English person I like.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be,” he shot out, before he leaned forward to pour the tea into my cup first. “You’re just English?”

“Yes.” I watched him pour a small amount for himself in the dainty tea cup, and couldn’t help but smile at the small size of it. “And you are?”

“Romanian,” he stated out, as if it was fairly obvious. “My wife… she was Scottish, came from the Highlands. She was wild and fierce, but she had a good heart. She didn’t know our ways but she quickly learned. She could hunt and fish, manage a fishing boat and cook the best of meals. Julie wasn’t afraid of anything, but that’s the problem I guess. Sometimes its good to have a little fear.” Aberama’s forgotten tea was pushed aside, and he turned his head to look at the lush garden at the end of the yard. “I used to feel her a lot, but sometimes I wonder if you get in the way cause its not the same… its like she’s almost gone.”

“I’m sorry, Abe.” He leaned back fully in the chair with his eyes still glancing over to the green bushes swaying in the gentle morning breeze. “I never wanted that to happen to you.”

“It’s not your fault,” he assured me. “I can’t help the way I feel about you.” Abe leaned forward in his seat, and let his hands drag down the front of his thighs. “I will always love my wife to my dying day, but… maybe you are the start to the next chapter in my life. Maybe… you are what I need to keep living.” He raised a hand on top of the table, and let it rest inside of mine with meaning. “I know its to early, and we haven’t had time to properly get to know each other, but I wanted to say…” He lowered his gaze and stared at our joined hands. “I think I loved you from the first moment I set eyes on you.”

I lost my breath at that moment, it felt to surreal to be real. _But it is real,_ I realized, and couldn’t help but let my thumb stroke the back of his hand fervently.

“So, you see why I want to put everything out in the open,” he explained into the momentary silence. “And with that, do you… would you want us to be committed?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he softly spoke, and let the lids of his lips squint at me with uncertainty. “So, that means no Stewart or Wells.”

“Abe,” I scolded, which earned me a teasing grin. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“Its Thomas Shelby I have to worry about,” he uttered with a dark expression. “He better not cause trouble for you and I.”

“He won’t.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” The backdoor swung open when he added, “How do you feel being smuggled off by a gypsy?”

Taylor appeared with the same sparkly black tray with two plates full of delicious looking food. “I’m all for it,” I answered Abe, and noticed how intentionally he was staring at me even when Talyor was setting down the plates in front of us. “Thank you, Taylor.”

“You two enjoy it.” He took a long look at Abe, and when Taylor realized he wouldn’t get a look or word from his friend he simply left us.

“I’d have to tell my children first. The last thing I need is for them to be put in danger.” He lifted up the new jar of jam in a tiny glass jar and began to open it. “Bonnie will be the hardest to convince. I might lose him to the Shelby’s for sure.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, love. This is between us.”

“I’m worried.”

“Don’t be.” The lid snapped out of place, and he bean to unscrew it at leisurely pace. “This is hard, but we’ll make it work.”

“So, you want me to live with you?”

“Yes, Sansa.” The grip around the bottle loosened, and he uncorked the cap to place it on the table between us. “I want…”

His gaze faltered and then fell down on a blank white space of the smooth tablecloth. He looked almost as a statue, so still it was almost unnerving.

“I want you to be with me,” he relayed in a faltering voice. “Do you want that too?”

“Yes,” I said with energy and raised myself off my seat to be closer to him. I pushed his chair back, grateful he used his feet to do most of the work and when there was enough space I sat down on his lap and let my legs dangle over the arm of the chair. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck before I pecked the side of his cheek, and only when he squinted his eyes at me with relish did I kiss his lips long and hard. “Yes, Abe.”

Strong hands caressed the whole of my back. I leaned into his body, feeling enough support to lose myself in his arms. _He was such a damn good kisser, it really wasn’t fair._

“Yes?”

I smothered the side of my face into his neck. “Yes,” I uttered just under his ear, and then squeezed my arms a little bit tighter around his neck.

“Then I want to give you something.” I moved my head back, filled with curiosity by his statement. “Something to represent the bond we have, a promise… to be only committed to each other.” Abe readjusted my leg over him and pulled out a small grey pouch with a strand keeping the open flap closed and secure from his pant pocket. “To show the world that you belong to me,” he pursued, and with that he dug his fingers into the very bottom of the pouch and unearthed something that dazzled in the sunlight. “A necklace,” he proclaimed, and held it in front of my face to let me catch the golden colour glistening in the yellow haze of the sun. It was a modest necklace, small enough to not be noticed by many unless they purposely looked for it. Tiny ridges of gold drooped down from it with mini white crystals that reminded me of morning dew found only in spring. It was simple, and yet beautiful, so when he instructed me to pull back my hair I gladly consented. “You look beautiful, love,” he reminded me, as he pecked his soft lips at the back of my nape. I felt his hot breath warm my skin, and couldn’t help but have my fingers dig into the arm of the chair as my desire quickly overwhelmed me. “So beautiful.”

Abe had to stop there, for I crushed my lips against him with a mad passion. Arms wrapped around the whole of me, my body pressed firmly against his broad chest. It was clear our breakfast would be completely forgotten, there was more pleasure to be had in the depths of his arms.


	16. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of an American boxer tensions around the boxing hall esclates to new heights. The added stress falls on Wells and Sansa's shoulders, but that doesn't mean she can't fill her days with endless distractions about Aberama, especially when she has a hunch he will show up to Bonnie's late night fights.

I was just pressing down on the the typewriter when Wells came into the room, with a soft shutting of the door behind him. “Morning,” he bellowed, and took his piping hot cup of coffee back to his own desk.

“Good morning, Wells.”

“My aren’t you all peppy this morning,” he observed, before he took his normal seat. “Maybe I should have been just like you and had water.”

I filed a few sheet into the typewriter and continued to write up the notes that Wells had left me from yesterday afternoon.

“How are you shaping up?”

“I’m fine.”

“Those Shelby women are a fierce thing,” he muttered, before he took his first sip of his coffee. “Hope they don’t come ‘round here to bother us.”

“Bother _me,_ ” I corrected him, before I took to typing again.

“Yes,” he mused aloud. “Say, you look all freshened up this morning.”

I looked over my shoulder to give him a look, hoping he wouldn’t consider it for his own benefit.

“You got some new clothes too.”

“No, they're old.”

“They look new.”

I looked down at my frilly black dress, and couldn’t help but smile that Aberama helped me pick it out this morning. It was a high coloured dress, so the necklace he had given me was on full display.

“You sure that ain’t new?”

“I’m certain.” I pulled the fully typed sheet out of the machine and got up to place it at the corner of his desk. “I still have two more to go.”

“Then we have to meet Kaseem,” he groaned, and made a face that made me break out in laughter. “No wonder I drank so much last night.”

“He arrived a few days earlier.”

“Yes, the sea has been kind to him.” Wells took a hold of the paper left on my desk and filed it in a cabinet right next to his knee. “But will Bonnie.”

“When is the fight again?”

“Changed to this Saturday.”

“So, Kaseem has time to train?”

“Yes, and get used to the time change, since he came all the way from Boston.” He shook his head with dismay, and added, “This is the stupidest decision Tommy has ever made. I know he made some pretty shitty ones, but that has got to be the worst.”

“Because he’s black?”

“And Muslim,” he countered. “And who knows how the people will react to that. Tensions are high already, and then he adds this curve ball into the mix.”

“I don’t think that should get in the way of his boxing.”

“You don’t, but others will,” he assured me. “Oh, I see what he is doing here! He’ll get every last man betting on Bonnie Gold, and every racist bastard will pour money at the boy’s feet for him to win.” He covered the front of his face as if he couldn’t stand it no longer as he muttered, “But what happens if the boy loses?”

“Thomas Shelby will lose everything.”

“Aye, and poor Bonnie will be so hated, It will be a wonder if he’ll ever show his face around here again.”

“Wouldn’t he lose his title?”

“He’d lose everything to Kaseem Qureshi.”

“But why would Thomas do that?” I exclaimed, feeling none of this made any sense.

“Because he’s a gambling man, but this could make him lose everything. I reckon, if he loses Bonnie he’ll make sure your brother becomes the next Champion. Full English-blooded boxer with the marks and scars to make him look like a fearsome young thing. Mark my words, he’s got a plan for your brother.”

I turned my back to him, trying to hide the secret smile that came over me.

“Best to get back to work, the man should arrive at the Boxing Hall within an hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Damn idiot,” the man mumbled, before he picked up the telephone to make a few phone calls.

* * *

 Kaseem looked uncomfortable with the group of ten people staring at him, sizing this man up that wore a long black coat with a bright red tie wrapped around his high-coloured shirt.

The boxing ring was behind him, a fitting background as we all continued to stare. Kaseem dropped his heavy luggage bag on the floor, and then sniffled in the air as if he could smell the stink coming from the men's changerooms. “Is this it?” he asked with an American accent that had a hint of something else as well.

“This is where ya fight,” Wells bellowed out, as he took a step forward from the fight. “And train.”

“It will be fine.”

Wells placed his big burly hands over his hips, letting it rest over the sides of his leather belt. “And live,” he added with some regret. “Until the fight, after that you are on your own.”

“I head back to America,” he told us, with a raise of his chin. “When do I get to see this Bonnie boy.”

“Bonnie Gold,” Wells corrected.

“A mere child,” Kaseem spat out with an arrogant air.

“I’d say he is close to your age.”

“When do I get to meet him?” he repeated with annoyance riddling his voice.

“He should be practicing here tonight, so maybe you’ll get a chance-”

“-to fight him.”

“Meet him,” my boss corrected him with a puffed up chest. “They’ll be no fighting till Saturday.”

Kaseem grumbled as he bent his knees to retrieve his back. “Take me to my room.”

“Please,” Wells said in a thin voice. “Someone take him upstairs!” he yelled out, and then left the contending boxer without another look in his direction. He sensed my presence behind him and grumbled out, “Arrogant bastard.”

I slipped my arm through his, feeling a certain familiarity with the man to do such a thing. His feathers were ruffled, and I was more than willing to soothe him. “He won’t be here long,” I reminded him. “And this will all blow over.”

“No, it won’t,” he drawled out low enough for only I to hear. “But thanks for trying.”

I ran my fingers along my golden necklace, watching it sparkle in the low lighting of the boxing hall with a keen sense of happiness.

“You’ve been looking like that all morning long.”

 “Like what?”

“Like your walking on the moon. You got yourself a man, Sansa?”

“I might have someone.”

He looked over his shoulder to make sure the rest of his workers weren’t around, and then leaned next to my ear to whisper, “Who?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“The same one that gave you that necklace?”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

“Oh, fine! Keep your secrets.”

“I will.”

He chuckled aloud, and then rested his hand on the side of the wall that he was currently walking beside. “I wish I was in love again. It’s been so damn long. Amazing how time flies by.” He dropped his hand to his side and shot me a grin. “So, I’d say he has money since that looks pretty valuable.”

“Maybe.”

“And clever enough for me not to know about the two of you until now.”

I shrugged my shoulders at him, and then smoothed down the ruffles to the bottom of my dress as we continued to walk towards his office. “Have I met him before?”

“You have.”

“Have I seen him recently?”

“Fairly recently.” He rubbed his hand over his greying beard, and it was only then that I feared he might figure out the truth. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“Like Thomas,” he jeered. “No! Never.”

“Alright.”

“No, I like you Sansa. You’re a good girl, and if he makes you that happy than I approve.”

“Thank you, Wells.”

“I know its not Stewart, cause you only met him yesterday. Let’s see… who else is single?”

I smiled at him, and let him figure out the mystery on his own. As long as he enjoyed himself that is all that mattered.

“Would you say he’s pretty?” Wells inquired as he opened the bottom staircase door for me.

“God, no.”

“So, he’s ugly?”

“I wouldn’t describe him as pretty.”

“Then how would you describe him as?”

“Rugged and wild looking… sort of cute for his age.”

“Cute,” he echoed, and then narrowed his eyes at me. Wells had the nerve to stop in the middle of my staircase to block my way. “For his age?”

“Wells.”

“His age,” he drawled out, and then steadily raised an eyebrow at me.

“Will you let me pass?”

“How old is he Sansa?”

My cheeks brightened after that question, and it wasn’t until I huffed at him that he let me pass.

“Sansa?”

“You’ll find out when I introduce you to him.”

“When?”

“The next time he comes along,” I yelled over my shoulder. “And then you can ask him yourself!”

* * *

 I should have laughed at the irony of it. One half of the crowd were swarming the boxing ring where Bonnie Gold was just about to start with a young contender, and the others was watching the new face of Kaseem Quershi entering the second booking ring.

Wells was leaning his arms against the banister of his high balcony, overlooking the three boxing rings with an attentive stare. He was fidgeting with his loose silver watch, nervously watching the hagglers jeering stuff at Kaseem, who was currently bobbing up and down on his end of the ring as he waited for an experienced contender.

“They keep looking at each other,” I observed from high up on the balcony. “Like they are sizing each other up.

“That’s exactly what they are doing.” He tilted his head in my direction, letting the warm lighting from the lamp fall over the side of his visage. “Seeing who has the biggest balls.”

“Well, its not Bonnie’s.”

“You looked?”

“No!” I scrunched up my face in disgust, which only made my manager laugh.

“I’m surprised you noticed, seeing how often you keep looking away from the ring.”

“I was looking for someone.”

“Your boy, no doubt.”

“He isn’t my boy,” I quipped. “He’s a man.”

“Oh, yes.” He let the corner of his lip twitch with slight amusement. “How could I forget?”

“Yes, how could you?”

Wells turned around until his back was completely against the bronze coloured ledge, his arm stretched out towards me with his fingers barely grazing my sleeve. “If I knew you were into older men I might have stood a chance.”

“No,” I drawled out, while I looked at him from the corner of my eye. “You wouldn’t.”

“Huh,” he softly replied. “I beg to differ.”

“I thought you were interested in Polly.”

“Oh, and what made you think that?”

“The way your face lit up last night.”

“Yes, but it isn’t mutual,” the man grumbled, and then turned his body in a way to comfortably look over the balcony again. “I seem to have no luck in these things.”

I chose not to answer him, and looked over the crowd to find that familiar hat of Aberama’s.

“We haven’t had dinner yet, should we go in?”

“Give me a few more minutes.”

“You don’t want to see him on an empty stomach.”

“I don’t want to miss him either,” I shot back, and then turned my head to the sound of men screaming. Kaseem was on his end of the boxing ring taunting Bonnie, and he in return was leaning over the rope trying to argue back. “Wells?”

“I’ll bring in some security,” he huffed, and then ran back into his office to call for help.

The fans of Bonnie were ganging up on Kaseem, making racial slurs that only angered the supporter of Kaseem more. _There’s going to be a brawl,_ I realized, and deliberated whether I should use Wells telephone to call in the police. _This is exactly what Wells was warning about,_ I realized, before Kaseem took up his water bottle and flung it to Bonnie’s end of the ring. _Splash,_ and water spilled over the end of Bonnie’s ring and spraying his crowd of supporters. Things went too fast to comprehend, the crowd jumping over Kaseem’s ring, the string of his supporters pulling them off, an angry brawl of men punching and throwing each other to the ground. Three men crawled under the rope and surrounded Kaseem, the man’s ego was too large to realize he was in danger. He went off fighting all three men at once, but it wasn’t until one of the aggressors took out a razor blade knife that a shot went off and everyone ducked to the floor.

“Everyone get out!” Stewart screamed at the top of his lungs, and behind him was a long line of boxers that he must have been training in the gym.

“Get the fuck out!” Wells joined in, as the office door slammed behind him. He had a long and heavy-looking shot gun in hand.

Kaseem shoved the men off him, and took to the corner where his trainer was waiting for him with a towel in hand to wipe up the stream of blood going down the side of his arm. _He’s been wounded._

“That’s it!” Stewart yelled out, as the large mob slowly streamed through the door. “This hall is hereby closed for the night.”

It took well over thirty minutes for them all to disperse, and after the cleaners were sent downstairs to clean up the mess. Wells was on the telephone arguing with Mr. Shelby, not pleased at all that he still wanted the fight to go on. “Will have every last one of them searched before they come inside! You almost lost Kaseem today, because some devil pulled out a blade. No, I don’t know who he it was! Am I supposed to know every man that comes through these doors?”

I shook my head as I walked past him, noticing his untouched plate of dinner still sitting next to the telephone. I opened the dark brown door, and made sure to close the shutters before I stepped onto the balcony. Bonnie was still at his ring, laughing something off with a few boxers that were obvious admirers of him. The other two boxing rings were empty, being scrubbed down by the cleaner, Rich, and another employee I hadn’t been introduced to yet. _So, much for seeing Aberama,_ I thought, seeing that he wouldn’t be coming to the boxing hall tonight.

I let out a long sigh, and told myself I was lucky to even have seen him this morning. My fingers rung over the golden necklace, my eyes glancing over to the ceiling as I quietly relieved the scene. _Oh, well. There is always tomorrow…_

The door swung open and Wells poked his head through to speak to me. “Go home, Sansa, your job here is done for the night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning.” I walked past him, and quietly wished him a goodbye before I left his office for the night. Wells was kind to me, more than most, but I knew it was because he had some feelings for me. I could never reciprocate it though, I knew my affection belonged to another.

By the time I entered my room, Robb was up and pacing across our room with a determined gait. “It’s getting easier!” he yelled out over his shoulder, since he heard me come in. “It will take a long while till I can bounce comfortably on my toes.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“The usual answer. Want to come downstairs, I think you can handle the stairs.”

“Yeah, but what about coming up?”

“Take your time.”

Robb took small steps to his side of the room and then opened the drawer to put on some more clothes. “It will be so weird coming out of this room.”

“You’ve been here for ages.”

“Ages,” he repeated, and then put on a slouchy dark purple sweater over his tight fitting t-shirt. “I never did thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re my brother,” I remind him, and then readjusted his sweater till it fit snugly over his form. “I’d do anything for you.”

“I know.” He offered me a sad smile, and then hobbled his way to the door. “Let’s get something to eat.”

* * *

 “Stark!” a voice called out the minute Robb opened the door to the boxing hall. “Robb Stark!”

Robb hobbled slightly on the ground as he entered the room, looking dead ahead where Bonnie was currently leaning over the rope of the boxing ring.

“Is that really you?” He leaned off the rope, and bent down to go underneath the bottom one. “And Sansa too,” Bonnie observed, as he casually strolled in our direction. “They beat you up good,” he jeered, and stood in front of my brother to take a good look. “I’m sorry.”

Robb nodded his head in answer, looking like he was in no mood to talk right now.

“I heard you’re supposed to fight me in a couple of weeks.” Bonnie crossed his arms over his chest with glee. “I’d rather fight you now and get it over with.”

I took a step forward and shouted out, “He can barely walk!”

“And?”

I looked at him like he was an idiot, but luckily it was my brother that answered him: “It’s not like its up to us anyways.”

“No, its Tommy,” he uttered before he wore a smug I wish I could knock off his face. “Hey, Sansa, I heard you’re not allowed at the Garrison anymore. It’s too bad, I would have asked you out for a drink sometime.”

“And I would have declined,” I shot back with venom.

“I say, your sister sure is something.” Bonnie uncrossed his arms, and let that smug I hated so much grow wider. “Its alright, I like a good chase. Oh, and speaking of chasing… guess who is after my welterweight champion title?”

Robb sounded bored as he replied, “Sansa already told me.”

“What a clown,” he snickered. “Came all the way from America just to get his ass kicked by me.”

“You’re so sure you’ll win.”

“I know I’ll win! No one is the champion here, but me.”

He stretched out one arm and lightly punched it into Robb’s gut. “That goes for you too.”

“Will see.”

“I might not be too nice to you the second time around,” he threatened. “Got to train, I’ll see you guys around.”

Robb left him as fast as he could, but I lingered to speak to Bonnie in private. “You can show a little bit more compassion you know.”

“The man is up and walking around.” He pointed his white boxing glove in Robb’s direction, proving that he could in fact walk alone.

“He’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah, so have all of us,” he snapped.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He crossed his arms at me, and for a minute I though I was speaking to a child. “I don’t know what my father see’s in you.”

“What?”

“All he ever talks about is you and Robb, and I just don’t get it.”

I smirked at him, feeling proud that he was ignorant of Aberama and I still.

“I don’t know what your smiling about,” he sulked.

“No, and why would you?”

He pursed his lips as he looked away from me, his eyes narrowing with hatred. “There is nothing going on between the two of you, is there?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

His jaw tightened, a sign that he was slowly putting two and two together after all. “My father and you?”

I laughed right in front of his face, making him strangely uncomfortable. “What on earth makes you think that?”

“Its…”

“Yeah?”

“Its nothing,” he grumbled, and then suddenly turned his back away from me so he could head into gym. _I hope he punches those bags real hard for me,_ I thought, and felt that jealousy suited him well.

* * *

 

In the first few minutes I was patient, but as the clocked ticked by I began to pace back and forth in front of my door. After a slow and painful hour went by, I decided to go downstairs, and spent most of it outside the old brick building looking down the street to see if he was coming. It was a fine summer’s day, and I felt there was nothing in the world that should hinder Aberama from visiting me this morning.

Two hours flew by, and workers began to pull into the driveway. Rich, the cleaner, lifted his brown paper bag full of lunch as he passed my way, wishing me a good morning in a pleasant sort of voice. It wasn’t a good morning, far from it. I felt it was the worst possible morning I’ve ever had.

After hiding in the shadows of a wall for far too long, I trudged back to the front door and shut it behind me with dismay. He would not come, and that alone left a pitiful feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

Robb noticed my sullen mood immediately, and bid me to sit down his side of the bed to accept his hug. “Do you think something happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s not like him to not come.”

“No, never.”

“Something must have come up.”

“Like what?” I sulked, and dropped my head into the comforts of my brother’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, San.”

“I don’t want to work today.” He laughed at my remark, and did his best to consul me with kind words but it wasn’t working. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I mean what if he got hurt? He was so happy yesterday, and of course something would happen to ruin it.”

My brother scolded me for thinking such things, but my mind was on overdrive.

“He said he would be here first thing, and…”

“San.”

“You think I should go looking for him?”

“No, and you don’t even know where he would be?”

“Robb, I’m going to be worried sick.”

“No, you won’t,” he chided. “Will go down for breakfast and start from there.”

My brother didn’t give me time to argue, he pushed back the last of his comforters and hobbled towards the bathroom door. “Gold is not the kind of guy to stand you up,” he relayed over his shoulder. “I’m sure something must have happened.”

 _Something dreadful,_ I thought, and went over to the vase full of the wildflowers he had given me to find some small comfort.

* * *

 

The day felt long and drawn out from beginning to end, and now that I was leaning against the balcony with my manager and Wilson by his side, I was at the mental state where I was completely ready for bed.

“So, what’s this about the Kaseem's situation?” Perry Wilson asked his friend, as he leaned off the banister.

“He fights tomorrow night. For now, the boxing hall is Bonnie’s.” Wells placed his long cigarette back into his mouth, and lowered the Peaky Blinders hat that I saw him wearing for the first time since I met him.

“How does that give Kaseem a fair chance?”

“It doesn’t,” Wells spat out, and then leaned over the banister as he watched Bonnie entering the boxing ring to fight a new contender. “The boy looks sluggish today.”

“Aye, something’s off,” Wilson added, and it was only then that I recognized the familiar hat of Aberama Gold in the crowd.

“I have to go!” I shouted out, and left Wells’ side before he could argue back. _I’ll explain later,_ I reminded myself, and took up my purse heavy with an armed gun before I sprinted out the door and locked it behind me. I was filled with nerves, butterflies springing from the depth of my stomach as I skipped down the stairs. He was here, I was sure of it; I could recognize that long brimmed hat anywhere.

My dress was hoisted up a little higher as I sprinted down the hallway connected to the lockerrooms, diving between groups of men until I reached the farthest door. My long yellow dress fell back properly to the ground once I entered the hall, and even though every eye was paying attention to me since I was the only woman in the room I still pressed on. _Almost there,_ I thought, as I saw Bonnie jumping up and down on his side of the ring. The referee stood in the center breaking down the rules; the large man in the corner closest to me was pacing back and forth with an angry glare. With a single glance I could tell Bonnie would barely reach his shoulders if he was lucky enough, and he had enough weight to crush Bonnie in two.

 _He’d be mad to fight him,_ I thought, but when the crowd cheered for Bonnie I started to second guess myself. A bell rang through the air, the large man punched his gloves together and the match began. I pushed my way through the rowdy crowd, forcing myself through the surprised audience until I reached the corner that belonged to Bonnie.

“Come on Bonnie!” a familiar voice yelled, and I couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it. “Come on!”

There he was, standing at the side of the ring with his hands tightly wrapped around the black post. He was dressed in his usual long jacket with his hat tilted low over his eyes. The mere sight of him gave me courage to do something he would have scolded me for, but I found myself doing it all the same. One hand rested over his shoulder and the other was used to pull his entire body in my direction, making him realize I was standing on the outside of the boxing ring to be equal with him. “Sansa?”

“Abe,” I said with my eyes lighted up with happiness. He had lost himself for a moment, letting his hand slid down to take a hold of my waist, bringing me right up to his chest till there was not an inch left between us. “Abe, where were you this morning?”

“I’m sorry, Sansa.”

“What happened?”

“It was Bonnie,” he replied with sadness, and then turned his eyes to the man he was speaking off. Bonnie looked distracted by us, and was already slipping in and out of concentration as his opponent tried to strike him.

“But what happened?”

“I’ll tell you later,” he whispered into my ear. “In private.”

“Okay.”

“I wish it never came to that… not seeing you this morning.”

“I missed you.”

He leaned his face forward, letting his lips hover just over mine. “I missed you too.” Aberama looked like he wanted to kiss me, but thought better of it. I felt his hand wander over the side of my waist, and watched as his eyes glazed over my sunny yellow dress with a pleased air. “I swear every time I see you, you look more beautiful.”

The crowd around us roared at the top of their lungs, and I looked to the center of the ring to see Bonnie stumbling backwards. The crowd had turned on him, cheering for the other opponent that was hitting him with a four punch combo, Bonnie was helpless to defend himself, and when the man slugged him in the face Bonnie went down with a heavy thud that sent the entire hall into an uproar.

 


	17. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions grow worse between this awkward love triangle of Aberama, Sansa and Bonnie. Will revealing the truth solve all their problems, or will it simply grow worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few special people:
> 
> @Clarissa_DN38416 for always be a helping hand and helping me better understand gypsy culture. You're comments are what I live for :D  
> @littleaidangillen for constantly posting pics of Aidan on her instagram account to keep me inspired. It is literally the best way to wake up in the morning.  
> @Shem1407 for continually reading my fics and sending me lovely comments. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would have went this far in the story.  
> @lyrawinter for also reading and commenting on my stories. I appreciate your feedback/insight and I look forward to reading the rest of your fics  
> @Quoyan_X1 for always being a good friend, and being the very first reader that ever commented on my first story "A Mockingbird Song" nearly a year ago. You're the best, girl! Keep writing because I love your fluffy fics :)  
> @mrs_pennylane for setting up that awesome PetyrxSansa discord that allowed this fandom to come together. I know you are just starting to get into Peaky Blinders so I hope you enjoy this read.
> 
> And to anyone else who I follow on instagram and tumblr, because you guys continued to inspire me to write stories with the amazing actor that is Aidan Gillen.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the read,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

The referee boldly pushed the opposing boxer back, yelling at him to go back to his corner where he could celebrate his victory. Bonnie laid lifelessly on the floor, his face dripping with blood on the side of his face from an open wound just over his left brow.

Aberama was frozen for a moment, startled to see his son stretched out on the boxing ring floor. It wasn’t until the referee bent down on one knee to inspect Bonnie, that Aberama dropped his hands away from me and ducked under the rope to get to his son. I found myself following him, slowly striding across the boxing ring unknowingly attracting a world of attention from the men watching down below.

“Bonnie,” hushed Aberama from the back of his throat, his voice so raspy and rough it almost sounded as if he was in pain. He lifted his son’s back off the ground, laying it over the side of his inner knee as he took a good look at him. “Sansa, get me some water,” he ordered with is back to me. “And a towel.”

I ran over to Bonnie’s corner, retrieving the said items before I carefully walked my way back to them. David Wells was climbing over the rope at the other end of the ring, pushing aside the giant of a man in the far corner that was still celebrating his win. I noticed the small figure of Perry Wilson trying to climb up the boxing ring as well.

“Has he woken up yet?” Wells inquired aloud, glancing between the referee and Aberama.

“He’s coming around,” Abe muttered under his breath, and when I looked over his shoulder, I saw the lids of Bonnie’s eyes wincing slightly. “Give him a few more moments.”

I squished myself between Wells and Abe, and leaned forward with a clean white towel to wipe the gushing blood away from the side of his face. I felt Abe’s gaze on me but decided to ignore it for the time being.

“Wait till Mr. Shelby gets word of this,” my manager grunted. “This might be the end of it.”

Perkins was quick to argue back: “The other boxer’s not even a welterweight champion! I’d say he’s a heavyweight at best.”

“He has a point,” I blurted out. “That guy is easily over 200 pounds.”

Wells shook his head at us both, and simply rapped out, “This smells like trouble.”

I felt Aberama’s arm brush against my shoulder and when I looked down, I could see him lightly tapping Bonnie’s face. “He’s almost there.” Impatient, he raised his hand in front of me and instructed me to remove his rings; two golden rings were held in the palm of my hand before a loud smack struck the air and Bonnie instantly coughed out a mouthful of blood.

“He’ll be alright,” Wells concluded aloud, and left the boxing ring without another word.

“I’ll go upstairs and find the doctor,” Perry remarked over the loud coughing of Bonnie, who was currently hunched over the blue matting of the ring to cough out the rest of the blood that dripped down the corner of his mouth. “Send him to Bonnie’s room, and have him wait for you guys there.”

“Thanks, Wilson,” I sweetly replied, and offered him a sad smile before I averted my attention back to Bonnie.

The boy was breathing heavily in his father’s arms, his hands and knees pressing against the mat as he dipped his head low in exhaustion. “You’ll be alright, son,” Abe whispered aloud comfortingly, and his face instantly smoothed out with a wave of relief.

I laid a hand over the top of Aberama’s back, smoothing my hand over his coat to reassure him I was still there. He let out an audible sigh and turned his gaze to me for a small moment with a small look of gratitude. “Thank you,” he mouthed in barely a whisper, and then licked his bottom lip tiredly before his blue eyes fell over his broken looking son once more. “You feel dizzy?”

“A little,” Bonnie groggily answered back. “I have a headache too.”

“You were out for a little bit more than a minute, I was getting worried.”

“I’m fine.”

“They got a doctor for you upstairs,” his father quickly answered back. “We got to make sure everything is okay before the big fight Saturday night.”

Bonnie raised his head up to stare at the crowd in front of him, and for once in his life he looked embarrassed to see them all turn away from him.

“It’s alright, Bonnie.”

“What happened?” he uttered aloud, the tone of his voice not hiding his bitterness one bit. “Why did I lose?”

“I don’t know.”

Bonnie slowly turned himself around until he could sit down on his bottom, he stretched out his tired legs inch by inch, and only once his heels were flat on the ground did he tilt his head upwards and look at me. There was a look of hatred in those coal black orbs of his, a venom that made me feel as cold as ice.

“Bonnie,” his father warned, his tone so sharp it grabbed both of our attention.

“It was _her,_ ” Bonnie rapped out through slightly trembling lips.

“No.”

“It was her and _you._ ”

Abe’s jaw tightened; his face suddenly casted in darkness by the shadows of his wide brimmed hat. He abruptly stood to his feet and tossed the blood-stained towel next to Bonnie’s feet. Abe folded his arms as he stared down at his son, filled with so much anger it would be danger to utter a single word. I slowly rose to my feet as well, wondering if I should leave, but when I took a step away a long arm stretched out to hold me in place. “Don’t,” he sharply rapped out, and the hard grip around my upper arm forced me to stay where I was. “You’re staying.”

“Why?” Bonnie yelled out, as he reached forward for his towel to lay it over the cut that was just over his left eyebrow.

I looked at both men, and then took a small step forward until I was at Aberama’s side again. He released his hold of me and returned to crossing his arms again.

“Why?” Bonnie sulked.

“Because she is.”

“I was right, wasn’t I? About the two of you.” Aberama visibly sighed aloud, though his lips were somewhat pressed together. “It wasn’t just my imagination.”

“This conversation can wait until later-”

“No, it can’t!”

His father’s voice was wooden as he breathed out: “Bonnie,” in a lifeless voice.

The boy flung his towel across the ring in fury, not caring that there were still a few people around the boxing ring watching us. “We talk about this _now._ ”

Aberama bottom jaw tilted to the right uncomfortably, and I noticed how dark his eyes had become by his son’s temper tantrum. “I’m grabbing your things. By the time I come back you better be ready to go upstairs.”

Bonnie immediately ripped off his gloves and flung it at the crowd that was still watching us, they in turn dogged the blow and ran off with his blood stained gloves in hand. The forgotten referee that was busily cleaning up the last of the items for the boxing match shot out a few threats to Bonnie, enough for the boy to haughtily climb to his feet and push past the referee and I to get off the ring for good.

“Where did he go?” Abe grumbled, once he returned to my side. We were standing in the center of the ring, his hands filled with his son’s spare gloves and extra towels. “Sansa?”

“I’m not sure,” I sighed. “You should put your rings back on.”

“Thanks.”

“I can do it for you,” I assured him, and waited for him to stretch his hands out before I slipped on the heavy rings one by one.

“I see you are wearing my necklace.”

“I’ll never take it off,” I hushed, and then locked eyes with him so he would take my meaning. “Ever.”

He licked his lips, and then batted his eyelashes nervously as he toiled with some inward thought. “Stay with me for the rest of the night,” he hushed, and looked over my shoulder to see the referee was patiently waiting for us to leave the boxing ring.

“I will,” I promised him, and then took the towels from him, so I could carry some of Bonnie’s belongings as well.

* * *

Wells was standing in front of the bed with a cigarette loosely hanging from the corner of his mouth. Doctor Shawn was readjusting his thin silver spectacles as he watched Aberama and I walk through the open doorway, and he offered a small smile once he recognized my face. “Miss. Stark,” he cheerily relayed, and stepped forward to shake my hand for extra measure. “How is your brother shaping up?”

“He is better, thank you.”

“I have to come up see him. Tomorrow morning should be fine?”

“I believe so.”

He smiled at my answer, genuinely pleased to see one of his patients was doing better. He straightened his back a little when he turned his dark brown eyes to Aberama. “Your son is not here yet?”

“I thought he would be here.”

“He isn’t with you.”

“No,” Aberama grunted, and frowned at the realization that his son had not listened to his instructions. “I’ll be back in five minutes,” he related. “Sansa, drop off Bonnie’s things on the desk over there and then come with me.”

I was walking over to the wooden desk when Wells purposefully walked in my direction, and once I was close enough to his shoulder did, he lean in and ask, “How old is he, Sansa?”

 _He knows,_ I realized, and almost stopped in my tracks. When I looked over my shoulder, he met my anxious gaze with a knowing smug.

“I’m sure he won’t be too hard to find,” Wells remarked to the worried looking father. “I can send some of my men out to look for him, if you’d like.”

“No, thank you,” Aberama curtly replied, and stretched out his hand for me unknowingly, wishing for me to place it in his own. It wasn’t until I gave him a look that he realized what he was doing and pocketed his hands deep into his trouser pockets. “Let’s go.”

The door slammed loud behind us, and he took to stretching out his legs farther apart to cover more distance down the hallway. Abe’s body had become rigid, filled with worry and regret as we transcended down the dark hallway.

“Abe?”

“He probably needed a place to cool down.”

“Abe?” I asked in a higher pitch voice, before I took a hold of one of his arms to bring his body into me.

“He’s never been hit that way before, even knocked out. I don’t know how he will react or what he will do.”

“Everyone takes a fall at some point, Abe,” I chided. “It’s a part of the sport.”

“Not for Bonnie.”

“He’ll be alright,” I assured him, with half a smile as a bit of comfort. “You’ll see.”

“He’s angry at me,” Aberama confessed with a heaving chest. “We’re the reason he lost that fight.”

“You don’t know that.”

Aberama stopped in his tracks and took hold of both of my arms to settle me in place. “I do!”

“You mustn’t blame yourself.” He tilted his head downwards in despair, feeling a father’s guilt at that moment. “It wasn’t done on purpose. We were simply talking.”

“He’s jealous-”

“-I know that!” I argued back. “But this isn’t our fault.”

“He will have to know about us.”

“Yes.”

“I was going to tell him yesterday, but he never came home last night.”

“What?”

“It’s those damn Shelby friends of his,” he fretted. Aberama leaned forward and suddenly gave me a tight hug, leaning his chin over the top of my shoulder-blade for extra comfort.

I softly breathed out, “Abe,” and tilted my face slightly to kiss the side of his cheek.

“I’m losing him, Sansa.”

“No, it just feels that way.”

“I’m losing him,” he repeated in a softer tone of voice. I held onto him tighter, doing everything in my power to be the support system he needed right now.

“He’ll come around,” I offered lightly. “You never know.”

“Sansa, he never wanted to come back to camp last night.”

“Is that why I didn’t see you this morning.”

“I was out till two in the morning looking for him, and I ended up finding him outside some closed bar in Birmingham joking around with his friends and causing trouble. I’m lucky it was me that found him and not the police.” Abe loosened his grip around me, pushing himself out of my arms, though he made sure his hands were still holding the sides of my arms. “He’s ashamed of who he is, Sansa. They made him this way.”

“Well, he shouldn’t.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

I let go off him momentarily, so I could rub my fingers along the smoothness of his cheek. Steadily I leaned forward and kissed his lips, leaving it there until he was able to respond back. He breathed out heavily through his nose, and soon we were tumbling forward till my back was crashed up against the wall. He kissed me with a sense of urgency, his lips soft and wet as he eagerly kissed me back. I felt his hand rub along my golden necklace, and soon he was clutching it in a closed fist that sent the back of it clawing into my skin. “Abe,” I warned, and he moved his hand away, letting it slide down the curve of my chest with a certain curiosity. I played with the ends of his hair, feeling the natural dark curls rub through my fingers. His thumb rubbed over the front of my bra, his eyes darkening when he inched his head away ever so slightly. A curl of his lip was seen, as the desire shot through him, which made me narrow my eyes at him with suspicion. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he lied, and crashed his lips against mine harder than before. I was pressed against the wall, my head leaning against it uncomfortably as he dug in for more. I needed some space, so I pushed him slightly back at the top of his shoulders, unawarely pushing his coat off his shoulders till it slinked down the top part of his arms. He laughed for a second, after he parted our lips and looked down at what I had done with amusement. “Already trying to get me into your bed?”

“No.”

“Oh?” he chuckled and let go of me for a moment to drop his heavy coat against the floor. He took a hold of the back of my head with two large hands, pulling me into his chest so he could kiss me with more heated passion. I found us spinning around in circles, traveling across the hallway with no specific destination as we continued to kiss each other.

“Where’s your room?” he asked, the moment I felt his hardness press against me.

“What about Bonnie?”

“Oh, shit.”

“Abe!” I exclaimed with surprise, and found it amusing that he suddenly let his hands slink away from me. “You forgot about him.”

“You- you became a distraction,” he stammered out with a heated breath. His hand swooped upwards to curl his fingers through my loose hair. “Oh, Sansa.”

“Abe,” I corrected him, and gave him a teasing look so that he would stop.

“Yes, yes,” he reasoned, though it was done with some level of difficulty. “He is probably downstairs somewhere.”

“And?”

“I’ll go look for him.”

He parted from me completely, letting his hand rest over his crotch as he walked away from me. I stood in the center of the hallway just watching him for a moment, finding the whole situation somewhat entertaining. “I’ll come too!” I called out after a few moments, and quickly walked after him so I could return to his side.

“I think you should go back to your room.”

“No, I want to help,” I assured him, as I lifted his coat off the floor and held it out in front of him. “Let me put it on.”

“You don’t have-”

“-I want too,” I told him, and waited for him to stretch out his right arm, so I could slip the sleeve through. I kissed him on the side of the cheek as a thank you, and then quickly moved back so I could do the same with his other arm. He turned around and patted the front of his jacket in front of me, cool blue eyes glimmering with desire that he clearly had trouble suppressing.

“Let’s have a look around,” he relayed from the corner of his lip, but after a step forward he looked down at his protruding tent in his trousers. “I can’t go anywhere until this stops.”

“What can you do?”

“Wait it out, I guess,” he grumbled with a look of displeasure.

“There’s nothing else?” I asked with a menacing smile, remembering another avenue he let me use out in an outdoor field not to long ago.

“Oh, no,” he worriedly replied, and then a nervous shade of pink spread across his cheeks. “Not that.”

“I haven’t suggested a thing, Abe,” I taunted. “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

“Well, I…” I stepped forward with a cunning grin, knowing full well where his thoughts were turning too. He laid a second hand over his crotch and grumbled, “You’re making things worse.”

“Good.”

“Sansa,” he warned with a faltering voice. He knew what I was thinking, it was plainly seen on my face. The weight of his hands grew heavy over his throbbing crotch, his face flinching with pain as his imagination got the better of him. “Errr…”

I reached forward for that tempting tie of his and pulled it out of his waist coat to bring him closer to me. Abe’s breath grew heavy, his eyes solely fixated on me with expectation. I dropped the tie back down to his chest, feeling the tension bubbling in between us, close to reaching its breaking point.

There were voices heard at the bottom of the staircase, which caught Abe’s attention, and the lids of his eyelids lowered as he realized that moment of sweet temptation was broken. “I should…”

“Bonnie,” I relayed in a voice that was too sultry for my liking. I could feel him staring at me, knowing he didn’t want to give up this moment either. Aberama swallowed hard nervously and did his best to release at least one hand from his hardened member.

“Your hat?” I suggested and plucked it off his head gently to settle it over the clenching of his right hand.

He watched me brush his hair backwards, detangling the curls that were flattened by his hat. “Thank you,” he hushed unknowingly, while a softening of his face could be seen.

I nodded my head as I listening to the set of footsteps coming up the staircase, unbothered that we were about to have visitors. “I’ll promise I’ll do it another time,” I whispered, and was pleased to see the way his eyes widened with surprise. His mouth was still half open when I turned my back to him, taking his hand in my own to lead him to the top of the staircase. It was only when I saw the top of a Peaky Blinder cap that I let go of his hand, and made sure there was some extra distance between Aberama and I. The first man that reached the top of the staircase looked at me with disinterest, lowering his head to his friend that was struggling to walk the top steps.

“Bonnie!” called out behind me, and Aberama reacted almost instantly to throw his son’s arm around the back of his neck for added support.

“We had trouble getting up here,” the man with the Peaky Blinder hat remarked. “He started to feel dizzy.”

“The doctor is in the room,” Aberama assured them both, and motioned for me to walk up ahead to warn the doctor at once.

* * *

The doctor had left Bonnie’s bedside with a slight look of concern, his aging hand rubbed across his cleanly shaven chin as he approached Aberama. A soft smile spread across his face once he caught Aberama’s eyes and waved our hands for us to follow us outside of the bedroom.

“Well?” Abe questioned, after he watched the doctor close the door.

“It is nothing too serious,” Doctor Shawn explained. He removed his spectacles and reached into his rounded leather satchel to retrieve something inside of it. “I think because it’s the first time he’s ever been knocked out, it hit his body the hardest. Most boxers can experience it and regain consciousness within a minute, but you said he was out longer?”

“At least two.”

“I tested him, and he looks to be okay. It doesn’t hurt to send him to a doctor outside of this place for a second examination, but that decision is totally up to you.”

“I’ll talk to Bonnie tomorrow and see what he thinks.”

The doctor found the item he was looking for, and pulled out a case for his glasses, all small with streaks of tan over a brown leather casing. The silver rimmed glasses were stuffed away in it, and once the bag went slack in his hand did he look up at the two of us. “Since I’m here, I might as well have a look at your brother as well, Miss. Stark.”

“He should be up,” I mused aloud. “He’s been keeping late hours lately.”

“Its down this hall, correct?”

I nodded my head quickly and decided to lead the two gentlemen down the hall. It felt awkward not to have Aberama by my side, but we had to keep up appearances for a little bit longer.

“Wait a moment,” Abe called out, and raised his hand in the air to get our attention. “I’ll have a word with Bonnie before he falls asleep completely.”

“He’s nearly there,” the doctor remarked. “But you can try.”

“Sansa, I’ll meet you in ten minutes,” he relayed, and with that he quickly turned around to have a private word with his son.

Doctor Shawn scratched his fingers against the side of his white temples; dark brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. “You are close with Mr. Gold and his family?”

“Yes,” I spoke out with disinterest. “My brother did fight his son.”

“So, I’ve been told. A close fight from what I hear.”

“Very,” I assured him, just as I stopped outside of my door. It took me a few moments to retrieve my key from my purse, and I tried my best to hide the heavy gun that was stashed inside of my purse.

“You’re not the first,” he remarked with a sharpness to his voice. “I’d say you’re smart to carry a gun.”

“Oh,” I mouthed quietly, while I did my best to close the front part of my purse.

“Careful who you shoot it at,” Doctor Shawn warned in a soft spoken voice. “Especially in Birmingham.”

“I’ll be careful,” I assured him, and turned my back to him to stick the key into the lock of the door.

Robb was sitting at the edge of the bed reading a local newspaper; his plaid shirt was slightly unbuttoned since he wasn’t expecting company, so when he saw a man, he didn’t recognize walk into the room he immediately rose to his feet.

“Good evening, I’m Doctor Shawn,” introduced the aging man beside me. “I visited you the first night you arrived here, but you wouldn’t remember.”

“I don’t,” Robb tiredly responded.

I left the two of them to their devices to inquire after an unknown sound, and it wasn’t until I went to the open window that I realized it was the rain pelting down on the side of the roof. I found it loud, but since it was such a hot night, I decided to let it be.

I told the men I was going to wash up a bit and took a towel to clean off my face that felt oily and hot from such a long day. I was tempted to take a bath, but I knew Aberama would eventually return, and Doctor Shawn may wish to speak to me again. A few minutes later I returned to the room, seeing the two men sitting at the edge of the bed engaging in a friendly conversation.

“Whatever oil you’ve been putting on him seems to be working,” Doctor Shawn remarked merrily. “Works wonders!”

“Mr. Gold gave it to us,” Robb answered with a hearty smile. “Didn’t he Sansa?”

“Yes,” I murmured, wishing he didn’t have to smirk at me that way.

The doctor encouraged Robb to apply it on often, and with that he stretched out his hand for my brother to shake. “You’ll be up and walking in no time.”

“I want to fight,” Robb remonstrated.

“Give it a few more weeks.”

“Thanks, Doctor.”

“Anytime, Mr. Stark.” The man was all graces with us both, and when I led him to the door, he was quick to offer such polite civilities I felt he was from another time period. _How the world has changed,_ I thought, _or is because I’ve spent so much time surrounded by Peaky Blinder’s men, I’ve forgot what its like to be around a proper man?_

Robb was quick to ask about my day, making a noise once he heard about Bonnie’s knock out. Confidence gain within seconds he made an oath to go out walking tomorrow without me. “I have to get stronger, Sansa,” he said with enthusiasm. “There may be a chance to beat him after all.”

I knew he wouldn’t fall asleep anytime soon, a pity because fatigue was finally coming over me.

“But he’ll be okay, won’t he?” my brother asked with concern. He was now sitting up in his bed with two pillows tucked nicely against his back.

“The Doctor thinks so.”

“He doesn’t have much time to recover. The fight is on Saturday.”

“Yes, but Qureshi’s arm is still injured from when he was attacked by Bonnie’s supporters. They say the cut is pretty bad, but Wells is happy the cut isn’t infected.”

“So, they both have things going against them.”

“Yeah, but Bonnie’s is worse! He’s never been knocked out before. Can you imagine what that will do to him?”

“Sansa, if you want something serious with Mr. Gold you can’t say such things,” my brother remonstrated. He caught my look of annoyance but continued all the same. “I know you are supporting me, which I appreciate, but you can never say such things in front of him.”

“You want me to support you both?”

“I just don’t want you to ruin your relationship with Mr. Gol-”

“-just say _Aberama!_ ”

“Aberama,” he reluctantly shot back. “Do you understand what I am trying to say?”

“Oddly enough, yes.” I rose off his side of the bed, feeling sleep was taking over me the longer I sat next to his covered feet. “I’m going to put on my night dress.”

“I’ll be here.”

“If Aberama comes knocking on the door let him in.”

I was halfway to the bathroom when I heard, “Why would he come at this time of night?”

I simply smiled at him for my own pleasure, and then slipped into the bathroom doorway before he could ask me anymore questions.

* * *

The minute I entered the main room, Aberama rose up from the side of Robb’s bed. A similar smile spread across both of our faces, and I couldn’t hide it the more I walked towards him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, ignoring the long sigh escaping my brother as he watched our affectionate display. “Hello darling,” he hushed, and then pecked my cheek slightly before he inched his head away. “I have a favour to ask.” He loosened his hold around me but kept his arm dangling along my shoulder and chest. “From the both of you actually.”

“What is it?”

The lids of his eyes closed slightly as he tried to hide back a secret smile. “Can I stay here for the night?”

Robb was the first to shout out: “What?”

“Can I stay here?”

I pressed my hand against his chest and softly replied, “Of course you can, Abe.” I led him away from my brother’s bed and brought him closer to the open window so we could have a more private conversation. “But what is the matter? Why aren’t you going home tonight?”

“It’s risky leaving my daughters alone.” He paused when he watched me nod my head. “But I want to be close to Bonnie just in case.”

“You’re afraid he will slip away… become unconscious again.”

“It’s a risk, isn’t it?”

“You can go back home, and I’ll watch over him. He is just down the hall.”

“Yeah, I guess…” He sounded disheartened by that fact. “A father should never have to chose between his own children.”

“But, you’re tired,” I observed. “And its late. You think you can find your way back home in the dark?”

“I’ll be fine.”

I rubbed my hand over the front of his chest again; the raindrops pattered against the glass window this time, a soft gust of air blew at the back of my silky night gown. I could feel the tension in his body, a strain he wasn’t telling me about. “Abe, what happened?”

“He doesn’t want to speak to me. He sent me away, doesn’t even want me in the room to watch over him.”

“Why?”

“He blames me for losing.”

I curled my fingertips into the pocket of his waistcoat, pushing the blue handkerchief aside as I muttered out, “But it wasn’t your fault.”

“I told him about us.”

“And now he’s angry.”

“That’s why I’m asking to stay here. It’s either that or I sleep outside of his door in the hallway or-”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Bonnie needs space. He has his mother’s temperament, but when he is that angry-”

“It gets ugly,” I interjected. I raised myself on my toes and kissed the side of his cheek lovingly. “Take off your clothes, Abe, and then come to bed.”

He raised an eyebrow at me, caught off guard by my statement. “You don’t expect me to do anything in front of your brother, do you?”

I turned my gaze away from him and saw that my brother was pretending to be asleep. That occasional winking of his eye as he squinted at our figures from the far corner told me he didn’t trust us one bit. “Make sure you are wearing boxers,” I reminded him, and then slipped out of his arms to lay down in my bed.

“I promise nothing will happen,” Aberama shouted out from the foot of my bed, seeing how my brother had suddenly raised his head off his pillow. He was undoing his tie as he walked towards my brother. “You have my word.”

“You could sleep on the floor, you know.”

“I could,” Aberama gibed, after he rolled up his scarf into a circular ball. He was removing his hat when he added, “But I won’t.”

“You two better not try anything.”

“You have my word,” Aberama reminded him, and then turned back around to head to my side of the room. “Sansa, should you give yours as well?”

He was just removing his coat when I felt the greatest temptation to refuse him, but something in his eyes told me to do otherwise. I opened my mouth to speak to my brother, and with a sigh I agreed to the same pledge taken by Aberama.

“In that case, goodnight, Robb!” bellowed out this handsome gypsy man that was now unbuttoning his dress shirt in front of me. “Can’t get it wrinkled,” he teased to me, and when he winked at me, I was afraid I would lose all matter of self-control.

“Come to bed,” I urged, and patted the small space beside me. The bed itself was very small, so sharing it would mean we were forced to be close together.

Robb made a groaning sound and purposefully covered his entire body in blankets so he couldn’t see or hear anything further.

“Let me take off my pants first,” Abe replied, and slinked away from me a bit to pull down his trousers. _God, I could get used to this,_ I thought, as I sneaked a peak of him from behind.

“The girls should be alright,” he told himself as he walked back to my bed. “If they are really worried they know what neighbours to go too. I’ll head back home before dawn, so they don’t have long to worry. You’ll keep an eye on Bonnie, won’t you?” He paused at the side of my bed with furrowed eyebrows, unaware how delicious he looked as he simply stood there in front of me. “Won’t you, Sansa?”

“I will.” The side of his bed was smoothed down with my fingers and I swear my eyes darkened as I entreated him to bed. “I’m cold,” I lied, and sunk deeper into the blankets for him to take the hint.

“Then maybe I should get you more blankets.”

“Abe,” I scolded, which only made him laugh as he climbed into bed and flapped up the sheets so he could slip inside. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, kissing the front of his chest as I tangled our legs together. He waited for me to tilt my head upwards and then he kissed me full on the lips.

“Goodnight, Sansa,” he whispered just under his breath. I felt his fingers stroking my wild hair away, and the softness of his breath against the front of my face. “Have pleasant dreams.”

“I will,” I assured him, as I curled my arms around him to bring him right against my chest. “I have the best dream.” A chaste kiss was endowed on his lip before I added, “I have you here.”


	18. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defeat of Bonnie Gold stirs up trouble for Sansa and Aberama, especially when a scapegoat is needed to explain the reason he was knocked out.

Rain patter echoed loudly in my room. I tiredly stretched my hand out, feeling the ripples of the bed sheets tingling underneath the tips of my fingers. My arm was stretched out to the fullest to find him not there, and when I lifted my head off the pillow with eyes open wide the bed was empty.

The darkness of the room felt gloomier; I dropped my head back on the pillow with something of a groan. _He’s gone._  

I rolled over till I could bury my face into the pillow, curling my hands upwards till I could scratch the sides of my head. _Why does he have to be gone?_ I rolled over to my side, letting my eyes linger over the stormy grey sky; rain falling from the heavens with an angry vengeance. _He had to ride home in that,_ I worriedly thought, and took pity for Aberama for even having to endure it.

The petals of the wildflowers looked transparent in the cold grey lighting of the room; the summer dandelions hue had turned a pale yellow. _I should stay in bed,_ I mused, not having enough strength to get out of it. _But I have work to do…_

Aberama’s side of the bed was cold, proving he had left hours before dawn had even rose _. He didn’t even say goodbye,_ I sulked, and crunched up the edge of the pillow in a fist. _Not even a goodbye…_

Robb was sound asleep; his soft snoring could be heard from his side of the room. I let go of the edge of the pillow and rolled over to the edge of the bed, dipping my toes down into the unknown until I landed on the frigid hardwood floor. I blinked open my eyes, trying to stay awake, and then let out a laboured sigh as I rose up from the bed. Staggering towards the open window, I took a long moment to stare at the row of flowers Aberama had given me. A folded sheet of paper was tucked in between two vases and I plucked it out with curiosity.

_Good morning darling,_

_I’m sorry I was not there for you this morning. I will return to you soon,_

_Aberama_

The tiny letter was neatly folded in half again with a satisfied smile. I placed it back in the secret compartment, and then turned away from the window to get ready for the day. _He will be with me soon._

* * *

Robb was sitting next to me in the lower level of the boxing hall; his spoon scooping up the thick clumps of porridge tiredly. He was looking around the empty cafeteria space, taking in the sheer size for the first time. “Nice not being locked away in that room,” he mused aloud.

I was chewing on the last few bites of mushy oats when I nodded my head at him. It was rather cold this morning, an unusual weather for the first few weeks of June.

“I’m going to take a walk after this.”

“Alone?” I inquired with worry.

“A short one,” he reassured me. “I need some fresh air.”

“It’s raining.”

“It’s not so bad,” he retorted. “I have a jacket and an umbrella.”

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

He appeared flattered by my concern but assured me that he would be perfectly fine. “I’m not ready to go back upstairs,” he relayed in a soft tone of voice. “I feel like I’ve been there for months.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” I chided quickly, but then submitted to his whims for him to take a stroll for an hour or two. “You have no money.”

“I won’t go anywhere,” he assured me. “How much is Wells paying you?”

“We never talked about it,” I realized. “I will bring it up today.”

“It’s probably Mr. Shelby that is paying you anyways,” he mused aloud. “You haven’t seen him recently, have you?” I shook my head in reply, and then took up my empty bowl to wash it up. “The last time you saw him… its when he shot that guy, right?”

“Yes,” I muttered, after I dropped the bowl in the kitchen sink.

“You don’t talk about it.”

“I don’t want too.”

“Okay,” he submitted. “I’m sorry, Sansa.”

“It’s fine,” I lied, and picked up a sponge to clean my dishes. “I will meet you upstairs, its nearly time for me to start the day.”

He nodded his head at me as I soaked off the last of the bowl. Robb was looking much better this morning, a relief since its been so long since he was able to walk around freely without my help. “I’ll see you at lunch time?” he asked, after I kissed the side of his cheek affectionately.

“If Wells lets me leave his office, then yes.”

“Alright. I will see you later,” he replied, and continued on with the rest of his breakfast as I walked out the door.

* * *

Wells smirked at me the second I walked through his door, leaning fully back in his expensive leather seat as he eyed me from head to toe. “Gold,” he rapped out with an even wider smirk. “That explains the necklace.”

I rolled my eyes at him, hoping he would take the hint that I didn’t want to talk about it.

“Gold,” he repeated with utter mockery. “You will have to explain this one.”

I dropped a stack of files on his desk and shot him a dangerous look in warning.

“A gypsy.”

I rolled my eyes at him for the second time this morning, and then headed towards his seat.

“I thought you would have more luck with his son.”

“Bonnie!” I shouted out with disgust over my shoulder, once I took my usual seat.

“He’s close to your age,” my manager reasoned. “And he’s a _Champion._ ”

“Yes, until my brother faces him again.”

“Well, after that fight last night I can’t be so optimistic.”

“Exactly.”

“But let’s not change the topic now.” He leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows over the smooth surface of his desk as he gave me one of his looks. “Why Gold?”

“Why not?”

He tilted his head in confusion, and eyebrow raised with wonder.

“I don’t understand why it bothers you so much.”

“No, it doesn’t bother me,” he promptly responded back with a look of defiance. “Gold is a few years younger than me, so I was just wondering… if you had a type.”

I gaped my mouth open at him, and then bit down on my bottom lip with annoyance.

“I got more money than him, you know.”

“It has nothing to do with money.”

“And no children,” he threw in. “No responsibility! You’re young, Sansa, do you really want to be a _step-mother_ to Bonnie Gold.”

I turned my head away from him, hating Wells for bringing up such a damn good point.  

“And you’re not one of them,” he reminded me. He interlaced his fingers together easily, making him look relaxed as he leaned more forward at his desk. “You’re like me, Sansa.”

“English.”

“That’s exactly my point. You have to stick with your own.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh, but you would,” he gibed. “But I honestly don’t see the appeal.”

“Well its not your job too,” I argued back. “I would like to get back to work now.”

“Sure, sure,” he related with a wave of his hand. “Our work is more important.” He was reaching for his spectacles that was resting over a heavy leather book when he added, “I won’t say a word to Mr. Shelby, but you will have to be more careful.”

“I intend too.”

“You know what kind of man Gold is, and what he does for the Peaky Blinders, don’t you?”

My eyes mistakenly widened, realizing Aberama had never fully revealed to me the specificities of his job.

“Oh, he never did tell you,” Wells said with a knowing smug. “He’s a _hitman._ ”

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime when Wells stood out of his seat and pulled off his spectacles in the process. “I’m taking a break,” he grumbled. “Ought to take a look at Bonnie as well.”

“I should stay here,” I deliberated aloud, knowing I would be the last person he would want to see.

“Probably a good idea.” He crossed his arms tightly as he stared down at me. “Given how badly he performed last night once you came around.” I chose not to respond and scribbled on a scrap piece of paper to avoid his lingering stare. “This won’t be a recurring issue, will it?”

“No, sir.”

“Cause people will talk,” he related with a tense sound to his voice. “They always do.”

“I understand.”

He grabbed his heavy set of keys off the corner of his desk. “They’ll say your bad luck,” he rapped out with ill humour. “And then you’ll get more than we both bargained for.” He strode over to my desk and positioned himself close beside me before he dropped a key down on the desk. “Keep it,” he stated with a sharp look. “Lock up for me.”

“You’re not coming back?”

“No, after I visit Bonnie, I might visit Perry and the boys.”

“Alright.”

“I better not regret giving you a spare key,” he warned, and with that he left me in peace.

I worked solidly for thirty minutes, occasionally looking at the clock knowing it was almost time for lunch. I was growing hungry and sitting down on this uncomfortable wooden chair for so long was aching my back in more ways than one.

A chink of the lock was heard, and I turned my head to the moving lock that was rotating quickly to the left. The door swung open and to my surprise Mr. Shelby entered the room. His eyebrows raised at me in surprise, not expecting me to be working away in Mr. Well’s office. “Miss. Stark,” he said in a charming voice, and let a shadow of a smile come across his face as he looked at me. “It’s been a while.”

The door shut behind him; his tall frame felt like it took over the whole of the room. Mr. Shelby was draped in all black, his jet-black tie shined in the lighting of the room as he looked around the office. “Wells?”

“He went to check on Bonnie.”

“Ah,” he said with pain. “Bonnie.” He stood perfectly still, his aqua blue eyes scanning the office space again with curiosity. “He left you all alone, did he?”

“Yes, this is his first,” I explained with something akin to nerves fluttering at the bottom of my stomach.

Mr. Shelby nodded his head in understanding. He slyly stuck his hands deep in his pockets, but the rest of his body was immovable. “How you liking this place?”

“It’s fine.”

He nodded his head with a meditative look. “I’d say you’re the fortunate few.” He chose to dive his eyes deep into mine as he asked, “Any of my men giving you trouble?”

“No.”

“Good,” he sharply replied, and scuffed the bottom of his right foot on the carpeted floor before he headed towards me. “You tell me if anyone gives you any trouble.”

I looked down at the calendar I was currently working on, the list of dates was scribbled on a brown piece of paper by Mr. Wells for me to transcribe and later input into his personal calendar. Mr. Shelby lifted the brown notebook, hovering it in the air as his sharp eyes scanned it with intent. “He trusts you.”

“Wells?”

“Mr. Wells,” he corrected me. “You guys on personal terms now?”

“No.”

He placed the book down on the center of the table. “Sounds like it.” He pulled off his hat, brushing his fingers through his dark brown locks at the top of his head. “He should be careful with you.”

“I mean him no harm.”

“A beautiful woman like you,” he mockingly replied. “With intelligence and grace.” He batted his eyes after that last statement, and then turned his gaze around me with fierceness flashing through his eyes.

He walked over to Mr. Wells desk and scanned the desk for the third time. “I see he gave you the key to this office, anything else?”

“No.”

He bent down slightly to look at the locked cabinets in the inner compartments of his desk. “It better stay that way.”

“I won’t steal from you,” I uttered out, knowing that compartment is where loads of money was stashed.

“You’d have a bullet in your head if you did.” He stood up tall and proud, and stared at me for so long a time I felt uncomfortable. “I heard you were there when Bonnie got knocked out.”

“Yes.”

“Standing on the side of the boxing ring.”

“I was.”

He turned his gaze away reflectively, eyeing the portrait of Mr. Wells that was taken before the war. His voice was raspy, almost death-like as he questioned: “Are you responsible for it?”

“No.”

“You and him involved in something?”

“No,” I answered him in a lower tenor.

“I meant romantically,” he clarified.

I turned my gaze away from him and centered it over the half-filled calendar for the month of August. I knew he was watching me with intent, wanting to get the truth out of me.

His footsteps echoed through the still air, and soon he was half leaning over the side of the desk that was at my elbow. “I want the truth, Sansa.” It was the first time he uttered out my first name in a very long time, maybe even ever.

“I told you the truth.”

“All you women are liars,” he drawled in a raspy voice. The scent of his smoke lingered in the air, his dark shadow falling all over me. “Every last one of you.”

“Not all.”

“All,” he stated with a thinness to his voice. His shadow departed from me, and then I found him moving towards the door.   “I want you to come with me?”

“Where are we going?” I asked with fear trembling in my voice.

“Just come.” He opened the door and stood motionlessly at the side until I rose from my seat. He let me pass by him, letting his eyes linger over the red shade of my hair as I passed him by. Mr. Shelby was quick to pass me once we entered the hallway, ordering me to lock Mr. Wells door with a sternness to his voice.

Once he took me to the staircase that led to my quarters, I started to put two and two together. “Are you going to visit my brother?”

“No,” he replied over his shoulder. “I want to see if you’re telling the truth.”

I panicked suddenly, realizing he was leading me to Bonnie’s room instead. My heart race beat faster, fearing for Aberama’s life if he should discover the truth. I wanted to stop Mr. Shelby from knocking on the door, but if I did then he would think that I am involved romantically with Bonnie. _I don’t know what to do._

The door creaked open and Bonnie’s pale face poked through the small crack of the door. “Mr. Shelby,” he said with pleasure, and took a step back to open the door. Bonnie immediately took on a defensive stance one he noticed my presence as well. “Sansa,” he sneered with animosity, loud enough for Mr. Shelby to catch it.

“You’re looking well,” Mr. Shelby remarked with a falseness to his voice. He scanned the empty room, the largest and most elaborate of them on the third floor of the boxing hall.

“Yeah, well I feel like fucking shit,” he laughed.

“What happened last night, Bonnie?”

They young man’s eyes glanced in my direction. “I got distracted.”

“By a woman,” Mr. Shelby knowingly replied.

“Yes,” Bonnie said with narrowed eyes.

“She is a beauty.” Mr. Shelby turned his gaze fully on me know, letting his eyes scan every detail of my well-fitted white dress.

“Yes,” Bonnie uttered out with resentment.

Mr. Shelby outstretched his hand to lay a hand over the back of Bonnie’s neck, pulling him close too his ear so he could whisper something. “Yeah?” he asked aloud, once he pushed the boy back. “Clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Bonnie said with a side glance in my direction.

“The match is all that mattes.”

“Yes, sir,” Bonnie repeated, like he had truly been whipped.

“You know what happens if you lose that night.” Bonnie sharply nodded his head, knowing his own life would be in danger if he tasted defeat. “You hit that son of the bitch down in the first round, you here?”

“Understood.”

“Good,” he barely breathed out. “I’m glad we are all on the same page.”

Bonnie was most adamant as he replied, “I won’t let you down, sir.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” he drawled out, his voice sounding like the devil himself. “Get dressed and head downstairs. I want you to start training from now.”

“Yes, sir,” Bonnie eagerly replied, and went over to his wooden cabinet to put on proper clothing.

“Miss. Stark, you’re with me,” he ordered, and then opened the door wide for me to walk through. “We’re not finished here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I just cranked up the angst a notch ;)
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	19. A Hired Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns a lot about the Gold's families fate from their employer themselves, and the fair warnings given by her manager, Mr. Wells, only stirs up some more trouble between her and Aberama.

His steps were slower as he walked down the stairs, the weight of his body was leaning against the cold handrails of the staircase. I took a quick glance at his profile, he almost looked lost in thought. Mr. Shelby licked the top of his lips and then he turned his gaze to me. “The last time I saw you… the boy I shot said you were with your father.” A crinkle appeared at the top of his cheek as he jeered, “But you don’t have a father, do you?”

“No.”

“Then who was it?”

“I lost my parents in the war,” I answered him instead. He took a heavier step downwards, and then leaned his back against the smooth end of the handrail. “They fought in the war too.”

“Yes.”

The tremor of Mr. Shelby’s voice went significant lower as he muttered out: “I sometimes wonder what it be like… not coming back from the war.” His lip quivered slightly as he spat out, “Dying there.”

“No one has been the same since they came back,” I hushed, seeing the truth of it myself ever since the soldiers returned.

“The war never ended for me,” he hushed from the back of his throat. “Its still here.” He sharply turned his head away from me and began to descend the steps again, determined to separate himself from me. I followed his dark form at a leisurely pace, seeing how grave he looked in the brightness of the staircase. He continued to stay ahead of me as we walked down the wide hallway, unbothered by the noises coming from the open archways at the side that would lead to the men’s locker rooms.

A part of me was nervous he would bring up the conversation again, knowing if I admitted it was Aberama Gold that they believed to be my father I would be thoroughly screwed. Mr. Shelby was an intelligent man; it was only a matter of time till he realized I evaded the question.

He was waiting for me at the doorway, his hands nervously shaking as he tried to let the flame from his lighter touch the end of his long cigarette. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, and then laid his open hand into the doorway with frustration. “Let’s go, Miss. Stark!” he yelled out, and like a firecracker he burst open the door till it crashed against the outside wall. He stormed down the open area, passing the first boxing ring without a single look in that direction. Thick puffs of grey smoke escaped his mouth, floating behind him as he walked down the darkened room alone. _Is he even human,_ I thought, it was like I was walking down the boxing hall with a ghost.

There were noises coming from the cafeteria, he stood in front of the doorway as he tried to compose himself. Clear blue eyes stared at the light mahogany coloured door, his face unreadable for a moment or more, and then he turned his gaze in my direction. “Time to pay an old friend a visit,” he stated in a smooth voice, and then lowered the cigarette from his lips. A strong hand pushed the doorway open, it swung to the side to let the two of us in. The cafeteria room fell into a spell, growing silent the minute he walked in through the doors. I stood far behind him, taking in the fearful faces of the men that were inside the room. Mr. Shelby seemed unaware of the change, and if he was, well, he didn’t seem to care.

He placed the cigarette in his mouth with a tiny smirk, and then strolled down the long line of benches to get to the other end of the room. Mr. Wells was standing in the corner with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up; the suit of his jacket resting over his shoulders to show he had taken a break from work. My boss darted his eyes between the imposing man and I, wondering what plausible explanation there was to have us walking down the cafeteria hallway side by side. “Mr. Shelby?”

“Mr. Wells,” he said in a curt tone of voice. “You weren’t in your office.”

“Lunch break,” he stated.

Mr. Shelby leaned over his shoulder, reaching for the bottle of whiskey to grasp in the palm of his hand. “Drinking too?” he observed, and then took up the cup that my boss had been consuming earlier to drain the rest of it down. “We have to talk.”

Mr. Wells backed into the wall, tilting his head to the right to see someone of the boxers were watching them carefully. Mr. Shelby looked over his shoulder to do the same, eyeing the men down till they realized the grave consequence if they should ease-drop further.

“I see you gave Miss. Stark your key.” Mr. Shelby took a small step to the side to let me come into their little circle. “Why?”

“I can take it back.”

“You never answered my question.”

“She seemed like a good sort of girl.” Mr. Wells looked nervous as he added, “I thought I could trust her.”

“Only this key,” Mr. Shelby demanded with a pointed finger in my direction. “Nothing else.”

“Understood.”

“And Miss. Stark would be the last person I trust with anything.” He turned his gaze to me, filled with anger and hate. “Or any women for that matter.”

I daringly stared into his eyes, knowing he was wrong.

“But that’s not why you came looking for me,” Mr. Wells concluded, hoping to break off the heated staring contest between Mr. Shelby and I.

“No.” The lock of eyes was broken; Mr. Shelby was the first to turn his gaze back to my manager. “It’s about Bonnie Gold.”

“Ah.”

“That’s all you can say?” A pouring of amber coloured liquid slowly filled up the clear glass, and with a single swig Mr. Shelby drained it down. “Or you have something more useful for me?”

“I’m not sure what happened last night.”

“That’s the best answer you can give me?”

“I’ve heard rumours that he was out the night before-”

“-like I fucking care!”

“He might not have been himself because of it.”

Mr. Shelby poured himself another glass and then slammed the bottle down on the shelf just behind Mr. Wells’ left ear. “Are you telling me I have to put a fucking curfew on the kid?”

“I’m only telling you what I heard from some of your boys.”

“Have your men watch him,” he barked out. “Tail him, if you have too. He’s not allowed anywhere outside of the boxing hall after mid-night. I’m not having him lose that fight.”

“He’ll be ready.”

“He better be fucking ready,” he shot out, and then let out a short sigh of frustration. “Do you have any idea how this will affect the betting? The boy’s been knocked out only a few days before the fight- _no one_ is going to put their money on him.” A cigarette was placed in between his lips, his fingers shaking as he deeply inhaled the smoke. “And I’m hearing rumours that a girl is responsible for it,” he gibed, while looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, I’ve heard some of that too.”

The two men looked at me in their own way, and I suddenly feared that things would spin out of control. “Any solutions?” Mr. Wells scratched the side of his neck, his nervousness betrayed by his actions. “Or are you too fond of Miss. Stark to think of something reasonable?”

“She won’t be present at the fight.”

“Aye.”

“Any of them.”

“You stay as far away from Bonnie Gold as possible,” Mr. Shelby warned. “You here?”

I nodded my head quickly as I rapped out, “Yes, sir.”

“Then let this be the end of it.”

* * *

It was still raining when I stood over the balcony of Mr. Wells’ office. The flashing of lightening flickered throughout the boxing ring from time to time, stealing itself into the darkened room from the small windows at the very topmost part of the walls. My manager was standing next to me with arms crossed, watching Kaseem Qureshi jumping up and down on his toes before his first fight. It was late in the evening, and he would have the whole boxing ring to himself. The man was continually harassed ever since he stepped into the boxing hall, so Mr. Wells had stationed extra security so the small crowd around him wouldn’t get out of control. The assigned boxer was a similar weight to himself, though smaller in stature he made up for it with his excessively large muscles.

I suppressed a yawn as I leaned against the balcony, finding the continual grey sky was making me sleepy. Robb was somewhere down below, probably in the gym area trying his best to train with cardio-vascular activities. He had come back soaking wet from the rain, but it didn’t seem to bother him in the brief time that I saw him. _I only hope he doesn’t catch a cold and give it to me,_ I worried, and then leaned further against the bannister as the match began to start.

“Where’s Bonnie?” I asked with disinterest.

“Not exactly sure. He’s been in the gym all day training, probably went to take a break.”

“You think one of your men following him is necessary?”

“If Thomas thinks it is, I won’t be the one to stand in his way.”

“I guess.” I leaned backwards and rubbed the corner of my shoulders, wishing the aching feeling from typing on the typewriter all day wouldn’t haunt me now. “Should I call downstairs for dinner?”

“I already ate.”

“You did?”

“Yeah when I left you in the office alone,” he laughed. “If your hungry you can go downstairs or call the kitchen and they’ll send something up for you.”

“The place is pretty packed,” I observed aloud. “I’ll give them a ring.”

I was familiar with Mr. Wells’ office space now, seeing the shawl I was wearing earlier hung up on the back of the chair in front of my desk. An empty cup of coffee was positioned there as well, making me look quite at home. I pressed down on the numbers without ever having to look down at the telephone and requested a small plate of dinner to be sent upstairs immediately. Exhausted I sat down on my office chair, letting my head tilt upwards till I could stare at the white ceiling. The day had felt unreasonably long, and I was ready to go upstairs and curl myself into a little ball on the bed. Aberama had still not appeared yet, and I concluded something must have come up for him not to come my way. A small smile escaped me when I thought about last night, how warm and cuddly he was beneath the sheets with me. I wanted him now, wishing that handsome gypsy man would suddenly open the office door and step inside of the room. For half a second I thought he would, but then common sense prevailed and I left the seat to return to Mr. Wells side.

“You look gloomy.”

“Do I?”

“I know its not the hunger.”

“I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Tired enough to not pay attention to the fight,” he noted, and pointed his thumb behind him where the fight was being carried out. “Or don’t you want to know Qureshi’s weakness?”

“He has none,” I teased, and then walked past my manager to lean against the railing again. “He is more focused than Bonnie.”

“Attentive,” Wells concurred. “And able to predict the boxers moves.”

“And react to it,” I piped up. “Does Bonnie fight with a pattern?”

“Fortunately, no.”

“Robb does.”

“I remember!” he laughed. “But Stewart and the rest of the boys will beat that out of him.”

“It helps to know your opponent before you fight them. I’m surprised Bonnie isn’t up here watching him?”

“Are you kidding me?” Wells dragged his fingers tiredly through his hair. “That boy thinks he is too good for it.”

“Well, he’s wrong.”

Stewart tapped the tips of his fingers against the banister, and then pushed his body away from the railing. “I’ve seen enough… I already know who is going to win.”

“It hasn’t even been a minute.”

“Qureshi is just playing with him. When he’s ready, a nice strong punch is all is needed to knock the poor sucker out.”

I looked over my shoulder, seeing Qureshi taunting him not with his words but with his actions. Wells has a point, I concluded, and then followed him into his office space with a look of disinterest towards the roaring crowd. “You think I can go back to my room once I get my plate of dinner?”

“You’re eating it here though.”

“Yeah, but after that can I go home?”

“Sure,” he uttered out with some reluctance. “You’ve been out of it all day, anyways.”

“I have?”

“Staring off into the distance,” he quipped. “I’d say you are thinking about _Gold,_ but who knows,” he surmised with a look of jealousy.

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things.”

“I don’t pay you to think, but to copy things down,” he snapped. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you Saturday night… you better stay clear of this place. The whole Shelby family will be here, and I don’t want anymore trouble than there already is. You tell your brother that too.”

“I will.”

“Heaven forbid, Arthur Shelby comes here as well,” he fretted aloud. “And then there is the way Mr. Shelby looks at you,” he relayed with a distrustful look. “I don’t like it… no I don’t like it one bit.”

“He has no interest in me.”

“No?” he laughed. “Will soon see about that.”

There was a knock on the door, and I was the first to get up to open the door a crack. I recognized the worker downstairs instantly and thanked him quietly for bringing in my dinner before I closed the door- locking it behind me.

“Your food smells good.”

“You already ate!” I argued back and brought the tray of food to the small wooden desk belonging to me. “Your done the work for the day. Why don’t you go downstairs and talk to the boys?”

“Because I might enjoy your company more,” he teased, thought the subtle look in his eyes made me quickly break my gaze away from him.

“You’ve spent the whole day with me,” I reasoned. “How much more company can you take?”

“I was entirely against the idea of you being my secretary, but I’m starting to like it now.” He twirled his fountain pen around his fingers as it hovered in the air.

“I’m glad it suits the both of us well, especially the pay.”

“The pay,” he grunted. “I never knew Mr. Shelby was paying you that much.”

“Neither did I.” I smirked at him for my own pleasure. “It’s a good thing you did a little bit of investigating.”

“Polly will have his head,” he fretted aloud. “You should have heard her on the phone.”

“I’ll be sure to stay out of their way come Saturday evening.”

“Aye! Go into hiding until Sunday morning!” he begged. “And you better hope Bonnie wins, otherwise all of us are through.”

“Not all of us.”

He narrowed his eyes at me, a look of distrust flickered across his face. “Maybe not all of us,” he agreed. “But _your_ Mr. Gold will be.” A smug crept across his face as he added, “After Changretta’s death, Mr. Gold’s lovely occupation is no longer needed by the Peaky Blinders.” He let his fingers clench the fountain pen as he added, “And if Bonnie should be defeated Saturday night, then I’m sure Mr. Shelby will start to wonder what is the point of even having them around? And I can tell you what his answer will be ‘nothing.’” He dropped the pen down on the table, letting it crash and clatter upon his empty desk with meaning. “They’ll be worse off than you and I.”

“It almost sounds like you want him to lose.”

“What I want, doesn’t matter?” He slammed his hand down on the pen that was resting on top of his table. “I just know sooner or later Tommy’s going to snap like he always does, and I don’t want to be the person he’s pointing his gun at.” Wells joined two fingers together and let his thumb stick out as he pretended to fire at me. He made a reloading sound as a joke and then fired his imaginary gun at me again. “That’s what he’ll do, Sansa, and you got to ask yourself if its really worth it to side yourself with those gypsy folks?” He blew out air onto the tip of his two fingers and with half a wink muttered out, “Cause I sure won’t.”

* * *

Robb was fast asleep in his bed, snoring uncommonly loud for this time of night. I glanced at the clock in front of my bed as I flipped a page of my book, seeing it was just after ten o’clock. Rain was pouring down hard again, and by the looks of it, the rain wouldn’t stop anytime soon. My eyes were getting tired, so I shut the book closed and tossed it over my bed stand. I was just slipping deeper into my bed sheets when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I instantly got up, reaching for my purse near the end of the bed, and unearthed my revolver just in case I needed it. I shot a glance in Robb’s direction, seeing he was still fast asleep. A nervous sigh escaped me and then I cracked open the door with my gun pressed firmly behind my back. “Sansa?”

The dark brimmed hat was enough for me to recognize him, and I found myself opening the door wider without even realizing it. Aberama was draped in an all grey suit, splattered with water and crusts of mud at the bottom of his pants. It was fairly obvious he had just ridden in the rain; the way he dragged his damp hands down his already wet suit jacket proved that. His eyes were tired when he finally removed his hat, letting those cool blue eyes look at me with feeling. A tiny smirk appeared on his face, taking in my creamy white dressing gown I had chosen to wear tonight.

“You’ll catch cold,” I fretted, after I laid the gun over my bed stand for safe keeping. I made a show of removing his jacket even though it was dripping all over the floor and unfortunately on myself as well.

“I’m going back out, it doesn’t matter.”

“Aberama,” I scolded, and tore the jacket off the last of his left arm anyways. His white dress shirt was clinging to his chest, letting the colour of his darkly tanned skin reveal itself through the thin fabric. I bit at my bottom lip, knowing my look alone would betray me. “I did miss you,” I teased, and purposefully walked away from him so he couldn’t see the truth in my eyes any longer.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner,” he apologized while I was away from him. “Its been a long, hard day.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Have you seen Bonnie?”

“A little, but Mr. Wells has been informed of his condition continually today. I thought it was best not to speak to him, especially when Mr. Shelby thinks I’m involved with him romantically.”

“My Bonnie?” he laughed, after he caught the roll of my eyes. His voice grew louder as I turned away from him, heading towards the bathroom where I thought it best to retrieve a dry towel for Aberama.  “You sure you got that right?”

“Those were his very words.”

“Such a disappointment,” he bellowed loud enough to reach my ears. I poked my head around the bathroom doorway, seeing a curious smug playing upon his lips. “And what did you tell him, I wonder?”

“I denied it.”

“And he believed you?”

“Not until he saw the cold reception given by your son,” I responded. Our conversation ended for the time being, and only continued once I was in front of him with a fluffy white towel in hand. I took it upon myself to dry off the front of his face and then string his long hair through the towel as I stood incredibly close to him. His blue eyes darkened with desire; the corner of his lip quirked upwards as silence stretched upon between us. “Take off your shirt and I’ll lend you my brother’s.”

“I already have so many of your brother’s clothing.”

“You’ll have more,” I taunted, and took a step back so he could remove his shirt. Aberama let his eyes roll upwards, looking at the corner of the ceiling as if he was deep in thought. He must have reached a conclusion, for he raised both of his hands upwards and began to unbutton the dress shirt one by one. I watched him eagerly, taking in the shadow of a beard growing over the sides of his face as he neglected to shave for the third day in a row. The gold in his earring glistened under the dim candlelight like the rings to his fingers. The fourth button was undone, showing the exposed skin of his neck and collarbone. I let my finger drag over the side of it, and then downwards at a painfully slow pace, feeling the water droplets cover the tips of my finger till it was as wet as he was.

“I missed you,” he breathed, as he looked at me. The unbuttoning of his shirt was forgotten for a moment. “Especially today.”

“What happened?”

“My daughters are fine, but they were worried sick. Then I come to find the wheel of our caravan got broken when it went into a ditch, and I spent all day fixing it. I wanted to come to you… to see Bonnie, but I couldn’t.”

“You’re here now,” I breathed out, and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck even though he was cold and wet. “You came back.”

“Sansa.” He licked his bottom lip, and then stared into my eyes deeply. “I wish you could come live with me… but you _can’t._ ” There was a strange crinkle around his eyes as he relayed, “Not yet, at least.”

“Why not?”

“Its not time yet,” he relayed in a soft tone of voice. I answered him with a meaningful kiss, ignoring the pressing of his wet shirt against my satin dressing gown as he pulled me into him. I kissed him hard, letting my hands press against the back of his head to keep him there. He wrapped his cold hands around me, settling it over the bottom of my spine as he lifted me off the ground ever so slightly. _I love him._ My kisses grew hungry, desperate for him not leave me. His hand grinded up my spine, making the back of my dress just as wet as the front. I clutched his hair in my hand, tilting my head slightly to kiss the corner of his lip before I returned to the whole of his mouth again. Aberama made some sounds of pleasure, frisky hands moving downwards until he could hike the bottom of my dress up, smoothing over the sides of my thighs until he could feel the lining of my panties. I breathed heavily as his touch increased, feeling a burning sensation below the closer he got. I muttered his name after I took a breath, taken back by how quickly he slammed his lips over mine again. He arrested his hands over the sides of my hips, his lips devouring the side of my neck as I made small moans of pleasure. “Sansa,” he breathed, while the bristles of hair over his lips tickled my skin. He bit into the side of my neck, teeth plunging itself deeper until I let out a whelp. He chuckled darkly, laying soft lips over the bite mark he had just created. “Sorry love,” he hushed, and pressed his lips harder over the mark to smooth out my worries. Aberama inched his head backwards, catching the look in my eyes before he returned to kissing me again.

We should stop, common sense interjected. I ignored its fair warning and wriggled out of his arms for a moment to undo his shirt myself. Aberama watched me carefully, a tiny smile escaping him every now and then. He leaned forward to push my wavy hair away from my face, catching it with his fingers and then staring at it under the candlelight. “Its so beautiful,” he noted, and held an end of a lock to study the colour more carefully.

His shirt was unbuttoned all the way, and I eagerly pulled it off his broad shoulders to see the bulging muscles of his arms as they flexed on their own accord. Aberama really was a handsome man, I was almost certain he didn’t realize how attracted I was to him. A hand rubbed over the muscle of his arm right underneath his shoulder blade, a kiss laid down over his wet skin, smearing it to the side where I could feel every ridge to his muscles. Aberama used his hand to pull me into him, and I inhaled the scent of wet grass and his familiar body odour with the musky smell of rain to make him more intoxicating. My bottom lip dragged upwards along the front of his arm, and then I let my teeth graze the area as well playfully. “Its too bad your brother is here,” he piped up unexpectedly.

“It is,” I said in a sultry voice, unaware how my voice could change in such a manner when I was so nearly aroused. Aberama took a hold of the side of my face, steering me upwards till he could kiss me open mouthed. A tongue jutted forward unexpectedly, and then he pulled it back only to nibble at the bottom of my lip for a second or two. I smoothed my hands over his bare back, feeling the dewy drops of rain run down my fingers. His skin was cold to the touch, but I was determined to make it warmer. Aberama’s kisses grew more demanding, stealing my attention away until the only thing I could focus on was the way he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth without realizing it, finding my hands gripping over the top edges of his leather buckets for support.

“Sansa,” he breathed out again, pressing his mouth down hard over the side of my check, and then suddenly ducking it into my thick tresses that were gradually getting wet. “Sansa,” he pleaded, though I wasn’t sure what he was asking of me. “Come with me,” he finally relayed.

“Where?”

“Home with me.”

“I can’t.”

“I know,” he simpered, and gripped at my hair possessively as he kissed along the smoothness of my jawline. “But I want you too.”

“I know.”

His grip about my hair grew harder, balling it up into a tight fist as he pressed his lips down on the sensitive area just beneath my jawline. Aberama released his hold on me suddenly, inching his head backwards till he could get a good look at me. I was pretty sure my cheeks were flushed, and my breath was laboured as I anxiously tried to catch my breath. “You will one day. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I will,” I told him. A palm rested over the side of his cheek as I promised: “I’ll come home with you.”

He closed his eyes with peacefulness, so I took the opportunity to kiss him. Aberama let me do it, his hands holding onto me for dear life as they suddenly trembled. “I should leave,” he gasped, and then pushed me away with sudden urgency. “I’ll take things too far.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I will,” he protested. “I’m not as strong as you think I am.” Aberama knelt forward with one hand over his crotch, the other retrieving the towel that was abandoned on the floor between us. “Can you get me some of your brother’s clothes. I still have to take Bonnie home.”

“He’s not staying here?”

“No,” he darkly replied. He threw the white towel over his shoulders and brought the ends of it to his face so he could dry off his damp locks.

“Is that why you came here?”

“Yes, and to see you,” he assured me. “I will try and visit you tomorrow if I can, but I have a feeling the rest of the travelers will want to move onto a new place. They’ve been stationed there too long.”

“You must find it weird, me sleeping in the same bed every night.”

“No,” he responded with a odd tremble to his upper lip. “Cause I know it won’t last forever.”

“How will your children respond to me sharing a bed with you?”

“They won’t like it one bit,” he chuckled. “But if they see how happy I am with you…” He paused to drag the towel down the front of his chest. “…they will learn to accept it.”

I was tempted to touch him again, but I knew if I did lay a finger on Aberama I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from letting him go.

“I will talk to Bonnie again tonight.”

“He doesn’t want to hear it.”

“I know, but he _must._ ” The towel slid down to his mid-section, dragging along his firm abdomen that had been the greatest temptation for me more often than not. “I’m not distracting you, am I?”

“No,” I lied. “I’m listening.”

“I will tell the girls in the morning,” he deliberated aloud. “Give them something to think about why traveling.”

“Why so soon?”

“Soon?”

“Why do you want to tell them tomorrow?”

“Because I’d rather them hear it from me, then from Bonnie,” he replied with lowered eyebrows. “They won’t take it well either way,” he sighed, and then scrunched up the towel into a tight ball. “I should get going, a warm sweater will do.”

“I’ll find one now.” I left Aberama where he was, shifting my hands through Robb’s deep wooden chest to find a sweater suitable for the cool weather outside. I returned to Aberama’s side with a striped black and white sweater, feeling it didn’t suit him one bit after he pulled it over his head and patted the front of the bulky material down. “Burn it,” I taunted, after he raised up his arms to show me how it fitted him. “I never want to see you wear it again.”

“Can I keep my shirt here?”

“Yeah, do you have something for the rain?” I questioned him. “Your jacket isn’t the best.”

“Not exactly.”

“Take my brothers,” I implored, and returned to his side after a minute to lay the long jacket over the back of his shoulders. Aberama slipped his arms inside of them, rolling up the sleeves until it could fit him comfortably. He looked like an entirely different man in my brother’s clothing, but the warm olive coloured skin and the brightness of his blue eyes assured me it was him.

“I guess this is goodbye?”

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll try.” He smoothed down the front of the long navy-blue coat as he surmised, “It depends on how far we travel.”

“The day after is Saturday.”

“Then I will see you then, for sure.”

“No,” I drawled out slowly. “You won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Mr. Shelby doesn’t want me anywhere near the fight.”

“Mr. Shelby?” he questioned aloud with disbelief.

“They blame me for Bonnie losing.”

“It wasn’t your fault… it was _mine._ ”

“Well, I’d rather them not knowing that,” I relayed in a dejected voice. “Abe? Did you… have you…”

He sensed that something was wrong, and slowly walked towards me. A light touch was felt over my hand, and then he entangled our fingers together for extra comfort.

“You have to tell me the truth,” I said with downcast eyes.

“Of course, I will,” Aberama answered me from the back of his throat, making his voice raspy and low for only me to hear.

“What do you do for a living?”

“Gypies don’t work love,” he lied. A false smile played upon his face, a caress of a stray lock of auburn hair as he looked into my eyes.

“But you do,” I countered.

“I do what I can to make ends meet,” he suggested. “But I do not work like _gorgios_ do.”

“Gorgios?”

“People who aren’t gypsies,” he explained in a hush voice. “But where is this coming from?”

“Wells told me what you do for Mr. Shelby.”

“And what did he say?”

“You’re a hitman.”

He stared at me without blinking, and then a tiny grunt escaped him even when his lips were tightly pursed. “Is that what he said?” he finally relented, and then turned his gaze away from me.

“Is it true?”

“Yes, its true,” he answered me in a low voice.

“You kill people for a living?”

“I kill people for some extra wages in my pocket,” he explained.

“Why?”

He shrugged his shoulders, and then forced his gaze away from me. “The thing about some gypsies, or at least for my family is that we’re not scared of death… not really. I know when I die my body will rot and return itself into the earth, and that’s the end of my story. When you learn to be dependent on all things on the earth you see life differently.” His gaze returned to my own, clear and transparent as the very words he had uttered. “I supposed when my wife died something changed in me. I still value life and death, but something changed.”

“Like what?”

“I wouldn’t say I enjoy the act of killing, but its like… do you remember when you took a hold of the wild turkey and severed its neck when you were at my campsite?” He watched me nod my head in acknowledgment and then continued: “Its like the same thing for me.”

“But they are human beings.”

His lips quirked downwards, and then he simply shrugged at me in reply.

“You don’t feel guilty at all about it?”

“The only thing I feel guilty about is you knowing about it.”

“So, you know its wrong.”

“How many men went off to war and came back with a medal or a badge?” he asked me. “And I don’t see anyone going around telling them that their murders.”

“That’s different!” I argued back. “They killed our enemies.”

“And the Italian mafia weren’t Mr. Shelby’s enemies?”

“Its not the same thing.”

“It is,” he argued back. “It’s the _exact_ same thing, the only difference is I got paid for it!”

“You can’t compare the two!” I demanded. “How dare you? How dare you say such a thing like that?” My loud voice was stirring Robb out of his sleep much to my regret. “My father fought and died in war, and you are saying that he’s no better off then you.”

“Sansa, you’re in Birmingham!” he reminded me. “This isn’t some peaceful city like you think this it is. It’s a bloody war-torn area, where its Mr. Shelby against everybody else.” He laid a hand over the side of my arm as he added, “Why did I think I gave you that gun?”

“For protection.”

“Protection,” he agreed. “Because I know what its like on these blackened city streets, and there is a reason I live so far from it.”

“But you didn’t have to do it!” I entreated, despite my brother looking at the both of us. “You didn’t have to kill them.”

“But I did,” he relayed. “And I would do it again.” He dragged his hand over the front of his mouth before he spat out, “You have no idea what an easy kill it was! Those men have no common sense, you think for a mafia they’d put up a better fight.”

“Abe.”

“There’s no chance of me getting caught either. We gypsies live underground, you see, it was only natural for Thomas Shelby to come to us for help.”

“So, you’ve done this sort of thing before?”

“I’ve been hired out like the rest of them,” he answered me in a quiet voice. “It comes at a price.”

“So, the men at camp? They’re murders too?” He grimaced at the mention of it, eyes darkening with anger after my snide comment. “Or would you rather me use a different word?”

“Call it what you will, but I don’t regret it.” He walked past me and retrieved his hat that had left a wet spot on the hardwood floor. “It’s getting late, I should go.”

“I thought you were better than that.”

He nodded his head at me, though I wasn’t sure what that small gesture meant. Sad looking eyes stared at me one last time, and then he opened the door widely only to escape into the darkness of the night.

 

 


	20. Following the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her brother have no choice but to leave the boxing hall early. Intent on avoiding the Shelby's they take to roaming the city streets, and encounter people that shed more light on Aberama Gold.

We were walking down the shabby road, curving down the narrow alleyway that would lead us to the city’s marketplace. A stack of cash was shoved at the bottom of my purse alongside of my revolver that Aberama had given to me. Mr. Wells gave me some of my wages earlier on this morning, pleading for me to leave the boxing hall before noon. “The Peaky Blinders may show up early,” he warned, his voice sound hoarse and ragged with worry. “Don’t come back till the morning, and if you see the place on fire then don’t come back at all.”

My brother was walking beside me, his dark curly locks effortlessly blowing in the wind. The day was humid, his white and grey pin-stripped dress shirt was unbuttoned down the front of his chest, while the sleeves of his dress shirt was rolled up past his elbows. There were scars running down the sides of his arms, but he didn’t seem to care when people stared at him longer than acceptable. His face had cleared up for the most part as well, bruises all gone, but there was a jagged scratches and scars running down the side of his face- the sharp rocks from that cobbled street where he had been dragged by the legs had not been kind to him.

I raised my hand to block out the sunlight once we ducked out of the alleyway, wishing I had a hat like Aberama to blot out the bright rays of the sun. I lowered my gaze to the ground to avoid the discomfort of the sun’s rays, taking in the long line of the hooves of horses that lined up along the side of the smooth road. “They are selling horses,” my brother observed, and immediately picked up the pace with interest. I followed him, seeing his eager eyes looking at the grey and dark brown horses that stood proudly before him. “I only wish I could have one.”

“You’ve never ridden a horse before,” I reminded him, knowing we spent most of our life walking or taking an automobile to get anywhere.

“I know but look at them.” He walked down the center of the road, eyeing them with amazement with a tiny smile spreading across his face. I noticed an array of women on the other side of the street, selling handmade baskets and fresh flowers that had been plucked from the field. “I’m going over there,” I told him, and left him to his own silent musing as he took in one large brown horse. There were two girls playing with handmade dolls as they sat upon a large tree stump, a middle-aged woman with a small child in her hand was looking at me with a friendly smile. There were two aging women beside her with large black eyes that took me in with interest. The bright patterned scarves over their thick brown hair told me they were gypsies, as did the well-worn clothes that looked almost dated in comparison to my own. They eyed me up and down, taking in the dress I was wearing, and I wore a faint smile knowing it belonged to Aberama’s daughter.

“You made that honey?” the mother asked me. She bobbed her blond-haired son up and down in her arms, his complexion significantly lighter than the others. “That dress sure is pretty.”

“No, it was given to me by a friend.”

“They made it?”

I stepped in front of her, holding my hands together as I rested it over my lap. “Yes, they did.”

She narrowed her eyes at me in and in a hush voice proposed, “Gyspy?”

“Gypsy.”

She beamed at me, bobbing her child harder in her arms with happiness. “One of our folks?”

“Aberama Gold,” I answered her.

“Oh, never heard of him,” she offered out with regret. “Its not often that all of us folks get together, but when we do… you be sure there is a celebration to be had.”

“Or a funeral,” one of the elderly women croaked. “And then we all gather together.” Her eyes were dim, almost lifeless as she added, “And that’s when the police come and send us away. It happened just last summer, and I said, ‘Don’t you know that there is death here! Then one of my grandson’s politely explained the situation. He speaks better English then me. But that’s what happens when your _didakai._ ”

I nodded my head like I understood the last statement.

“But you have such a pretty dress,” the old lady mused aloud. “It will go better with these here flowers, here. My great-granddaughter picked it out, a girl of four, and you can’t deny this here is a beauty.”

My brother suddenly approached me and stood by my side. His bare arm wiped the top of his forehead, trying to get the beads of sweat off his face.

“I see you got some nasty scars there!” the old woman bellowed. “I got some oils that will help you that-”

“-I already have some,” my brother interrupted in a tired voice.

“Oh, but you never tried ours.”

“We have,” I answered her quickly, seeing she was intent on getting some money out of our pocket before the day was done.

“Not _gypsy_ kind,” she warned. “No, this here is magic stuff!” One of the little girls ran in front of us, and then hopped around us in a tight circle. It was a strange spectacle, and the old lady did her best to shoo them away. “Ye get out of my sight right now! Don’t you see me trying to sell these things?” The girls began to play tag, running down the soiled wet grass behind the the bright yellow caravan that was stationed off in the distance. “Healing oils, son! That will do you good.”

“I already have some,” my brother remonstrated. “And it has.” Robb wore a smug smile in front of the the ladies, and when he heard their grumble it grew even wider.

“You seem familiar with our people,” the old lady uttered out with suspicion. “You like those strange folks- _romani rai._ ”

My brother and I looked at each other with confusion, never hearing such words before.

“But you don’t know our language or way of speaking,” she observed. “Guess they only speak English ‘round yah.”

“They do,” I told her in truth. “Though they speak a bit of Gaelic too.”

“Strange,” she huffed. “It should be nothing but our mother tongue, yah hear.” She watched me nod my head in acknowledgement. “I can teach you a few words if you buy this basket.” She pointed at the array of straw baskets in front of her.

“We’re fine, but thank you.”

“Oh!” she gasped. “So quick to give up?”

“We’re not interested,” Robb reasoned. “I’d rather have one of those horses over there.” He pointed at the brown horse that had originally caught his eyes. “And Sansa has _enough_ wildflowers in her room, don’t you Sansa?”

“But no baskets,” the old woman cunningly replied. “You can put your wildflowers in there when ya traveling. Use it when you go shopping in a market such as this, and it adds a bit of charm ta ya outfit.”

I smiled at the woman, seeing her English was steadily breaking down.

“It’s a nice day too,” she proposed. “This basket will be most useful to ya- oh most useful.”

I shook my head at her, seeing no usefulness to a basket despite of her protests. “Do you sell any of your clothing.”

“Go down a little further and we might have something for ya.” She rose to her feet for the first time, waddling tiredly as she added, “Now! You look for the short man with the broad black hat. He- he got to be wearing a light brown jacket, the same colour as sand, ya here.”

I smiled at her consistent use of words, and then thanked her politely.

“Ye have a good day,” she rapped out, and then waved at us heartedly as we walked down the smooth road.

“She was entertaining,” my brother whispered. “Same as the man trying to sell me a horse.”

“Well, you looked like you wanted to buy it.”

“Not for that money,” he groaned. “I don’t even have a penny to my name.”

“You win that fight against Bonnie Gold and you can have any horse you want.” My brother nodded his head in agreement and did his best to ignore the sellers that called for us on either side of the street. It took us another minute until we spotted the man in a light brown coat. He was pleased to hear we were sent over by the old lady, and then led us over to the dusty patch of dirt where dresses and coats were lining out on flat wooden boxes on full display. A bright red one caught my eye, taking back by the vibrant yellow and orange flowers that decorated the bottom of the dress. I instinctively knew it would please Aberama and then had to engage in a lengthy battle with the man to drop down the price. My brother was doing the same for a wide brimmed hat, one like Aberama’s except it was a warm dark brown.

“Been a nice day,” the man proposed as he watched me counting out my money. “Not gonna be raining tonight.”

“Nice change from the rain,” my brother calmly answered him. He already had the hat placed over his head, looking like a different man as he rubbed the front of the brim with pleasure.

“There you are,” I rapped out, and placed the cash into the palm of the man’s hand. It was rugged like Aberama’s, showing he worked the land just as much as he did.

“You two are real nice,” he surmised. “If you are looking for something to eat then keep walking on down, and you’ll see a fire pit we got set up for ya.” He scratched his plaid scarf of a soft sky blue as he added, “And no _hedgehogs!_ Get tired of you people thinking we live on nothing but that. I heard they have ducks today, a real nice treat.”

“That sounds good,” I relayed. “We haven’t eaten yet.”

“And you might as well go back to that fine lady and pick up a basket,” he suggested. “Pretty woman like you can’t walk about carrying a dress like that.”

I looked down at the folded dress in my hand and saw he had a point.

“We only here for the day,” he informed us. “And then after that we be following the wind.”

I smiled at the man, feeling he reminded me of the man that was probably occupied at his camp by now. I missed Aberama, simply turning my head to see Robb wearing the wide brimmed hat made my heart ache.

Robb had turned his back to me, taking the man’s advice to go back to the pair of old ladies for the basket. I followed him; half lost in my own day dream. I wondered what it would be like living with him, curious if this would be a part of my daily life: going to markets to sell crafts and small knick-knacks, being a part of a community that was not my own. The faint sound of my brother’s voice brought me back to the present moment, and when I looked at him one of his eyebrows were arched upwards. “You alright, Sansa?”

“Yeah.”

“The lady will probably haggle us for the basket, but make sure you don’t spend more than necessary.”

“If Gold was here, we would get it for a good price.”

“But he isn’t.”

The old woman was busy chewing on something, but when she saw us, she laughed aloud, nearing chocking on her food. “Ahhh!” she yelled out and clapped her withered brown hands. “Ye back!”

My brother stood in front of the line of baskets, inspecting each one. The little girls were back, clinging to their mother’s leg as they stared at us with interest. The mother was whispering sweet words to the child in her arms, not paying us anymore attention than necessary. The talkative old lady was too busy staring at me, long and hard to show there was something playing in her mind. “You ever been to our camps?” she inquired with suspicion.

“I have.”

“Hmmmm.” Her lips puckered, and the narrowing of eyes soon followed.

“It was just outside of the city.”

“All of them are,” she jeered. “But they must have been something special to let you see them. You stayed over?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“We slept outside,” my brother added in, finally joining in the conversation. “It was a nice night, I remember.”

“Nasty night yesterday,” she bemoaned. “Spent all of it in the caravan, driving each other crazy. Its those times when we sing songs and tell stories. Anything to pass the time away.”

 _Aberama never sang,_ I contemplated, _or played an instrument._

“No point in hunting too, unless you want to get soaked to the bone.”

“Is it hard to find food?”

“No,” she quickly answered me. “Not unless you don’t know what ya doing.” She cackled loudly at that, and then turned to the silent woman beside her to mutter something in her language. The grey old woman with wrinkled skin across her face joined in with the other woman’s laughter, and when I turned to look at my brother, he simply shrugged his shoulder with confusion. “I’d like to see you guys try and live out in the wild for once! What a sight that would be.”

“I can hunt!” my brother protested.

I snickered at my brother till his cheeks blushed a shade of pink. “Says the one who didn’t even have the guts to kill a turkey.” He grimaced at me, and then abruptly crossed his arms with disdain. “I had to cut off its head,” I told the two old ladies.

“Nothing new for us,” she relayed with a sly smile. “But for ye not to kill it…” she pointed her hand in my brother’s direction. “That’s here an outright shame.”

My brother dug his heel into the patch of dirt, obviously embarrassed that he should be called out like this.

“Don’t worry, son,” she suggested in a comforting voice. “Ye a _gorgio!_ ”

“I’m a _what!_ ”

“It doesn’t matter,” I quickly cut in. “She never meant to offend you.” I laid a hand over the side of my brother’s arm and squeezed the loose cloth of his dress shirt. “I’ll buy that one with the pink trimmings around it.”

“It was hard to die the straw that colour,” the lady cunningly replied me. “So, it will cost you extra.”

I offered her an amount and then held my ground, but she was obviously very good at her job. It was a few minutes later that she finally relented to my price. “Only because you know something of us,” she relented. “You wear that dress and bring the basket next time you visit one of our camps and you’ll _almost_ be like us.” She scrunched up her withered face as she noted: “That hair will let everyone know your not one of us. I’ve never seen that colour of red on our people before.” She couldn’t help but smile as he commented: “But it sure is a pretty shade. Mighty pretty!”

I thanked the old woman kindly, feeling her statement reminded me of Aberama’s own one not so long ago. Another aching was felt at the pit of my stomach, and I wished he was standing right beside me now. We said our goodbyes and then walked down the street, ignoring the calls of men and women that wanted us to buy more things. Eventually we made to the firepit, purchasing a plate of duck with grilled mushrooms and baked potato. We sat around the fire, eating the food in happy contentment as we heard the hushed words of the Romani travelers around us. The juices of the duck dripped down my plate, forcing me to lick down my fingers and hands as it went everywhere. The sellers were right, it really was a nice day. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother munching away at the baked potato, looking pleased to be out in the sunlight.

“I wish I can see the fight tonight,” he suddenly remarked. “But I know we can’t.”

“So do I.”

“Gold will probably be there.” He chuckled softly as he specified, “I meant Aberama.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, San.”

“Life goes on.”

“I still can’t believe he’s a _hitman._ ” His eyes darkened significantly as he moaned, “Who would have known.”

“I didn’t,” I shot out with bitterness. “He hid it so well… they all did.”

“Will you still see him?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you will.”

“I’m not exactly pleased,” I confessed aloud. “That he should be doing that for the Shelby’s.”

“We know nothing about him. We can’t be so quick to judge.”

“I thought I knew him,” I breathed out, suddenly abandoning my food on my plate. “I thought I knew him _quite_ well actually.”

He rubbed his hand down the lower half of my back, seeing I was getting emotionally just thinking about it.

“I’m in love with him.”

“I know you are.”

“I can’t even express how I feel right now,” I chocked out. “He _lied_ to me.”

“He didn’t want you to know.”

“And he doesn’t even regret it,” I remonstrated. “You should have heard him gloating about it.”

“I did,” Robb reminded me. His voice was soft as he concluded, “But he doesn’t see things like you and I.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, Sansa,” he repeated.

“And here I am surrounded by gypsies,” I whispered for only him to hear. “And I can’t stop thinking about Aberama, and this just isn’t fair.” I rubbed my hand down the golden necklace that he had given me, feeling my eyebrows lower with grief. “And he says this is life in Birmingham, but I think he is just making an excuse.”

“You never used to go out the house with a gun before.” He poked at the heavy lump at the bottom of my purse. I quickly pulled it onto my lap and clutched the purse possessively. “All I’m saying is we can’t judge him. And no, that doesn’t mean I’m defending him. I’m against the idea just as much as you.”

“I don’t think I can be with someone who isn’t like us,” I uttered out with despair. “I love him but…”

“I understand.”

“Wells was right!” I shoved my heel into the dirt mound in front of the borrowed blanket we were sitting on. “We are too different.”

“I thought you are more similar to him than you realize.”

“You think?”

“I do,” my brother cooed, and then returned to his meal as if a lapse had never fallen in between us.

* * *

It was late in the evening as we sat at the edge of a bridge, our legs hanging down the edge as our hands clung to the granite banisters. The sun was setting, sending a golden halo over the murky river canal. The area was pleasantly abandoned, a peaceful silence descended upon the area. Robb was speaking to me in a hush voice, relating the advice Stewart had given to him yesterday when he started his first day of training. There was a hint of excitement in his voice, a hopefulness that had abandoned him many years ago. “I really think I can do it, Sansa.”

“I know you can.”

“You think Bonnie is going to win this fight tonight?”

“Hopefully not.”

“But I do,” he argued back. “I want him to be high as he possibly can before I knock him down.”

“You will,” I relayed with confidence. “And then you’ll be the _champion._ ”

“The champion,” he echoed.

There were footsteps clattering from the other side of the bridge, and Robb was the first to drag his legs out of the narrow columns of the bridge. He was just getting on his feet when a man’s voice called out to us full of aggression. “What are _you_ doing here!”

I hiked up my dress and stood to my feet as well, clinging to my purse as I pressed it against my stomach with fear. There were two police officers approaching us, looking angry that we were sitting over the bridge’s edge.

“I said what are you doing here!” the largest man yelled, his enormous weight was intimidating from the start.

“We were just sitting here.”

“Huh?”

“We were just sitting over the bridge,” Robb repeated. “Its not a crime, is it?”

“Take off your hat!” Robb removed it slowly, brushing his dark curls away from his face with puzzlement. “Your English?”

“Yeah! Of course, I am.”

The policeman darted his eyes between us, and then let out a dark chuckle as he reached a conclusion. “I was wondering what some fucking gypsy was doing with an English girl.”

“He’s my brother!” I protested.

“What’s with the hat?” the smaller officer inquired. “And ya dress?”

“We just bought them.”

“Filthy gypsies.” I straightened my back, feeling aggravated by the officer’s statements. “You stupid to be out wearing those clothes. Get yourself in trouble, yeah hear.”

“Because I bought some clothing from a marketplace?”

“Because you look like one of them,” the smaller officer continued. “I was about to charge you folks for trespassing.”

“It’s a free area.”

“Aye, but not for them it is.” He straightened his back and let his hands fall on either side of his hips. “You guys go home and change,” he ordered. “And don’t let me see you wear that stupid hat again.”

“Its to block out the sun,” Robb remonstrated.

“Get yourself a different one!” the officer argued back. “Wearing them hats like one of those dark-skinned folks.”

“Alright officer,” Robb unexpectedly replied. “Will go home now.” He stepped forward, leading me to the far-right until we were a good distant from the two officers. “Goodnight,” he said over his shoulders, and then picked up the pace until we were out of sight of the two officers.

“Why did you do that?” I demanded. “Let him talk to us like that.”

“Because I don’t want to be sleeping in a prison cell tonight.”

“Did you hear them?”

“I heard them,” he hushed, and then ducked down a low archway that would lead us away from the canal. “And I’m sure your Gold heard that lots of time before too.”

I stopped in my tracks, huffing at my brother with frustration. “Are you trying to make me feel bad for him?”

“I’m telling you…” Robb pointed his finger to the center of my chest. “That you can’t be so quick to judge.”

“Oh, like the officers back there! You really think I’m like them.”

“What?” he exclaimed. “No!”

“I can’t believe they would speak to us that way. Threaten us!” I pulled the hat out of his hand and shoved it over his head. “Wear the damn hat! I don’t care what some officer has to say.” Robb eyebrows raised in surprise, and he opened his mouth in remonstration as I walked away from him. “I’m going back to that marketplace,” I yelled over my shoulder, and then left him whether he should follow me or not.

It took us well over an hour to find us at that spot again, and when we did all that was left was rutted tracks in the damp earth and a blackened ring of fire where we once had our lunch. “They’re all gone,” I said with despair, and then looked over the horizon where the last of the sun was setting. “All gone,” I croaked out in misery.

 _They follow the wind,_ I remembered, but it was hard to come to terms with that when it blew every which way.

“It’s getting dark,” Robb pointed out. “We should find somewhere to stay for the night… until the fight is over.”

“I already found it,” I relayed in a broken-stricken voice. I pointed at a dry patch of grass that had somehow not gotten drenched by the rain from last night. A frail blanket was crumbled together by the very edge of it, probably forgotten by one of the travelers. “Its right here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took to reading "Gypsies: The Secret People" by G.E.C Webb. The book digresses on the author's various encounters with Gypsy people after the first World War. It has shed some light onto Gypsy culture, language and way of living. If you ever have time I suggest you give it a read. 
> 
> Our favourite Aberama Gold should appear in the next chapter, and hopefully Sansa's original mindset has changed by then. We will have to wait and see ;)
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	21. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa return to the boxing hall to find the place in ruins. The events of last night is so shocking, Sansa is only pleased she wasn't there for the aftermath of the fight.

The first thing that struck me was the darkness of the boxing hall. It was late in the morning, but the large building was nearly pitch-black. Robb held open the front door for a little longer, letting the morning light shine through the room to reveal the broken glass shattered across the floor.

“What happened?” My brother’s voice echoed across the room, bouncing off the four walls and the high ceiling up above. A door crashed open on the far right, coming from the custodian area; a man was carrying a bucket with a mop hanging low under his wing. He noticed us standing in the bright orange lighting coming from the open door, but he said nothing to us. “Sansa?”

“Yes?”

“I’m happy we stayed out last night.” The door shut behind him, and he let his arms go slack to his sides as we tried to readjust our eyes to the darkness.

“Me too,” I softly replied. We had slept under the stars last night; the humid temperatures had made it bearable, but if it was any colder we would have needed a fire and blankets to keep us comfortable.

Robb took a hold of my hand, urging me to watch my step as he led me around the area not covered in shards of glass. The boxing ring closest to us had a spotlight over it, a ray of sunshine penetrating from a window far above. I kept my gaze on it, sensing that something drastic happened last night. Robb led me away from it, taking an avenue that went closer to the second boxing ring in the center of the room. On the other side was the cleaner, an elderly man with slow, tired movements as he lifted up a heavy broom and dustpan from the floor. “You folks live here?” he yelled out, once we got closer.

“Yeah!” Robb answered back, his voice confident and loud enough to make the man believe him from the start.

“Alright,” the man submitted, and then began to sweep up the shards of glass without looking at us further. Robb helped me up the second boxing ring, suggesting it would be an easy shortcut. It wasn’t until he stood in the ring himself that he cursed under his voice, and then pointed to the first boxing ring.

“There’s blood,” I uttered out in horror. “Everywhere.”

“I have to clean that up next,” the old man said aloud with a gaspiness to his voice. “Add that to the list of things to do.”

“It’s everywhere,” I voiced aloud. “You’d have to buy a new ring.”

“I was telling Mr. Wells that myself, last night.”

“What happened?”

The man noticed how we leaned against the rope, staring down at him as he stopped his cleaning for a moment. His hair was peppered gray, deep lines indenting the sides of his face. The long hook nose and thin pale lips gave him distinctive features, as did the long curls of his hair that almost needed to be trimmed. “Well,” he began in a tired voice. “Where do you want me to begin?”

“Is it that bad?” Robb asked beside me.

“Bad? A bloody nightmare.” The man licked his bottom lip feebly, letting those sharp black eyes peer at us with curiosity. “You guys didn’t hear about it?”

“We were gone all yesterday,” I explained. “Mr. Wells asked us too.”

“Then you should thank him.”

“What?”

“It was bad I tell you…” He shook his head with regret. “Real bad.”

“Bonnie?”

“Bonnie made it out alive,” he huffed. “Barely.”

“What happened?”

He offered us a sad smile, and then lowered his things onto the side of the wall before he walked towards the boxing ring. He took a hold of the rope and climbed his way up, only beginning his tale when he was standing on the boxing ring alongside us. “Well, let me see now. The fight went on between Bonnie and Qureshi. It was a long one, lasting five rounds with the two of them giving each other a run for their money. The crowd around them was getting pretty heated you see, and the supporters of Qureshi took offense when Bonnie’s crowd kept insulting him. The Shelby’s managed to keep the crowd under control for a time but…” He scratched the side of his head wearily, wishing he didn’t have to say anything more. “…but Bonnie lost the fight,” the old man relayed with disbelief. “He lost the fight.”

“And then what happened?”

“The crowd went out of control. They people started to attack Qureshi’s supporters, and then it turned into an all out brawl. Bonnie was knocked down on the floor, and some of the Shelby’s men charged up the boxing ring and attacked Qureshi… they used their hats… the blades… oh god…” A hand covered the front of his face as he tried to block it out of his mind. “They shred his face to pieces, blood everywhere, and then they slit his throat to the bone and his blood spilled all over the floor.”

Robb took a hold of me, pulling me into the side of his frame with worry.

“The crowd went insane, no one was listening, and then there was bottles of beer and whiskey glasses thrown everywhere. Mr. Shelby shot a gun, angry that they attacked the Muslim boy without his instructions. Mr. Shelby shot at his own man, one of them that had done it. And then people started to panic and the crowd tried to disperse…” He stroked his hands through his hair feverishly. “The Shelby’s rounded up as much as Qureshi’s supporters as they could. They can’t have word go around of what they’d done, and want to make up some lie that Bonnie won the fight fair and square.”

“A cover up,” I voiced aloud.

“A cover up! A story they will tell the police if they come looking for the boy, or the Americans that want to know what happened to their prized boxer.”

“Word will get out anyways,” I retorted.

“Oh! I’m sure it will, for the Shelby’s couldn’t round up all the supporters.” He smirked at the two of us as he added, “Some of them escaped.”

“Mr. Shelby dug a nice little hole for himself,” I noted. “And the fact that Bonnie lost the fight will ruin all his plans.”

“I’m not sure about his plans, but the people in the room were mighty furious that Gold lost the fight.”

“Their champion…” Robb sighed. “…is defeated at last.”

“Qureshi won the title, but now that he’s dead… who knows?”

“I think Mr. Shelby will name him the champion,” I proposed aloud. “It sounds just like him to do that.”

“No one will respect a champion like that,” the old man replied in a hush voice. “But we will see what happens. The boy is fine by all accounts, just a little shaken.” He turned his head to the blood splattered boxing ring and rubbed the palms of his hands together wearily. “I ought to start on that. Been working late into the night and barely had a wink of sleep. It was worse before hand… with the blood and everything from the brawl down on the floor.”

“Is Mr. Wells here?”

“Probably in bed,” he suggested. “Poor man barely got a wink of sleep too.”

“And the Shelby’s?” I nervously asked. “Are they here?”

“All gone.” He raised an eyebrow as he quietly added, “Thankfully.”

“Robb we should see Mr. Wells,” I suggested. My brother nodded his head sullenly, his mind obviously turning over the events of last night. We were lucky to be away from the boxing hall; it would have been so easy to be caught up in the brawl if we were standing in the wrong place. _Mr. Shelby shot one of his own men too,_ I reflected, and felt there was no one safe from his anger.

It took us a while to maneuver around the broken glass. The familiar door to the office area was fortunately unlocked, and we quietly ascended the staircase together. Robb was unusually quiet, letting his hand rub over the brim of his hat in a meditative manner. “I can’t believe they killed him,” I fretted aloud. “He won the fight, and they still killed him.”

“Hate…” Robb breathed out. “…it can make people do terrible things.”

“Do you think they will hate you?” I worriedly asked, knowing he still had to fight Bonnie in a few weeks time. “What if you end up like that too?”

“I don’t know.”

“Robb, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” He took my hand in his own, squeezing it comfortingly as he looked down at me. “It will be alright, Sansa.”

“I wonder how Aberama reacted to it,” I contemplated aloud. “Bonnie losing and all.”

“I’m not sure.”

I combed my fingers through my wild tresses, pushing it away from my face as I walked down the last of the hall. I could see the spot where I first kissed Aberama, under the warm lighting of the lamp that was next to Mr. Wells’ door. I had lost myself in that moment, scumbling into desires that took us both off guard. I could only wonder where Aberama was now, feeling I was so far away from him when he probably needed me most. Robb knocked on the office door for me, even though we noticed the office lights were off in the inside of his room. I pressed my face against the frosty glass, peering into the opaque surface to find he wasn’t around.

Robb suggested going downstairs into the kitchen to have some lunch, but I quickly countered it was a better proposition of taking a bath and changing out of our clothes. Robb relented, and soon I was leading him down the stairs so we could make our way back to our room.

“Why do you think Bonnie lost that fight?” he asked behind me.

“Because Kareem is better than Bonnie,” I stated as a fact.

“I would have liked to face him.”

“Well, you will never have that opportunity, will you?”

“They killed him in cold blood,” my brother breathed out sadly. “What kind of place did we end up in, Sansa?”

“Hell,” I jeered, and wished I could find humour in that fact.

“We should leave.” He noticed how I looked over my shoulder, staring at him hard as I considered the matter. “Go far away from this place.”

“And go where?”

“Anywhere, but here.”

I nodded my head at him, too fearful to voice my thoughts aloud.

“It’s not safe,” he reasoned. “We already have both of our lives threatened, and I get the feeling that Mr. Shelby is interested in you.”

“So does Aberama,” I rejoined. “He’s been warning me about him from the start.”

“How much money do you have?”

“Enough, but I will get the rest of my wages next week.” I shrugged my shoulders softly as I quipped, “And you still have some more training to do.”

“It would cost an arm and a leg to get the trainers I have for free,” he sighed. “Stewart is working me real hard, but I know he see’s potential in me. He’s the first… aside from you, of course.”

I stopped in the middle of the staircase to take a good look at him. “Are you saying you want to stay?”

“Another week or so,” he quickly responded. “Maybe two.”

“We should get out while we still can, Robb.”

“I can’t let go of this opportunity,” he briskly shot out. “And a few more weeks of not paying rent-“

“-a few more weeks?” I echoed out in disbelief. “The way you are talking we will be here for months.”

“I know its hard, but just think-”

“-I am thinking,” I interjected. “About how long we will last here if we stay.” I hefted my purse up in the air and yelled out, “Or would you like me to carry a gun with me for the rest of my life.”

“Look, Sansa-”

“-no!”

“Look at the bigger picture.”

“The bigger picture,” I began. “Is the broken glass down on the boxing hall floor with a ring full of blood on it, or have you forgotten that already?” I took a step forward, leveling my gaze with him as I pleaded, “That could have been you up there, Robb.”

“But its not.”

“For now,” I relented. “But we will see when there is a change in a tide, and it will either be Bonnie out there or _you._ ”

* * *

There was a pounding sound coming from the inner rooms, a stark contrast from the rest of the boxing hall that was completely empty. Robb went in front of me, holding open the door so I could pass through. I entered the training arena, the congested gym that Mr. Wells did his best for me to avoid at all costs. The boxing bag shook with each impact as a man with his back to us, punched it with all of his strength. The ginger curls were easily recognizable. Using a smooth voice I called out Stewart’s name. He shook his arms out heatedly, turning his face to us to see a bruise over the side of his left face. One of his eyes could barely open, and when he looked at me I found myself uncharasterically terrified at the sight of him.

“What do you want?”

“What happened?”

“The fight! That’s what happened,” he jeered. He took a few steps forward, letting his eyes rest over my brother. “Your lucky you weren’t there. The Shelby’s were looking for a killing.” Robb stayed quiet, feeling it was in his best interest to stay where he was. The red-headed man walked towards us with his arms swinging widely, his back straight as he attempted to intimate us. “Where the fuck were you last night?”

“Away,” my brother woodenly answered.

“I only wish I got the memo.” He brought his right glove to his mouth to tear at the strap. “Instead of being some fucking security guard.” The strap loosened as he moaned, “I don’t get paid enough for this shit! I’m a trainer, plain and simple.”

“You had to break up the fight?” I asked.

“Yeah, after that dog Arthur Shelby ordered me too.” He removed his right glove while he looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was at the door. “If I refused him I’d have worse than this black eye.”

“Where is Wells?”

Stewart bent his head low to remove the glove on his left hand, obviously sulking over the events of last night. “If he’s smart, he’ll be packing his bags. He was right all along, and Mr. Shelby won’t like that one bit.”

“About Qureshi?”

“About a _negro_ beating a white man, then yeah.” I visibly winced at the word, but Stewart seemed to think nothing of it. “The crowd lost their head over it.” A long sigh escaped him with some regret. “No one lost it more then the men belonging to the Peaky Blinders.”

“The Shelby’s?”

“Anyone wearing those damn hats!” he yelled out with bitterness. “God, I think I need to punch that bag again.”

“So do I,” Robb surprisingly voiced aloud, and then walked over to the bin that had boxing gloves inside of it. I watched my brother strip off his dress shirt, and then walk over to Stewart to wrap up his hands securely. I sat down on a small stool, hearing the advice Stewart was offering my brother as they both put on their gloves. _Its no wonder he wants to stay,_ I mused, but I knew our lives were in danger the longer we stayed here.

 _Once you get in the bed with the Shelby’s its hard to leave,_ I remembered.

Stewart was going over one of my brother’s weaknesses, a small nod of a head answered Stewart back in acknowledgement. “And your tall,” Stewart pointed out. “Use that to your advantage! There is no need to duck so down low, it makes your face an easy target.”

Stewart ordered Robb to start a boxing circuit, alternating between the eight bags with three punches each before he side shuffled to the next one. “Straight punches for now,” Stewart ordered, and with that he walked his way over to me. I was surprised when he crouched down on the floor, crossing his legs together before he turned his clear blue eyes in my direction. “Wells told me about Gold,” he unexpectedly rapped out. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about it.”

“Why did he tell you that?” I asked in an accusatory voice.

“Because he knows that I think you’re pretty,” he laughed. “Something about… not wanting to get my heart broken.”

“I guess its better that way.”

“If it broken, its not because of you,” he softly replied. “Gold went back to his camp last night… took his son with him.”

“Okay.”

“Thomas wasn’t happy about that,” he responded without a second passing in between us. “I think he wants to keep an eye on Bonnie. He doesn’t trust him anymore.”

“What is there not to trust?”

“He’s a bit of a loose canon, isn’t he?”

“Bonnie.”

“Two losses in a row.”

“Oh.”

“Its hard to place bets on a man like that,” Stewart murmured. He turned his gaze back to my brother, hearing the haggard breathing escaping him. “Come on Robb!” he yelled out. “Two more circuit rounds and then you get a drink.”

“My brother really wants to win.”

He snickered, “Everyone does.”

“But he will.”

“Aye, he will,” Stewart muttered, as he twisted the front of his curly bangs with a twirl of his finger. “And Mr. Shelby will have his head for it.” There was a rough rub of his glove across his bruised cheek, and then a darkness quickly descended over his eyes. “I only wish I could take Robb away from here.”

“Why?”

“I see it a waste for him to lose to Bonnie, especially if he has the potential to beat him. Your brother might have more luck in London… maybe even Ireland.”

“He wants to go there.”

“I’m a Scotsman,” he relayed. “But even I will admit your brother will have better luck over there.”

“He wants me to go with him,” I confessed. Stewart smiled at me, letting his wrinkles crease over with the laugh lines across his cheeks. “But I don’t think I can.”

“No,” he conceded. “Neither do I.”

* * *

I was just finishing my dinner when I heard arguing coming from the back door to the kitchen, an entranceway used for carriers to drop off grocery supplies to last us a week or so. It was wide open now, I could feel the wind at my back, and a shrill yell coming from a screechy old woman that wanted to come inside. “I told you no!” Ann sharply shot back. “You ain’t coming into my kitchen.”

Robb swiveled his leg over the bench, barring his teeth into the corn as he watched the spectacle. I performed the same action, except I stood out of my seat to get a better look. Ann’s husband was currently in the main boxing hall, assisting with the cleaning of the blood that stained the boxing ring beyond repair. Consequently, it was only the three of us in the kitchen, excepting the haggard old woman that was doing her best to sneak indoors.

“I can tell your fortune! Oh, a quick fortune for some bread and butter.”

“And I assume you will tell me I will live long and become rich,” Ann spat out in her Birmingham accent. She was born and bred here, unlike her husband that retained a mysterious accent, a guise that I could not make out yet.

“No, very few have that pleasure.”

“I’ve seen your like before,” Ann scolded. “And I’ll have none of it.”

“But the girl,” the old lady began. “The red-head might like to have her fortune told. Hmmmmm.”

I found my feet moving forward, guided by an unknown string until I stood right beside the boxing hall’s cook. I dwarfed Ann easily with my height, and the old lady too that was now narrowing her eyes at me with an air of mystery.

“You don’t look scared to have your fortune told,” she observed.

“You’re a gypsy,” I replied. She frowned at my words, offending that I should use that phrase in front of her. “Do you know Aberama?”

“I can tell you all with a coin in my hand,” she suggested. “Or a slice of bread with butter.”

“Come in,” I told her, and stretched out my hand for the old woman to take. She was old and frail, weak in the bones, so when she hobbled forward I was quick to offer her support. “You can have some of my dinner,” I informed her, and then led her to the table where my brother and I sat.

“You are kind,” she noted, after I scraped most of my food onto an empty plate for her. “You want your fortune told for sure.”

I sat down in front of her, crossing my legs easily as I glared at the old woman. Her hair was black as the night sky, her skin tanned from the heat of the sun, and those eyes were so small and piercing- it was almost unnerving. “I want to know about Aberama.”

“Aberama Gold,” she answered me. “I haven’t seen him in over a year or more.”

“But you know him.”

“A very long time ago.”

“How long?”

“Long enough.” She munched on her food, appearing more interested in the food in front of her. Ann was standing right behind me with her arms crossed, looking annoyed that I was entertaining the woman for so long. The old lady focused on her food, unbothered by our company. A few minutes passed away, and she was still eating chicken when I pulled the plate away from her.

“Tell me something.”

“No patience, have you?”

“You are eating my dinner, so no,” I bellowed out, grateful that Ann had least walked away from our table by now.

“He sent me here,” she muttered in a soft voice, peering over my shoulder to see that Ann had left the room for good. “Waiting for you outside the city’s gates.”

“Aberama is?”

“Its not safe for him no more.”

“Why not?”

“The fight,” she breathed. “The fight ruined everything for them.” She licked the bottom of her lip where the water dribbled down from my cup. “They fell so low already, but now is the time to go back to their gypsy roots.”

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“They’re _leaving._ ”

* * *

The wind was hush all around me, the sounds of crickets igniting the air. My feet were trudging through the ankle high grass, as I saw him waiting for me across an open field. Nicu was standing beside him, the horse’s bridle tightly wrapped around his hand. Robb had slowed down his space, realizing we would want some space as we edged nearer to each other. Aberama looked the same, his familiar soft felt hat resting over his head. He wore a beige coloured waist coat unbuttoned and blowing in the wind, with a bright red neckerchief snuggly wrapped around his neck. He nudged Nicu forward with a light tug, sending them both towards me as I quickened up my pace. Arms stretched out, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pushing him into the side of Nicu as I kissed his lips quickly. He struggled to wrap his hands around me, since it was still wrapped around his horse’s bridle. I didn’t care, brushing my hands over the side of his face until it got lost in his luscious curls. His lips responded back quickly, kissing me with desperation the longer I stayed in his arms. “Sansa,” he breathed out with ecstasy, finding the time we were separated had been agonizing for us both. “Sansa,” he repeated, and did his best to unravel his hand out of his horse’s bridle so he could get a good hold on me. “Are you okay?” he spat out quickly. “Where were you last night? I couldn’t find you anywhere, and Wells would give me nothing-”

“-I’m fine.”

“Okay, but still-”

“I slept outside,” I told him. I looked over my shoulder as I heard my brother’s boots splashing in the muddy earth. “Near the gypsy market.”

“It isn’t safe there.”

“We were fine.”

“The police,” he reasoned. “Sansa, that wasn’t smart.”

“We already encountered the police,” I said with some regret. “And I got a taste of what’s life is like for you.” I let my hands smooth over the side of his tired face. “Abe, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, love.” He pecked his lips over the top of my brow, and then smoothed my untamed hair over till it went behind my right ear. “And you got your brother a new hat, I see.”

Robb stepped forward with an outstretched hand for the man to shake. Aberama by passed it, pushing his arm aside to give my brother a strong hug. “We’re family now,” he quipped, after he let my brother go. “There will be no shaking of hands.”

“Abe,” I said with happiness after he returned to my side, grabbing a hold of his hand to hold it tightly in my own. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he confessed, and leaned forward to give my lips a chaste kiss. “I’m glad the both of you are well.”

“I heard what happened last night.”

“We are in a mess,” he relayed with frustration. “And I’m trying to figure out a way out of it.”

“Is Bonnie okay?”

“Got knocked hard on the head, but I think he’s alright. He is sleeping in the camp now.” Aberama leaned forward, encroaching into my space as he muttered, “Will you be joining us?”

“Of course, we will.”

He kissed my lips happily, pleased to have me by his side again. “My daughters will be happy to see you!” he exclaimed. “Though it will be a little awkward at first… I told them the news.”

“Oh.”

“But I can kiss you now,” he chuckled, and with something of a smirk he leaned in to kiss at my lips again. “And no one can say a thing.”

“I can,” Robb warned, but Aberama only responded by slugging him on the side of the arm. “I like your over-protective brother,” he surmised, and then took a hold of the sides of my waist to lift me onto his horse. “We need men like him around.” He took a hold of his horse’s bridle, leading me forward with a confident air. My brother took a place by Aberama’s side, engaging in a soft conversation with him as I watched the two men from atop of the horse. The sun was setting, a dark auburn glow descending upon the grassy field. A dragonfly flickered through the sky, dark wings descending downwards and then dipping into the tall stalks of grass. It was peaceful here, and I felt I never wanted to leave it. Robb was saying something that made Aberama laugh, his shoulders hunching forward as he laughed as hard as he could. _Its nice to see them getting along,_ I mused, knowing both men were important figures in my life. Aberama was telling Robb on the best way to fish, for I heard, “You can catch them with your hands, you know. That’s the old gypsy way, but it requires skill. The key is to be nice and gentle, you get their hands over their gills, massaging it nice and slow so they don’t realize what you are going to do and then- _wham_ \- you take a tight hold of the fish and lift it out of the water. Bonnie is not so good at it, but you should see Esmeralda!”

My brother responded in a quiet voice, and I watched as Aberama laid his hand over my brother’s shoulder with glee. “Oh, yeah! She can hunt too. Out of all my daughters, Esmeralda is the only one that could survive without a husband to care for her.”

 _Look at the way they smile,_ I realized, seeing the happy looks casted between the two men. They could be almost brothers with their similar hats and way of dress, and a part of me wished it could be so.

“Sansa! You already ate?” Aberama inquired with lowered eyebrows. “I swear those _chouihani’s_ work on their own time,” he groaned, and then shook his head fretfully. “Esmeralda made us a nice dinner. I’ve been starving myself the whole afternoon.” He turned his attention back to my brother, obviously being in a talkative mood. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so, but I could only assume that he was truly happy. For a man that lost everything last night, it appeared he had made up for it with our company. “Riding a horse is the easiest thing in the world!” Aberama shouted out, his voice echoing across the flat plain. “I don’t need to teach you a thing. You just go on it, and the rest comes naturally to you.” He patted my brother on the back as he gibed, “I’ll make a man out of you Robb! I will teach you how to hunt, and ride a horse, and fish, and how to live off the land like a gypsy.” He turned his head in my direction as he shouted out, “And I’ll do the same thing with Sansa too!  You’ll see, I’ll make gypsies out of ye both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chouhani- Witch with fortune telling abilities. A similar skill that Polly Gray notably has in the Peaky Blinder show.


	22. Jumping the Broomstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama is in the best of moods once he has Sansa back at his side, and he is quick to show her the gypsy lifestyle he hopes she will live when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @littleaidangillen 
> 
> Your edits are always an inspiration to me, and I appreciate the work you put into your Instagram account. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I had fun writing it.

Aberama was hunched forward, his eyes closed as he continued to laugh at me. I was too busy covering my mouth to care, still taken back by the thing I just put into my mouth. “It stings!” I complained, which made his deep throated howls grow even louder. “Aberama, it stings!”

“I don’t think I want to try it now,” my brother piped up beside me.

“Abe, stop laughing at me,” I chided, which made his giggling fit only continue. “You should have warned me.”

He fell on his back, removing his hat as he rolled over to his side. I placed the cup down to get a handle over him, letting out a reluctant laugh once I saw tears gushing down his face. His chest heaved one last time, and once he was completely spent, he simply lied on the ground trying to catch his breath. I watched his laboured breathing, the way his hand adorably rubbed over his firm stomach. His children on the other side was silent, unaccustomed to seeing their father behave this way. A cough sounded through the air, Aberama letting it come out softly for a second or two. “Ohhh,” he simply moaned, and then crawled himself off the ground until he could sit close beside me. “I’m glad you enjoyed your nettled tea.”

“Hmph.”

“Go on,” he teased. “Drink it up.”

“You can have it.”

“Oh no,” he said with a wave of a hand. “It’s all yours.”

I stuck my tongue at him like a child, which only brought a terrible smug smile across his face. He turned his gaze away from me, retrieving his hat so he could look like his normal self again.

“Father,” Mariam called out on the other side of the fire. “I haven’t heard you laugh like that in a good long while.”

He nodded his head soberly, probably sharing his daughter’s sentiments. A small moment of silence passed by the fire, and then sound sparked through the air from the soft slurping of Aberama as he enjoyed his own cup of nettled tea.

Robb made a sound beside me, finally being brave enough to try a sip of the tea. “God its hot,” he observed aloud. “Leaves a sting… a tingling sort of feeling-”

“-back of the throat,” Aberama interjected. “Feel it going up your nose, kind of.”

“Yes,” my brother responded with remorse tethering through his voice.

“If you ever have a nasty cold or sore throat then you know what to drink.” Aberama crossed his legs to sit more comfortably across the plaid black and red blanket. “Stinging nettle tea, plucked from a field just a little down further.” He lowered his tin cup as he quietly remarked, “Esmeralda found it.”

Esmeralda was off in the darkness washing the dinner dishes, a single candle was the only thing in our line of sight to show us that she was truly safe. Aberama red caravan was the only thing parked in this isolated field, his fellow campers had gone from the site a long time ago. He claimed he needed to be separated from them, not wanting to put anyone else’s lives in danger now that Bonnie has lost his title of Birmingham’s welterweight champion.

“Dinner was good,” my brother concluded, now that he was the last one to finish his plate of dinner. “I never knew rabbits could taste so good.”

“Next time you see one running down the street you’ll know you’ve been missing out,” Aberama taunted. “Good food, it is.” He outstretched his arm to pull me into his body, an action that took me off guard. “It’s too bad the gamers complain when I’m trying to kill one. They moan and complain when it gets at their nice little garden, but when they see one of us gypsy’s walking down the road with a rabbit they are quick to make a fuss.” He smiled suddenly, wide with pure happiness that brought a glow to his cool blue eyes under the firelight. “Did I ever tell you about my friend, Ed?”

Robb shook his head in reply, and soon Aberama fell into a comfortable lapse of storytelling. His voice was soft and peaceful, though it held a faint level of amusement as he told the tale of how his gypsy friend tricked a local gamekeeper. “And so, you see, he held his hands out to his sides,” Aberama explained. “Letting it swing beside him, so the man could see he had nothing to hide.” Aberama’s hand stroked the side of my arm fondly, pleased to have me near him. “You know they would call in the police for us taking the rabbits, but I see no real difference if it jumped a few yards past their perfect white picket fence. A rabbit is a rabbit, and land is land, and I don’t understand why they make such a fuss about these things.”

“But you said Ed caught two rabbits?”

“Two fine rabbits,” Aberama echoed in a smooth tone of voice. “Brought it home for his family, and his wife made a nice meal out of it, or so I’ve been told.”

I watched the gypsy man beside me scratch at his week’s old scruff, while my brother tapped his fingernails over the side of his tea cup as he considered the matter. “But you said his hands were empty?”

“I did.”

“Then he had a bag with him?”

“No,” Aberama drawled out from the corner of his mouth.

Robb’s lips puckered outwards, and then he turned his head to Aberama’s daughters as he looked to them for some assistance.

“Father is the one to tell the story, not I.” Maria made a show of sticking up her hands defensively, not wishing to upset her father when the night was going so well.

“Need help, boy,” Aberama jeered beside me. “How about you, Sansa? What do you think?”

“He had to sneak the rabbits away from the gamekeeper somehow.”

“Yes.”

“But… did he stick it under his jacket.”

“No, not on such a hot summer’s day like that.”

“Inside of his pants then.”

“One down his right leg, and one down the other,” he quipped with a telling smirk. He unexpectedly leaned forward to peck his lips against mine, showing affection for the first time in front of his family members. “Smart girl,” he hushed while I was still under a haze. There was a snapping sound from the other side of the fire, and then a tossing of sticks into the roaring flames from Maria. _She’s upset,_ I knew, and then lowered my gaze with some regret.

“An old gypsy trick,” Aberama continued in a much quieter voice. “We have to do whatever we can to survive out here.” His hands rovered down my arm, while the side of his rib-case leaned into my frame. “I only hope Esmeralda is alright, she’s been washing those dishes longer than usual. Will one of you girls check on her?”

Isabela was the first to leave the fire, walking briskly into the darkness to look after her older sister. Robb watched her attentively, and then lifted his plate off the floor with a small muttering that he would hand it off to Esmeralda.

“Still can’t make up his mind about which one he likes,” Aberama observed quietly to himself. His hand pressed into my arm harder, stroking it deftly with profound affection. “Gypsies like to keep marriage in the family,” he prompted up. “Its not uncommon for us to marry our cousins, second cousins or some relative or another. At least that is the old way, but as you can see for yourself there is a lot of intermarriage.” He inched his head backwards to take a better look at me, quietly offering: “My father is a gypsy, but he married an outsider… an Englishwoman.”

“But you don’t like English people.”

“Only because the way they treat us,” he quickly explained. “But I don’t hate them… not when I have their blood running through my veins.” He pointed out his left hand to his daughter sitting across the fire. “And the blood of my children too.”

“Oh.”

“They got Scottish in them too, from their mother,” he added. “We are not pure-blooded Romani, but that is rather hard to find these days.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter, as long as you know where you come from.”

“I suppose.” He began to rub the side of his jawline that was furthest from me, falling into a musing of his own. I was tempted to kiss him then, biting my lip at the mere thought of it. I darted my eyes to the other side of the fire, seeing the dark eyes of Maria watching us closely. “Now the three of them are gone for a while,” Aberama deliberated aloud. “I wonder what they are up too.”

“Gossiping,” Maria suggested aloud. “About the two of you.”

“Oh,” her father answered her with a sudden shyness. “I only hope its only good things,” he laughed, but I sensed a falseness in his voice. “It is getting late too.”

“ _They_ will be gone by the morning, won’t they?”

“Yes,” he assented. “It’s a working day tomorrow.”

“Monday,” I offered out, which earned a quick nod of the head from the man beside me.

“And you know who, might coming looking for your brother.”

I lowered my gaze, wishing I could bring up the last argument we had together. The issue was still tethering in the air between us, and I simply wanted to understand his reasoning for being a hired hand. I was determined not to judge his actions, not after the brief encounter I had with the police, for if that was just a taste of what his life was like then he might have had grounds for working for the Shelby’s.

“He might come looking for me too,” a soft voice uttered close to my ear. I felt a tightened grip around my arm with worry, and when I looked up, I noticed how intent Aberama was to seek out my gaze. “I don’t even think our blood ties can save us now.”

“What will you do?”

“I don’t know.” He reached forward for his cup of tea, swirling it around his mouth once it slipped past his rosy pink lips. “I guess it depends on what he has in mind.”

“Did Bonnie put up a good fight?”

“Best one I’ve ever seen!” he bellowed out. “That man was a real challenge for him.”

“Then what happened?” I exclaimed, before I leaned into his body further.

“What happened?” he echoed. “Oh love, if only you knew.”

“Abe?”

“That man could read Bonnie like a book,” he grunted from the corner of his lip. “Knew every punch before Bonnie could ever finish it and blocked it every time.”

“Like six sense,” I laughed.

“Oh, don’t utter out such superstition in front of me,” he warned, which earned a hearty laughter from myself. Maria raised herself off the ground suddenly and soundlessly walked around the fire, going just behind our backs to get to her siblings. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” he moaned. I took a hold of the side of his face, tilting it towards me, and with something of a smile I brought his face forward until he decided to kiss me. I held onto him tighter, encouraging him to continue until our lips formed perfectly over one another. He let out a heated breath from his nose, leaning into me further with sudden eagerness. His mouth tasted funny, and I could only suppose his beloved nettled tea had something to do with it. I lapped my tongue inside of his mouth, making a sound escape the back of his throat in surprise after my action. “Are you being naughty?” he asked in a husky voice, after he parted our lips. Hands slowly wrapped around my entire frame, bringing me hard against his chest, and then Aberama tilted his head in such a way to kiss the whole of my lips with a dominant air about him. I could feel a tingling sensation down below, residing over my belly and going further down. “Sansa,” he warned, after I pulled down at his red neckerchief, wishing he could take off his shirt. “Behave.”

I kissed him in reply, stroking my hands through his hair at the back of his nape like I always did. I really did love the soft texture to his hair, the way it curled through my fingers as I weaved my way through it. His kisses were to die for, making me weak and delirious for more. He broke our lips away to catch his breath, and before I knew it, they were pressed together with a firmness to prove he wouldn’t stop anytime soon. I found my body steadily falling backwards, realizing he was lowering me to the ground. My back touched the ground, his hands rovering all over me, and soon he was kissing me in a seductive way as if his life depended upon it. “Oh,” escaped his lips suddenly, and then he turned his head sharply to the right to glare into the darkness. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I forgot they were there.”

“Where?”

“They are there,” he answered me back in a husky voice, still heavily aroused by our little escapade.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he said with resentment. “Best to stop it now, or they will never speak to me again.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Maria would,” he chuckled, and then combed his fingers through my hair lovingly. “Bright as a fires flames,” he exclaimed, and then smiled at me prettily. Aberama leaned forward to peck at my lips despite of his own resolve, somewhat relieved that I didn’t respond back. “Have you ever heard of the expression ‘jumping the broomstick?’”

“No, why?”

“Oh, nothing,” he lied. His fingers streamed through the last of my hair, curling it under till it fell over the palm of hand.

“You are not going to tell me what that means.”

“No,” he said with a smile. “Not yet, at least.”

I took his hand in my own, pulling it away from my loose tresses until I could hold it in my own. “I love you, Aberama.”

He leaned forward, kissing me without reserve. We were at it again, lost in each other’s arms, only stopping once we heard a metallic clang that shook through the air that came from somewhere behind us. Aberama still had a tight grip on me as he peered over my shoulder, staring into the darkness. “Bonnie’s up,” he whispered, and then let his fingers slid down my back until it reached the bottom. “I’m going to talk to him,” he hushed, and then leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to the side of my cheek. “Just wait here, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Aberama was god knows where, when Bonnie strolled his way around the fire and took a seat next to me. He was tiredly scratching his back, his elbow high up in the air as he tried to reach a difficult spot when I offered him a quiet greeting. He made no reply, only scratching himself harder as he stared into the fire. There were surprisingly no bruises to his face, even though I was told he was knocked out pretty hard by Kareem Qureshi. He dropped his arm down to his side, and then leaned forward to peer down at his father’s cup. “Nettle tea,” he observed, and lifted the cup off the ground to drink the last of it. He let out a relieved sigh once he got to the bottom, dragging his long arm across his lips in satisfaction. “Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know.”

“Surprised to see you here.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah,” he sneered out sharply. “Hoping you weren’t going to come actually.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

He chuckled to himself lowly, and then stretched out his tired legs towards the fire. “Heard you haven’t seen Mr. Shelby yet?”

“No, have you?”

“I was knocked out,” he reminded me. “And when I woke up everything was chaotic… I just remember my father dragging me off the boxing ring as fast as he could.”

“You heard what happened?”

“Yeah,” he relayed in a soft tone of voice.

“They killed him.”

“He didn’t deserve that,” he mused aloud. “He was a good fighter, and he won fair and square.” There was a metallic clang again, someone was either entering or exiting the caravan at this point. “When I see Mr. Shelby, I will tell him that myself.”

“Its not like it will bring him back.” I raised my head upwards once I heard footsteps approaching me from behind, and soon I saw the dark silhouette of Maria walk past us.

“No, but I think he should know.”

“Is that wise?” Maria piped up from the other side of the fire. “I think we should leave.”

“Leave?” Bonnie echoed. “And go where?”

“Anywhere.”

“You are only saying that, because father suggested it.”

“And I think he is right.”

“It will blow over,” Bonnie said as an excuse. “I will get back my title and continue to fight.”

“You think Thomas Shelby will forgive you so easily!” she argued back. Her legs were crossed over as she added, “You told me yourself he threatened you, if-”

“-it was a bluff.” Bonnie’s voice raised higher as he argued back: “He never meant it.”

“You think he was lying?”

“I think he needs me.”

“He did, but not anymore.”

“No.”

“You lost, Bonnie, and now its time for us to go home.”

“We have no home.”

“Exactly.” She combed her long black bangs away from her face as he concluded, “Our lives are in danger, and the only thing you concern yourself about is your pride.”

An awkward silence ensued, and I secretly wished Aberama would come to ease away the tension. Maria picked up a stick and prodded at the fire; yellow sparks bursting into the air and dancing up to the dark heavens above. Bonnie crossed his arms across his chest, looking thoroughly annoyed with his sister.

“He might take an interest in my brother,” I spoke aloud. “Maybe your sister is right… maybe you should leave.”

“No one asked for your opinion,” Bonnie gibed.

“It was a suggestion.”

A snapping ignited through the air, and Maria pointed the end of her pointy stick at me as she called out, “How old are you anyways?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Twenty-three,” she repeated in a menacing tone of voice. “And why exactly are you interested in my father?”

“Because I like him,” I stated in an exacting tone of voice.

“My father,” she began. “Is nearly _twice_ your own age. You realize that, don’t you?”

There was singing coming off in the far distance, and the occasional giggle sounding through the air that belonged to a woman. A few seconds passed by before Robb came into the firelight, glancing at the three of us with curiosity before he took a seat next to Bonnie. He must have sensed the tension, for he rubbed the palms of his hands together. “It’s a nice night,” he offered out, and then looked behind him where the deep baritone voice of Aberama Gold was still ringing through the air. “You should hear your father.”

“We can,” Maria replied with a look of boredom.

“I haven’t heard him sing that since we were kids,” Bonnie offered out, and then shifted himself across the patterned blanket to get a better look. Aberama appeared at that moment, substituting singing for a hush humming as he gazed around the fire to look at his family and friends.

“Hello,” he greeted to us all, still having an arm around Esmeralda with a happy look about him. “I pulled her away from the kitchen,” he joked, and then turned his gaze to his daughter lovingly. She smiled at him sweetly, breaking herself away from her father to take a seat surprisingly next to my brother, Robb. “Isabela is coming,” he stated. “I had her switch positions with Esmeralda… she’s done enough work for today.” He licked his bottom lips once he caught my gaze, and then settled down nicely beside me with a cheerful air about him. He dipped his hand deep into his pocket and then pulled out a thick red material that was neatly folded in a small square. He wordlessly handed it to me, and then brought his hands into his lap again.

“What is it?” I asked, but he decided to not answer my question. I unfolded the soft fabric, taking note of the small white details that was stitched upon it. Gold trimming went around it, which held a shimmering colour under the bright firelight. “A scarf.”

“For your hair,” he whispered, once he leaned into my space.

“Thank you, Aberama.” I reached for his hand and held it tightly, feeling the warmth of his skin immediately. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, his blue eyes shining with happiness and desire at the same time. “Thank you so much.” He brushed the side of my hair back and kissed the side of my cheek just next to my ear, a soft answer reached my ears which brought a profound feeling over me.

His hand was still in mine when he returned his gaze back to the fire, the entire camp was silent as they all got lost in their own thoughts. I wanted to spend the night with Aberama, but I knew that I could not. I wanted so many things…

Soft footsteps padded across the dirt floor, and the sweeping white dress of Isabela captured our attention as she walked into view. She noticed the seat next to Robb was taken, so she had no choice but to sit next to her sister, Maria. I let out a small sigh, feeling tired, and yet, happy to have Aberama by my side. “It’s almost time to turn in,” he spoke aloud. “Sansa and Robb, I already have a small tent set up for you.”

“We thought it was going to rain,” Esmeralda chimed in. “But luckily, that wasn’t the case.”

“Thank you,” Robb answered her in a deep tenor. Isabela fidgeted at that moment, pulling at the sleeves of her dress in a nervous manner. Maria looked bored, staring off into the darkness as she was lost in her own thoughts. I couldn’t see Bonnie, though, his view was eclipsed by his father.

“Will you still work for Mr. Shelby?” I asked the man beside me.

“Is it still bothering you?” he questioned me. “Working for them?”

“I don’t understand it.”

“You don’t have too,” he offered me in a calming tone of voice. “But if it helps, he doesn’t need my services anymore.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” I joked.

“Fascist fanatics cannot be put down that way,” he pondered aloud. “Thomas is taking a different avenue.”

“What avenue?”

“Things that will put fear in them,” he revealed, and then gave me a look to prevent me from asking any further questions.

“So, if you are not needed and Bonnie’s career is done.”

“Its not done,” he argued back with a teasing look.

“You know what I mean,” I giggled back, with my fingers toying with the present he had just given me.

“Yes.”

“Are you leaving? The old gypsy woman said you were… and I thought…”

“I’m strongly considering it.”

“But you won’t leave suddenly, will you?” I fretted aloud. “Suddenly go, and then I won’t see you again.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I will.”

I narrowed my eyes at him with distrust, and only then realizing he was teasing me. “You really are in a good mood, aren’t you?”

“I am,” he conceded, and then leaned in to kiss my lips quickly. I rubbed my hand down the front of his coat, happy to have his arms wrapped around me. “And if I leave, you are coming with me.”

“Okay.”

“You have my word.”

 


	23. Under Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's learns a lot about Aberama's intentions from his daughter, Isabela, and his actions later on only confirm it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @Clarissa_DN38416
> 
> Thank you for always be willing to lend a ear whenever I want to talk about the "travelers" in England during the twentieth-century. I appreciate you educating me on the matters, and for clarifying the historical articles I have read as I try to better understand Romani travelers and other travelers that roamed around the English countryside. It is still a lot to grasp, so I appreciate your assistance. 
> 
> To all those that are still reading this story I appreciate it. If you notice any historical inaccuracies, please do not hesitate to comment down below. I know this is a work of fiction, but I the last thing I wish to do is offend someone. Sigh, okay, I think I got this. Enjoy the chapter!

Something knocked me on the side of my rib, which forced me to open my eyes in pain. Robb elbow was thrust there, unintentionally of course, since he was still sound asleep. I suppressed a groan and then rolled away from his side of the blanket, finding the ground much harder than I remembered. A faint light peered its way through the crack of the tent, a few stray water droplets falling to the ground. It rained sometime late at night, so I can only assume that Esmeralda was right all along.

I could see the smooth dirt floor was damp from the rain, the grey stones sleek with moisture. My arms were stretched out to the fullest, and then I crawled out from the blankets to get outside of the tent. The air was cool, a shadow of a mist still clung to the air. A teal blue sky above my head with the moon and the sun battling for dominance, but I knew it was only a matter of time till the moon surrendered with one final bow and slipped beneath the endless horizon. A forestry was spotted ahead, far beyond my reach, a flat field was where Aberama parked his bright red caravan. I looked over to his vehicle now, his home resting over four large wooden spoked wheels. The red paint glossed under the faint morning light; a black pit where the fire was looked tarnished and abandoned this morning. I outstretched my legs, rubbing my hands down the length of my arms to keep myself warm. The air was cool, unlike yesterday, and I worried of catching a cold. Slowly I made my way over to his caravan, hearing it completely silent inside; I hesitated to go up the ladder, fearing to wake up the occupants inside. The hesitation lasted for more than a minute, and then I abruptly turned my back to it and descended the steps. _I will wait until they awaken,_ I decided, and then wandered over to the firepit for some peace of mind.

I fidgeted with my fingers as I remembered the way Aberama kissed me goodnight. _He didn’t want to let me go._ A stick was picked off the ground, and I toyed with the piece of wood funnily. _I only wish he hadn’t._

Maria had not spoken a word to me for the rest of the night, I remembered, and his youngest daughter was unusually quiet. _Esmeralda was acting strange as well,_ I noted, finding it odd that she spent most of her time with her brother and Robb.

It must have been the early hours of morning, for I was the only one awake. I was growing restless, however, and wished I could take to the open fields alone.

“I need to make myself useful,” I voiced aloud. I spotted a pile of dry firewood that was covered for the night and began to pile it up in the firepit the best I could. I never started a fire before, only watched others did it. I was determined to start it, however, and worked for some time to stack the smaller wood at the bottom before I pilled the larger one on top. _I think that’s how its done._ I looked everywhere for matches, but there was none to be found. I grumbled angrily, wishing all my efforts weren’t in vain. It was at that moment that the caravan door swung open, and Isabela skipped down the ladder at a frantic pace.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she screeched, and ran on the other side of the caravan to perform the task. I couldn’t help but snicker at the sight of it, realizing that you could pick any old spot to do it. Isabela rounded the caravan after a minute, looking sheepishly shy as she approached me. “Well…” she rubbed her hands down her arms in nervousness. “I suppose that was nothing new.” She took a place beside me, observing the stacks of wood I had set up this morning. “Oh, are you trying to start a fire?”

“I was.”

“Father has matches,” she said in a bubbly voice. “I’ll be right back.” She almost skipped away from me, being in a better mood than most at this time of the morning.

I let out a low sigh, looking at the distant horizon that was brightening up by the second. The sky was serenely blue, and the rising sun added a hint of yellow over the grass up ahead. Isabella came down the steps, a broad grin settled over her face as she looked at me. “Here,” she piped up, and placed the box of matches in my hand.

I bent down on one knee, knowing the dress would get sticky with mud. The match struck against the side of the box; the stick ignited, sending a tiny puff of smoke into the air. I applied it to a thin strip of wood and then another; tossing it into the fire before I reapplied it somewhere else, hoping the flames would rise fairly quickly. “Did I do it right?”

“For your first time you did fine.”

“Thanks.”

She accepted the box, and then crouched down to the fire next to me. “Father says he really likes you,” she said with an innocent look about her. “And that you like him?”

“Yes, I do.”

She glanced downwards, watching the tiny flickers of flames lift upwards. She looked puzzled by the thought, not fully understanding her father’s reasonings. “Why?”

“Why?”

“Why do you like him?”

“He is sweet,” I told her. “Kind, caring, and I like being around him. I… I love it actually.” I fidgeted with the bottom of my dress as I continued, “Its like… well, its like I _need_ him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I can’t stand it when I’m not around him. I go crazy,” I laughed. “Its not like I can’t be independent of him, because I can! Its more of… I feel better whenever I’m around him.”

“I think I understand.”

“He makes me feel complete.”

“Is a part of you missing?” she teased.

“No, it isn’t like that,” I rebutted. “I am fine by myself, its just he makes my life better.”

“Oh.”

“And I think it’s the same with him.”

She nodded her head at me unwillingly, brushing her light-coloured hair away from her face.

“Its been like that since we first met,” I explained. “An instant connection the minute our eyes first locked onto one another.” I felt nervous after this confession, bundling up the bottom of my dress with a timid nature. “I really do like him, Isabela, in fact I _love_ him.”

_There, I said it._

I licked at my bottom lips nervously, intent on avoiding her gaze for the time being.

“It will be hard,” she stated with a depth of feeling. “If you two end up together.” She waited for me to turn her gaze to her filled with curiosity. “It would have been better if you were one of us,” she relented. “Or at least, the other way around.”

“I know that.”

“You have a life of privilege.” She picked up a long wooden stick in front of her and began to prod the growing fire. “But if you stay with him that life is gone.”

“Stay with him?”

“Marry,” she clarified.

I sucked in my right cheek, and then let out a nervous sigh at the thought of it.

“He will ask you, I’m sure of it.”

“Are you certain?”

“He wouldn’t have brought you here, if that wasn’t his intention.”

“He has brought me to his camp before.”

“I know,” she sheepishly laughed. “But you do realize that you and the Robb are the only ones invited here since as long as I can remember. Why, its probably been years…” Her voice trailed off, and then she suddenly closed her eyes. “Oh, that Shelby boy came here once, but I only saw him once or twice. He wasn’t allowed to be around us girls.” She smirked at that thought and poked the firewood a little harder. “Father didn’t want us to see him.”

“He was protecting you.”

“I know, but Maria wasn’t pleased.” We both broke out in quiet giggles, not loud enough to disturb the others. “Its to early to start breakfast.”

“Then what should we do.”

“Stay in the warmth of the fire,” she contemplated aloud, and then left me with a a soft assurance that she would be back. A rugged mat was in her arms when she returned, and soon we were stretched out across it while staring into the fiery flames.

“I thought of you as my sister,” Isabela mentioned out of the blue. “A friend.” She drew a straight line across the sand in front of her, just inches away from the patterned blanket underneath us. “But you would be my mother.”

“Ah.”

“Technically.”

“I don’t like that,” I admitted aloud. “You’re only a few years younger than me.”

“Imagine how Maria will feel… or Bonnie.”

“Can we just ignore that fact.”

“No,” she teased, and unexpectedly stuck out her tongue at me. “I will bring it up all the time.”

“Don’t.”

“Mother,” she taunted, and then suddenly rolled away from me as if she feared I would playfully hit her. I remained where I was, almost grimacing in front of the fire as I thought about what she had said. “But you don’t like it.”

“Being called your mother, then no.”

“But that is what will happen to you, _if_ you marry him.”

“You speak so much of marriage, and Abe hasn’t even brought that up yet,” I complained. I shut my eyes with remorse, at odds of whether I should have spoken it aloud.

“He brought you here,” she reminded me. “He gave you that necklace!” She watched me reach down to touch the golden chain, holding it with some form of affection. “I saw him gave you that scarf for your hair last night. Sansa, how can you not see his intentions?”

“I only…”

“Our way is different from yours,” she stated with unexpected maturity. “It means a lot.”

“I…”

“More than you will ever know.”

The caravan door opened, and it was Maria that stumbled out of it with a look of sleepiness. She took one look at the fire, spotting me in front of it, and then quickly shut the door. “She really does hate me.”

“Yeah,” Isabela snickered, realizing that her sister wouldn’t come out of the caravan anytime soon. “She will have to marry sooner than we all expected.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The day that fathers marry you, is the day she is leaving home.” She shook her head with slight amusement. “Maybe even before that.”

“I don’t want that to happen.”

“It already has,” she noted. “She has already asked father more than once to join with the rest of the travelers heading east.”

“And?”

“She intends to find a husband,” Isabela blurted out as though it was fairly obvious. “So does Esmeralda, but she will take her time doing it.”

“What about Bonnie?”

“Bonnie is focused on boxing.” She prodded the stick into a thick piece of wood, watching it shift over to the right before it toppled downwards into the scorching hot flames. “He has abandoned our ways long ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What-” My brother yawn was heard from inside the tent, letting us know that he had awoken. “Robb is up.”

“He is very loud, isn’t he?”

“You have no idea! Have you heard him snore?” Isabela laughed at my remark and made sure she looked presentable by the time my brother joined us by the fire. She left space for him, batting her eyelashes at him in a flirty manner, but my brother was too drowsy with sleep to notice.

Most of my brother’s attention was taken over by Isabela, allowing my thoughts to drift away to an uncertain future. I felt nervous at the idea of Aberama wanting to marry me, and yet, a part of me knew the answer I would give to him when the time came.

* * *

“I overslept!” Aberama was stumbling down the ladder as he did his best to hold up his pants. “The sun is up already.”

Isabela looked slightly guilty as she admitted, “I did wonder why you were in bed.”

“There is so much to do.” He looked down at his breeches, trying to lift it up higher to his waist. “I need to get properly dressed. Sansa and Robb, you will have to make sure you look presentable. Give me five minutes and I get a bath area set up for you both.” He used his free hand to scratch at his messy bed head. “Okay, ten!” he relented, and then quickly walked over to the caravan to change into his normal clothing.

“He needs a belt,” Isabela laughed, and then rose up as well with a subtle mention that she would start to prepare breakfast.

Robb scooted over to me, leaning against my body slightly so he could whisper something into my ear. “I think she likes me.”

“Oh?”

“Its fairly obvious.”

“Yes, Robb,” I answered back in utter sarcasm.

“I don’t know how I feel about her though.” He scratched the top of his ear, looking into the fire with an air of uncertainty. “I liked her sister more.”

“You don’t have a chance with Maria.”

“I know,” he grunted. “But I do like her more.”

“Oh, so you _still_ like her?”

“She’s pretty,” he relented. “Something about her dark hair and eyes, you know.”

“No.” I smirked at him playfully as I added, “Aberama has _blue_ ones.”

“He does.” He elbowed me in good humour. “I don’t want to hear you boast about how happy you are with him.”

“Why not?”

“Arghhh.”

“I like him.”

“Sansa.”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

He shook his head at me fretfully, only stopping once he heard the caravan door open. It was Aberama that was climbing down the short ladder, one hand occupied by a large bucket he was holding tightly against his chest. Once he was closer, we saw white bristles sticking out of his mouth, and when he turned his head, we saw his teeth clenching onto the handle. The bucket was settled down on the side of the caravan, and then he moved it further away from our view as if he rethought things. “Ah, what the hell,” was heard off in the distance, after he dropped the bristled brush into the large bucket. He strolled his way towards us, his eyes entirely focused on me. “Good morning, Sansa,” he uttered in a smooth voice, kneeling onto the ground to peck his lips on the side of my cheek. His blue eyes sparkled when he looked at me, his face gleaming with happiness. “I got you set up for a bath,” he told me, and then reached into his coat pocket to hand me a bar of soap.

“Oh,” Robb voiced beside me, realizing we would have to do it out in the open.

“No river this time, I’m afraid. We have to do it the old-fashioned way.” He looked slightly uneasy as he added, “You won’t like this, but try not to use up a lot of the water. I only have so much stored away in the caravan and after that it’s gone.”

“I don’t think we need too…” Robb stopped once he saw the look on Aberama’s face, and then sheepishly turned his gaze toward the fire as if he no longer existed.

I laid a hand over the top of Aberama’s shoulder and quietly whispered a thank you into his ear. He responded with a deep kiss, unbothered that my brother was right beside us. “I’ll get you set up,” he contemplated aloud, and rose to his feet with a hand offered to me. “Nothing you haven’t done before.”

He was wrong in this case. Aberama’s way of life was still new to me, despite us pretending that it wasn’t. He led me towards the bucket, his hand tightly clenching mine with a strange fervour. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and began to kiss me with wantonness, playing with my hair that fell over the front of my shoulders. “Sansa,” he hushed with a huskiness to his voice, wrapping his firm hands around the back of my shoulder to pull me more into him. Aberama was restless this morning, energetic to keep his lips over mine. “I missed you last night,” he breathed into the air. His thumb rubbed the side of my cheek soothingly, staring into my eyes with a mixture of lust and desire. “It’s getting harder to wait.”

“I know.”

“ _No,_ ” he drawled out. “You don’t.” His hands dropped away from me after that, and he was quick to leave me at the spot to get rid of that awful temptation. I was left to attend to my own needs, removing my dress ever so slightly as I felt goosebumps rising all over my body. The wind felt chilly against my naked frame, and I did my best to suppress a groan as I rubbed the brush hard against my body. Every now and then I would look over to see if anyone was watching, but I was left undisturbed, their heads forever tilted towards the fire, even Aberama respected my privacy. _Though it must be difficult for him,_ I noted, but luckily for him, he had his youngest daughter and Robb to entertain him.


	24. A Change of Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sansa and Robb return to the city they hear some news, and quickly realize Mr. Shelby is interested in investing his time somewhere else.

I was bobbing up and down on the back of Nicu; Aberama was forcing his horse to gallop a little faster across the empty field. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother far behind us, struggling to maintain the same level of command. “Robb,” I voiced aloud, which made Aberama look over his shoulder and call out something in his native language. Bonnie’s horse heard his master’s voice and picked up the pace to gallop close behind us.

“You’re going to be late.”

“Its fine.”

“No, its _not_ fine,” Aberama complained in front of me.

“Its not the end of the world.” It was one of our first arguments, a fact that left me slightly unnerved. I inched backwards, looking down at the warm brown dress Isabela had leant to me. Robb was wearing a new change of clothes as well, except it was his normal apparel I had let Aberama borrow sometime ago. Aberama was determined we look presentable before he rode us back to the city of Birmingham, disguising the events that occurred last night when we snuck out of the city.

“I think I’m in enough trouble as it is.” Aberama huffed out loudly as he continued: “With Bonnie’s defeat and all.”

“It was one fight.”

“One fight,” he echoed out with frustration. “You expect Thomas Shelby to just blow it off.” His voice was filled with mockery, so very aggravated with the situation. His sudden ill-humour did not match the tranquil setting around us, for even the birds were singing peacefully on such a fine summer’s day. “I can’t take you inside of the city like I intended too,” he mused aloud. “People will see… I can’t have them seeing us together.”

“And why not?”

“Sansa,” he simply replied, though there was an edge to his voice. He never had to explain himself, the remembrance of Mr. Shelby shooting that man down in the hallway where I currently lived was enough of an explanation for the both of us.

“I’m tired of us living our lives in fear!”

“It isn’t fear.”

“Well, whatever it is, I _hate_ it.”

“We have to find a way out of it,” Aberama conceded. “I need to take you out of this city.”

“Would you do that?”

“Of course, I would, Sansa.” A hand dropped away from the tan coloured bridle and reached down to his stomach where both of my hands were resting. “I just need more time,” he soothingly replied, with a soft stroking of his hand against mine. “But we are running out of it.”

“I know.”

“You won’t see me in the city for a bit,” he quipped. “Bonnie wants to continue his boxing, but I think he should rest for a couple of days until the drama dies down.”

“Will Shelby even want him back?”

“He’s a _champion._ ” Aberama hand slipped down mine, and then returned to his horse’s bridle. “It would take a lot for Shelby to give him up.”

“But he could.”

“He could.”

The grass lowered significantly, letting us know we were just approaching the graveled pathways that would lead us back to the city. Aberama muttered something under his breath after he leaned closer to Nicu’s ear, and his faithful steed stopped in his place. Bonnie’s horse kept going much to my amusement, causing Aberama to yell out something in his language for his horse to at least slow down.

“You have to be in control,” the man in front of me scolded. “Tell him to stop.”

“How?”

Aberama shook his head at Robb, perplexed that he was allowing his horse to keep going. “ _How_ do you think?” Robb frantically pulled on the horse’s bridle, though it wasn’t hard enough to convince his horse to stop completely. “The boy has no sense.”

I laughed lightly, finding it entertaining how short-tempered Aberama was this morning. “Robb, pull harder!” I yelled out.

“I don’t know what my daughters see in him.”

“A pretty face,” I countered.

“A pretty face with scars all over it,” he muttered, and then offered a soft apology. “I shouldn’t let all my troubles get to me.”

“You’re a father,” I reminded him. “And things aren’t exactly going your way.”

We watched Robb finally take command of his horse, but it was only after he managed to get a few feet away from us. Aberama instructed Robb to bring his horse back to us, a struggle as my brother tried to handle the bridle effectively. “I will have to teach him these things,” he noted aloud, and then brought Nicu forward to meet my brother. “I don’t know when I will see the two of you again, but when I do…” Aberama pointed his hand directly at Robb. “You will learn how to ride a horse _properly._ ”

Robb face soured in front of us, looking shameful as he watched Aberama easily slide off his horse.

“What do you mean,” I spoke aloud, but paused for Aberama’s cool blue eyes to reach my own. “You don’t know when you will see me again.”

“I’m moving the caravan,” he stated as though it was a fact. “And I will have to keep an eye on my children for a bit.”

“So, I won’t see you?”

“It will only be for a few days.”

“But that’s a long time.”

“I know,” he admitted. He took a hold of his other horse, bringing it closer to our own. “But Maria wants to join the others,” he reasoned in a lower tenor. “And that is something I cannot refuse her.”

“She wants to leave.”

Aberama tilted his head downwards, letting his hat cover the whole of his visage. Robb attempted to climb down his horse, struggling a bit in the background.

“Finally,” Robb breathed out. He was hunched over the ground, supremely glad to be off the stubborn horse. “Sansa, it’s getting late.”

“We have to go,” I agreed with my brother, and then laid a hand on the top of Aberama’s shoulder. His eyes were dark when they looked up at me, not with lust as it normally did but with sadness. “Maria.”

“I just wish she could understand.” He raised up both of his arms and entreated me to fall into them. I gracefully fell to the floor, his hands remained on me at all times. Lips covered mine the minute I was on a firm footing, mixed with desire and unexplainable longing. Our faces smooched together, hands resting hard on each other’s backs, with the dreadful feeling that we would be separated for some time. “I will return to you.”

“You better.”

He rubbed a finger over the bottom of my chin, letting his eyes dive into mine with a message relayed in the darkness of his orb. “I love you Sansa Stark,” he breathed out, and then covered my lips again. I never wanted to let him go, only desiring to stay there with him. He broke our lips away to gasp for air, and then moved slightly back with a look of pain. He fingered my golden chain, a tiny smile twitching slightly with the remembrance of that day. “I should let you go.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I should let you go,” he repeated more to himself than to me. His eyes scanned over my visage for one final time and then he broke out of my arms. “The both of you need to hurry,” Aberama warned, and with that he climbed over his horse with sudden swiftness and kneed the side of Nicu to edge him forward. “See you in a couple of days.”

Nicu and his brother rode side by side at a quick pace, Aberama having a tight hold over the horse’s bridle to keep the obstinate horse close to him. I watched them gallop across the field, wishing with all of my heart that I could follow them. “He said _days_ ,” I voiced aloud, and then felt the soft touch of my brother as he drew me in for a hug.

“I’m sorry, Sansa.”

“I can’t wait that long.”

“I know.”

* * *

It was working hours by the time we entered the city, the sight of men with Peaky blinder hats put me on edge. Robb had removed his hat long ago, stuffing it under his arm to not cause any trouble. He knew the dangers of wearing that hat around town, especially when he wasn’t a gypsy. _He would offend both sides,_ I mused, knowing all we needed was to encounter another policeman to add to the troubles of our day.

“What are you going to tell Mr. Wells?”

“That I don’t feel good.” There was some truth to it, feeling an intense level of sadness now that I was separated from Aberama.

“Will he believe you?”

“He has no choice.”

“I guess I should be going to the boxing gym.”

“Yes, Stewart must be wondering where you are. His golden boy isn’t in the gym first thing in the morning.”

“His golden boy,” Robb chuckled, as we walked down the dirt road. “I enjoyed last night though.” He outstretched his arm and pulled me in for a side hug. “You looked really happy back there.”

“I was.”

“His children… Maria and Bonnie they will come to terms with it eventually.”

“It isn’t likely.”

“Bonnie will.” He looked convinced by that fact, so I thought it best not to argue with him. “I don’t like Maria’s behaviour.” I nodded my head stiffly in reply, not having the strength to speak my thoughts aloud. “I don’t want Isabela, but I don’t want Maria either.”

“Oh, so you changed your tune.”

“I think Maria is selfish.”

“We can’t judge her,” I reminded him. A brick building came into our view, telling me we were minutes away from entering our rented home. “She lost her mother and now her father wants to be with someone almost the same age as her. How would you feel if you were in her shoes?”

“Uncomfortable,” Robb woodenly replied. “But I would want the _happiness_ of my father.”

“Not everyone thinks that way.”

We passed one of Shelby’s men, his hat tilted downwards at us in recognition. He was guarding one of the walls to the boxing hall, something that instantly put me on alarm. “Looks like trouble.”

“As if we haven’t had enough,” Robb grumbled. We stepped up on the paved sidewalk and lengthened our strides to get to the wooden door. “Best of luck upstairs.”

“Thanks, you too.”

* * *

Mr. Wells ignored my presence once I opened his office door. A faint tapping of his pen against the top of his table resounded in his room, that and the eerie silence that quickly fell upon us.

“Apologies for my lateness.”

“You weren’t in your room,” he stated as fact. “I had someone open the door and see your beds completely empty.”

I took a seat at my desk, wondering what answer I should give to my boss.

“Gold.”

The right side of my mouth twitched upwards, noticing the jealousy tethering in his voice.

“I told the man not to say one word, but if Mr. Shelby asks him, we are _both_ through.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care where you go at night, just don’t be late.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” he warned with the tip of his pen pointing in my direction.

Mr. Wells rose out of his seat and looked through the small window that lead to his open balcony. He peered through the window for a few long moments, and then abruptly turned his head to me. “I gather you heard what happened at the fight.”

“Yes.”

“Sure, Gold told you.”

“He added to the information I already knew.”

He grunted aloud, puffing up his chest with resentment. The balcony door opened, and then he asked me to join him there. His eyes scanned my whole figure as I approached him, a lightness came over his eyes with pleasure. “I like that dress on you,” he remarked in a soft voice. “Though I could do without the necklace.”

“Funny.”

He chuckled at me, and then raised up an arm to entreat me to pass him. We both leaned over the balcony, staring down at the three boxing rings below. The blood could not be removed, an unfortunate circumstance for the man standing right beside me. “I have ordered a new one,” he gibed from the corner of his mouth. “I’d have the bastards pay for it, but Mr. Shelby dealt with them already.”

“And what are his plans for Bonnie?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed. Mr. Wells let his eyes go upwards, distracted by the tiny slits of rectangular windows near the top of the building that was currently letting in the morning sunlight. “I told him to let him go.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Get rid of him.”

“But he…”

“He was defeated by Qureshi,” he cut in, not allowing me enough time to recollect my thoughts. “Let him go back to his caravan and wandering ways. We don’t need him anymore. I got over fifty men lined up to be the next champion and none of them have a scorned reputation like him.”

“Have you told Bonnie?” I asked without thinking.

“I think you would have been the first to know, seeing that you were with the Gold’s last night.” He covered his mouth as he grumbled, “Or was it just with _Aberama._ ”

“I was with the Gold’s,” I clarified, knowing exactly where his thoughts were turning too.

“Ah.” He dropped down his hand and let it lay flat over the railing. “In the end, it is Tommy’s decision.” He turned his gaze to me with a look of sadness. “Your brother isn’t ready to take up the title though, so who knows, maybe he won’t need him anymore.”

“He would let Robb go as well?”

“Everything is up in the air-” The phone rang in his inner room, and he left the banister to answer the call.

_Things aren’t looking too good for Robb and Bonnie right now._

I covered the front of my face with my hands, letting my hair fall forward to cover my visage. _Not good at all, and I’m at loss of what to do._

“Sansa!” I pushed back my hair and saw the concerned look over my manager’s face. “Come here!”

I walked forward, feeling a renewed sense of fear the second I crossed under the doorway and stood in front of Mr. Wells. “That was Mr. Shelby,” he revealed, and pointed at the telephone that he picked up only a moment ago. “He is coming down here to have a word with your brother and… he kept asking after you.”

* * *

Boxing bags were being beaten to oblivion, the air was stuffy and smelled like men’s sweat when I walked into the room. Mr. Wells positioned himself in front of me, doing his best to shelter me from wandering eyes as we made our way further in. His forest green tweed suit was a sharp contrast to the men’s bare chest shining with beads of sweat.

“Give me twenty more!” was screamed from the small elderly man, Wilson. “And proper sit-ups, mind ya!”

Wells clapped the man on the back of his shoulder, smacking him hard enough to nearly lose his balance. “Working them hard.”

“They’re full of shit!” he cursed. “Come here thinking they are all that.”

“We were like that once.”

“So was Bonnie,” he laughed, and only regretted his words once he noticed my presence. “Hello Sansa.”

“Morning.”

“Glad you weren’t there that night.” He turned his attention back to the new boxers, giving them orders to pick up a skipping rope and get started. I glanced behind me to see Robb personally working with Stewart, his hair damp and sticking up wildly as he ran hard on the spot. “You see Stewart?”

“Yeah, I saw what happened to him,” I answered the trainer, Perry Wilson, while I kept my gaze on my brother.

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“This whole thing,” he grumbled. Wilson crossed his arms annoyedly, and then walked away from us to yell at some young men that were starting to look tired.

“Having a bad day,” Wells teased beside me. “Let’s give him a breather.” I followed my manager, darting between the moving boxing bags until we got to the spot where my brother was punching at thin air.

“Trying to work on his technique,” Stewart remarked, the second his manager was in hearing distance. “Bonnie was too predictable, so I don’t want to see Robb make that same mistake.”

“Qureshi can read his opponent,” Wells casually answered back. “First and _only_ person I ever seen to do that.”

“Still.” Stewart pointed his hand at my brother’s movements. “I’m going to beat it out of him.”

“Let him get a drink,” Wells ordered. “I have to talk to him for a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Stewart mouthed with curiosity. “Alright, then.” He slapped the palms of his hands together, and then suggested he take a five-minute break.

Wells wrapped a long arm around my brother and pointed to the exit in a friendly way. “How’s it going, son?” he asked of him, while the two men made their way to the open door. I lost the rest of their conversation, for it was muffled out with the sounds of men beating bags and orders from Perry Wilson at his newly recruited boxers. I watched the two men engage in a short conversation, Robb nodding his head with understanding after Wells uttered a few words. He soon sent my brother away, making a movement to me to let me know he was waiting outside for me. Robb came into my line of vision, his chest damp with sweat which shined under the bright lighting of the gym.

“What is it?”

“I think Shelby wants to make me the new champion!” he said with excitement. He punched the front of his gloves together, eyes shining with pride. “He’s done with Bonnie, just done.”

“Is that Wells told you?” Robb smirked at me fiendishly, absolutely delighted by the news. “Robb?”

“He has some suspicion.”

“So, you’re not certain?”

“No.”

I scanned the whole gym, seeing the young men that wanted the title just as much as my brother. _Why would Mr. Shelby put my brother before anyone else?_

“Sansa?”

“What’s in it for him?”

“I don’t… what are you trying to say?” He tightened his lips uneasily, suddenly crossing his arms as if he was unsure of himself. I saw Stewart coming out of one of the backrooms over my brother’s shoulder, looking ready to prepare Robb for some more boxing techniques. “You think he wants something?”

“It’s Mr. Shelby,” I reminded him. “Of course, he _wants_ something.” I shook my head nervously, knowing I needed more information to find out the man’s exact motives. “I have to go.”

“You’re worried.”

“I have to go,” I repeated, and brushed his comforting hand away from me. “I need to speak to Wells.” Robb looked stunned by my actions, confused why I could not take the news so well as him. _It doesn’t make sense._ Wells grinned at me from ear to ear the second I walked past the doorway, stretching out his hand for me to take. “You know I can’t do that,” I half scolded, knowing he would not be pleased my refusal.

“No, because I’m not Gold,” he jeered with a false smile quickly following it. “You were speaking to your brother for a while.”

“I was.”

He crossed his arms at me, and then casually leaned his back against the wall. Mr. Wells was a large man, uncommonly tall with a stature that was intimating to most men. I felt the weight of his height now, as he made it a point to look down at me with a look of belittlement. “And you’re not pleased by the news,” he observed aloud. “Your brother being lined up to be champion.”

“No.”

“May I ask why,” he said in half a jest, though he was curious of my motives.

I took a step in front of him, joining the dark shadow that was cast over his large figure. “What does Mr. Shelby want with my brother?”

“Your brother,” he echoed in a dangerously deep voice. “Why must it be about him?”

I swallowed hard, fearful that my darkest suspicions had been right all along. “No.”

He nodded his head at me with a look of sadness. “I’m afraid so, Sansa.”

“I won’t let it happen.”

“If you want your brother to be champion, then you just might have too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst.
> 
> It really is a painful feeling, isn't it?


	25. Dead Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sansa thought she could figure a way out of this, she was wrong.

A cold shiver ran down my spine; the look in Wells’ eyes confirmed my suspicions.

_I’m not going to let that happen._

A courage seized me, and I strode away from my manager with every intention of speaking to my brother directly. The men in the gymnasium watched me, halting their movements as they noticed I was striding down the highly congested room alone. I didn’t much care what they thought, or even if Wells would scold me afterwards. Robb had his back to me, punching two thick pads that was held in Stewart’s hands as his trainer yelled at him. My eyes were like daggers once they made contact with Stewart, forcing his hands to drop down to his sides with worry. “Sansa?”

“Robb.”

My brother heaved out heavily, turning his head with surprise to find me standing right behind him. He looked slightly embarrassed that I should be there, but then a serious look of concern came over him. “What’s the matter?”

Heavy footsteps thumped behind me, informing me that Wells was intent on pulling me away from my brother. “Robb,” I warned in a broken voice. “What ever he says… whatever he promises you, don’t take it.”

“Who?”

A hand laid over my shoulder, and I felt a hard tug to steer my body away from my brother. “That’s quite enough, Sansa,” my manager warned in a stern tone of voice. “I think you’ve done enough for one day.”

“I have to tell him,” I pleaded. “He has too know.”

“Not here.”

“We don’t have time,” I argued back.

“Sansa.”

I huffed out in frustration, and then sharply turned my gaze to my brother. “He wants me,” I mouthed out with regret, and then strode out of the boxing ring with my manager right behind me. I never stopped walking until I reached the sticky door, banging my shoulder against it with forcefulness. “I- can’t- open- it!”

“Sansa!” Wells yelled out and took a hold of the back of my shoulders to pull me into his body. “Enough!”

“You are just going to let him do whatever he wants to me!” I shouted out in hysterics, not caring one bit that people could probably hear our conversation.

He took a hold of me, crossing his arms over my chest until I would stay still. I was emotional, filled with utter fear that Thomas Shelby could do whatever he wanted with me. Wells placed the palms of his hands over my stomach, feeling the sharp heaving of my chest from pure anger. “Shhhh,” he whispered into my ear, doing his best to calm me down. “Just cool down, eh.”

“How do you expect me to calm down?”

“Let’s talk about this in our office,” he suggested in a rugged tone of voice, and I felt his body shift slightly as he tried to look around him. “This isn’t the place.” Considering the close proximity of our bodies, and the way he had me pushed up right against him, I suddenly agreed with his proposition.

“Let me go,” I hushed softly, before I pried at his hands in front of me. Wells submitted instantly, looking rather uncomfortable once I shot him a look over my shoulder. “I know what you are trying to do, and the answer is still _no._ ”

“I was only trying to help.”

“Just open the door.”

“Wrong door,” he reminded me. He stretched out his right leg, and soon his left one followed; the doorway we needed was on the other side of the boxing hall. “I will get you a drink once we get upstairs.”

I wanted to decline his offer, but then I figured it might do me some good. I needed to calm down before Mr. Shelby got here, but more importantly I needed to come up with a plan. Wells opened the door for me, studying my body language as he tried to figure out where my head was at. “Some whiskey will do you good,” he observed, after I walked under his arm that was stretched out over the doorway. “That and a nice little talk.”

“There is nothing to discuss.” He chose to ignore me, skipping over the steps two at a time to get to his office space faster than me. He looked hesitant once he saw the lights were on in his office, but then a short nod of his head seemed to calm down his thoughts. “What is it?”

“For half a second I thought he was here already,” he informed me. “I left the lights on.”

We entered the familiar space; I dropped my purse down on my chair with a soft tap over it to feel the handle of the gun. _I will use it if I have too,_ I decided, even though it would go against the warning Aberama gave to me long ago.

“I’d offer you a lighter drink, but I don’t have it.” He held a filled glass for me, while his left hand held a similar cup for himself. “Cheers.” He clanged his cup against mine the minute I took it from him, and then he downed his drink in a single swig. “Shit, that was good.” He turned his back to me to pour out some more, intent on filling his stomach with alcohol even if it was still morning. “Pull up a chair.”

I took a seat in front of his desk, the one only reserved for exclusive visitors. My glass was still untouched, though I nervously rubbed my finger along the side of it.

“Drink it! I didn’t lace it with anything if that is what you are worried about.”

“No.”

“Then?”

I placed the cold glass against my lips and swallowed down the burning substance, shuddering after it went down my throat.

He took a seat as well, and then idly picked up his pen to simply look at it. He wanted to say something, but he was holding it back for the moment.

“Will you help me?”

“I can’t help you.”

A silence stretched between us, wondering if the other one would break.

“Wells, I’m scared.” He lowered his pen to the table and only then made eye contact with me. “You know the kind of power this man has.”

“I can’t stop him.”

“But you can help me out of this,” I reasoned. “You known him for a long time, surely you have some power over him. What about Polly?”

“What about her?”

“She likes you, right?”

“It’s the other way around, I’m afraid.” Wells lifted his cup without feeling and drained down the dark amber coloured substance. “I knew he was attracted to you, but I thought his wife and kids would be enough of a distraction.”

“Then what happened?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed aloud. “Marriage problems? He got bored?”

“I didn’t even do anything… I hardly ever see him.”

“You’re pretty Sansa.”

“Like that makes a fucking difference!”

He pushed his chair out and stood up tall; it took less than three steps for him to retrieve the bottle from the ledge on his wall. “I think we both need another one.”

“You are going to get me drunk.”

“I’ll get drunk sooner than you.” He returned to his seat, slamming the bottle down in between the two of us. “I like you,” he piped up. “Gold likes you. Why are you surprised that one more person is interested in you?” He poured more of the whiskey into his cup, and then searched into his tweed coat to pull something out of it. “I need a smoke. Can you believe I’ve been trying to cut back?”

The sound of his match struck the air, and the sizzling flame was placed firmly to the end of his cigarette. “So, you will do nothing?”

“I can’t stop him,” he repeated. “But we can give him a distraction. I just don’t know what the hell to give him?”

“A new champion.”

“We got Robb,” he muttered with his cigarette dancing between his lips.

“If that’s in exchange for me than I’m not having it.” I crossed my arms heatedly as I bellowed out: “I’m not a prostitute!”

“I never said you were.”

I wanted to snatch the thing from his mouth, hating how it bobbed up and down every time Wells answered me back.

“We have to think of something quick.”

“Oh, so you will help me?” I asked him in surprise.

“I’m not a fan of him fucking you against your will as well,” he muttered. “I don’t care if it’s a way to get over his dead wife or his new one.”

“Dead one?”

“Grace.” He lowered one of his eyebrows with remorse. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” My arms leaned against his desk, pushing the stacks of paper away until the area was clear in front of us. “I need you to help me get out of this.”

“Robb is a good fighter,” he whispered with one eye darting towards the door behind me. “He still needs some work but get him a good trainer like Stewart and he will be undefeatable. If I were you, I would try and contact Bonnie.”

“Why?”

“Can you imagine the two of them working together?” he asked with a raised voice. “The whole time we have been trying to pit them against each other but what if… what if they work side by side.”

“Like partners?”

“Bonnie can teach him a thing or two,” he reasoned. “And in exchange he has an opponent that is the same body weight and skill level as him. They can be partners, Sansa, brothers.”

I leaned back in my seat, wondering why I had never thought of this before.

“Bonnie will be let go of Mr. Shelby, and the way things are going he won’t be allowed back in Birmingham.” A reluctant smile crossed his face, full of cynicism. “Not a problem for a gypsy.”

“No.”

“And you can get what you always wanted… Gold.”

I bit my lip at him, looking guilty under his stare.

“I think I deserve a kiss for that idea, don’t I?” He raised his glass at me and then downed the rest of it. “Well?”

“Come here,” I found myself saying, and waited for him to stand next to my chair before I gave him a chaste kiss. “And that’s all your getting.”

“Oh?”

“You talk to Polly like that and-”

“-Polly isn’t interested in me.” He placed a hand over the top of my shoulder, leaning forward with his breath smelling like whiskey. “And neither are you.”

“You’re not Gold.”

“Gold,” he repeated. “Gold this and Gold that.”

“Wells.”

“You know, you can call me by my first name for once.”

 _He’s drunk._ I looked to the side of my shoulder to peek at the whiskey bottle, wondering just how much he had drunk in that short time period. “You need something in your stomach.”

“Or I can just have you,” he suggested. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly explained. “Not sexually… I meant-”

“-I understand.”

“It’s just… your _so_ beautiful,” he moaned, and let his hand trail upwards till it rested over the side of my neck. “And it kills me to know Aberama Gold has something on you.” Wells caught my smile and I knew he hated me for it. “A gypsy.”

“ _My_ gypsy.”

He grunted under his breath and then let me go, seemingly confused by the intrigue I had with Aberama Gold. My manager sat on top of his desk; his legs closed together to show he meant his word. He looked miserable suddenly, letting the tips of his fingers smooth over the top surface of his desk. I know he really liked me, but it could never be, there was another man in my life. “I get tired of being alone,” he confessed more to himself then me. The cigarette returned to his mouth, smoke billowing in the air in front of us like a thin veil. Wells was determined to be silent now, his lips tightly pressed against his cigarette with gravity. I returned to my seat, crossing my legs with my body tilted in his direction. There was nothing much to say at that moment, and a comfortable silence naturally descended over us. My abandoned drink was taken up, and I sipped on it lightly as I tried to get used to the taste. A wave of smoke filled the air, a scorching feeling went down my throat after every sip. “What do you think of my plan?” he asked in a lifeless voice.

“I think it’s a good one.”

“Its just grand, isn’t it?” he jeered, and then shaped his lips into a small circle to let out a stream of smoke. “Only question is how to carry it out.”

“It would go against Shelby’s plans.”

“He’s got his whiskey company,” he stated with a careless wave of his large hand. “And a city to run, even if he’s got those damn fascist folks to deal with.” The cigarette was placed back in his mouth with purpose, while his right eye twitched nervously. “I shouldn’t say these things aloud but its true.”

“Which I appreciate.”

“Get a bullet right here.” He pointed at his chest and then patted it lightly. “Saying these things aloud.”

“You are only trying to help.”

“I have to stay loyal to him,” he mused aloud. “But how can I do it when I know the man is wrong?” He shook his head fretfully, letting his thin dark hair falling over the front of his forehead. Wells office was smoky at this point, the cigarette he had been smoking was nearly done. “If the two of you leave then don’t go to London,” he sternly warned. “He’s got men there. Hell! He’s got them everywhere.” The back of his neck was severely scratched, a wave of worry fell over him. “Go down south,” he suggested. “Or America.”

“America?”

“New start.”

“Bonnie could never go there, not after Kareem.”

“Yes, I forgot.”

“I was thinking Ireland.”

“Tommy might have men there,” he reasoned. “But that far away… he will have less power there.”

“He is like a spider in a center of a web.”

“And the only way to stop it is to crush the spider,” he softly suggested. “But I’m not the one to do it.”

“Neither will I.”

“The poor bastard that does,” he chuckles. “Maybe send your brother to Europe! It’s a bit different after the war, but it will be nice to take in some sights. The real money is here and in America, but its worth a shot.”

“I will suggest it to him.”

“And you will stay here, yeah?” He nervously scratched at the top of his thighs, scrapping away at his thick tweed trousers. “Not in Birmingham, but in England.”

“I hope so.”

“With Gold?”

“With Gold,” I stated with a confidence. “If I’m lucky enough to do so.”

He burned out his cigarette on a green bowl that was shaped like a leaf. His right hand outstretched itself for me, and then he shrugged his shoulders innocently to show it was a friendly gesture. “Let’s shake on it,” Wells proposed. “To a better future.”

I placed my hand in his, happy to find a friend in Wells after all. “To a better future.”

* * *

The deep voice of Wells was enough warning for our uncertain future: “Here comes the storm.”

A key wiggled inside of the lock, I felt my back being pressed against the chair as I instinctively knew who it was. Wells stood up frantically to put away the whiskey bottle, brushing his hands through his hair to brush back his bangs. The door opened just when he had his back to his door, and I saw how his hands halted for a moment. “Mr. Shelby,” he announced. “Always a pleasure.”

I stood out of my seat, my hand clutching the back of the chair in honest to god fear. The man had his hand over the brim of his cap, his blue eyes narrowing at the side of the two empty glasses left on my manager’s desk. “Been drinking without me?” he asked in his familiar Birmingham accent. His tweed grey hat was removed, his large hand smoothing down the back of his hair where it was closely shaven to his scalp. He turned his head in my direction, tilting slightly upwards as his eyes drank me in. “Hello Sansa.”

_No Miss. Stark today._

The corner of his lip twitched upwards, threatening to smile at the sight of me.

“I hope you don’t mind if I join the both of you.” He strode forward, his hand smoothing down the front of his grey coat that looked brand new. The glass was slammed down harshly on the table and in a loud voice he bellowed: “Come on Wells! Fill her up!”

“Yes, Mr. Shelby.” The bottle was placed down in front of Mr. Shelby and a staring contest ensued.

“Pour it.”

Mr. Wells waited for a moment, feeling offended by the way his old friend addressed him. “Aye.” He poured the whiskey liberally, filling it nearly to the top. “That’s enough?”

“You over did it.” The cup was picked up anyways, and a sharp sigh escaped him before he swigged the cup wildly into the air and drank down a heavy gulp. “Its good.”

“Its expensive.”

“They are often the same thing.” He lifted up the second glass and outstretched his arm in my direction. “One for Sansa too, eh?”

“I think she’s had enough for one morning.”

“You think so?”

Wells nodded his head carefully, knowing he was displeasing the one man he truly feared.

“She doesn’t look _drunk,_ ” Mr. Shelby mockingly gibed. “Not like you, at least.” He pointed his finger at the man in front of him. “I see some whiskey gives you some balls.”

Wells mouth twisted oddly and then dipped downwards. He was biting his tongue, but it was a mystery of how long he could hold it.

“So, what’s the special occasion?” Mr. Shelby inquired. “Drinking so early in the morning?” He drank down some of the alcohol as he waited. “Eh?”

“Sansa was upset.”

“What about?”

“Bonnie,” he lied.

“Hard one to find, he is.” Another swig was taken, but it was not as dramatic as before. “I sent one of my men out this morning to wait around the city gates, hoping he would come into the city. I wanted them to relay a message.” Mr. Shelby pulled out a chair and sat down in front of my manager’s desk. His hand shifted over the papers, scanning the writings idly. “He’s not allowed back here.”

“Your sending him away?”

“Birmingham is no longer welcome to him.” He pointed his hand in my direction, his hand twitching slightly in the air with anger. “He had one task and one task only!” His hand dropped down with exhaustion, helplessly falling to his lap. “Beat Qureshi.”

“And he was better than him,” I spoke up for the first time since he entered the room. “But you didn’t know that, did you?”

“I wanted a good match.”

“And Bonnie lost.”

“Yeah, Bonnie fucking lost,” he grunted out sharply. “And I lost betting money… I lost some good men.” He picked up his glass and shook it in a circular motion so the liquid could swig around the inside of his cup.

_Is the whiskey making his tongue looser?_

He darted his eyes upwards, staring at me with a coldness that was hard to describe. “And that is where your brother comes in. The young wolf! Give him a few weeks and I’ll have him be my champion.” He drank down the last of the whiskey, dropping the cup down on the table to make a loud sound. “If I can screw with the Birmingham racetracks than I could fuck this one up as well.” He tilted his head backwards, letting it rest on the top of the chair. “I gather my new prized fighter is downstairs?”

“He’s in the gym with Stewart.” A sharp nod of the head was the sole answer. “But you knew that already?”

“He’s not tired after being up so early in the morning?” Blue-green eyes shifted itself in my direction, a false smile spread across his face for a split second.

I gaped open my mouth, unsure what exactly he was implying.

“You don’t look tired yourself?”

“I am feeling well this morning.”

He nodded his head slowly, seeing through my failed attempt of lying to him. “My men didn’t see Bonnie this morning, but they saw you.”

“I like going for walks.”

“Long walks?”

“I have trouble sleeping,” I lied for the second time. “It helps.”

“They say drinking helps.”

“I like to think mine is a lot healthier,” I rebutted. “Safer.”

“Nothing wrong with a drink,” he sighed, and darted his eyes to the half-filled bottle that was still on the table. “Especially when it helps you forget.” He tapped his fingers down on the table with sudden impatience. “But you were seen walking into the city.”

“Like I said, I take long walks.”

The front door swung open and another man stepped into the room. “What are you upstairs so long for?” a familiar looking man yelled out. “Fucking idiots downstairs, eh. No one knows what a good fight is anymore!” He turned his gaze to me, bright blue eyes widening at the sight of me. “Well, hello.”

_Oh no._

“Arthur, this is Miss. Sansa Stark.”

“Oh, she’s a _Miss._ ” His eyebrow went downwards once a sudden thought came over him. “Oh yeah, I know your brother. The cunt beat my brother’s face in.” He pointed his finger at the closed door and shouted, “Is he downstairs? Did I miss him?”

“Let him be, Arthur,” his brother asked of him in a tired voice. “He’s our prized fighter.”

“Bonnie is our prized fighter.”

“Bonnie is as good as dead to me.”

“Oh, so its like that now.”

“You really think people will invest money in him?” Shelby abruptly got out of his chair and pushed in his seat violently. “What happens when one of our horses fail us, eh? When it gets limp and tired? We blow its fucking brains in and end the fucker.” He tilted his head downwards, frustrated that Bonnie turned out to be a bad investment. “But Aberama Gold and I have the same blood running through our veins,” he stated with regret. “Gypsy blood.”

“Aye, gypsy blood,” Arthur repeated. “A little.”

“Even a drop makes a difference.” He leaned against the front of Mr. Wells desk, folding his cap over until it could fit inside of his front pocket. “Once the Gold’s come into our line of sight I will send him a message that he is no longer welcome in this city. He will be given a warning if he ever trespasses into the city again but after that he will be shot down without question.”

“For Bonnie?” I piped up.

“All of them.”

“Aberama too?”

He narrowed his eyes at me, and then turned his gaze to his brother to exchange a look. “Do you know him?”

“A- a little.”

“There was something about your voice.” Arthur nodded his head in agreement, looking just as puzzled as his brother.

My manager was quick to come to my rescue. “He was the one that brought Robb up here the day he was injured. Took good care of Robb! Stopped by to visit and even gave him some of his natural oils to heal the wounds. Robb told me these things himself, you see.”

“But he didn’t tell you of Miss. Stark’s growing affection for him.”

“As a friend, then yes,” I clarified to the men in the room. “He has been very kind to my brother.”

“Only…” Mr. Shelby raised himself off the edge of the desk and casually strode towards me. “… your brother.”

“He reminded him of Bonnie,” I lied with the straightest face I could possibly muster.

“Why would Aberama take an interest in your brother?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Neither am I.”

Arthur chuckled under his breath, amused by this turn of conversation. “Gold’s got a sweet spot for ya!”

I blinked at the two men, concerned at how close they were getting to the truth. “I think you’ve changed my mind, Sansa,” drawled out the man in front of me. “I’m not even going to let my men give them a warning.”

“What- what do you mean?”

He simply smirked at me; it was as dark as ever. “Anyone tell you, that you are a terrible liar?” Mr. Shelby pulled out his hat from his pocket and placed it firmly over his head. “I have you know that your brother is most… enthusiastic to be chosen as the next welter weight champion.”

Arthur grumbled behind him. “Even if I’m not!” His brother patted him on the back and then made his way to the door, assuming Arthur Shelby would follow him. “I want to see that bastard!”

The door slammed behind them both, and all you could hear was Arthur’s voice raised in anger since he wasn’t getting his way.

“Your Gold better not cross the cities borders,” Wells said with some regret. “Get a bullet right here.” A hand patted the side of his chest. “Or here,” he added, and pointed two fingers to the side of his temple. “If Thomas gets his way.”

“Why?” I asked in barely a voice.

“Eliminates any competition.” He shook his head remorsefully. “Can tell you got a soft spot for him.”

“So, this is _my_ fault!”

“Hey,” he chided, and quickly moved around the table to calm me down. “Come,” he entreated, wrapping his arms around me to give me a tight hug. “Don’t get upset over it.”

“How can’t I?”

“Cause its not your fault,” he reasoned.

I buried my head into his chest, filled with so many emotions I couldn’t even keep my thoughts straight. Wells let his hands travel up higher against my back, taking advantage of my momentary weakness.

“I need to get out of here.”

“You can’t just run away.”

“I can.”

“You will only get yourself killed.”

“I’ll chance it.”

He took a hold of the side of my face with both hands, staring down at me with worry. “Sansa, don’t.”

I shook my head fiercely, forcing his hands to drop away from my face. “I’m leaving, Wells.”

“You know how hard it is to find him,” he reasoned, knowing exactly where my thoughts were turning too. “Not even Shelby’s men can.”

“I’m not Shelby’s men,” I reminded him.

“Well, you’re not a gypsy either.”

“No, I’m not.” I took a hold of the door handle with deliberation, letting it rest over the bronze coloured knob for a moment.

“Where are you going?” he demanded. “You aren’t foolish enough to go downstairs when the Shelby’s are still in the building.”

“I need some fresh air.”

“God dammit, Sansa!” he cursed. “Think things through.”

“I need… I need to get out of here.”

“For fuck’s sake.” He rose out of his chair and pushed down his jacket till it no longer crumpled in front of him. “I’m coming with you!”

The lights were shut off, door shut and locked up with an extra pull of the knob to make sure, and then Wells was leading me downstairs at a brisk pace. “I’ll tell him you need lunch if he asks,” he suggested. “We are just digging a nice hole for ourselves.”

“I can’t stand to be in this place for a minute more.” Our feet were tramping down the stairs loudly, both aggravated with the circumstances we found ourselves in. _I need to get out of here. I need to find Abe._

“Let me go to the lunchroom first,” he asked of me. “I haven’t had a bite to eat in hours and that whiskey is catching up to me.”

“That was long ago, Wells.”

“I can feel it going down the stairs,” he laughed, and nearly stumbled after he uttered it. “See what I mean!”

“Careful.”

“Ah, at least I have you here to catch me,” he teased with a flirty wink in my direction.

“You are too heavy.”

“Oh, offend me, why don’t you?”

“You are the last person I would offend.”

“Oh?” Wells stopped around the last few steps on the staircase, leaning heavily against the railing with a broad grin. “Are you warming up to me now?”

“No,” I drawled out with a smile as playful as his own.

“You are.”

“I’m not actually.”

He banged the palm of his hand into the railing. “What did that fucker do to get you?” he demanded, and then hopped over the last few steps to get away from me. “What the hell did he do?” Wells yelled out heatedly, too drunk to realize how loud his voice was.

I stopped on a step to consider the matter, replaying all the memories we had together for a few seconds. _And now his life is in danger because of me,_ I fretfully thought, and found it hard to descend the staircase again. _I will have to tell Robb,_ I decided, and hoped he could see that his life goal of being a champion isn’t worth it, not when his own sister’s life is at stake.

* * *

There was a roaring of yells and excited cheers once Wells opened the door, the mad frenzy made him take one look at me before he jogged towards the crowd.

Men were surrounding the second boxing ring, raising up their arms with energy as two men battled it out in the center of the ring.

“Stay the fuck down!” Arthur yelled out at the top of his lungs.

“Now, we’re in shit,” Wells said with a crack in his voice. He reached for my hand and pulled me into the throng of men, using his large stature to move past the people. I couldn’t see who was on the ground, currently getting their face beaten to a pulp.

“I said- stay- the fuck-” the last of Arthur’s words were cut off as a large fist swung at the side of his face, sending him backwards onto the grey mat. My brother crawled to his feet weakly, straightening out his arms to the side as he tried to get his senses back together. Arthur was stumbling upwards, caught off guard by the impact. Things started to happen in a blur, Arthur charging at him in full speed absolutely enraged, he brought my brother down onto the ground with a heavy thud and then a long arm swung downward to strike Robb on the side of his jaw.

“He’s dead,” Wells muttered, knowing there was no way to come out of this alive. “We should go.”

“No.”

“It isn’t safe.” He pulled my hand into his chest, ready to leave but I fought back with a sharp tug. “Sansa.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Once he is done with Robb, he’ll be coming for you.”

“I have a gun.”

“A fucking gun,” Wells hushed into my ear. “You think that _will_ save you?”

The crowd erupted with fervour, excited to see the two men rolling around in the ground with quick punches to each other. It wasn’t a boxing match anymore it was an all out brawl. Arthur’s lips were tightly pressed, his hands over my brother’s throat as he tried to strangle him.

“Arthur,” his brother warned, not wanting him to lose his prized boxer. His brother ignored him, growling loudly as he tightened his hold. Wells took a hold of my arm, steering me away from the scene. He ignored my cries, pulling at my arm harder to force me to move. The crowd stopped us, too tightly compressed after they saw Arthur roll around the ground with his hand covering his crotch.

“They are fighting dirty,” one boxer said to another, and the crowd laughed as Arthur looked visibly in pain. Robb stood up with his hand pressed against his throat, completely consumed with the thought of beating the man. It wasn’t my brother standing up on the boxing ring, it was a fighter, all animalistic instincts came over him when he kicked down Arthur’s shoulder onto the boxing mat to make him stay down. People whistled and cheers, while other grew angry to see the way Arthur was treated with loud boos. Arthur tried to fight back, taking a hold of Robb’s bare leg and twisted it violently. He lost his balance, falling down onto the mat, and was quickly covered up with Arthur at his back. _He’s not going to make it._ Robb’s body was sweaty enough to slip out of Arthur’s grip, Robb frantically got up and moved away from the man.

“Come on Robb,” I whispered under my breath once Arthur stood up tall to face him. My brother drew up his arms in boxing position, his shoes dancing off the solid board underneath his feet.

“I’m going to end your fucking life,” Arthur growled, before he steadily walked towards him. Robb ducked low, slamming his boxing glove into the center of Arthur’s stomach, another on the side of his left rib. “You fucking shit!” A fist curved upwards, striking the corner of Arthur’s jaw, and just when he was backing upwards there was a straight punch into the man’s chest. Robb came alive, swinging quick punches that were too fast to counter, and Arthur became the nightmare all boxers feared- a moving punching bag. “You cunt,” he growled, but was too helpless to stop the ensuing punches. A heavy blow sounded in the air, Arthur got hit with a straight punch in his face and in slow motion Arthur Shelby fell backwards with his eyes wide open. When he finally landed on the ground his eyes were shut, and the crowd fell silent realizing he was knocked out.

 _Bang,_ a bullet sounded in the air, and Robb made a chocking sound as if he was gasping for air. His boxing glove grasped at his bare arm, blood gushing out of the heavily pressed area. His face winced in pain, eyes squinting as he tried to catch his breath. Thomas Shelby pulled at the rope, ducking low to go inside of the boxing ring. His long arm was outstretched, walking towards his fallen brother while his gun was still raised. “You knocked out my brother,” he said in a deadly voice, and the room fell so silently I feared to moved.

 

 


	26. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Shelby intends to keep Robb barely alive for some unknown reason, but there will always be a part of him that wishes he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on vacation for a bit and came back to find myself overwhelmed with schoolwork, thus the extended delay for this chapter. This story is nearly done :/ Thanks for sticking with me to the end.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

Mr. Shelby stopped at his fallen brother’s feet, kneeling slightly to roll his head over to face him directly. It was hard to get a clear view, for a few men positioned themselves in front of me to have a better look. I got the sense that Arthur was still out, lifelessly laying upon the boxing mat like a dead man. Mr. Shelby smacked the side of his brother’s face slightly, pocketing the gun in the side of his coat to give Arthur his full attention.

A hold around my left arm tightened, and I looked upwards to see Mr. Well’s face of concern. “We should go,” he mouthed, and without my consent he began to back away from the crowd, forcing me through with a hard tug.

“Robb,” I hushed, trying to convince my manager to let me go.

“He’s dead.”

“He’s not.”

“I’m tellin’ you…” Mr. Wells stopped in his tracks, turning quickly around to lock his gaze with mine. “He’s dead.” A hard tug resumed, and I felt myself being pushed out of the last of the ever so silent crowd.

Sputtering echoed through the air, and then Mr. Shelby raised himself tall after he realized his brother would be alright. I resisted my manager’s hold to take a good look, seeing Robb standing in the center of the boxing ring tightly pressing his boxing glove to his arm as blood dripped down his pale arm and onto the floor. _He should run,_ I thought, but the boxing ring was surrounded and there was no where to go.

Mr. Shelby turned his full gaze on my brother, heated and full of malice the longer he took him in. “If it was anyone else I would have been pleased, but it was my brother.”

“He wanted to fight me,” Robb said as an excuse. “I didn’t have a choice.”

The back of Mr. Shelby straightened, his chin tilting up higher till his Adam’s apple bulged out of his throat.

“I didn’t want to fight him.”

“You are a fighter,” Mr. Shelby reminded him. “Of course, you did.”

Sputter rang through the air, spit coming out of Arthur’s mouth as he staggered upwards with a series of grunts. He looked like a wild animal, and my brother was about to get mauled by him.

“No one has ever beat Arthur,” Mr. Shelby breathed out softly, though the room was so silent we could hear every word.

Mr. Wells positioned himself in front of me protectively, trying to block out my figure from the Shelby’s view.

“You were fighting for your life, but still…”

Arthur Shelby stood up fully now, his arms restless as they shook themselves violently at his sides. “Let me at him,” he grunted beside his brother, and tossed him a fiendish look that was delirious for Robb’s blood.

“You had your turn.”

“I’m not finished with him.”

“You are.” It was a command, and Arthur had no choice but to listen to his brother. “It’s my turn now.”

“You?”

Mr. Shelby removed his coat, folding it neatly in half before he placed it down on the floor just next to his feet. His sleeves were rolled up next, slow and methodical like to get the people in the crowd to start to whisper among each other. It was out of character for Thomas to get his hands dirty himself, it would have been so much easier to get his men to do it.

“Alright,” the leader of the Peaky Blinders called out, and then drew his fist up into a boxing position. Robb appeared perplexed by this proposition, knowing it was his own death sentence if he swung a single punch in this man’s direction.

“I don’t want to fight you,” he said in a shaky voice.

“Your fighting me.”

“I’m bleeding.”

“I don’t give a damn.”

“I can’t fight you,” Robb rebutted, and took a nervous step back to avoid his awful fate.

“Let me fight him!” Arthur urged behind his brother. “Let me have a go.”

Mr. Shelby quickened his steps, positioning himself right in front of Robb. A swing blew past the side of my brother’s face, but he quickly leaned over to the left to avoid the blow. His hands were at his side, not outstretching it once to hit his opponent; blood gushed down faster than before, so with a visible wince he planted his smeared boxing glove against the side of his arm where I could see it was only a flesh wound. _Shelby did that to him on purpose,_ I realized, _he still wants him alive._

“Your brother is being smart for once,” Mr. Wells pointed out beside me. “Not hitting him.”

A terrible smack rang through the air, my brother’s face jerked to the side violently as the fist of Thomas Shelby crushed it with a heavy blow. Another one sounded, and my brother stumbled backwards after the second punch. He wasn’t putting up a fight at all, just letting the knobby fists of Mr. Shelby crush the sides of his face with every punch. He brought up his arms to block a punch for half a second, but thought better of it, not wanting to draw out the moment.

“But he’ll kill him,” I whispered to Mr. Wells with worry.

The crowd was silent, watching the fight go on with each passing second as Robb refused to put up a fight.

“We should go,” Mr. Wells urged, taking a hold of me to lead me to the doors that would take him to his office space. “Nothing to see here anymore.”

A loud cry rang through the air, Robb crashed to the floor with his face drenched in blood; I tried to run back into the crowd, but Wells’ large hands took a hold of me to drag me away from the chaos. I watched Thomas Shelby hover over my brother, using his right and left fist with each interval to punch at my brother’s face. Arthur ran over, leaning next to his brother’s shoulder to watch the whole thing. “That’s right you cunt!” he yelled out, and stomped down hard on my brother’s leg for him to let out a blood curdling cry.

Wells lifted me up suddenly, taking me high into the air with a hand pressed harshly against my mouth to cover out my cries. The door opened, and he quickly carried me down the long hallway that would lead me to the staircase. “Get what you need and leave!” he panicked, and then took a hold of my hand to usher me up the stairs.

“I’m not leaving without Robb.”

“Then you will be taking a _dead_ corpse with ya.”

I was pulled forward, my feet stumbling up the stairs. My hand gripped upon the handrail, noises escaping my mouth as I suddenly realized my brother was dying and I wouldn’t even be there in his last few moments. “Please let me go back.”

“I can’t Sansa.”

“Please,” I whimpered, and hated the way he picked me up and carried me over the staircase. His breath still smelt like whiskey, but he was more alert than usual, adrenaline probably pumping through his veins as he carried me up the windy staircase.

“I need to get some stuff,” he told me, and then dropped himself in front of his office door to retrieve his keys. “You get yourself out of Birmingham as fast as you can, and never come back.”

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you money.” The look unlatched itself, and he quickly pushed himself through the crack of the door to nearly run to his office desk. He was just kneeling over to open the safe when I rushed past him to head towards the balcony. He had forgotten my presence for a moment, enough for me to crack open the balcony door and sneak my way across it. Robb was laying there lifelessly, the mat covered over in his own blood; Thomas Shelby was putting on his coat while Arthur continued to hover over Robb’s crumbled form. I was frozen at the sight of it, startled to see so much blood everywhere that was dripping down the side of Robb’s face. A cough suddenly echoed through the air, weak, but enough for me to realize it was coming from my brother. Mr. Shelby ignored it, pulling up the rope so he could exit the boxing ring. The crowd parted for him, and soon enough they watched him stride down the long hallway and out the main door. “He’s gone,” a voice hushed beside me, and I looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Wells holding up a small envelope full of money. “Put it in your purse.”

“I’m not leaving without him.”

“The boy can barely walk.”

“You don’t know that.”

The crowd around the ring began to disperse, no one caring for the dreadful state of my brother. It would be foolish to try and save him, not unless they wanted the same fate as the man laying helplessly upon the boxing mat.

“I want you to go to your room,” a deep voice hushed behind me. “Get your things.”

“I can’t leave him.”

“I will patch him up if there is still a chance,” he promised me. “But I can’t save you… not right now.”

“The Shelby’s are gone.”

“Are they?” he questioned me in a shaky voice. “Or won’t they be coming back to finish the job?”

I licked my lips nervously, and then turned around to face my manager. “I will get my stuff.”

“There’s a good girl.”

* * *

A small bag was stuffed with my belongings, enough to carry me on for a few days. There was no food, however, and I knew I would have to sneak downstairs to get some. _That’s if they will let me take any._

It was mid-afternoon, a dangerous time to be trying to sneak away from the Shelby’s grasp. I belonged to them, it would mean a bullet or worse if I was to get caught.

I was just looking at the spring flowers Aberama had given to me for one last time when there was a sharp knock at the door. My purse was pressed hard against my side, reminding me that there was a fully armed gun inside of my purse if I needed it. I swallowed hard, and then inched my hand forward to unlatch the lock. The knock grew louder, so I opened it a crack to see Stewart’s freckled face. “Open it,” he entreated, and I followed his order to find him holding up my brother’s bloody body. “Run a bath quickly.” I left him there, running towards the bathroom to start up a warm bath. The door slammed loudly behind me, letting me know that Robb and I were safe for now.

Stewart soon joined me, laying my brother’s back against the wall so he could assist my brother in more pressing manners. “I will grab some things to bind up the wounds after he takes a bath, just leave him here and don’t let anyone else in.”

“How will I know its you?”

“You just will,” he laughed, and he billowed up his shirt that was stained in red blood. “I’ll be back.”

The water steadily rose in the tub, covering up the soft moans from my brother’s cracked lips as he stayed perfectly still. His chest rose slightly, soft breaths escaping the thin crack of his mouth as he stared in front of him. He was conscious but barely, too severely beaten to behave like his normal self. I kneeled in front of him, dabbing a dry towel across his face to soak up the blood.

“Why am I always doing this?” I asked him softly, realizing this was a recurring theme. “Huh?”

There was no response from my brother, so I continued the task until I could properly see his face. I caught sight of his flesh wound, the large puncture of his skin at the top of his forehead just to the right. _It must have been from Shelby’s rings,_ I concluded, though I wasn’t entirely sure if he wore them. _Or he has sharp knuckles._

A knock sounded from the main room, so I left my brother to prop open the door. “I got enough,” Stewart said with some relief. “Is he in the tub yet?”

“The water is almost there.”

“Just throw him in, we don’t have much time.”

“Time for what?”

Stewart walked past me, approaching the bathroom at a brisk pace. He threw off his stained shirt, tossing it into the corner of the room before he pulled down his pants in front of me. “Let’s make this quick,” he pursued, and I couldn’t help but compare his body to Aberama’s. He was shorter in stature, thinner too, but enough muscles to show he was in the right occupation. “I’ll put him in.” Robb was lifted off the floor and placed inside of the tub; he was joined by Stewart who had lifted up a dry cloth I had handed to him, only to dab it in the water and then smear it with the last of my bar of soap. “This will sting,” he warned, and Robb’s muffled cries quickly followed. “Sansa go and pack up any of Robb’s belongings that he needs.”

I ran out the room, retrieving his favourite sweater and newly bought hat. Another bag was stuffed with his belongings, though it was much lighter than mine. I placed them both at the front of the bed before I ran back into the bathroom, seeing Robb coming out of his half-conscious state now that his open wounds hat touched the warm water.

“I thought I was going to die back there.”

“So did I,” Stewart assented. “You should have.”

“Why did he keep me alive?”

“Because you beat his brother, and as much as he hates to admit it, you are a damn good fighter Robb.”

“Thanks to you.”

Stewart laughed at the appraisal and shook his head slightly. “No, you are just a good listener, that’s all.” He bent forward to lift my brother’s body out of the bath water, carrying him over the ledge of the tub to get him on solid ground again. A stool was placed next to him for Stewart’s convenience, and Robb’s heavy body was placed upon it so Stewart could have a momentary rest. “Sansa dry him off,” he ordered, and then left the bathroom suddenly with only his damp small clothing covering his naked frame.

“That’s for your benefit,” Robb teased in a lifeless voice.

“You always think its for my benefit.”

“Cause your pretty,” he teased, and then laughed lightly though it hurt him. “Sansa, I’m cold.”

“I’m going as fast as I can.” The towel streaked down his back, absorbing the water droplets that stuck to his pale skin. “You really need to give up boxing, look what its done to your body.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“I look like shit,” he laughed, which earned a frustrated grunt from myself. “I can’t give it up, Sansa.”

“You still want to be a champion.”

“I will someday,” he mused aloud. “But right now, I want to see you safe… and me as well.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Stewart and Wells told me,” he admitted aloud. “And so am I.” He paused and lifted a hand to tilt my head in his direction. “We are going to find Gold, Sansa.”

“Your coming with me?”

“It was never a question.” Robb took the towel from my hand and tiredly lifted it upwards to dab it to the front of his chest. “Tell Stewart I need this wound to be bound up, I can feel it dripping again. I looked over and saw his words were correct, and so I left my brother to go looking for him.

Stewart was pacing back in front of the main door, a thin cigarette placed between his two fingers nervously. “Nearly done?”

“Robb needs the cut on his arm wrapped up.”

“Ah.”

“It was done on purpose, wasn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t a real wound that could do damage… _permanently_.”

“Aye.”

“He wants him alive.”

“Aye,” Stewart repeated in a louder voice. “I’ll go wrap him up then.”

A tired sigh escaped me before I plopped myself down on the bed, noticing the trail of smoke that still lingered in my bedroom. I was half tempted to open the window, but I was too exhausted to move.

A few minutes passed by with nothing but the muffled conversation between the two men in the bathroom. I spent that time staring off into the distance, wondering how I could possibly find Aberama once I went out into the wild. It didn’t help that Robb was wounded, so weak that he could barely walk on his own.

A light knock sounded at the door, and I reluctantly opened it to find Mr. Wells standing right up against the doorway. He looked over his shoulder nervously, and then pushed his way through the crack without a word. A glance around the room told him it was safe, and then he went over to my bed to drop down a small grey pouch. “Food,” he muttered softly. “Enough for a few days.”

“Thank you, Wells.”

“Yeah, well, I knew he would be moving awfully slow considering his state.” He looked me up and down sadly, realizing this might be the last time we had together. “I do care about you, Sansa.”

“I know.”

“If it wasn’t for Aberama… I would have taken you away with me.”

“And gone where? Your life is here.”

“I don’t know.”

I went over to the tall man and gave him a tight hug, knowing he was at a loss of words. A light kiss was pressed against his face, inhaling the light cologne he tended to wear for one final time.

“I really like you Sansa,” he hushed with tenderness betrayed in his voice.

“I know you do.”

“Best of luck with Gold,” he half chuckled, though his voice was tinged with sadness.

“Thank you.”

Robb came into the room, seeing me still tightly wound in my manager’s arm. He gave me a look of displeasure, before he hobbled over to the bed and fell across the bed with his arms spread outwards like a bird. “I don’t think I can move.”

Stewart’s voice echoed in the bathroom: “You don’t have a choice!”

“I should have fought back.”

“You’d be dead if you did,” Mr. Wells piped up, once he released his hold over me.

“Aye,” Stewart agreed, as he walked into the main room with a red stained towel in his hands. He was dragging it harshly against the side of his hand to get rid of my brother’s blood, not phased by the amount of it still lingering over the tips of his fingers. “Think you have everything you need to leave.”

“Now?” I asked the ginger coloured man with enough freckles to claim the entire room’s attention. “In broad daylight?”

“Now is good as ever.”

“Wells?”

“He has a point.”

“You can’t be serious?” I demanded from both men, only to hear a low groan from my brother in reply. “Look at Robb, he can barely move.”

“He can,” Stewart rebutted. “Get up, Robb!”

“Ugh,” was the only response, enough for Stewart to take a hold of my brother’s good arm to pry him off the bed. “Come on.”

“Ugh.” Robb leaned forward, placing his head in between his knees weakly. “They could come back at any moment and here is the first place they will look.”

“And I can’t be seen helping you,” Wells acknowledged. He took a hold of me for one final time, landing a kiss on my lips even when I didn’t want it. “Take care of yourself, Sansa,” he half taunted, after he saw my annoyed look. “And if it doesn’t work out with Gold you know where to find me.”

“Funny.”

“I do try,” he wittily replied, and with that he left the room and possibly my life for good.

Robb was staggering to his feet, looking absolutely dejected that he would have to leave the comfortable bed.

“I’m coming with you,” Stewart informed us. “I’ve had enough of this place.”

“You are?”

“At least until the boundaries of the city and then I will leave you there. I’m heading back to Scotland and take up some work there. If they hear how long I’ve been in Birmingham and where I worked, I’ll land a job like that.” He snapped his fingers with emphasise, grinning at me with a prideful look in his eyes. “Robb, there is a place managed by Iain MacAonghuis. You go there and give him my name. He will train you right away, no questions asked, it was him that taught me how to fight first. If luck comes my way, you will find me up in that place as well. Iain is getting old, and he might need someone to help him out.”

“So, I can still learn from you.”

“Yes, lad.” He shook his head agreeably at my brother. “I’ll help ya.”

My brother stuck out his hand for the young man to shake, and they mutually agreed on the plan then and there. “Bring that arrogant ass with ya,” he suggested. “I might have some fun working Bonnie.”

“Bonnie won’t go all the way to Scotland.”

“He will, if you do,” he suggested. “Or he will stay with his family, who knows.”

“And will I go there too?” I piped up, suddenly joining the men’s conversation.

“Oh, you go with the wind,” he cunningly replied. “Isn’t that what those people do?”

“They don’t wander, just to wander,” I disagreed. “They have purpose.”

“Oh, like you would know.”

“I might,” I countered. “I’m not one of them… but I know Aberama, and he isn’t like that.”

“Aberama,” he echoed with a tiny smirk. “Never thought I would lose out to him.”

I rolled my eyes at Stewart, and then left the spot to retrieve the bag of food Mr. Wells had given to me. A hush conversation resumed between the two men, and then Stewart came to my side to offer one final goodbye. “It was nice meeting ya,” he offered out, and took my hand to hold in his own. “Real nice.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime.” He went back to my brother’s side, lifting his belongings with a single hand before he led us out the room. I took one last look at the spring flowers, catching a glimpse of the life Aberama was willing to give me if I stayed with him. _Nothing but blue skies and open air,_ I thought, and found my feet moving faster than before so I could find him.

* * *

Stewart propped open the back door and laid his heavy sack of his own clothing against the doorway to prop it up. My brother was the first to stagger downwards, having a bit of a hobble after the painful stomp Arthur had given him less than an hour ago.

“I will just take a quick look around,” Stewart suggested, and then scratched the side of his head nervously as he wandered away.

“We are going out in daylight… with the sun,” Robb mentioned sadly. “I will die of heat, if nothing else.”

“We will be fine.”

“No… we won’t.”

I crossed my arms at my brother, wishing he wouldn’t have to be so negative at a time like this.

Stewart strolled his way towards us with his hands deep in his pockets; his grey dress shirt was unbuttoned along his collar as he undoubtedly felt the heat from the summer’s sun. “There was one guard, but I told him that coffee and scones were left for him in the kitchen. The boy never walked so fast in his life.” He smirked at me, making the freckles to his cheeks crease wondrously. “Think its time to go, don’t you?”

I was the first to step forward on the dirt path, seeing how dry it was under the humid temperatures. I felt relieved that I put on a lighter dress, knowing any darker colours would immediately attract the sun’s rays even more.

“So, what will you do when you find him?”

I looked over my shoulder to see Stewart was close behind me, one hand wrapped around my brother to support his hobbled steps.

“Aberama?”

“Who else?”

I felt my cheeks blush a shade of pink under his relentless gaze. “I don’t know.”

“Stay with him?”

“Yes, of course. I could never come back here.”

“But you’re not originally from Birmingham,” he cunningly observed.

“Neither are you.”

“No,” he laughed. “Did my accent give it away?”

“Hardly,” I lied, and ignored the tiny snicker escaping the man beside me.

“How about you, Robb? What will you do?”

“Go find you,” he said with a confident air. “And rest.”

“Yes, you need that.”

“And train,” my brother added with determination. “To become the best.”

“A real champion,” Stewart mused aloud. “I’ll make one out of ya.”

I was pleased to see my brother so happy, it was a long hard road, but I knew he would get to the end eventually. _Its too bad I won’t be there to see it,_ I contemplated, knowing I couldn’t follow him up north like he would want me too.

 We took the narrow alleyways and areas less trespassed by people as we made our way out of the city, careful to avoid anyone that looked like they belonged to Thomas Shelby. It was relentlessly hot, and the fumes from the factories only made matters worse.

I can only dream of the open fields belonging to Aberama, the smoke from his fire, the cool breeze that blew over the lush grassy fields…

“Your smiling,” Robb observed aloud, catching me off guard. “For a full minute at least.”

“Was I?”

“You were,” my brother relayed with a brightness to his heavily scarred face.

“I just wish we were out of this town.”

“Nearly there.” Robb wasn’t exactly sure of this matter, but I supposed he was just trying to be helpful.

Stewart was more familiar with the layout and added, “One you see a stony grey bridge we know we’re safe. It goes right over a stream, a backway that I like to take from time to time too get out of Birmingham.”

“We are going a different way.”

“Aye, not the familiar routes.”

“Good thing we have you then.”

“Hmmm,” was his only response, and at that moment we stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway and into the bright lighting of the open street. Two police officers walked right in front of us, ignorant of our efforts to vainly escape. I knew they could be working for Thomas Shelby, why anyone here could be on his side. He owned this city, everyone was a part of his silky web, his careful plans to maintain control over Birmingham. “Tread carefully,” Stewart hushed, and then looked to his right and left before he took to crossing the street that belonged to one of the main roads of the city. The area was bustling, full to the brim despite of the hot weather; I held onto my sack tighter, weary of any pick-pockets. I caught sight of one man with a hat similar to Aberama’s in the crowd, but when he turned his head slightly and I knew his profile did not belong to him. Dejected, and worn out with worry I quickened my steps to lead the way for the two men beside me. It would be nearly impossible to find him, not when I wasn’t Aberama, or a traveler for that matter. There was the option of asking someone, but just because they lived the same lifestyle as Aberama did not necessarily mean that they knew him. I hated my own ignorance, and only found some relief when I spotted a narrow grey bridge in the far distance.

“Not so fast,” Stewart hushed into my ear, and took a hold of my waist to pull me into his form. “You don’t want to make it so obvious.”

“No one is watching,” I argued back, and quickly pushed him off me to create some distance. “And don’t touch me.”

“I’m only trying to help.”

“That’s what everyone keeps on saying, but maybe you don’t realize that I don’t want your-” my voice trailed off, once I noticed a man with a grey flat cap staring at me a bit too hard, and felt he belonged to the Shelby’s. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Don’t turn your head, or he will see you as well.”

“I have red hair, it will give me right away.”

“Fine, look.” Stewart leaned his brother against him more, and then tilted his head slightly to take a peek behind him.

“It will take him ages to call for help,” Stewart muttered. “And there is three to one.”

“You intend to fight him.”

“I won’t have him stop me.”

Stewart nodded his head forward for me to keep walking, so we parted ourselves from the last of the crowd to step over the sandy road. I kept looking over my shoulder, seeing the man in a dark suit following us with careful steps.

“I think he has a gun.”

“Why you say that?” Stewart asked beside me.

“Intuition.”

“I got nothing.”

“I have one.”

“You can shoot?”

“No.” I looked over my shoulder again, to see the man stemming out of the crowd to walk down the same isolated pathway as ourselves.

Robb coughed out tiredly, and then complained of how thirsty he was. _As if that was the worst of our worries._

“Stark!”

We all stopped in our tracks, knowing the man did in fact recognize us after all. _Its my hair,_ I fretted, knowing it was hard to not spot out the brightness to my red coloured hair.

“You can’t go any further.”

Robb was the first to turn around, squinting into the sunlight to take a good look at the man. He looked like any other man belonging to Thomas Shelby, the gun in his hand only added to the image. “Alright,” Robb replied, and then let himself slip out of Stewarts arm to walk towards the man.

“Easy now.”

“I am,” Robb replied, appearing unphased by the gun in the stranger’s hand.

“Careful.”

“You want me to come or not?”

“Alright, come.”

Robb lifted his hands to show he was defenseless, giving the man enough of a distraction for me to pull out a gun and fire it. Robb fell to the ground, thinking the bullet was meant for him, but the man I really intended to shoot crumbled to the ground with his gun still in hand. I took a second shot, realizing he was still alive and a great danger; the man fell to his side, gripping the wound in his lower abdomen as he tried to stop the blood. It was too late, I had already shot him the first time in his chest, and he had only seconds to spare as he came to the realization that he was in fact dying. The gun was ripped out of my hand, and Stewart gave me a look to show how frightened he truly was. “They will have our heads for this,” he fretted, and then strode towards the dying man only to push him over the side of the bridge and into the roaring stream of water. “Let’s get out of here.” The gun that once belonged to the man was stuffed inside of his pocket and the one, I had shot only moments ago was handed back at me. “Good shot.”

“Thanks?”

“We need to leave. Robb, get up!” Robb made a nervous chocking sound, only getting up once he realized he was truly safe. “It was your sister that shot you, idiot.” The scenario reminded me too much of me killing the wild turkey, showing that I was more willing to take a life than my older brother. _Maybe I am more like Aberama than I thought._

“We crossed the bridge,” Stewart continued. “We separate from here.”

“Where are you going?”

“That way!” He pointed to the right, and then motioned his hand suggestively. “I have to take the long way around, but I will get there eventually and catch a train in another town. Wells gave me enough money for that.”

“Won’t he get in trouble?”

“It was his own money,” he clarified. “And he felt he was doing the right thing.” I found myself hugging the man I had conflicting opinions about and was saddened to see him go. “Take care of your brother.”

“I thought it was supposed to be the other way around.”

“No,” he chuckled. “Your stronger than him.”

I nodded my head in silent agreeing, knowing strength could go beyond the physical one.  

“Find Gold!” was his last words, and then Stewart tossed his heavy sack over his shoulders to go his own way.

“So…” Robb quietly spoke up. “Where do we go from here?”

“We follow the wind.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who will show up in the next chapter? Gold! Gold! Gold!
> 
> Yayyyyy! Okay, I'm a bit too excited. I hope you guys are too :)


	27. A Hard Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her brother are out in the wilderness on their own, but the journey to find the Gold family is much harder than they expected.

A shady tree was just overhead when Robb took a seat. “I need to rest,” he nearly pleaded, and then stretched out his legs over the short patch of green grass. He stared ahead of him, seeing the rolling green hills we had just walked over. We were lost, walking for the past few hours to an unknown destination without any encounter of another human being. “Where are you taking me?”

“I don’t know.”

“We will die out here.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” I took a seat next to him, pulling out a pouch to offer him an orange. “Look, this is different.”

“Rare around here,” he acknowledged, and pried his nails into it to rip off the tough skin. “If only we had a compass.”

“As if that would make a difference.”

“A map?”

“Robb,” I grunted out in ill humour, feeling just as annoyed as the man beside me. I pulled up my hair and twisted it upwards, only tying it up with the scarf Aberama had given to me yesterday evening. Robb offered me half of his snack, chomping on it loudly as he stared over the horizon that had less of an orange glow as usual. “It will be nightfall soon,” I mused aloud, sensing his thoughts. “I saw a box of matches Wells gave us. I guess he thought of this stuff more through than I ever could.”

“He was in the right frame of mind.”

“I guess.” Robb threw the orange peels across the patch of grass, but I quickly gathered it up as if it was some precious prize. “We can use this.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Its garbage, Sansa.”

“Just you wait,” I argued back in an unusual tone of voice. “I’ll prove you wrong.”

He threw away a seed to his fruit with narrowed eyelids. “Your insane.”

“Maybe I am.”

“And you got us lost.”

“Oh, shut up and lie still.” He gaped his mouth at me, and I simply tossed my bag down next to his feet before I left him. There was a dry patch of earth not to far off, so I trailed around the small forestry area in search of firewood. There was luck on my side, for there had been no rain over here, so I piled up the wood carefully until I knew it was good enough to start a fire. There was no meat to cook over it, but at least it would give us some light and warmth over the long night. “Hand me the match box,” I demanded from him, only for my brother to toss it in my direction. We were both miserable, scared of the prospect of us getting into an even bigger mess than the one we left in Birmingham. We lived in the city, it was not our lot to live out in the wilderness, no matter how tamed the land was.

I started the fire without my brother’s help, and then laid out some of our clothes for some soft surface to sleep on. Robb eventually came over, offering a small thank you to see the tiny fire I had created on my own. “I know you are doing your best,” he admitted to me.

“I’m trying.”

“At least when the sun finally sets we will know where is west-”

“-and east,” I cut in.

“That is where Abe was heading, wasn’t it?” He caught my smirk, knowing that pet name was only to be used by myself alone. “Wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“So, we head there.”

“Yes,” I repeated gleefully, and then settled down on a borrowed dress to outstretch myself tiredly. “You’re not hungry, are you?’

“I saw some buns,” he noted. “The bread will get hard if we don’t eat it.”

“Alright, hand me some too,” I relented, and took my time eating the freshly made bread next to the fire. “I only wish Esmeralda was here.”

“Why?”

“She’s a good cook.”

“You’re a good cook.”

“With a stove and a pot,” I rebutted. “But this is new.”

Robb was silent on his end, enough for me to tilt my body in his direction. “She is often the ignored one, isn’t she?”

“By you, then yes.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh?”

“She goes unnoticed.”

“By you,” I clarified with a mischievous grin.

“Maria is really, really pretty,” he stated with a deep tenor. “Its hard.”

“For whom?”

“Me,” he chuckled out lightly. “But she is cold as ice.”

“She wouldn’t suit you, Robb,” I reasoned. “Someone who has to be with you, well, they will have to sacrifice a lot. You’re a boxer… they will have to get used to taking care of you when your bloody and broken.”

“How lovely.”

“Its true.”

“They won’t be like you.”

“If I’m gone, who will take care of you?” I argued back. I tucked the sack down in front of me, using it as a pillow for the rest of the night.

“You have a point.”

“Maria would be terrible, and I’m not to sure about Isabela.”

“Agreed.”

“She’s pretty.”

“Yeah, but Isabela’s not my type.”

“I don’t know what to do with you,” I complained, and then pressed my head against the pillow annoyedly.

“You liked Aberama right away,” Robb pointed out. “Why can’t I have that?”

“Cause it doesn’t always work that way,” I retorted with my back to him. “I’m going to bed.”

“The sun is still up.”

“I’m tired.”

“I’ll keep watch.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah,” he answered me back with a mouthful, and with that I went off to bed.

* * *

A faded glow of red was in front of us as we padded along the mossy way, trailing along the banks of a small stream in the early hours of the morning. We had walked for an hour at least in silence, with only a few munching occasionally from a bag of peanuts Wells had given to us. The shells scattering behind us from time to time, left for some bird or insect to peck at.

I was watching a white bird stream over the shallow river, ducking low into a high patch of grass on the other side. The area was peaceful here, tranquil enough for me to turn my thoughts to Abe. “I think he wants to marry me,” I said out of the blue, breaking my brother’s own thoughts away from him.

“I would think so.”

“You’re not surprised.”

“No.” He paused briefly to roll up the hem of his pants for some unknown reason. “He’s old fashioned.”

“No he isn’t.”

“He’s old,” my brother countered with something of a smirk.

“I don’t care how old he is.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you playing games with me?”

His voice was low as he answered me back: “No, Sansa.”

“At least we are walking east,” I said in a cheerful tune. “And you are looking better than yesterday.”

“I had a good night’s rest.”

“I know.” I stopped in my tracks, noticing an opening in the grass that led to the stream. My belongings were dropped to the mossy earth, and then I hopped over large slabs of steps with my dress slightly hiked up to get closer to the stream. “I’m thirsty,” I voiced aloud, and bent down to the stream’s edge to cup a handful of water. It was cold and crisp to the taste, refreshing my dry mouth thankfully. Robb soon joined me, and we spent a few minutes drinking the water and watching the soft bubbling of water against the tiny slabs of rock. “You think there is fish in here?”

“Yes.”

“Could you catch one?”

“No,” he laughed, which only made me saddened to hear his words.

“What are we doing here, Robb?” I turned my gaze to him. “We should just go back home.”

“Home?” he questioned me with lowered eyebrows. “You know they won’t take us in, Sansa.”

“I miss my brother and sisters.”

“I do too,” he softly responded. “But we can’t have anything to do with them.”

“We can pay them a visit.”

“And our uncle will send us on our way again,” he reminded me. “We are too old for them to legally care for us, and you know how resentful he is to our family already.”

“They died in the war,” I argued back heatedly. “At least our parents fought in it, unlike him.”

“You know he couldn’t.”

“I don’t care!” I grabbed a hold of a rock and tossed it up the stream, wishing it was my Uncle instead.

“Sansa.”

“Let’s just keep going.”

“Sansa,” he offered out in a softer tone of voice. “I will see what I can do.”

“We already lost our parents. If you had your way, we would lose our siblings as well.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I lied, and stood to my feet. “Let’s keep moving.”

It was mid-afternoon when we sat upon a sandy grove, settling over the lowlands where a stream of water just missed us. Sandwiches were eaten in silence, our eyes silently taking in the peaceful scenery around us. It was amazing the sights we missed when we lived in the city, and I silently resolved I wouldn’t take up an abode like that one ever again.

Robb was the first to catch sight of someone riding horse on the other side of the stream, too far off for them to notice us at such a distance. It was a great brown horse, strong and fast as it flickered over the grassy fields. I couldn’t tell if it was an Englishman or a traveler, but it was something.

Robb pulled off his hat to drag his arm across his brow. “Should we cross the stream?”

“No, not yet.”

“It will stream outwards soon,” he noted. “It will get harder.”

“Let’s just stay where we are.”

“Alright,” he quietly submitted. “Are you scared of that man?”

“I just want to be careful,” I told him. “We are out of Birmingham, but that doesn’t mean Mr. Shelby won’t want to come looking for us.”

“No, you’re right.” Robb raised himself from the ground to brush the crumbs off his trousers. “We should keep moving. You’re not tired, are you?”

“Not as bad as you,” I teased, and then got to my feet as well, so we could continue with our journey.

It was later in the afternoon when Robb caught a frog with his hat, and then had no idea how to kill it when the time came. “I’ve got nothing.”

“You don’t have a dagger.”

“I’m not Gold,” he sneered, as if it was the stupidest thing in the world. “I wouldn’t even know how to cook it.” The green frog was wriggling in his hand, desiring to break free from Robb’s strong grip. “Should I set it free?”

“You’re not serious?”

“I don’t want to eat it.”

“Hold it,” I demanded in a loud tone of voice, and picked up a heavy rock from the ground. “Hold it tight.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you think I’m going to do?” I sneered, and at that moment I smashed it into the top of the frog’s head. Robb let out a shrill, and immediately dropped the dead frog to the ground. “You’re not having one bite of it,” I warned, and deposited the dead frog into a small pouch that once carried berries. “Not one.”

It was late in the evening when I held the frog at the end of a thick stick, cooking it slowly to the best of my ability. Robb kept telling me that I would get sick, but I wouldn’t hear of it. “You can die.”

“Then I’ll die.”

“You’re lucky you found that sharp rock.”

“I’d rather a dagger.”

“We don’t have one.”

“I’m aware of that fact.” Robb and I were bickering again, it was clear this lifestyle wasn’t compatible for my brother. “And you can’t keep eating all the food Wells gave us, or we’ll starve.”

“I’m not eating it all.” I raised an eyebrow at him, and my brother deposited the second apple he intended to eat back into the large pouch. “How much further do we have to walk?”

“Until we meet some travelers.”

“And then what?”

“We ask if they know Abe.”

“And if they don’t.”

“Then we’re in trouble,” I said in half jest, and then rotated the stick to cook the meat that was hovering over the fire.

* * *

We met some travelers the next day, a family with six children out playing in the field. They instantly ran back into their tents when they spotted us, and Robb and I stood on the outskirts waiting for something big to happen; the father came out of the tent with a suspicious gaze, untrusting the two strangers before him. He approached us eventually, eyeing my brother particularly since he was wearing the hat. “Hi,” my brother piped up, and his English accent instantly told the man we were outsiders. “Sorry to bother you.”

The man remained silent, letting his eyes dart over the two of us with curiosity.

“We were just looking for a friend.”

His eyes lingered over the brightness of my red hair, catching the shade in the fading sunlight.

“The Gold family, have you heard of them? Aberama Gold?”

The man looked at us with distrust, clearly wanting us to leave his family alone.

It was my turn to speak: “Please, we are his friends, and we are trying to find him.”

The tent flapped behind the man, and it looked like his wife was now eyeing us carefully. The campsite grew silent, only the warm summer breeze blew past the three of us, letting my dress flap lightly in the wind.

The wife said something in her language, and the man raised up his hand to get her to stop. His black eyes turned to us with suspicion, and then he took a reluctant step forward. “What… kind of friends?”

“He gave me this,” I offered to him, pointing at the scarf over my head. “And this,” I added, and took a hold of the golden chain around my neck.

“Name.”

“Sansa Stark,” I answered him. “My brother, Robb.”

He nodded his head carefully, and then considered the matter silently for a moment. “Most of us are going east. There is a certain hill, we tend to gather around every summer. The man you are looking for might be there.”

“So, you don’t know him.”

He shook his head carefully, though his eyes were ever so hard to read.

“Then thanks for your help,” I replied regretfully, and then stepped away from him. It was best to find somewhere safe to settle for the night, and I contemplated where we could go next. “Do you know how far it is?”

“I couldn’t say.”

“Alright.” Robb took his place by my side, and with that we resumed our journey.

* * *

Hard rain was falling, forcing me to push my body right up against a tree trunk. I was beyond annoyed. “I told you it was going to rain.”

Robb refused to answer me, only tilting his hat downwards to let the water droplets fall down the tip of his hat.

“The forest was too far away.”

“If you walked faster…” I sneered at him. “Then we could be hiding in there instead of being stuck out here in the rain.”

 _And in the dark,_ I thought, as the moon was hidden behind the dark stormy clouds up ahead.

“Yelling at me won’t change anything,” Robb complained. “And I’m tired of you blaming me for everything.” He pushed back his hat to get a good look at me, even though he could only probably make out my silhouette. “It was _you_ that wanted to come out here! You that went looking for Gold! I was perfectly fine where I was.”

“Oh, yeah,” I snapped. “Being beaten up by the Shelby’s. That suit you fine, eh?”

“I’m tired of you being something you’re not!” he rebutted, loud enough to cover up the pelting rain in front of us. “You’re not a gypsy.”

“I know that.”

“That stop pretending to be one,” he argued back heatedly.

“I’m not.”

“You are!” he roared out, and then tilted his head fully back to see the rain descending from the dark heavens. “And because of it, we wound up in this mess.”

“I have no control over the rain.”

“I suggested we go back and ask that man for help-”

“-and I told you no.”

“Because your scared!” he shrilled with a pounding of his fist into the earth. “If you weren’t, we might be under cover by now.”

“You know nothing about them. Why would they let strangers into their tents? English ones at that.”

“Your paranoid.”

“And you are just throwing a tantrum because your upset!” I fought back. “You didn’t have to come with me.”

“Oh,” he laughed. “I’m supposed to let my sister roam around the English countryside alone, is that?”

“Well, the way you are behaving you would think we were in the middle of a jungle.”

“I’m in pain,” he stressed out heatedly. “In case you have forgotten.”

“A flesh wound.”

“By a bullet.”

“Go to sleep,” I ordered. “I’m tired of bickering with you.”

“Only because I’m right.”

I took up my bag and went over to another tree, ignoring the pelting of rain until I managed to find some shade under the thickly bushed tree. The ground was damp but considering my dress it didn’t make much of a difference. _I miss Abe._ I squinted into the darkness, knowing my brother wasn’t so far away. _I miss Abe and I’m a fool to be out here alone._

_What was I thinking?_

I pushed the soaking wet scarf out of my hair, letting it dangle in my hand as though it was my fate.

 _I was thinking about him,_ I concluded, and then curled my legs into the center of my chest to try and retain some warmth. _I’m out here in the middle of nowhere because of him._

* * *

Robb was shivering once he removed his thin coat, watching beads of water drip down the bottom until it dripped down onto the floor. He waved it out frantically, but his coat was so drenched in water it made little difference. “I’m hanging it up,” he told me tiredly, and laid it out over a tree branch just over his head. It was a dress shirt next, until he stood before me bare chested under the pale sunlight. “I’m soaked to the bone.”

“Preach to the choir.”

Robb laughed at me, and then opened his sack full of clothing to see if there was anything close to be dry.

The scarf Aberama had given me was placed high over my head, laying over a thin branch that was closest to me. The dress I was currently wearing was pulled over my head, dripping in moisture much to my dismay. My back was turned once I was half-naked, feeling slightly embarrassed that my brother should see me in that state. I was quick to grab some new clothing, though it was slightly damp from the rain we were caught in overnight.

“I hear something,” Robb noted, and then he strayed himself away from me to inspect the matter. I was too tired to pay attention, and simply slipped on a black dress to match my sullen mood. I was just buttoning up the front of it when I heard wheels grinding itself against the soft earth, and the heavy trotting of a horse that was approaching the area. I looked over my shoulder, seeing a white horse pulling a wooden cart forward, and a silhouette of a man atop of it. Robb was already a few leagues away, approaching the man with every attempt to engage in conversation with him. I picked up my things, and quickly followed my brother’s lead.

Bag of belongings held in my hand I trotted forward, quickening my steps until I was standing right next to my brother. “Travelers,” I observed aloud, which made Robb glance in my direction for a single moment.

“Maybe they know your Gold.”

“Maybe.”

The cart edged itself closer, though the man looked uncomfortable at the sight of us. A head popped out suddenly from the open cart, and a woman was climbing upwards until she could take a seat by the man’s side. She eyed us carefully, taking in our appearance, and only when the cart stopped in front of us did, I recognize the two strangers at once. “Hello again,” Robb piped up cheerily, clearly thinking he could win the travelers over this time. “Small world, ain’t it?”

The woman muttered something to her husband, and then looked over her shoulder to see whatever was in the cart was safe. A tiny giggle escaped the back of the cart, and I couldn’t help but smile to hear the children were unable to play along with their parent’s game.

“Are you heading the same direction as us?” Robb asked, hoping against hope that he could somehow break the ice.

The woman entreated her husband to do something, laying her hand over his shoulder to get his gaze to her again. They spoke softly to each other, even when Robb and I were ignorant of what they were saying.

“You were caught in rain,” the man addressed us, and pointed at Robb’s chest that was glimmering with a sheen of water. “No protection.”

“We don’t have a tent,” Robb answered him in a light tone of voice. “Or a caravan.”

The man nodded his head with understanding. His wife piped up something, but he quickly waved his hand at her in disagreement.

“You will need something to dry yourself off.” He dropped the horse’s bridle down, and then stood up tall in his seat to take a good look at us. He then turned around and descended into the wooden cart, hearing the excited cries of his children once they realized they could blow their cover. Robb chuckled at their intelligible chatter, seeing large dark eyes stare back at us with curiosity. Our attention was soon claimed by a loud thud, and the man was walking down the soft grassy earth with a large towel in his hand. “Take it.”

Robb thanked him quietly, and then dragged it over his face and chest to clean himself up. Meanwhile I felt the stare of the man in front of me, but knew it was simply from curiosity and not lust.

“You are strangers,” he observed aloud. “Why are you out here?”

“I’m looking for Aberama,” I told him with confidence.

“Why?”

“Because.” The man arched his eyebrow at me with distrust. “Because we left everything to be with him.”

“House?”

“Everything.”

“Be with him?” he repeated word for word. “What do you mean by that?”

The towel was placed into my hand by my brother. I chose not to answer the question and simply drag the rough cloth over my face and bare arms.

“Sansa wants to live with him,” Robb explained for me.

“He lets Englishmen and women stay with him?” the man asked with distrust. The towel was placed into his hands this time, and he folded it neatly with undeniable care.

“Only Sansa,” my brother teased, and nudged me on my arm just to get a reaction.

The towel was tucked under his arm, and then he looked back at the cart where his family was impatiently waiting for him. “It will be a three day walk to the destination,” he informed us. “If the weather is kind, maybe even less.”

“There’s no room for us?” Robb questioned him, which was completely out of turn.

“No room for you.”

“Thought it was worth a shot.”

“Wait.”

He left us to place his towel back into the long wooden cart, and then instructed one of his sons to do something for him in his native tongue. Robb looked slightly nervous, hoping he didn’t offend the man entirely.

A small pouch was eventually placed into my hand, and a meaningful look from the man soon followed. “My children gathered them this morning,” he relayed softly to my brother and I. “May it prove useful during your journey.”

I unraveled the front of the pouch to find it full of green peas, freshly plucked and ready to enjoy.

“Thank you.” The man nodded his head in silent gesture, content enough to turn away from us and head back to his cart again. “I hope to see you there.”

There was no response on his end, but his children were happy enough to wave us goodbye once the wheels of the cart moved forward and the great horse trotted away.

“Breakfast?” Robb teased, before he broke open a pod to pry out some freshly sweet peas. “Delicious.”

“With all this eating, you would have thought you’d make a great hunter?”

“I’m just not cut out for this,” he admitted. Robb turned his back to the moving cart, intent on going back to his clothes that were strung out across the wooden branches of a tree. “I don’t think I can live this way, Sansa.”

“Oh, I know.”

“I liked it in Birmingham. They fed us well, there was no rent to pay, and I had all the time in the world to train.”

“Until Mr. Shelby got in the way.”

“Yes, that is true.”

“You will just have to find a new place.”

“Oh, I intend too,” he argued back, before he plopped down on the ground with a handful of green pods in the palm of his hand. “How did you sleep? I barely got a wink.”

“I can’t believe you just asked that man if we could join him.”

“He had room.”

“You really don’t understand them, do you?” I retorted. “You were lucky he even offered us a towel to dry ourselves off. His wife was furious.”

“I’m no danger.”

“That’s not the point, Robb.”

“You know,” he stammered out. “I’m getting tired of bickering with you. Ever since we left its like you are determined to ram yourself down my throat and-”

“-that doesn’t even make sense.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing.”

“Wait till Gold see’s this side of you!”

“What side?” We were standing in front of each other now, it felt like we were reaching our breaking point.

“The kind that is a pain in the ass,” he grumbled low, but I still managed to hear it.

“Its not my fault you are not cut out for this,” I shot back. “There are times when you have to learn to provide for yourself, you know. Not everyone is going to throw things your way.”

Robb used his free hand to brush back his dark brown hair, squinting into the sunlight that was steadily rising over the horizon.

“You’ve been this way ever since you shot the man,” Robb argued back. “You didn’t even flinch while doing it.”

“How would you know?”

“I don’t,” Robb revealed. “But I know you didn’t even care that you _murdered_ someone.”

“It was self-defense.”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“I saved your life!” I shrilled out with my finger pointed towards his chest. “And what did you do? Just give up, and willingly follow that man back to Birmingham.”

“He had a gun.”

“I had a gun!” I reminded him.

“And you killed him.”

“I killed him.”

A long pause ensued, and then Robb suddenly turned around to walk away from me. He was upset, angered that I should stoop so low, but if it wasn’t for me, we would back in Birmingham with no hope of escaping.

_Its not like I went out of my way to kill him…_

Robb threw the empty pods down on the floor, and then dug the toe of his boot into a slick patch of mud.

“You’re not even bothered by it,” he yelled over his shoulder. “Sometimes I look at you, and I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

“I’m still the same.”

“You were angry when you found out what Aberama does for a living, so you should understand how I feel right now. You killed someone in cold blood, and there is no point denying it.”

“What do you want me to do, Robb?”

“I want you to admit that it was wrong.”

“It won’t bring him back.”

“We lived so long in that city we have _forgotten_ who we really are,” he stated in a soulful voice.

“It was a choice between him or us.”

“You don’t get it.”

“I do.”

“No, you don’t.” Robb waved his hand into the air in silent defeat, and then strode away from me to create some distance.

I watched him go, and then decided to distract myself by having a bite to eat. Thankfully, the peas were just as delicious as I imagined.

* * *

We walked over the rolling heaths and along the streaming rivers for two whole days, and all that time we saw very little people along the way. The few we did encounter were unwilling to talk to us, often ignoring our presence or going about their way. It was never their intention to be rude, it was more of them not trusting us, and so my brother and I learned to live off the land just as they did; improvising on the spot and turning creative to find any means to survive.

I started to realize that Aberama was being overly kind to invite us to his campsite the first time we meant, or perhaps that was an understatement. It was extremely uncommon, a fact that became more apparent during our travels.

Robb learned to read the skies more, warning me of unexpected rainfalls or winds that could chill us to the bone. I became a sort of hunter, scavenging the land that we walked upon to find enough food for us to eat. It was just this morning that I caught some crickets hopping across the tall grass, snatching it upwards with my brother’s hat while he was out taking a bath in a nearby river; the orange peels fortunately came in handy for it became a useful tool to scrub at his scarred up skin as he took a bath.

Nevertheless, all that time through our travels my thoughts never strayed away from Aberama; it made me realize how hard his life could be, and how important family was when you were out here on your own. If I really wanted too, I could find another city, use the wages my manager had given me to purchase a room for a couple of nights and enough food to satisfy my brother’s never ending hunger, but I didn’t want to lead that life anymore. Things were becoming clear now, and I knew for certain that when the time came my answer would be _yes_.

It was just afternoon when we heard some music whistling in the wind, coming from somewhere far up ahead of us, maybe even past the line of trees in front of me. It wasn’t music I was accustomed to hearing, but it was lively enough to gather our attention. “You think we are nearly there?” Robb asked with excitement, and then heaved up his heavy sack over his shoulder with an excited air. “We should be.”

“Its possible.”

“I’m so happy I could almost run.”

“Save your energy, Robb, it could just be a bunch of travelers again.”

“Yeah, but its something,” he reasoned, and then quickened his steps. There was no holding my brother back, and soon we were stomping up the higher patch of grass to take a short cut that would take us around the line of trees.

The wind howled behind us, sending my hair over the tops of my shoulders and across the sides of my cheeks. I tightened my patterned shawl, all torn and stained with dirt from me frequently using it over the past few days. I didn’t look like myself, not the girl that frantically left the city of Birmingham; my skin had turned a darker shade from the sun and my clothes were soiled and not as well kept as before. My brother too was different, his skin just as dark as mine with tanned lines where he rolled up the sleeves to his shirt; his hair was longer, and a shadow of a bristly beard trailed the sides of his cheek and chin. Robb looked so wild in appearance, and I wondered how I looked once Aberama had a good look at me.

I was the first to push past the set of trees and took a good look at the line of caravans that spread across the flattened fields just up ahead. The area was brightly lit despite the sun still being up, a roaring fire in the center with grey smoke drifting upwards into the sky.

“That could be his,” Robb suggested, as he pointed out a red caravan closest to us.

“Or that one,” I reasoned. “Or that one!”

“There is a lot.”

“Yes.”

“A lot of them are red,” he laughed out lightly. “But he could be here.”

“Let’s check it out.”

“They won’t like us there.”

“I know, but I have to try.” We stumbled down the long hill, hands outstretched to keep our balance. It took us a little under ten minutes to approach the large campsite, overwhelmed by the sights and sounds on full display. There was music playing, and the alluring scent of charred meat igniting in the air; sounds of horses as their masters rode them around the campsite, the squeals of children in pure excitement. Robb surprisingly took my hand as we slowly approached the campsite, terrified of how the people should react to us.

It didn’t take long for people to notice us, not when a series of dogs surrounded Robb and I with violent barking. I clung to my brother, not liking the sharp teeth on display with vengeful growls for us to be gone.

“Down!” a deep voice cried out, and then an elderly man staggered towards us with a cautious step. He tilted his hat upwards, peering sable black eyes in our direction with avid curiosity. He spoke to us in his language and when we didn’t respond, the man resorted to English. “My dogs don’t like you.”

“I don’t see what there’s not to like,” I quipped, knowing my identity would be exposed the moment I opened my mouth.

“Ah, your English,” he said with excitement. “How far have you come down to see us?”

“From Birmingham,” I answered him with an arched eyebrow, and then nervously turned my gaze to Robb.

“Birmingham?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not too far,” he muttered, and then patted the head of his dog closest to him. “Taylor.”

“Sansa.”

“Pretty name.”

“Thanks.” I lifted up my right hand to point to my brother. “This is Robb.”

“You got something on you that my boys don’t like.” The old men stepped forward and eyed the clothing of my brother with interest. “Or its just your smell,” he laughed, though there was some truth in his looks and gesture. “Came a long way.”

“It was…” Robb sighed halfway through his statement. “… a very long walk.”

“Bring your stuff and I will take you to my tent. There is enough water there for you to take a quick washing.” The man appeared to be trustworthy, and agreeable too, so I felt no hesitation in following him. “You came down here to find a mate?”

“No,” I answered him with suppressed laughter. Robb was quick to counter my statement and said that he wouldn’t object to the idea.

“Most of them come down to meet a husband,” he relayed. “Other to catch up with old friends and family; to play a game or two, or if the timing is just right a little music.” He led us through the crowd, no one bothering to look at us as if we fitted right in. “Lay your stuff here,” he requested while pointing to the front of his tent. “You two don’t mind doing at the same time.”

“I would prefer not too,” Robb quickly answered him, and looked embarrased to even have that question posed to him. “Sansa, you don’t mind if I go first. I’ll be quicker than you and this needs to be changed.” He pointed at the loose wrappings around the side of his arm, coming apart after a long day in the hot sun.

“Take all the time you need,” I replied smartly, and then stepped away from the open tent with my sack of belongings in hand. I trusted the man, but this was all I had, and I couldn’t risk losing anything else.

“So…” he piped up to break the momentary silence. Three dogs trotted around his legs, brushing the tips of their noses affectionately against their master. “…Sansa.”

“Yes.”

“If you’re not looking for a husband, then what are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Aberama Gold.”

“Oh, Gold.”

“You know him.”

“Sure, I know him.” A wrinkled hand rubbed down the side of his darkly tanned skin, his eyes sparkling with delight. “I traveled with him once, though it was many years ago. It was when his wife was still alive, poor thing.”

“Yes.”

“Heard his children are all grown up. Bless their little hearts, they were such sweet things back then.”

“They still are.”

“Oh, you know them?”

“Quite well, actually.”

The man laughed in response, and then looked around the campsite as if he could spot them on the spot. “Let’s take a look around,” he urged, and with that he led the way through the bustling campsite. There were tents set up, and caravans on the outskirts, and people passing me by on my left and right. A few stared at me a bit too hard, but it was because my hair was so red, a rare thing to see among their people. Taylor led me up higher along the only hill in the area, his three dogs trotting closely beside him in a protective manner. We were at the very top where we could see everything, and I silently counted at least nine caravans in a bright shade of red.

“Do you think he could be here?”

“He could.”

“How will we find him?” I asked of him, while I did my best to tie up my hair with my red scarf as an added accessory.

“Errrr… maybe ask around,” he suggested, and with that he descended the short hill to join the crowd of people again. He made quick inquiries, but all the people’s answers were in the negative, and I began to lose heart at finding him. It was just when I was losing hope that one of the dogs ran forward, barking excitedly with his front paws off the ground at the man that was slowly approaching. I knew his figure all to well, the rings gleaming in the faint lighting of the burnt orange sun; he was bent forward, happily scratching a sensitive spot at the back of the dog’s ear. “There he is,” Taylor piped up beside me, and left me in my spot to go greet the man. I felt frozen, absolutely glued to the spot as I watched Aberama being greeted by the three dogs in a playful manner. It was clear they knew him well, and when Aberama noticed the owner he was quick to give him a side hug with a heavy pat on the side his shoulder. A few words were exchanged, short and quick in a dialect I did not understand, and when Aberama’s face brightened I knew Taylor was mentioning me.

“Here,” Aberama mouthed, and then darted his eyes upwards to lock his cool blue eyes with my own. “Sansa?”

I was still unable to move, but thankfully the man I had constantly dreamed of was slowly approaching me. He looked to be in a state of disbelief, his eyes widening with wonder as he hardly recognized me at all. His arm reached upwards, his finger gently grazing the scarf he had given to me not so long ago. Cool blue eyes searched my face frantically, trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together.

“You found me?” I nodded my head slightly, never letting my eyes stray for him for not even a single moment. “How?”

I reached for his hand, pulling his arm downwards until it could rest comfortable in between us.

“Sansa,” he mouthed out softly, still distrusting the fact that I was suddenly standing there in front of him.

“Its really me, Aberama.”

“How far did you have to go to find me? Did you walk here?” He tilted his head with concern, letting his eyes take in my soiled clothes that unfortunately revealed the truth in the matter. “You did, didn’t you?”

“I had to find you.”

“Sansa, dearest.” He paused and used his hand to cup my dirt smeared cheek. Aberama appeared at loss for words, taking in how much he truly meant to me.

Taylor called his dogs away from us, probably sensing we needed some time alone. Aberama watched the dogs scamper off to his owner, and only returned his gaze to me once he felt my hand take his other free one.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I can.”

“Is your brother okay? Is that why you came?”

“I came because I was done with my old life,” I stated out clearly. “And I’m ready to start my new one with you.”

A heartfelt smile escaped him, his chin dropping substantially as he tried to hold back his feelings. “Sansa, my love,” he breathed out gently. The tips of his fingers brushed across the side of my cheek, soft and warm enough for me to close the lids of my eyes blissfully. “You don’t know what kind of life you are asking for?”

“I do,” I told him in truth. “And if I don’t… if I’m wrong, then you’ll teach me.”

“You have made your decision up already,” he observed with a careful look of scrutiny. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“I have.”

Aberama became silent, a thought seemed to seize him. I felt uncomfortable with his lengthy silence and took to holding his hands tighter with anxiety. “How did you escape?”

“Mr. Wells and Stewart helped me,” I answered him with a surprised expression. “Why?”

“Because you shouldn’t be here,” he concluded. “He wouldn’t have let you.”

“Yes, well it’s a long story. One I have no desire to tell you at the moment.”

“A very long one?”

“Very,” I teased, as I leaned forward with every desire to kiss him. Aberama was still lost in his head, trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. “Will he come here looking for you?”

“No.”

“Are you certain?”

I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, impatient that he should still trying to figure out the past when the future was right in front of him.

“I’m certain.”

“Cause I can’t have you put all these people’s lives in danger.”

“Abe.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

He placed his hands on the side of my waist, bringing me into him at an ever slow pace. “I missed you, Sansa.”

“I missed you more than you could ever _possibly_ imagine.”

“You had a hard journey,” he observed. His voice trailed off at the end once he felt a soft pecking at the side of his cheek. “Sansa, we really can’t do this here.”

“This?”

“Kiss like that.”

“Like what?” I taunted, as I played with the ends of his hair just underneath his favourite hat.

“Like how you _really_ want to kiss me,” he knowingly replied with an arch to his right eyebrow.

“Oh, Abe,” I cooed. “I don’t think you realize all the things I really want to do.” There it was, a proposition, and a tightening of the front of his shirt to crumble that ever crisp white shirt he was currently wearing.

Tunnel vision came over us both, ignorant of the rowdy surroundings that had suddenly befallen over us. The grip around my waist tightened, his strength perceived as he pulled me closer to his frame. Cool blue eyes radiated profusely, gazing into mine without restraint just like the first time.

“I,” he stammered out. “Don’t think you realize the things I want to do you either.” A tense silence fell over us, a question was posed in both his eyes and mine. “Sansa, you know that I love you.”

“Yes,” I hushed. “And I love you too, Abe.”

“I wanted you to wait,” he told me. “Until you were ready.”

“I know.”

“And then… until _I_ was ready,” he voiced aloud in a higher pitched voice. A hand fell down the side of my waist and settled over the curve of my hip. “And I want you to know that I’m ready.”

A secret smile was shared between us both, and then Aberama leaned forward to encapsulate his lips with my own. I kissed him back happily, feeling a bubbling feeling rising from my stomach upwards as if I was on a cloud. He lifted me off the ground slightly, only to let me drop back down upon it with even hungrier kisses. I wanted him so badly it almost hurt. “Abe, please.” He kissed me quickly, short and chaste-like as if we only had a few seconds left. Aberama parted our lips suddenly, and I saw a bright flush of red settling over his cheeks for some reason. “What is it?”

“I had a thought.”

“Okay.”

“But I will need to do it in front of my children.”

“What?”

“I need them to be there.”

“I don’t understand.”

“And your brother,” he laughed out happily, and then settled the palms of his hands over my cheeks. “Please tell me Robb came with you.”

“Yes.”

His smile became even broader, while the tips of his fingers pressed against the side of my face affectionately. Aberama leaned forward to crush his lips against mine, and it was spell-blindingly beautiful. I could almost feel him smiling against my lips, so much so that I had to stop just to ask him what was the matter.

“Its you, my love,” was the only answer I was going to get from him.

“Abe.”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I was just wondering if we had two brooms.”

“What? You were?” I shook my head in amazement. “Oh, out of all the things to think at a time like this.”

“Sansa, I was thinking of marrying you,” he yelled out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You… really?”

“Will you, though,” he stammered out. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

He covered my lips again with happiness, spinning my body around until I nearly felt dizzy. His hands were clenched against my form tightly, lips smearing the side of my dirty cheek as if he couldn’t get enough. “Sansa I will make you happy,” he promised, which only brought tears to my eyes. He removed the scarf he had given me to have a feel of my hair; embarrassed I tried to pry his fingers away from my dry, dirty hair, but Aberama wouldn’t hear of it. “No, your beautiful,” he cooed, and went about unraveling my hair so he could see it fully. “You will _always_ be beautiful to me,” he reasoned, and with that he laid another kiss against my lips until I submitted into his whims.

 


	28. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama was worried how his family would take the news of him marrying Sansa, but he never expected a back-lash such as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Let me start off by saying there was a reason for the extended delay of this chapter. As a matter of fact, there is so much ground to cover that I had to split this chapter in half. The irony, since this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I would advice you to get a nice cup of tea or snacks before you read ahead, because it will be an emotional ride.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all the same,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish
> 
> *On a side note, thank you @Clarissa_DN38416 for reading my original draft and helping me make this story as accurate as possible. It is much appreciated :)

_Bang._

The carriage door slammed behind Bonnie, shutting out the last of the sunlight as he entered the dark caravan. His dark figure was illuminated by the candlelight on a small circular table, a similar circumstance for his father that was standing next to the table with his arms tightly crossed against his chest. Aberama’s hat was lowered over his face, eclipsing most of his visage except for a faint light that highlighted his clean-shaven chin.

“What’s this about?” Bonnie demanded, seeing that his entire family was sitting inside of the caravan in deadly silence. He looked around the room entreatingly, taking a large step back once he caught side of me in the corner of the room. “What is _she_ doing here?”

“Have a seat,” his father instructed, pointing at the closest bed in the room where most of his siblings were sitting. Bonnie was too shocked to move, keeping an earnest gaze on me as if he couldn’t believe I was real.

“Is this what all the fuss is about?” Bonnie demanded. “There is talks of English people around the camp, and everyone is getting worried.” He stepped forward, taking a good look at me even though I was shrouded in darkness. “They say there is something suspicious going on,” Bonnie continued, and stepped in front of his father to turn his entire body in Aberama’s direction. “And they want them _gone._ ”

“I told you to have a seat,” Aberama firmly stated, having quite enough of Bonnie’s antics.

Robb was near the back of the caravan, pacing around the area to investigate the set up of the place. It was one of the first times he has ever stepped inside one.

“Bonnie, have a seat!” Maria bickered. “We have been waiting here forever for you.”

Her brother stalked over to her, pushing back the blankets so he could have a proper seat. The four Gold children sat on Esmeralda’s bed with all their attention on their father. Tension filled the air, an uncomfortable silence as they waited for their father to begin their family meeting.

Robb inched his way closer, trailing past the lines of beds until he stood behind Esmeralda with his arms crossed against his chest, even he knew that something big was coming.

Aberama fidgeted with one of his golden rings on his finger, looking uncomfortable with all eyes impatiently resting on him. It wasn’t until he heard a movement in a corner, coming from me as I shifted from one foot to another did Aberama begin.

“I have some news to tell you,” he announced. He lifted his hand to rub his finger over his bottom lip nervously, finding it difficult to utter the next few words. The soft breeze blew from the open window behind him, letting a few stray hairs near the back of his neck lift lightly in the willowing wind. His voice was much lower as he uttered: “I’m getting married.”

His children reverted their gaze to me, looking so cold I felt uncomfortable under their relentless gaze. “But I am sure you all know the consequences… or… the stuff that will happen when I do.”

“No one will marry us,” Maria pointed out with bitterness.

“We will be an outcast,” Bonnie added, after he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Father you can’t,” Isabela squeaked. “Not now.”

Aberama head lowered substantially, to the point that his chin was resting on the top of his chest.

I moved towards him, stretching out a hand to barely touch the sleeve of his cloak. “Is this true?”

“You are unfamiliar with our ways,” Aberama explained in a throaty voice, obviously getting emotional with his children’s outburst. “I sometimes forget… I’m not aware that you don’t understand everything.” I dropped my hand away from him, feeling a heavy weight on the top of my shoulders knowing I was coming in the way of his children’s happiness.

“So, it is true?”

“Yes,” Maria rapped out before her father could have a word. “The minute he marries you, then we will all be exiled. No one will want anything to do with us.”

“And we won’t have a husband,” Esmeralda added in a calmer voice than her sister. “And must rely on Bonnie to protect us.”

“And as much as I love my sisters,” Bonnie spoke up for the first time ever. “I don’t want to do that.”

Aberama’s chin lifted off his chest as he angrily shot back: “Because you want to abandon our ways!”

“We live in the modern world,” Bonnie stiffly replied. “How long can we keep this up?”

“My father did it,” Aberama quipped out sharply. “His father before him, and his father before him-”

“-yes, but they never married an outsider,” Bonnie shot back. “Did they?”

“Sansa…” Aberama sighed out wearily. “Is not an outsider.”

“She is,” Bonnie shot back as he stood back to his feet. “She doesn’t have a drop of our blood.”

“She is just as much as an outsider as I am.”

“That isn’t true, and you know it.” Bonnie watched his father cross his arms with annoyance, it was clear his excuses were getting him nowhere. “She has no idea what life is like for us.”

“I know,” Aberama unwilling confessed.

“And you are willing to give up everything to be with her?”

Aberama bit down on his lip harshly, looking torn after hearing his son’s words.

“Father,” Maria pleaded. “Please don’t do this.”

Bonnie stood to his feet with an aggressive look about him. “Once they find out we are harbouring them we will have to leave. Things are going bad for us already, and then you want to marry Sansa on top of that?”

“I already know I have to leave,” Aberama bitterly spat back.

“You leave,” Bonnie relented. “And there goes the chance of marriage for any of my sisters.”

“He’s right,” Isabela softly spoke out.

“Send her away!” Maria chimed in. “Send them away before its too late.”

Aberama shook his head in objection. “They came here; walked days to find me.”

“That isn’t our problem.”

“It is,” Aberama stated with a crispness to his voice. “I’m not sending Sansa and Robb away.”

“Then you choose them over us.”

“I don’t want to choose…” Aberama stopped abruptly, removing his hat to toss it on a ledge behind him. “You will come before her, or anyone else. You are my blood… my children.”

“Then?”

Aberama turned his head in my direction, tilting his head to the right to truly looked at me. “I can’t give her up,” he sighed aloud, and lowered his head with regret. “I wished I could, but I can’t.”

“I knew it,” Maria venomously spat out. “The minute you brought her to our camp for the first time, I knew there was something off. You put our lives in danger then, and you are doing it _now._ ”

Aberama uncrossed his arms and let it lean on the ledge behind him, making him look larger in appearance. He was uncommonly silent, but I knew he was musing over Maria’s accusation.

“You knew they wouldn’t be happy, and that’s why you snuck Sansa around the campsite. Robb got attacked in the river and it was a risk you were willing to make. Why did you do it? Why would you sacrifice everything just to be with her?”

“Because I love her,” he simply answered her in a supremely clear tone of voice. “Like I loved your mother, or have you forgotten that she was an outsider too?”

Maria rolled her eyes spitefully before she averted her gaze, hating that her father was right on that point.

“I started over,” Aberama began. “I did it with her, and I will do it again with Sansa.”

“But you didn’t have us,” Maria reminded him. “I am well beyond my years of getting married-”

“-then marry!” her father cut in.

“I am trying.”

“Now I understand why we used to do arranged marriages,” he sighed aloud.

Esmeralda was the next one to speak: “You know its not fair. Most women in our situation could at least rely on our relatives to take care of us, but we don’t even have that.”

“Because my family _rejected_ me the day I married your mother.”

“That is exactly my point.” Esmeralda looked to her siblings before he added, “And think we can all agree that it isn’t fair to Sansa that you’ve been hiding that fact from her.”

Aberama pouted fiercely, turning his head slightly in my direction before he averted it to the ceiling. _He is stuck between a rock and a hard place._

Esmeralda must have found her voice for she added, “You never did tell her how hard life was for us, because you married our mother. To this day we still feel the effects of it, though the travelers we are with are more accepting-”

“-because they work for the Shelby’s,” Maria interjected. “And have the same job as our father.”

Bonnie came closer to his father and I, pointing a knobby finger in front of my chest. “You never did tell us how you escaped Birmingham?”

“What makes you think I escaped?” I rapped out.

“Mr. Shelby wouldn’t let you go… not when he’s so invested in Robb.”

It was Robb’s turn to speak: “We had no choice. We had to run.”

“Why?” Bonnie questioned him, peering into the darkness where my brother was hidden.

Aberama leaned off the side of the wall and crossed his arms tightly against his chest. “I agree with Bonnie,” he unexpectedly replied. “How did you escape? You told me it was a long story.”

It was my turn to speak: “He was using my brother to get to me. You were right all along.”

“Yes, but why did you run?”

“Because things went sour,” I told him, after I stepped into the dim lighting of the room. I felt the faint sunlight illuminate the side of my profile as I stared at him. “Wells helped us… and Stewart. Without their help we wouldn’t have made it.”

Bonnie moved forward, stepping in between us with an agitated air. “Yes, but that means he will come looking for them.”

“He’s right,” Aberama stiffly answered. “We should leave this place.”

Maria let out a frustrated sigh, and then shouted out: “There you go again, putting their lives before us!”

“What would you have me do?” Aberama demanded.

“Cast them out!” Maria shouted back with equal fervour. “Since you are so determined to do that with us.”

“Maria,” Aberama called out, stretching out his hands to take a hold of her as she run towards the door. She pushed his hand away and opened the door, skipping down the steps as fast as she could. “Ohhhh,” he moaned, settling his forehead against the half open door as his daughter walked away from him. “Bonnie go after her; you know she can’t walk around this place alone.”

His son followed his instructions, brushing past Aberama’s shoulder to descend the stairs as fast as he could.

I stayed where I was, leaning against the wooden wall with a feeling of defeat. I wondered how I could go from happy to devastated in so short a time period; the prospect of marrying Aberama had suddenly vanished from my eyes.

Esmeralda voice was calming as she stated: “I do like you Sansa. I think you suit my father well. If only things were a little different…”

I kept my gaze on Abe, seeing how his body slunk forward against the wooden door in misery.

“If only,” Esmeralda continued in a soothing voice. “You were like us.”

Aberama tilted his head to the right to stare out into the abyss of people, watching them move about the campsite without a care in the world.

“But you aren’t,” Esmeralda bemoaned. “And even if you did marry my father, you would never be accepted.”

Robb slinked in front of the bed and took a seat surprisingly next to Esmeralda. He said nothing when he removed his hat, placing it over his lap with a grave air about him. “We should go back to Hampshire,” he declared loudly so everyone in the room could hear it. “Let’s forget this ever happened.”

I felt my eyes water in grief, turning my head sharply in Aberama’s direction to see him not even sparing a glance my way. “Abe!” I called out, not being able to stand his silence any longer. “Abe!”

“My children have a point,” he relayed sadly.

“You want _this_ to end?” I asked him in a broken voice.

He shifted himself over the door, and then backed away from it to create some much needed space. He shut the door behind him softly, and then strolled into the caravan area with his eyes scanning each and everyone of our faces. “No, Sansa,” he finally answered me. “I want you.”

“Its not fair for them,” I reminded him. “I never knew that when you asked me.”

“I know, love.”

“You knew this would happen all along, and you pursued me anyways,” I fought back with lowered eyebrows. “This whole time!” Aberama lowered his head in shame, not finding the words to rebut my accusation. “You lied to me, Abe. The same way you never told me about you what you do for the Shelby’s.”

“Sansa.”

“You lied.”

“It never even crossed my mind,” he argued back. “I never expected my children to react this way.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about you!” he shouted out, finally losing his temper. “About your happiness, and _mine._ ”

I ran towards him, falling into his arms instantly to give him a comforting hug. “I’m sorry,” I apologized, knowing I hurt him just then. “I know you were.”

“I do want you,” he answered me back in a shaky voice.

“I know.”

“I don’t care what you are,” he relented through gritted teeth. His voice was wheezy, almost breathless when he stated, “I love you, Sansa.”

I buried my head into the side of his neck, letting it rest over his chin as I did my best to not get emotional. He was being torn apart from his family, and he felt every guilt-ridden lash they struck upon him.

He lifted my face off his shoulder to take a good look at me, laying the palm of his hands firmly against my cheeks to hold me still. “I’ve been given a second chance to love again, and I want to take it.” My head was dipped downwards so he could place a firm kiss against the top of my brow, and only then did he let me go. “I’ve made my decision.”

I dropped my head downwards, wishing this happy moment wouldn’t feel so bleak with the knowledge of what it meant for his family.

“We’re leaving,” I heard him say, and then he left my space to turn his full attention to his daughters. “You will have another chance to meet some-”

“-no one will have us,” Esmeralda reminded him.

“There may be a chance.”

“For someone to be shamed in public if they entertain the idea of marrying one of us.”

“Its modern times,” Aberama echoed, using the same phrase his son did not so long ago. “You never know.”

“You are willing to chance it?”

“Esmeralda, you will be the first to marry.”

“No one will have me!” she vehemented. “If anyone should have a chance it would be Maria.”

“You have all the qualities of a perfect wife,” Aberama rebutted. “As I have told you so many times before.” His shoulders rolled backwards as he took in a deep inhale; it fell forward once he let out a grievous exhale that sounded loud in this uncomfortably silent room. “And there is one man that might prove himself useful.” He tilted his head amusingly as he turned his gaze to Robb, a thing that made my brother shift in his seat uncomfortably.

“I…” Robb mouthed aloud, and then looked to me for help. “I’m going up to Scotland,” he mentioned off-handily. “To complete the rest of my training with Stewart.”

“If you are looking for a trainer,” Aberama slyly answered him as he strolled towards him. “You need only spend a couple of hours a day with my son.” Robb gulped loudly, and then licked his lips with nervousness as he could feel the steady gaze from the entire Gold family. “Now, I don’t like the idea of arranged marriages,” Aberama began. “But I see you are single, and I know for a fact that my daughters are fond of you.” His voice dropped a tenor as he added, “Some more than others.”

 _He means Maria,_ I knew, and felt a bit sorry for Robb then.

“And its customary for the daughter to return to the family eventually. You could live with us Robb, and still be close with your sister.” Aberama plucked the broad hat off my brother’s lap and placed it atop of his head. “I could give you a horse. You always wanted one of your own, am I right? I could teach you how to ride it too. We could be family, Robb.”

Robb fidgeted with the hat over his head, seriously contemplating the words Aberama had suggested to him. In a subtle movement he looked to his left at Esmeralda, and then glanced even further to see Isabela nervously batting her eyelids at him. Robb averted his gaze suddenly from them both, unsure of which of the Gold sisters he wanted at the moment.

“I’ll give you time to speak with them, not alone mind you.” Aberama nudged his elbow into Robb’s arm, right under his flesh wound. “But enough to see which one is more compatible.”

I caught sight of Isabela fidgeting nervously in her seat, hoping against hope that my brother would choose her.

“And I could be wrong, but Maria will find a man before the day is done.” His lip quirked downwards with regret as he added, “I know for a fact she won’t want to live with me anymore.”

I found myself mouthing, “Because of me.”

“Yes.”

I raised my hand to fidget with the golden chain Aberama had given me, trying to calm down my nerves as I reflected over the matter.

“What do you say, Robb?” Aberama questioned him with a certain charm.

My brother smoothed over the edges of his hat silently, keeping his gaze onto his lap as he continued his deep mediation. The caravan was silent, so much so, that I was afraid to move. Robb cleared his throat with deliberation and answered, “All I ever wanted was to be a boxer… a champion.”

“And you will,” Aberama promised him. “Let me and my boy train you.”

Robb kept his gaze downwards, and then he pushed the hat upon his head more until it fit snuggly against him. “I won’t be any use to you. I’m nothing like Sansa… I can’t live my life out here.”

“You could,” the gypsy man rebutted. “I could teach you.” A long silence stretched between them, forcing me to take the last spot upon the bed that was right next to Abe. “I taught my wife and my children. I will teach Sansa, and if you are willing… I can teach it to you too.”

“But I will never be like you,” Robb reminded him sullenly.

“No, but you will be a traveler.” Robb nodded his head with understanding. “You could live off the land. Sleep under the stars.”

“That is what Sansa wants, not me.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

I reached for Abe’s hand, holding it firmly in my own as I carefully studied each ring. He was always a mystery to me, just when I thought I understood him then he would show me something new about him.

“You are like us,” Aberama reflected. “The ones you love are dead. The others abandoned you. I know you and Sansa have been living on your own since you were of legal age. It doesn’t have to be that way anymore.” He lifted my hand to settle it on his lap, looking down at our joined hands with a comforting smile. “You can be a part of our family, Robb.”

“I don’t… I don’t…” Robb struggled to continue his sentence, stammering nervously. “I don’t have the kind of relationship you have with Sansa.”

“Give it time, not everyone is as lucky as us.”

“Time?”

“I loved Sansa the moment I saw her,” Aberama confessed with some uneasiness, clearly not wanting to expose his true feelings to the world. “With Julie it was different, it came with time. I think that’s all you need, Robb, and maybe you might find a worthy companion.”

Esmeralda sat beside my brother silently, but her younger sister was on pins and needles at this point.

“But for now, I am taking this caravan and leaving this spot. I can’t put people’s lives in jeopardy, especially when you snuck out of Birmingham.”

“And shot our way out of it,” Robb muttered, which instantly caught Aberama’s attention.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.”

Aberama didn’t look convinced and turned his full attention onto me. “Sansa?”

“A man was trailing us, and then told us to return to Birmingham. He had a gun on Robb and I…”

“You shot him,” Aberama finished for me in a wooden voice.

“How did you know?”

“I just do.”

I guiltily looked away from him, trying to direct my eyes everywhere except to the man that was currently holding my hand over his lap.

“Did anyone see you?”

“No, we were on the outskirts of the city.”

“He never had any other men with him?”

“No, Abe. He was alone.”

He nodded his head stiffly, and then squinted his eyes as if he fell into some deep form of thought.

Robb rose himself off the bed and paced around the front of the room, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that Aberama was hardly phased with the fact that I killed a man.

“You still have the gun on you?”

“Yes.”

“Let me see it.” I let go of his hand to dig it deep into my purse, unearthing the weapon he gave to me long ago. “Where did you shoot him?” he inquired in a raspy voice, once I laid the gun in the palm of his hand.

“In the chest and then shoulder.”

“Why twice?”

“He had a gun and I was scared.”

“No one else had a gun?”

“Stewart was unarmed.”

Abe let his fingers gloss over the shiny area of the jet-black handgun, and then used two steady hands to lift it forward and point it at an unseen object. “You killed a man,” he related with some amusement betrayed in his voice.

“For protection.”

“But you killed him.”

“I did,” I stammered out, unsure why he looked so pleased by the news.

“Birmingham changed you,” he observed. “Your hands aren’t even shaking right now.”

“Should they be?”

“No guilt,” he proposed. “That must be the reason.”

“I don’t feel guilty,” I acknowledged. “Should I?”

“I don’t know, Sansa,” he whispered softly. “You killed a man and don’t look bothered by that fact.”

I swallowed hard, not liking that look he was giving me. It was a look I had never seen before in those cool blue eyes of his, it was almost perilous to stare at them too long.

Aberama turned his gaze away from me eventually, licking his licks in the process as a thought plagued him. In turn I took the gun from his hand and stuffed it back in my purse, closing the flap tightly to hide the evidence.

The caravan door opened at that moment, allowing Bonnie to slip through the doorway with his sister close behind him. “What is your decision?” Bonnie sighed out, once he caught how close I was sitting beside his father. “Are you going through with it?”

“I am.”

Bonnie looked over his shoulder, knowing how displeased Maria would be. “Maria would like to stay behind with some campers?”

“You know she can’t do that alone, not with another man present.”

“Then let me stay with her.”

“And for how long will you stay here?”

“Until everyone departs and goes their separate ways. It will be a few days at most.”

“And Maria will find a husband presumably,” Aberama grumbled with a hint of resentment.

His daughter stepped past Bonnie and cried out, “What other choice do I have?”

“If you want to rush into a marriage be my guest.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“There is always a choice.” Abe stood tall to his feet, looking tired after the long arguments he was having with his family. “Come with us.”

“The minute you leave with her in the caravan you know our lives are over.”

“Its not over,” her father replied in a hush voice. “Not for you, especially.”

“I want to stay here,” she stated with a firm resolve. “Bonnie will stay with me, so you know nothing bad will happen. We will stay in one of our neighbour’s tents. My brother will give word to you once I am married, and then you will have one less thing to worry about.”

“You know I worry about you each and everyday, since the minute you were born.”

Maria’s eyes watered at her father’s words, nevertheless, she took small steps backwards until she stood directly in front of the door. “Are you leaving now?”

“I will get Nicu ready, and then we head off.”

“You know… I don’t know if I will be allowed to ever see you again.” Aberama closed his eyes wearily, and I immediately knew that they were saying goodbye. “It might not be allowed.”

“You are family.”

“I will have a new family,” she stammered out nervously. “A husband and children, and we will carry on our traditional way of life.”

“I know you will, darling.” Maria visibly flinched at his words, feeling betrayed that he was choosing me over her. “This is not a final goodbye.”

“I’m afraid it is,” she weakly answered him. She stepped into the room to give her sisters a tight hug, trying to comfort Isabela that started to cry for the loss of her sister. Robb came over to me, giving me a look to make me question every decision I’ve ever made up to this point. _I could still stop this,_ I thought, _and not be the one that breaks this beautiful family apart._ Distraught with the cries of Isabela, and the coldness from the rest of the Gold family I took up my purse and burst out of the caravan for some fresh air. I heard footsteps following me down the steps, and I turned my head assuming it was Robb when it was in fact Aberama standing right behind me. He took a hold of my hand, tugging me towards his body, and without a second passing between us, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, knowing this was all too much for me. “I should have told you.”

“Don’t let me be the one that breaks your family apart.”

“There is still hope for them to marry, if not a gypsy than-”

“-that isn’t what they want, Abe,” I shot back. “I don’t even think my brother wants them.”

“Sansa,” he begged. “I know what is best for my children.”

“They are crying, and you are out here comforting me.”

“I care for you,” he reminded me. “I care for them.”

“Abe.”

His voice was raspy, almost cunning as he said, “I’ve been through this before. My entire family rejected me but look what I gained from it. A family of my own-”

“-that feels like you are turning against them.”

“Times are different,” he reasoned. “There was a time when people didn’t even want to have anything to do with me, but my people are beginning to intermarry with outsiders now. It’s a common practice, Sansa.” He laid a shaky hand over the side of my check, which betrayed his fragile emotions. “My daughters can get married, maybe not to a pure-blooded Romani, but the odds of them getting one anyways…” He tilted his head to the side remorsefully. “They are scared, Sansa, that is all.”

“You can’t put me over them.”

“You will be my wife,” he stated. “At some point I will have too.”

“They are your family.”

“You are my family,” he argued back, with his lips just hovering over mine. “Robb will become a part of my family.”

“You want everything to work out, but it won’t.”

“It will.”

I turned my head away from him to see people walking about the campsite, noticing how their eyes lingered over the brightness of my red hair suspiciously. _We should go._ I buried my head into his chest, unwillingly, feeling so weak at that moment.

A creaking sound was heard to my right, and then footsteps padding down the short set of stairs that led out of Aberama’s caravan. Muscles constricted around me, and I glanced up to see that Maria and Bonnie were standing beside us. “I want to speak to my father alone,” Maria said with a coldness to his voice, which made me slink out of Aberama’s arms immediately.

“Go inside,” Abe asked of me, and with that I left the three of them to talk it out alone.

* * *

When Aberama returned to his caravan his shoulders were severely hunched over. Ever so slowly his feet shuffled across the hard floor, boots scrapping loudly like a man that was completely drunk. I stood out of my seat with worry, noticing how Abe was unwilling to make eye contact with anyone. He plopped down on the edge of Esmeralda’s bed, slouching forward to bury his head in Isabela’s stomach. She was startled by his sudden movement, letting out a gasp before she wrapped an arm around her father for extra comfort. Abe didn’t make a sound, but the way his back curled inward showed he was doing his best not to cry. He was beyond upset, so distressed he couldn’t even show his face to anyone.

Isabela soothed her hand down her father’s curled back, looking to her older sister for help so they could figure out what to do. Aberama curled his arms around his youngest daughter, seeking comfort when words had failed him.

I remained where I was, unsure if I should comfort him when his family was doing the best they could. Robb positioned himself beside me, wrapping a strong arm around the back of my shoulder to pull me hard into his body.

The inside of the caravan felt so dreary, dark shadows casting over all our frames as the pale red drapes eclipsed the sunlight. “I’m sorry,” was distantly heard from the corner of the room where Aberama was hunched over. “I really am.”

Esmeralda abandoned her seat and knelt on the ground to position herself beside her father. A gentle kiss was placed on the side of his cheek, and then she took to stroking his hair away from his face that was the same curly texture as hers.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Aberama wheezed against the firm stomach of Isabela.

“We’re staying,” Esmeralda answered him.

“Yes,” Isabela agreed with her sister.

Abe let out a loud sigh that shook the room before he slinked away from Isabela’s comforting arms. He fell to the floor dramatically, resting his back against the side of the bed to stretch out his legs across the floor. “Maria,” he crooked. “Will _never_ forgive me.”

“She never could get over our mother’s death,” Esmeralda reminded him, always being the voice of reason. “Maria has never been the same.”

“We all miss her,” Aberama surmised in a breathless voice. He leaned his head back, letting his eyes focus on the plain ceiling above his head. Lips parted; it was enough to let out an audible breath. “I don’t want Maria to go.”

“You have too,” Esmeralda stated firmly, before she shifted herself beside him, and rested a weary head over her father’s shoulder. “You know that, as well as I.”

“She’s family.”

“She always will be.”

Aberama tilted his head to kiss the side of Esmeralda’s head, letting his lips linger over her wild curly hair with peacefulness. “You remind me so much of your mother,” he sighed aloud. “Thank you, darling.”

I felt uncomfortable standing there, feeling like I didn’t belong in such an intimate setting. _Robb must feel the same way,_ I reflected, and took a glance at his profile to see that he was watching the Gold family attentively.

“Will the two of you give me your blessings?” he asked of them shyly.

Esmeralda raised a hand to her father’s chin, tilting his face so he could stare into her eyes. “Yes, father,” she whispered softly, and then closed her eyes as if a part of her regretted her words.

“You will find a man that truly deserves you.”

Esmeralda dropped her hand away from her father, letting it rest over her lap so she could fidget with the dark dress she was currently wearing. It was obvious she disagreed with her father’s words.

“What about you Isabela? Tell me how you feel?”

She brushed back her light-coloured hair feebly, looking uncomfortable once her father addressed her. “When we marry you will be alone,” she surmised. “If you have Sansa, then you won’t feel so alone.”

“I’m not marrying her for fear of loneliness.”

Isabela twirled a thick lock of hair around her finger, glancing my way every so often.

“I am marrying Sansa because I _love_ her.”

“She’s- she’s,” Isabela stammered out nervously. “So young.”

“Yes.”

Isabela let her twisted hair unravel and fall back down to her shoulders. “Does this mean…” The girl paused to turn her gaze to Esmeralda with purposeful intent. “That there will be more… will you start another family with her?”

“Children?” Aberama mouthed out with surprise. “I never even considered the matter.”

“She is young and…”

“Oh,” Aberama noted with understanding. “You are worried you will be replaced.” Aberama rose to his feet slowly and took a cautious seat next to his youngest daughter. “If it is the fate of God or whatever forces control this universe then Sansa will bear me a child, but if not, I am satisfied with the two of us being together to our dying day. Isabela, I would never want to replace you, or any of your siblings. You understand that, don’t you?”

“But she could get pregnant,” Isabela reasoned in a hush voice. “You could have another family with her.”

“That is a possibility.”

“And they would have the same problem as us,” Isabela shot out with bitterness. “No one would want to marry them either.”

“There is more to life than marriage,” her father argued back once he took a hold of his daughter’s hand affectionately. “You are so young. Why do you worry about it?”

“Because I don’t want to see our mother replaced,” Isabella said as an excuse.

“No one can replace Julie,” he murmured. “You know that.”

Isabela answered him by tucking her head into the crook of her father’s neck and shoulder, wrapping her arms around the side of him for extra comfort.

 _This goes beyond me,_ I realized, it stretches back long before Aberama ever laid eyes on me.

“Your mother still walks with us,” Aberama assured his daughters. “I feel her sometimes, and I know you do too.”

“Yes,” Esmeralda spoke up confidently. “I do.”

“She is not forgotten or replaced.” Aberama began to rock Isabela in his arms from side to side, doing his best to make her feel better. “She is with us _always._ ”

* * *

The caravan was bumpy once we finally set off. I was gripping hard onto Esmeralda bed for fear of falling off it and onto the floor. Robb was sitting beside me, his face blanche white with sickness as he had trouble getting used to the motion sickness as well.

“You don’t look well,” Isabela pointed out, laying a soft touch on my brother’s shoulder as she took in the paleness to his face. “Do you have to throw up?”

“Maybe,” he responded through gritted teeth. “I hope not.”

“I will get something just in case.” She left her spot, rummaging around the caravan to find something to give Robb.

I stared ahead, seeing the little nook of the door that would lead to the front of the carriage. Aberama and his daughter, Esmeralda, were in the driver’s seat. I could catch the top corner of Abe’s hat as he drove the carriage forward.

I felt the whole weight of the situation, then, the realization that my old life was officially abandoned for this new one. This caravan would forever be my home, and I would be Aberama’s wife.

“Here you go, Robb,” Isabela sweetly relayed, laying a large pot in between his open legs so he could throw up in it when he was ready.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and hunched forward as if he could release his entire stomach into the pot. “God, I feel sick.”

“It’s a rough ride,” Isabela piped up. “We are going over hilly country.”

“I feel it.”

Isabela took a seat beside him, flapping the bottom of her patterned yellow dress that went well with her honey blonde hair. I could tell she wanted to be near him, win over his affection in the hopes of becoming his wife. I knew that Robb genuinely liked her, but to love her was an entirely different story.

“Robb,” Isabela carefully piped up. “Will you stay with us?”

“I don’t know,” he wheezed, and then leaned back on the bed with his arms resting behind him. “I wanted to keep up my boxing.”

“You could be like Bonnie.”

“I could,” he assented.

An awkward silence transpired between them, which made me rather uncomfortable. I rose off the bed and strolled forward to the tiny door, peaking through the small window to have a better look at Abe. My hands rested on the wall as I took in the scenery in front of him, the sparse trees across the hilly country, where Aberama maneuvered his way across the land. He wasn’t speaking to Esmeralda, but they seemed to be sitting in companionable silence.

“I hope you stay,” Isabela voiced aloud for all to hear. “I think you will learn to like our lifestyle.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t think so?”

“I like the luxuries of living in the city,” he explained. “Sansa is far more simplistic, but I could never be like her.”

“So, you will leave?”

“I think I might,” he mused aloud. “If not now, then soon.”

“And go back to the city.”

“I want to find Stewart,” he explained with a confidence I had not heard in a long while. “I want to train and then travel around the country to fight competitively. I want to pursue my dream before its too late, and I’m old and grey. I have one shot at being a champion, and I want to take it.”

“I see.”

“I know you want me to stay, but I would never be happy if I did.”

“I want you to be happy,” she confessed in a shy manner.

_She really does like him._

“Thank you, Isabela.”

Another silence lapsed between them, but it was a more comfortable one this time. I strolled around the caravan, despite it shaking unexpectedly from left to right. I wanted to take a better look at Aberama’s home, the details and intricacies of the open area that he has lived in for ages. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, knowing that the furniture was either passed down from generation to generation or hand carved by Abe. I had never seen him do it, but I imagined he was most nibble with his hands when he was ready. It was odd to see no photographs or paintings on display, but each item on display was handcrafted or sewn by a member of the Gold family. I lingered on Aberama’s side of the caravan, knowing it was his by the idle messiness of his area. I lifted one of his shirts off the bed, feeling the soft fabric with a faint desire that I was touching him instead. _Would we share this bed together,_ I wondered, _this side of the room._

_What would life be like for me? How much different will it be than it was before?_

“Robb!” Isabela called out. “When will you be leaving?”

A tired sigh escaped my brother, not wanting to disappoint the young girl beside him. “After they are married, I suppose.”

“And you will leave us?”

“Yes, I will be going north.”

I looked over my shoulder to see Isabela was absolutely distraught, she had the same facial expression when she found out Maria was leaving them.

“Will we… will I ever see you again?”

“Yes,” he calmly answered her. “I know Sansa will be in safe hands, but I will still want to check up on her every now and then.”

“So, you would only come back to visit _her?_ ”

“To see you too.”

Isabela rose from the bed and took to wandering around the front of the room. I could tell she was bitter, frustrated that Robb could not share the same sentimental feelings for her as well. The entire situation was rather awkward, and only wished I could leave.

“As of now,” Robb slowly uttered. “I am _not_ looking for any long-term commitment, like marriage for instance.”

Isabela turned her back to him, not wanting to look at my brother anymore.

“I know your father suggested the idea, but I am not ready for that stage yet.” He raised himself up weakly, staggering forward as if he was on a rocky ship under torrential waves. A large hand reached up to rest on the back of Isabela’s shoulders, and he waited for her to slowly turn around to face him.

I sat on my bed watching their silent exchange, the look of understanding that transpired between them. She knew that he did not love her, not in the way she wanted him too.

I decided to look away from them, brushing some of Aberama’s clothes to the very edge of the bed before I pulled up the sheets. I recognized his scent immediately and cuddled up more against his tiny feathered pillow. A soft sigh escaped me filled with relief, and then I shut my eyes to fall into a small lapse of sleepiness- a drowsy state where I was still awake but could feel sleep steadily pulling me in. _This whole thing is a dream,_ I thought, until I remembered that sometimes the most far out dreams can come true.

* * *

A lone tree swayed above my head, its long branches sheltering me from the evening sun. My legs were crossed as I sat in front of the fire, watching the wood crack under the immense heat as Esmeralda continued to stir up the fire. The caravan was parked behind me, the horses left to their own devices to wander about the field to nip at the high grass.

Isabela was busy washing up the dinner dishes, reluctantly accepting my brother’s help since she wanted nothing more to do with him. Her affections were spurned, and now her mind was busy trying to come up with a plan to find another prospective husband.

I looked over my shoulder at the red caravan, wondering when Aberama would come back to join us at the fire.

“Father will need to repaint it soon,” Esmeralda piped up. “Its been two years since he’s last done it.”

I watched her take a seat beside me, tossing the long stick she used to adjust the fire away from her. She was the only one that wasn’t cold to me after she heard the news, she was able to accept the fact that I would be a part of the family now. I wanted to thank her for that, but no words could come to me.

The caravan door opened, and Aberama appeared in smoky grey trousers and a white pin stripped dress-shirt, a faded blue scarf was tied around his neck to add a little flair to his outfit. He almost skipped towards us, appearing in a good mood as he quickly approached Esmeralda and I. “Hello,” he cooed out happily, before he pulled out the blanket more and forced himself between his daughter and I. “Where is everyone else?”

“Washing the dishes,” Esmeralda answered him. “Isabela volunteered.”

“That is new.”

“I thought the same thing.”

Aberama looked behind him, and then stretched out his arms so they were planted just behind us. His legs were stretched out to the max, and he looked up to the sky in complacent ease. “Nice evening.”

“Yes,” Esmeralda answered him soothingly.

“Sansa, you are quiet,” he noted. “Is everything alright?”

“I was just listening,” I tiredly replied, though in truth I missed spending time alone with him. The minute we parked in this area all of us had been on the move, and I hardly had a chance to string a sentence together in front of Aberama. Dinner was an awkward affair, since his daughters still had trouble wrapping their minds around me marrying Abe. I only wished I could pull him aside to talk, but if I did that then I would be offending his children.

“No, something is wrong,” broke through my thoughts, which made me lift my gaze upwards to the man beside me. “Tell me.”

“Could we go for a walk?”

“Of course,” he answered me quickly, and then rose off the floor first before he helped me off the ground as well. “Ese, will be back,” he quipped over his shoulder, and then pointed ahead to an empty field for us to trail along.

I bit down on my lip once we passed his caravan, noticing how tight Aberama’s grip was over my hand. He was worried, concerned that I should be so quiet around him suddenly.

The evening breeze blew on us, so we walked into the wind with a certain determination. It wasn’t until we were far from his campsite that Aberama stopped in his tracks and turned my body around to face him. “Talk to me.”

“I’m not used to sharing you,” I deliberated aloud. “That is not the best way to put it, but… I’m used to spending time with you alone, that’s all.”

He smiled at me softly, nodding his head in understanding. “My daughters are probably thinking the exact same thing.”

“I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“Why else was dinner so quiet,” he pointed out. “Give it a couple of days and all of you will get along just fine.”

“Alright, Abe.”

He lifted his left arm to reach forward, letting his hand rest over the side of my arm to stroke it fervently. “Anything else?”

“When are we getting married?” I asked in a small voice, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“Will that suit you fine?”

I bobbed on the tip of my toes suddenly, trying to hold back my excitement in front of him.

“It will be a simple wedding, done before you know it.” He leaned forward, having a look to show he wanted to kiss me. “There won’t be a priest or a cathedral, only two brooms for us to jump over and that’s it. A few vows, if you’d like, or anything else you desire.”

“Will it be official?”

“For us gypsies it is,” he related with a smirk. “Our way is different.”

“Okay.”

He let his left hand glide upwards, resting it over the curve of my shoulder as he studied me carefully. “Is that alright?”

“Yes,” I breathed out tiredly. “I’m only worried about what happens next.”

“You live with me,” he answered me cheerily, and then leaned in to peck a chaste kiss against my lip. He caught my smile, the one I vainly attempted to hide from him once he was done. “Anything else, love?”

“Robb is going to leave after the wedding.”

“I got a sense of that this evening. Isabella has been distant around him.” His dark eyebrows furrowed together with a certain curiosity. “Did something happen earlier?”

“My brother made it clear he had no intention of marrying her.”

“Ah.”

“He doesn’t like her that way.”

“I hoped he would come around,” Abe deliberated aloud. “It would have been nice for him to live with us.”

“You never know, he might change his mind one day.”

“Maybe.”

I pursed my lips to hold back my laughter, remembering the time he would answer me with only “Maybe” to get on my nerves. I leaned forward and rested my head on the side of his, pushing his hat back slightly after I wrapped my arms around him. He felt warm to the touch, so cuddly I didn’t want to let him go.

“Anything else?” he hushed into my ear, sensing that something was still off about me.

“Will I be sleeping in your bed tonight?”

“We’re not married,” he whispered into my ear.

“So, it’s a no.”

“I’m afraid so.”

I leaned backwards, separating myself slightly to give him a pleading look. I let my fingers stroke the ends of his hair between my fingers, wishing he would submit to my whims for once.

“Sansa,” he uttered under his breath. “We couldn’t do anything anyways.”

“I know.”

A flock of dark birds flew over our heads, drifting under the peachy pink sky of the sunset. I listened to the cry of birds, letting my eyes take in Aberama’s cleanly shaven chin that he must have shaved quite recently. My lips pursed inwards after a moment or two, wishing things didn’t have to be this way.

“We waited this long, surely; you can wait a little longer.”

“Okay.”

“There is a tradition that when a couple is married, they leave their family, and start a home for themselves. For weeks, sometimes even longer they learn to live on their own. Hunt together, work together, and learn to fend for themselves. Once they are ready, they return to the family, often the bride’s family and they learn to live with others. It creates a sort of community.”

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“When my daughters marry this may happen,” he uttered in a low tone of voice. “Or it might not, because I chose to marry you.”

“Okay?”

“In the same case, when I marry you… I could go away for a day or two.” He paused to pull me closer into his chest. “Have you all to myself, which I know you would like.”

“Yes!”

“But that will have to wait until Bonnie returns.”

I rubbed the side of his jawline, going upwards until I could slip it easily behind his neck. I was more than pleased by this news, and Aberama could see it in my eyes.

The wind died down around us, making me tuck my head into the side of his neck with eyes closed in ecstasy.

“Do you think Robb will take one of my daughters with him?” the man in my arms questioned me. “Even a slight chance?”

“I don’t know. Would your daughters want to abandon their lifestyle and go live in the city?”

Aberama’s voice was hollow when he answered: “No.”

“Then he will not marry them.”

I felt his hands fleetingly shift themselves about my frame, and before I knew it, Aberama was tilting my head upwards so he could kiss my lips. A single kiss lasted for a long time, before he offered me another one. I wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, but I knew it meant something. He parted our lips, and then offered me a crooked grin. “Thank you for abandoning everything to be with me,” he muttered. I kissed him in reply, knowing I wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

I was taking a bath when I watched Aberama’s dark figure stroll throughout the high field, it was leagues away but I could still make him out. Everyone was preparing for the wedding their own way, and apparently this was his way of doing it.

The brush felt harsh on my skin, scratching at my smooth legs as I tried to scrape off as much dust as I could. The ground we settled on was dry, and often the breeze would blow the dust over our garments. Water was apparently scarce today but being the bride I had the opportunity of using the bucket of water first.

Dawn was still upon me, its warm golden rays illuminating my skin from where I stood. I felt a little drowsy, it was difficult sleeping in the bed with Isabela. She had a habit of moving around the bed at night, and often I felt a hand or arm being pushed against me.

The scrub brush was dropped into the water, and then I toweled myself off so I could offer myself as help to the rest of the Gold family.

Fire crackled loudly when I approached Esmeralda, watching her stir around the oats in an open pot with a meditative look about her. “Morning,” she uttered casually, as I did my best to towel off my dripping hair.

“Morning.”

“Its your wedding day.”

I used the towel to cover up my smile, knowing I shouldn’t gloat around her. “It is.”

“Do you know what dress you are going to wear?”

“I was thinking the one I bought at a gypsy market in Birmingham,” I offered out. “I think Abe will like that one on me.”

“You ever imagined getting married to a gypsy?” she asked in a monotone voice.

“Never.” I stepped forward to be closer to the fire, letting my hands stretch out to feel its warmth. “But I’ve never met anyone like him either.”

“You were the first in a long time,” Esmeralda began. “To be invited to our camp. I should have known from then.”

My eyes darted from left to right, wondering if I even knew what was going on then.

“There was no sign,” Esmeralda pondered aloud. “But look what happened.”

I bit down on my lip timidly, uncertain how to respond to Esmeralda’s statement.

“Your brother tells me he is leaving soon.”

“Yes, he told me the exact same thing,” I said with a faltering voice. “I only wish it wasn’t so soon.”

“I shall miss him,” she relayed to me in a shy manner. “I feel like I can have interesting talks with him.”

“Does he talk about his matches?”

“No, we talk about a lot of things.” She left me after that, assuring me quietly that she would be back in a moment.

_I wish Robb would stay with me for a little bit longer._

My brother was currently out in the fields. I could see the semblance of a brush in his hand, a long arm going back and forth across the side of Nicu as he brushed the horse’s dark coat. It was an odd sight to see at first, but then I remembered how much Robb had always loved horses.  

Isabela was quiet in the caravan; she was the only one sleeping in this morning. I found it rather amusing since she got more sleep than me, but I wasn’t one to complain.

Esmeralda returned with two bowls and laid one in the palm of my hand. “Might as well eat while its hot.”

“What about the others?”

“It will be here for them when they are ready,” she assured me, and then we took to spooning out the oatmeal into our bowls. A natural silence fell in between us, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. “You will have to do your hair,” Esmeralda piped up. “Will you braid it?”

“I thought I would leave it as it is.”

“My father is very fond of your hair colour.”

“I know.”

We exchanged a look with one another, and then returned to our breakfast. “I like your brother,” Esmeralda abruptly stated. “But not enough to marry him, I think.”

“I agree.”

Esmeralda let her spoon go in circles around her bowl, contemplating something in her mind. “Do you think it will be weird for us all living together? Bonnie, Isabella and myself, and then… you.”

“It could be,” I confessed. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t think I will find a suitable husband anytime soon,” she grievously relayed to me. “But I don’t want things to be awkward at home either.”

“It will be difficult,” I conceded. “At first.”

“I’m not calling you _mother._ ”

“Please don’t!”

To my surprise the girl laughed at my reaction, and then looked more comfortable under my attentive gaze. “I’ve never seen father behave this way. I swear, he can hardly keep his hands off of you.” She caught my smile and did half a roll of her eyes. “I’d say it’s the same way for you.”

“Uh huh.”

Esmeralda looked down at her hot meal, lifting the spoon upwards to watch the steam rise above it. “I know he is in love with you.”

“He is.”

“And that is why I’m not going to stand in your way… or _his._ ” A faint smile came across her rounded face. “We’re family now, and families stick together.”

“Thank you,” I hushed out with gratefulness.

“Which is why I will make sure your wedding runs smoothly and prepare the dinner as soon as I can.” She laughed lightly at that thought. “And we will do our best to have a party for the two of you, it will be fun.”

I moved over to her and gave her a side hug. She was being kind, going outside of her comfort zone to make sure Aberama and I would enjoy our day. “I will do the same when your day comes,” I promised her. “And your wedding will be more beautiful than you could ever dream of.”

“Hopefully the man is too,” she joked, which made us both laugh out with happiness.

* * *

Aberama was right, the wedding was over before we knew it. A jump over a broom, a passionate kiss, and then I realized that we were married.

A basket full of wildflower was handed to me, reminding me of the stray basket I had purchased at the gypsy marketplace long ago. I was told Aberama had picked them all this morning, while he was grazing the field, making me fall into his arms with endless kisses as a thank you. His cool blue eyes sparkled with that, igniting with passion as he held me in his arms. I felt like I could stare into them forever, losing all track of time when he retained that heavy gaze upon my person.

His family was quick to congratulate us, exchanging hugs and kisses with truthful words of well-wishes. Abe held my hand tightly in his, never letting go of it as we strolled closer to the fire.

The girls had prepared a lunch for us, and it looked splendid despite of the lack of food they had in the caravan at the moment. The entire party was full of merriment, talking and laughing the whole way through the meal. The coldness I had felt yesterday from Aberama’s daughters had been forgotten, melted away until there was nothing left but harmony amongst our little circle.

I was happy in truth, delighted to see things had worked out after all. Abe was being louder than normal, laughing frequently to show he was in the best of moods. He never let his arm wander away from me, electing to eat his entire meal with his left hand even though it wasn’t his dominant one. An occasional kiss was placed upon my temple, a soft murmur of how much he loved me. He made it feel like it was all a dream, but I knew it was something I would never wake up from. “You will need a ring on your finger,” he commented in the middle of our lunch. “I will get you one.”

“Okay.”

“And more jewelry in time,” he commented. “Dresses and long skirts.” He paused to lick the tip of his finger, trying to get the sauce from dripping down his hand. “You may not be a gypsy, but you will sure look like one.” He wore a smug smile than, delighted with the vision that came across his mind. “Kiss me, Sansa.” I leaned forward to kiss his lips, giving him only a taste which made him pout adamantly. “Its my wedding day.” I chuckled softly and pulled the back of his head into me more, kissing him deeply until I heard a low moan of pleasure from him. “I think that’s enough,” he warned, and then shifted himself slightly away from me. “Not in front of my daughters, at least.”

I never bothered to look up, too embarrassed with the thought that they witnessed the whole thing.

Aberama used his finger to drag across his bottom lip, flickering his eyes towards me as the temptation lingered. “I think I might take you out for a ride, Sansa,” he stealthily said, and I knew by the look in his eyes that he was up to no good.

A single eyebrow quirked upwards at him, and he shot me a devious grin. _Oh, he is thinking more than a ride,_ I realized, and did my best to contain my smile. I leaned into his side, bringing my lips against his ear as I whispered, “I’ll be sure to bring a blanket.”

“Oh,” he cooed out lowly. “Please do.” He ground his teeth in front of me, doing his best to shield the lust emitting from his eyes. I wouldn’t dare touch him at that moment, I knew it would be enough to set him off. “Hurry up and eat your meal,” he muttered, so only I could hear it.

I smirked at him wickedly, lifting a carrot to place it right against my mouth. He was watching it too attentively, imagining all sorts of things by the look in his eyes.

“Stop teasing me,” he muttered out with resentment, and did his best to hold back his smile once he heard the reluctant laugh that inevitably escaped me. “Just you wait,” was his last warning, before he rose himself off the ground and headed towards the caravan.

 

 


	29. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bride and groom finally have some time alone, and they intend to enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all of you who came on this wonderful journey with me. Thank you for your continual support! I swear on my life, if it wasn't for your support this story would have never been completed. This chapter is for all of you,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

Aberama had his horse galloping as fast as he could, speeding over the high grassy fields till I was rising in and out of my seat with every gallop. I was holding onto him as tight as I could, leaning my face into his solid back as we speed over the flat terrain. Aberama kneed his foot into Nicu more, making the horse bolt forward with his head lowered to sprint through the fields. I couldn’t even see where we were going at this point, only seeing the world around me becoming a blur whenever I looked to the right of me.

“Yah,” Aberama called out, and tugged on his horse’s bridle to slow the horse down. We were in the middle of nowhere, the red caravan we occupied was lost from our sight. Aberama seemed satisfied with our location and tugged on Nicu’s bridle harder to bring him to a stop. “Here is fine,” he muttered under his breath. He looked over his shoulder to see my face all flustered, still trying to catch my breath after Nicu’s sudden sprint. “You weren’t expecting that, were you?” He asked with prominent dimples in his cheeks.

“No,” I laughed, and then buried my head into the center of his back.

“Are you laughing?”

“A little,” I shouted out, still feeling high from the adrenaline rush he gave me.

“A wife laughing is always a good sign,” he murmured, and with that he slid of his saddle and gracefully fell to the floor. “It means she is happy.”

“You make me happy,” I confessed with squinted lids to hold back my cheerful mood.

“You make me happy too, love.”

He held out his hands, and I leaned into his sturdy body till he lifted me off the saddle and brought me closer to his chest. My foot touched the floor and that’s when his lips landed over me heatedly, his hands curling over the sides of my waist to bring me forward with a corrupted passion. I felt weak from his kisses, realizing this was the moment when he would finally give in. He curled an arm upwards, locking it around the back of my neck to keep me there, lathering his lips over mine before he came back for more. I was frozen under his touch, marked by the change in his behaviour as he kept his lips cemented to my own. I felt Nicu brush against my back, and then bump me forward until I crushed the front of Aberama’s chest. He parted our lips for a moment, darting his eyes to the right with a mischievous look as he took note of Nicu wandering away from us. “Not yet!” he called out and took a hold of my hand to scamper after his horse. “If I let you go, Nicu, where will go off too?” He used his free hand to stroke the side of his beloved horse, looking at his horse with pride shining in his eyes. “He thinks he’s clever.”

I laughed at Aberama’s remark, seeing him grin from ear to ear as he looked at his beloved beast. Aberama moved forward, standing in front of Nicu to stroke his smooth brow. I joined in with my husband, patting the side of Nicu softly before I rubbed my bare hand against his firm shoulder. “He’s beautiful.”

“Nicu is,” Aberama agreed. “I will ride him till his dying day.” He turned his head to me, staring at my profile with curiosity. “Hopefully that won’t be for a while.” He smiled greatly once his eyes fell over Nicu’s large form again. “I have to teach your brother how to ride one properly too.”

“He’s not staying with us,” I reminded him.

“Oh, you never know,” he breathed out suspiciously. “He may change his mind and return to us.” Aberama touched the black muzzle over Nicu’s mouth, feeling the firm fabric as he added, “Family is family.”

“And you’re my family,” I noted, before I wrapped my arms around the side of him. A kiss was endowed on the side of his cheek. Aberama laughed with mirth, liking the way I was pushing back his wild hair so I could see his face more clearly.

“You’re my wife, Sansa.”

“I am.”

He tilted his head to kiss me proudly on my brow, and then let me go to attend to Nicu. “I should have stopped near a tree so I could tie him up to a tree,” he contemplated aloud. “But then again, once you make noise-”

“-I make noise!”

“Yes,” he assented with a wicked grin. “I guarantee it.” I shoved him playfully, which made him laugh louder. He went around Nicu and then patted him hard on his backside, sending Nicu forward to wander about the empty field alone. “The blanket!” He cried out with frustration, and then he was jogging after Nicu while he yelled something out in his native tongue. I bent forward laughing, hardly believing the scene that was playing out before me. _Poor Abe,_ I thought, as he did his best to regain Nicu’s attention. A loud neighing sounded from his horse once Aberama got a hold of his bridle, and then the gypsy did his best to calm down Nicu so he could take a hold of the rolled-up blanket. “Go,” he relented, once the striped blanket was in his hand. “Don’t go far!” he yelled out to the wandering horse, but I had a feeling Nicu would disregard his master’s instructions.

I was still giggling when Aberama approached me, taking note of the playfulness of his cool blue eyes as he looked at me. I fell to the floor in good humour, pushing down my dress as I watched him walk forward, feeling like he was a dream that was steadily becoming true. “You had a good laugh at my expense,” he noted, after he let the blanket roll out in between us, crashing to the floor to rest over the front of my shoes. “I suppose it was quite funny.”

“Nicu is your fifth child.”

“Yes, but he wasn’t make a fuss when I told him I would marry you.”

“You told him?”

He smirked at me playfully, looking half his age when he was so happy. “I might have told him.” The blanket was laid out neatly, and then he took a seat furthest from me to remove his boot. “I told my daughters I would be gone for a few hours, so they shouldn’t worry.”

“Do they know what we will be doing?”

His boots were placed neatly next to each other, and then he reached forward to remove his socks. “They have an inclination.” He shrugged his shoulders slightly as an after thought. “They are old enough to understand.”

It was my turn to remove my boots as I did my best to not let my hair fall all over the front of my face. “Did they say anything?”

“Thankfully, no.”

“And they will be safe?”

“My daughters will perfectly safe, and if anything should happen, they have your brother.”

“The same one that couldn’t kill a wild turkey,” I teased.

“The very one.”

I stood up in my bare feet, letting it pad over the rough grass that was untamed as the man beside me. He sat on the blanket simply staring up at me, letting his eyes glance over me from head to toe in blissful serenity.

“You’re quiet,” I observed.

“I was thinking,” he relayed, before he placed the palm of his hand on the floor. “Of how long I’ve been dreaming of this moment.”

He was on his feet when I piped up, “Since the moment you saw me in the boxing gym.”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Did you?”

“No, I was more concerned about my brother beating Bonnie.”

“Likewise,” he quipped with a twinkle in his eyes. “Except I wanted him to beat Robb.”

“Feels so long ago now,” I noted, as I rubbed my hands over the sides of my arms nervously. I could feel the gravity in Aberama’s eyes, the turn of thought that was so evidently portrayed there. He took a step forward, his eyes entreatingly locked onto mine with a fire dwelling within them. I thought they were turning from a cool blue to a steely colour, but perhaps it was my imagination, all I know was that there was something enchanting within them and it was claiming me as their own. A hand rested over my wandering one, stopping it from rubbing up my arm to my dismay.

“Cold?”

“Nervous.”

“Nervous?” he echoed with concern. “There is nothing to be nervous of.”

“I know.” He smiled at me sweetly, tilting his head to be perfectly leveled to my own. “You don’t need to worry.”

His voice was hush as he answered me: “I’m not worried.” I flickered my eyes upwards into his, and then smiled shyly in front of him. “You’re my wife, Sansa,” he uttered with disbelief. “At last you are mine.” A kiss was endowed upon my lips gratefully, and then he inced backwards to catch the pleased expression that was showcased to him. His left hand rested over the back of my shoulder and then he steered me into him slowly until our lips connected once again. A fire rose up from my belly, a longing commenced and soon I was eagerly kissing him back to show how little control I had over my desires. Hands rested over his solid back, Aberama leaned into my body more to deepen our kisses. His hands shifted downwards to my waist and with a sudden movement my feet left the ground. “Sansa,” he cried out with happiness, simply looking at me with pure love in his eyes. I smiled down at him, winding my hands through his luscious hair to bring out his boyish looks. “I love you so much,” he yelled out in front of me, before he dropped me back down to the floor. His fingers ran through my hair cheerfully, his grin growing wider by the second as he kept looking at me. Aberama connected our brows together, desperately trying to catch his breath as he experienced a wave of emotions.

I laid a hand over his beating heart, feeling the heat of his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. He lifted his head off mine, and took his hand to tilt my chin upwards, connecting our lips desperately. I felt so cherished by him, so loved as he deepened our kisses with all the passion he had in him. Breathless he departed our lips after a minute and staggered backwards as he tried to catch his breath. I watched how his chest heaved heavily just like mine, and then with a sudden movement he tore off his neckerchief and tossed it upon the grass. His waistcoat was removed next, and then he glanced at the side of his shoulder as he slid his thin black suspenders off his broad shoulders. I watched him eagerly, liking the sight of Aberama undressing before me. His brow was glistening in the sunlight because of the heat, but I thought it was more from the emotions that were taking a hold of him. He licked the corner of his lips once he caught me watching him, a tiny smile spread over his face before he worked at the first button of his linen shirt. I came forward and assisted him, aware of the way his hands halted over the first button once he sensed my close presence. “Let me,” I suggested, and his hands immediately dropped away from the top part of his chest to let me have a go at it. “Its not that hard, surely.”

“So English,” he taunted. “Surely,” he echoed with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought you were part English.”

He grunted at me fiercely, before his hands wickedly slid up the length of my dress until I could feel it slipping over my knees. He didn’t stop the movements until it curled around my hips and then he laid a single hand over my panties to make the workings of my fingers freeze over the button. He caught my slight gasp, knowing he didn’t even have to do anything to get a reaction. His fingers molded over the front of me, and I bit down on my tongue once I caught that sinister look in his eyes. “You stopped.”

“Well, I…”

“Keep going,” he urged, and then removed his hands to simply lay it over my hip to keep the dress from falling down again.

My fingers fumbled unfortunately, noticing how the burning sensation down below was practically set fire from a simple touch.

“Focus, Sansa.”

“You try and-” The rest of my words were cut off by his taunt kisses, making me shudder out violently before he went in for more. The dress fell back downwards to the floor, Aberama pressed his hands around the sides of my neck as he dug in for more. I was like a frail leaf trembling from his touches, and soon I found my nails gripping into his shirt like I wanted to tear it off him. Aberama chuckled low when he felt my fingers gripping into his shirt, and then with a grateful sigh he released his hold of me and lightly pushed me away.

“You want the shirt off,” he observed, and then grimaced a bit as he tried to undo his first button. I turned my back to him to try and catch my breath, feeling the summer breeze wasn’t enough to cool off the burning temperatures. “I got the first one off.”

I turned in his direction, taking note of how much he was struggling with the second one. It was only then that I noticed the tent in the center of his trousers. Aberama was distracted when I undid the small buttons to my own dress, and I took a large step forward to stand directly in front of him before I shed off my long dress. Aberama glanced upwards once he caught sight of my movement, and then froze at the sight of me standing half naked in front of him. He began to wrestle with his buttons again, clearly frustrated by the obstinate shirt that refused to create a large enough opening for him. I went over to his side and kissed the side of his cheek teasingly, brushing his long hair away so I could trail down the lower half of his face. I heard a sharp grunt from him, aggravated that he wasn’t getting his way.

“Hold still,” he warned, and then bent forward so he could reach for something near the end of the blanket. “Don’t move.” A dagger was pulled out of his boot near the edge of the blanket, and then he pointed the sharp object in front of his chest. “Waste of a good shirt,” Aberama mumbled, after the edge of the dagger nicked the button off the front of his creamy white shirt. He did it to the top three buttons, and then tossed it carelessly onto the floor. “Let me go for a second,” he asked of me, and once I created some space between us that he pulled his shirt over his body and fling it to the floor. Suspenders laid out in front of his trousers, and Aberama placed his hands over the silver clips to pull down his trousers and small briefs in front of me. He bit down on his lip once he caught me staring, and then folded his pants neatly before he laid it over the tough grass. A hand stroked the bottom of his chin as if he was waiting for something, and that’s when I looked down to see I was still undressed. “Turn around,” he asked me softly. I followed his instructions, and Aberama patiently undid the bra strap until it slid off my form. Strong hands turned me around to face him, and then he looked at my breasts with curiosity before he let his eyes flicker upwards to reach mine. “I always told you that you were beautiful,” he calmly relayed, and then suddenly dropped down to the floor. He was on his knees when he dug his fingers into the seams of my panties and pulled it down inch by inch. I could feel my cheeks inflamed a bright red, knowing he was the first to see me so exposed. “At last,” he muttered, and then patted my right leg to lift it upwards so he could remove the small piece of clothing completely. It fell over his folded pants, and then I felt his fingers massage the back of my calves as if he was waiting for something. “I don’t want you to be scared, Sansa.”

“I’m not.”

“You are not acting in your usual manner.”

“I don’t know why…”

“Its your first time,” he pointed out calmly. “I was like that for my first time too.”

I nodded my head at him with understanding, happy that he was the one in control.

“You might experience some pain at first,” he noted. “But overtime you won’t remember the pain…” He smiled at me slightly. “Only the pleasure I will give it to you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Will you trust me?”

“Yes, Abe.”

“Close your eyes, love.”

I wanted to ask him why, but the sweetness of his temper that he portrayed to me proved that I could trust him. I closed my eyes to feel the soft summer breeze blow lightly on the side of my face, and the faint call of a bird far beyond my line of sight. I felt the warmth of the sun beating over my pale skin, the tiny neighing of Nicu as he wandered further away. The beauties of nature were not lost at that moment, not until I felt the warm face of Aberama being pressed up against me to force my eyes to blink open. He had a tight hold of me, keeping me locked within his tight grip as he pushed his face further up between the small gap between my hips. I knew what he was doing the second I felt it and dug my nails deep into his shoulder blades as I felt his tongue wandering over my sensitive clit. I made a sound from the back of my throat, watching the back of his head move forward with his hair shifting slightly in the wind. “Abe,” I squeaked, alarmed by the dark method of his tongue that exploring me. It was hot and moist, and I could hear Aberama’s sharp breathing as he went into me more. “Oh,” I breathed out once he found my opening, and was determined to let his tongue circle around it. My hands released itself from his shoulder and with heavy breathing I bunched up his hair at the very roots and scrunched it tightly between my hands. My legs were shaking violently by the time he thrust his tongue inside, and I found myself dripping reluctantly the longer his mouth was applied to me. “Abe,” I wheezed, after he pulled his tongue out and wickedly licked it upwards until he felt the last of my clit. Cool blue eyes glared into mine with heated passion, and I immediately found my legs shaking once I caught the darkness to his eyes.

“Lay down.”

“Help me.”

He laid a hand on my back and bent me forward until I was on my knees in front of him, and once we were on the same level did he brush my bangs away from my face with a pleased grin. “How was it?” I swallowed hard in front of him, noticing how slick wet his lips were as he stared at me kindly. “Its been a while, so I’m a bit rusty.”

I laughed at his remark and shook my head with amusement. Aberama caught me unexpectedly by laying his lips over mine, pushing my bare body against his until a madness succeeded us both. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tasting different than before, and then he laid it over mine with tiny prodding to be as fiendish as he could. My hands rubbed over his bare back, feeling the tiny nick almost like a scar near the bottom that added another mystery to this strange gypsy man. He brushed his hands through my thick mane, clawing at the back of my scalp like he couldn’t get enough. Steadily he leaned me down onto the blanket, and only when I was sprawled out in front of him would he move his head away.

“I’m going to make love to you,” he told me in a raspy voice. His hands trembled as they adjusted the blanket around me, wanting me to be as comfortable as possible before we began. “Tell me if you feel any discomfort, or anything at all.”

“You’ll do fine.”

He laughed, “I know I will,” before he settled himself on top of me. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I will.”

His arms slipped downwards out of view, and then I felt his fingers prodding me like he had done so many times before. “I feel bare skin for once,” he teased, bringing back memories from long ago. He watched me squirm under his touch, feeling a single finger intrude an unknown area that made my shoulders rise off the blanket. Aberama smiled once he circled it around, watching my changing expression as I tried to hold back a delighted moan. My eyes rolled backwards, and soon my breathing changed erratic as he pushed it in more. “That’s right,” he murmured, and then leaned forward to kiss my lips slowly. I closed my eyes with bliss, drunk on what this man was doing to my body. Hips arched upwards to greet him, rubbing my inner thigh against his broad arm as he let his thumb wriggle with my clit. He heard me moan out his name, and kissed my lips harder, making me fall in and out of the moment with the added pressure of his finger. “Okay,” he muttered, and let his finger ease its way out since he was satisfied. “I think you’re ready.”

“Uh huh,” I murmured, which almost sounded inarticulate in front of him. Aberama leaned down to kiss my breasts for the first time, taking in the pale colour to the rest of my tanned skin with eager lips. He explored the valley with his mouth, going over its curves at a ginger pace before he reached its peak. He glanced at me for a second before he laid his mouth over it, sucking it like a newborn babe with something of a smile. Tight hands clutched my hips as I laid lifelessly there, but I was brought back into the present moment once he settled himself on top of me with his hard erection brushing against my inner thigh. “Aberama.”

“Yes, love.”

“Please,” I said with desperation, and pulled his head away from my breast so he could get my meaning. “I’m ready.”

A warm smile graced his lips and then he came upwards to connect his lips with mine. The prodding was welcomed gladly, and I let my hips arch upwards to meet his hard erection. Aberama eased himself into me gently, kissing me quickly as a kind distraction of what he was really doing. My hands tightened over his firm forearms after he let in a deeper thrust, an expansion that caught me off guard. Aberama felt me shudder and moved his kisses to the side of my face so I could breath better. His hair fell over the side of my cheek as he pushed his way into me deeper, making my back slam into the warm blanket with a single thrust. He did it the second time, which made a noise escape my lips. My hands gripped him harder with fear, and Aberama immediately sensed my discomfort. He pushed his way into me softer, whispering kind words into the side of my ears to keep me present. “You are doing fine, darling. Just fine.”

Thankful for his consideration, that never ending kindness exposed by this man, I slackened my hold over him and brushed it through Aberama’s long locks that were getting everywhere.

“Once we get past a certain point it will all feel better,” he assured me. “Trust me,” he pleaded, before he forced his hardness into me more. “Hold on,” he urged, and did it to me again. A fervent kiss was pressed into the corner of my lip, and then he rolled his head over to the side to encapsulate my lips completely. His thrust had more rhythm, a consistency that was steadily building up a new feeling inside of me. The pain I initially felt was dwindling away, and then something new emerged. The sensation made my chest be pressed harshly against his, not minding that my back would slam back onto the carpet as he continued to ease himself inside of me. “Now, you feel it,” he said with ecstasy, and moved his head back to catch the look on my face. “There is my pretty wife.”

I laughed at him shortly, before I leaned forward to kiss his precious lips. I was sinking deeper into this new feeling, finding my hands feverishly moving about his body as he kept it up. Hips arched upwards to eagerly greet it, feeling him hit the right spot that made me moan aloud in gratefulness. “Oh, Abe,” I breathed out with closed lids, letting my head fall down onto the floor as if I couldn’t take anymore.

“Almost there,” he blurted out, and then increased the strengths of his thrust into I felt he was plowing his way all the way into me. I made noises, just as Aberama promised I would, and I was almost certain he relished every second of it. I knew he was done when he suddenly stopped, his breath so loud and haggard I feared for his health. “Okay,” he muttered, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?” I asked, since I sensed how fatigued he was.

“Been a while,” he laughed, and then let his head drop forward to rest over the side of my face.

 _Nearly ten years,_ I remembered, and then took pity on this man in my arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and gave comforting kisses on the top part of his face. He laid there completely spent over me, breathing out loudly as his body hunched over mine.

“I’m getting old,” he sighed, which made me laugh louder.

“You need endurance, Aberama.”

“Maybe a little bit of practice,” he wittily shot back. I kissed him in reply, and then closed my eyes to simply hear him breathing. The wind blew over us gently, hardly stirring the high grass that surrounded us. Aberama’s skin was warm to the touch, so I let my fingers explore his firm surface with idle curiosity. “Did you enjoy it, Sansa?” he asked with worry.

“I loved it! Every second.”

“You are telling me the truth, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Abe,” I cooed out softly. “I wouldn’t lie to you about that.”

“But you would lie,” he rapped out playfully. “I’m only teasing you, love.” A long sigh escaped him and then I felt his arms curling around me happily. “I enjoyed it too.”

“You did good.”

“I was a bit nervous,” he confessed. “I knew it was your first time, and its been ages for me.”

“I know.”

“I was never with anyone after my wife died,” he told me, in case I couldn’t read between the lines.

“I know, Abe.”

“I guess that’s why I was holding back for so long,” he deliberated aloud. “I never realized it ‘till now.” He laughed lightly, somewhat relieved by this sudden epiphany. “I am happy we waited,” he relented under his breath. “And I’m happy that you are my wife, Sansa.”

“And you are my husband.”

“A gypsy for a husband,” he chuckled. “For a posh little English woman like you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“If only I could see the look on Thomas Shelby’s face,” he laughed. “But it might be the last thing I ever see. Its so hard to tell with him.” A hand traveled down the side of me to rest firmly over the curve of my hip; it was placed between our two bodies with meaning. “We’re one, Sansa,” he stated in a low tone of voice. “This means a lot to me.”

I simply rubbed my hand over the side of his face, taking in the softness of his skin that was warm to the touch.

“You mean a lot to me,” he added after a momentary silence. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know you will.”

“And I won’t have you pressured into anything. We will take it nice and slow. I know you are not a gypsy, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I won’t.”

“My daughters will teach you how to cook the proper way over the fire,” he contemplated aloud. “And sew, and mend fabrics,” he added, with his eyes focusing on the hush green grass shaking in the willowing breeze. “Maybe our language and songs.”

“I know you will do all of that.”

“And that is fine with you?”

“I abandoned my old life, Aberama. I wanted to be with you, and I know what that would entail.”

“You’ll be a beautiful gypsy,” he teased. “Just like you’re a beautiful bride.”

I shook my head seeing how dumb-struck he was by me; it was clear his elated feelings- that vulnerability was a result of our recent sex.

“I do love you, Sansa,” he spoke aloud with half squinted lids. “I really do.”

I kissed him in reply, knowing if I didn’t he would keep going on this way. His lower half shifted inside of me, reminding me how deep inside of my womb he was. Aberama kissed me back frantically, delirious with the high feelings he was still experiencing. It was his wedding day and he was over the moon, and now that Aberama had me it was like his day kept getting better and better. “I love you Aberama Gold,” I whispered, for that brief moment our lips weren’t connected. He smiled brilliantly at me, making him so much younger when all his worried lines faded from his face.

“You’re my second chance of happiness,” he shot back. “And I so grateful I met you.” He kissed the tip of my nose lightly. “You fit in so perfectly the first two days at camp,” he revealed. “I could hardly believe it when you took that axe from your brother and cut off the turkey’s head.” He joined in my laughter meerily. “Or the way you looked at me when I was half undressed in the caravan.” His finger pressed down on my bottom lip fondly. “Imagine that, a woman as beautiful as you looking at me at this age.”

“Your handsome,” I reminded him gently.

He made a humming sound with closed lips, hardly believing what I was saying. His arm wrapped around the back of my neck to hold me still, bringing my head off the blanket to bring me forward. “I don’t want this moment to end.”

“We will make others.”

“Others,” he murmured, and outstretched his neck to kiss the top of my brow. “I should come out now. I think I’ve been in you long enough.”

“Yeah,” I laughed, and then settled my head back on the blanket once he released his tight hold of me. It took a while for him to remove himself completely, it was clear he didn’t want us to be separated once he actually started. The blanket was curled over our bodies once he settled down beside me, and then we cuddled up together like it was a cold winter night.

“You can sleep if you’d like.”

“I’m not really tired… more sore.”

“The pain will go away.”

“Okay.”

“Just rest a little,” he urged, and pulled my naked body into his chest more before he peppered the side of my temple with kisses. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know you will.”

“Hmmm,” Aberama murmured with glee. “I’m glad you know.”

“Abe?”

“Yes, love.”

I wasn’t sure what I wanted to say, so I tilted my head downwards to simply kiss him. He got my meaning, and kissed me right back, clutching me deeply into the nook of his arms till there was not a space between us. I was in love with this man, and I knew Aberama loved me to very innermost part of his soul. “Thank you for taking me home,” I teased, which made him glance upwards to take in the empty field. He let out a light chuckle at that, catching my meaning with a satisfied air.

“I knew you would love it.”

“I do,” I promised him, and then leaned in forward for another kiss.

* * *

I was sitting over the high cliffs of Dover when I was watching the red sun shed its last light upon the golden sand. It was cool up here, the kind that reminded me that winter was fast approaching. I covered myself more with a patterned shawl of brown and fern green, the first one I managed to make on my own until it covered the tops of my knees. It was calming here, there was no one in sight, and I was enjoying the solitude that had been rare over the past two months.

I had settled comfortably with Aberama’s family and was steadily learning the traveling ways. I learned the hardships his people faced, the discrimination, that horrible feeling of being an outcast everywhere we go. I also learned the importance of family and community, the deep seeded value a woman can have upon a family, especially as I took up the role of being Aberama’s wife.

The green fields beside me blew harshly in the wind till it fell to its sides; a tiny black spider crawled over a rock as it edged itself closer to the dropping cliff. I was getting lost in nature again, like I had done so many times since I left the city of Birmingham. I learned to love nature, to listen to its spirit, that tiny whispering that could only be heard by those that truly wished to listen.

A soft neighing of a horse caught my attention, and when I looked over my shoulder Aberama was leading his horse forward. His trusty felt hat was on his head, tilted over to cover half of his visage as he was basked in the flaming red light of the sun. I noticed how he was wearing his winter coat already, a sign of the changing season in late autumn. “You are out here alone,” he observed aloud, once he pulled on his horse’s bridle to bring it to a full stop. “Where are my daughters?”

“Waiting for you at the caravan.”

“I took a detour,” he amiably replied, and then I heard the slamming of his sturdy boots into the grass beneath his feet. “Nicu doesn’t like cliffs! I’m surprised he let me lead him this far.”

“He might of thought I was in trouble,” I teased, before I scampered up to my feet. Aberama reached forward to touch the head scarf he had given to me long ago, and then smiled at my dress that suited him perfectly. “I missed you today.”

“I’m sorry, love,” he replied with honesty. He leaned in to kiss my lips with pleasure, and then leaned his head back to catch my changing expression. “I had some business to attend too.”

“I’m just happy it was honourable ones.”

“Those days are over,” he agreed with me. “I don’t live in Birmingham anymore.”

I wrapped the shawl around me tighter, trying to block off the ocean’s wind that was blowing into my shivering frame. Aberama caught my small movements and opened his wing for me, urging me to come into his form to keep me warm.

“Bonnie will be gone for a bit,” he informed me. “I think he found a gym that he wants to train in, and they don’t seem to mind his heritage.”

“Gypsy.”

“Yeah,” he said from the corner of his lip, making a tiny indent in his right cheek.

“And he is happy?”

“My boy is happy,” he said with pride. “And I got some news about your brother.”

“Oh?”

“Shelby has a bounty over his head.”

“Oh no,” I groaned, and tucked my head into his chest with worry.

“He thinks Robb is the best fighter he’s ever seen.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Well, you said he went up to Scotland, didn’t you?”

“He said he was going too, but I haven’t heard from him in two months.”

“On our wedding day,” was uttered beside me in a deep tone of voice. “I remember.”

“You think he is safe?”

“Scotland is far from Birmingham.”

“Not far enough.”

“You said he wanted to go to America.”

“He could take a ferry from Glasgow to Dublin, and from Dublin to Boston.”

“You think he would do that?”

“I know he would!”

Aberama nodded his head at me with understanding, and then leaned into the side of Nicu for extra comfort. “I wish I had some gypsy friends up north to inquire after him, but since he isn’t one of us…”

“I know what you are trying to say,” I relented, and cupped the side of his cheek to cheer him up. “I know you would do anything for me, Aberama.”

“I love you,” he cooed out in a deep tenor.

“I love you too,” I assented, and swooped my lips upwards to taste his own. A whole day I hadn’t seen him, and now that he was in my arms I felt whole again.

“I have something to tell you,” he interjected, before I could kiss him some more. “Bonnie said he would make a few inquiries to find Stewart, and _through_ Stewart than we could have contact with your brother.”

“That’s good.”

“There is still hope, Sansa.”

I turned my back into his chest and looked at the sliver of the sun upon the plum coloured sea. The moon’s rays reflected over the glassy sea, illuminating the golden beach and white cliffs that stood there proudly before the last of the sun. I looked at my hand to see it basked in the flavescent lighting, seeing how the odd shade of orange and red changed the complexion to my tanned hand.

“There is something else I have to tell you,” he remarked softly, and turned me around to fully face him. Aberama’s hand rested over the side of my face gently, stroking his thumb back and forth as he seriously considered something. “You know how I had to take that dreaded carriage into the city, right?”

“Yes.”

“I hate departing from Nicu.”

“He was safe with your friends.”

“I still don’t like it,” he laughed softly. “Well, I fell asleep during the carriage ride.”

“Okay?”

He looked hard into my eyes, looking almost timid to express something to me. “I had a dream, Sansa,” he breathed out lightly, and only then dropped his gaze from me suddenly. “A very vivid one.”

“You are growing pale,” I noted, and reached up to touch the side of his face. His eyes immediately closed at my contact, but he looked to be at peace by my touch.

“I saw our son,” he murmured. “I’m almost sure of it.”

I blinked at him quizzically, shocked by his words.

“I think you’re pregnant,” he continued. “I think you are carrying our son.”

I grew silent, too shocked to hear the news. “Are you sure?”

“It might explain why you are so exhausted,” he mused aloud. “And not too long ago you were feeling unwell.”

“I was throwing up,” I remembered. “I thought it was motion sickness from the carriage.”

“I guess not,” he lightly replied, and then opened his arms wide to keep me securely against his chest. “We did it.”

“We did,” I echoed, hardly believing the good news.

“I will take you to someone to make sure I’m right. It will take a while to find her.”

“ _Her?_ ”

“Yes, she will know if you are pregnant for sure.”

“Okay,” I said with skepticism, which made the man in my arms shake his head in amusement. “No, I believe you.”

“Or would you rather see a doctor?”

“No, I will see her.”

“You don’t believe she can do it.”

“I do,” I told him with confidence. “And I believe your dream.”

He curled his arms around me so he could kiss my lips, showering his love on me with everything he had. “I’m going to be a father again!” he yelled out happily. “I have to tell Esmeralda,” he piped up, and brought me around Nicu so he could lift me up. “And Isabela!” His hands arrested the side of me to lift me upon the horse’s saddle, never letting me go until I looked secure. “And she is already happy already that I picked out a man for her. A nice young man, that will suit her well.”

“Except Esmeralda will be on her own.”

“She has _us,_ ” he reminded me, while he arched his neck upwards to have a better look at me.

“Yes, but all she ever wanted was to be married.”

“Esmeralda is a special girl, and I won’t have her make a hasty marriage like her eldest sister.”

“Yes, but Maria is married.”

“And unhappy,” he rebutted. “But it was her decision.” He climbed up on Nicu, and once he was settled comfortably over his faithful steed did he take a hold of the horse’s bridle and tug it to the left, forcing Nicu away from the cliffs. It was starlight now, dark and expansive before us to show just how vast this area was. “You walked all this way?”

“I like to walk.”

“I wish you took one of my daughters.”

“I will do it next time,” I promised him, knowing his protectiveness would sky-rocket now that I was a pregnant woman.

“I just want you girls safe,” he exclaimed with feeling. “With Bonnie gone I’m the only one left to protect you.”

“Yes, I know you’re right.”

“I’m not scolding you, love. I understand you want some time alone.” Nicu jotted forward at a slow pace, allowing me to look behind me one last time to look at the stark white cliffs of Dover.

“Are we staying here for another night?”

“No, I think I’m following my friends. They suggested going northwards.”

“Why?”

“We have to find a nice place to settle for the winter. It will be harder to find wild game, and I don’t want to run into any policemen when you are so close to expecting.”

“Oh.”

“I will talk among the men at the larger campsite, and soon they will find out the best place to stay for the winter. It will be a nice Christmas, I promise you that.”

I curled my arms around him more, remembering that promise he gave me long ago that my Christmas wouldn’t go the way I expected it.

“You can find a place to post a letter to your family if you’d like. Better yet, write one down and the next time I go into the city to see Bonnie I will send it for ya.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Anything you want, you’ll get.”

“Spoiling me, Abe.”

“Loving you,” he countered. “And that child the minute he is born.”

“Have you had dreams like that before?”

“Not often, no, but it happens from time to time.”

“And they often come true?”

“Yes,” he replied with some level of discomfort. “The good ones and the bad ones.”

I dropped my chin into the center of his spine, inhaling the faint scent of fire that lingered in his clothing.

“He didn’t have your hair,” Aberama drawled out with disappointment. I knew he was sad with that thought, it was well-know how much he liked my hair colour. “I thought he looked a bit like Bonnie.”

“Did you tell him about your dream?”

“No, but he could sense something was off with me the moment I woke up.”

The roaring fire could be perceived up ahead, letting a warm light shine upon Esmeralda’s dark form. “She always waits up for you.”

“She is just like her mother,” Aberama sighed. “Always worried about me.”

“She loves you.”

“Esmeralda deserves the world.” He pulled on the horse’s bridle to slow down Nicu’s trotting, wanting to speak to me privately for a few minutes more. “I want someone special for her.”

“But who?”

“I believe one day she will find the right one,” he relented. “And he will be luckiest man on the face of the earth.” I laughed lightly as he added, “I only hope he is a gypsy.”

“Knowing Esmeralda it will be.”

The horse’s bridle was pulled harshly, bringing Nicu to a full stop. “Esmeralda!” her father called out, which made the girl came running towards him. “I’m safe, as you see.”

“You found Sansa!” she sighed out with relief.

“Yes, sitting alone along the high cliffs of Dover,” Aberama snickered. “I rather thought you would try able convince her otherwise.”

She crossed her arms at her father, looking annoyed at his statement. “I tried,” she exclaimed, before she turned her gaze towards me.

“It was my fault, Abe.”

Esmeralda form was suddenly covered by her father, he gave her one of his tight bear hugs to show how grateful he was. “What would I do without you,” he murmured into her ear, though it was loud enough for me to hear. “Isabela is sleeping?”

“Yes, and she has a thousand question once she wakes up.”

“I will bring her over to meet him tomorrow.”

“Does he have a brother?”

“No.”

“A cousin?”

Aberama laughed at his daughter, clearing seeing through her plan. “He might.”

“I hope so.” She turned her gaze back to the fire, taking in the dark auburn lighting being cast over us all. “Bonnie is not with you?”

“He will be gone for a couple of weeks.”

“He never could be satisfied with our way of life.”

“Bonnie is different,” Aberama hushed just before he left his daughter’s side. A blanket was pushed out further, and then he tiredly laid himself upon it with his legs stretched out to the fullest. “Your company would be nice,” he teased to the both of us, and then lowered his hat from his head. He was patting the front of his cloak when I took a seat beside him, looking for something in the inside flap. Esmeralda took a seat on the other side of her father, lifting up a folded blanket to offer it to her father and I. Aberama lifted his hand up in the negative, but I gladly accepted it. A long pipe was placed between Abe’s lips, and then he brought a match forward to strike it against a box. “I have something to tell you.”

Esmeralda dropped the second blanket over her legs, looking concerned by her father’s sudden exclamation. “Is it about Bonnie?”

“No.”

“Isabela?”

“No,” he drawled out slowly, after he brought the lit match to the inside of his pipe.

“Me?” she asked in a smaller voice.

“Another one?”

“Who?” she asked, and only then turned her head in my direction. She was leaning forward on the blanket, nearly letting her body graze the lapping fire as she took a better look at me. “Sansa, is something wrong?”

I opened my mouth and then closed it, unsure if Abe wanted me to relay the news.

“Esmeralda,” her father spoke up. “I had a dream.”

She moved away from the heat of the fire, and unexpectedly stood up to her feet. “What is it?” she asked with alarm. “Will she be okay?”

“Sansa, will be fine.” The pipe was letting out a bit of smoke at the top, adding to the smoke that drifted from the fire.

“But you had a dream?”

“A good one.”

She walked behind her father and took a seat next to me, studying me carefully as if she could unearth the truth. “Sansa?”

I took her hand that was closest to me and laid it over her father’s, letting all three of our hands lay neatly over the other. My voice was shaky as I stated, “We are adding to the family.”

“You’re pregnant!” she shouted out. “I knew it! I thought… oh, but I had some suspicions and…” She pulled her hand out from under mine and hugged me from behind, giggling relentlessly as the news hit her. “Will it be a girl or boy?”

Aberama’s voice was uncommonly loud as he exclaimed, “A boy!”

“Oh,” she cooed out with excitement.

“You will have a baby brother, Esmeralda.”

“I’m happy for the both of you, truly.” She went over to her father to hug him from behind as well, kissing the back of his head to get a small chuckle out of him.

“I must ask a favour out of you,” her father stated with some concern. “But you have every right to say no.”

“What is it?”

“In a couple months Sansa won’t be able to perform normal duties like cooking or cleaning, or at least not as well as she was able to do before.” He paused, and let his pipe slip into his mouth, wanting to see if his daughter could read in between the lines.

“You want me to stay and help out,” she mused aloud.

“I’m asking you too.”

“But-but,” she stammered out timidly. “I would be the only one left.”

“Bonnie will drop into our camp from time to time.”

“That’s not the same thing,” she deliberated aloud. “And you know it.”

“I’m not forcing you.”

She sat down on the blanket beside me, and then stared into the fire with a forlorn look. “I’m not married,” she solemnly relayed. “What other choice do I have?”

My voice was clear as I retorted, “Everyone has a choice.”

“I will stay,” she told us both. “It will be winter soon, and Sansa will get bigger.” She laid a hand on my forearm for extra comfort. “And she will need a companion… a friend.”

“Thank you, sweet-heart,” Aberama breathed out with a gust of dark smoke billowing from his lips.

“We are family,” she stated firmly, and then leaned in to hug me goodnight. “Goodbye father,” she said with a wave of happiness, before she leaned in to hug him from behind. “Don’t let Sansa stay out too late.”

“Its early days for her!” Aberama called out, just before she closed the caravan door. The end of his pipe was thrust into his mouth again, and then he looked at the fire with a calm air about him. I curled up into a ball and then leaned my head into his lap, listening to the cracking fire in front of me on this cold autumn night. Abe let a hand curl over my back and eventually rested it over my outer thigh. “Are you nervous about it?”

“No.”

“You have the best help around you; Esmeralda and myself.”

“Thank you, Abe.”

Another lapse of silence fell between us, in which I could only hear the soft breaths escaping him whenever he let out the fragrance of tobacco. Firewood cracked in front of us, descending downwards into the deep pit that I knew would only be used for one final night; after that we would pack up, and explore another region.

“Esmeralda took the news well.”

I glanced up to see the pipe resting in his left hand, letting a stream of smoke lift into the air in front of him.

“She is sweet.”

“Yes,” he whispered. I could tell he was deep into his thoughts, so I decided to be perfectly still.

“Are you cold?”

“A little.”

“Let me put another blanket on you,” he surmised, and took up Esmeralda’s abandoned one to cover my whole frame.

“Do you remember when you used to stare at me from across the fire?” I asked. “And I did the same?”

“I do.”

“Who knew things would end up like this.”

“I did,” he told me, though I wasn’t sure if he was simply toying with me. “The minute I laid eyes on you.”

“Really?”

He put out his pipe and laid it on the floor beside him. “Yes, Sansa,” he answered me in a raspy voice. “I did.” He maneuvered himself to lay out on the original blanket, bringing me into his body until there wasn’t an inch between us. Aberama waited until the blankets covered our forms completely before he kissed me. It was deep and with longing, and I knew there was untold meaning behind it. His fingers pierced my skin, bringing me hard against his chest before he tilted his head downwards and placed punishingly hard kisses on the side of my cheeks. I made a sound of pleasure for him to continue, dragging a hand around his own neck before I laid it against the back of his head. His breath smelt like tobacco, leaving a strangely musty taste over his tongue that he used to sweep the inside of my mouth. He came in for more, bringing his right leg forward to press it firmly against my upper thigh. I could feel his growing hardness against me, a throbbing sensation that made me kiss him back. “My beautiful wife,” he moaned just under my ear, making me feel like I was falling into a dream again. “Will be giving me a child.” He rolled me on my back and straddled me successfully, bringing his lips down to the front of my neck as he eagerly searched for the buttons to unearth the front of my dress.

“Abe, its cold,” I moaned, hoping he wouldn’t want to take things too far.

“We’re by the fire love.” He pulled his head back to look at me under the bright red lighting of the fire. “Aren’t you warm?”

“I’m cold.”

“City folks,” he teased, which earned him a roll of the eyes. “I thought you said my skin is hot.”

“Abe, its nearly winter.”

“Nearly,” he assented. “But will happen when it is winter?” He brushed the tip of his nose teasingly over mine. “Are you saying I won’t be able to sleep with my wife?”

“Abe,” I grunted, which brought an unexpected reaction out of him. He kissed me soundly, knowing it was only a matter of time until I gave into his not so subtle plea.

“You were so eager to have your hands on me this morning,” he pointed out, while he unbuttoned my top with a dark look to him.

“That’s because you were leaving!”

“And I returned, and now I get _nothing._ ”

I turned my head to the fire, ignoring the satisfied chuckle coming from the man over me. My shirt was unbuttoned a fair margin, and then he scooted backwards till he was settled in between my legs. “Really, Abe? Now?”

“Now is better than never.”

I sat up to face him in disbelief, noticing the look in his eyes that clearly showcased his intentions. “What if Esmeralda hears?”

“Then I suggest you stay quiet.”

I bit down at my lip awkwardly, torn at the idea of sleeping with him right beside the fire. “What if one of them comes out?”

“I cover us up in blankets, and maybe they will get the hint.”

“This is… its…”

“Sansa,” he pleaded, with his hands rubbing over the curve of my ankles. “Please,” he teasingly whispered. A sly hand removed my first shoe, and then he worked on the second one as he waited for my reply.

“Considering you are already undressing me.”

“It’s a shoe, Sansa.”

“Shoes,” I corrected him. “Plural.”

He shook his head at me in disdain, and then I sat up fully to draw my long dress away from my legs and settled it over the curve of my hip. I knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted it, so I sat up fully and wrapped my hands around the back of my neck to pull him in. He fell over me effortlessly, kissing my lips with a frantic air. Aberama’s hands were busy unclipping his suspenders, and only when I heard that familiar clicking sound that I looked down to see him eagerly pulling down his trousers. His lips parted from mine for a moment, and he rolled over closer to the fire to remove his pants completely. I had no interest in waiting, so I went on my knees behind him and kissed along his neck. “I’m leaving the top half on.”

“So am I.”

“Just in case.”

“I know.”

He crawled down to the floor and rolled away from the fire, stopping only once he was laying beside me. A large hand pulled up the remainder of my dress, and then I felt his hand cup the front of my small clothing with a satisfied grin. His face was covered in darkness, shielded by the bright lights of the fire, but the tiny grunt escaping his lips made me know he was ready for it. His finger stroked the area tentatively, a suggestive movement as his face hovered closer towards mine. “Warming up to the idea now?”

“Yes,” I drawled out slowly, and then rolled into his chest until I could connect my lips with his. Aberama responded by pulling down the thin cloth that separated him from the true prize, and once I was free from it, Aberama brought me downwards onto the thin blanket and settled himself on top of me. I brought a hand up to rub my hand over the soft fuzz on the sides of his chin, knowing he had to shave soon. “Is this your way of saying thank you?”

He eased himself inside me quietly, only letting out a haughty breath once he felt himself sinking into me further. “It’s my way…” he sighed out, only having to stop once he forcibly pushed himself inside of me. “…of telling you I love you.”

I smiled prettily at him, knowing he could see a dim silhouette of my face under the firelight.

“I can almost see him now,” Aberama relayed to me with closed lids, but I broke his spell when I placed my lips over his own. He reacted with a sudden thrust into me, which made a reluctant cry come from my lips. I buried the front of my face into the side of his face so I wouldn’t make a noise again and pulled his head deeper into my space to muffle out any future sounds. Our bodies automatically fell into a certain rhythm, we were familiar enough with this intimate action to know just how the other one liked it. My back was rammed against the blanket with every timely thrust, pushing the folds of the blanket further until the back of my legs rubbed against the cold dusty ground. Aberama had enough of us not kissing and tilted his head to the left to crush his lips against mine. “Sansa,” he breathed out frantically, and then continued his venture till he had his fill. A loud cough escaped him once we reached our peak, and once he finished it off, I had no choice but to have him lay a hand over my mouth to cover up the last of my sounds. His hand went slack over my lips, and then he plummeted himself over my body in pure exhaustion.

“This is the only time you are allowed to cover your mouth like that,” I warned, as I listened to him still trying to catch his breath.

“You know how light of a sleeper Esmeralda is.”

“We should have wandered away from camp like we did last time!” I argued back, making us sound like an old married couple.  

His voice was raspy as he shot back, “You said you were cold!”

“I am cold.”

“Still?”

“Aberama, do you not know how cold it is?”

“Fuck, Sansa! The only thing we can talk about after sex is the weather.”

“I’m not talking about the weather…” His laugh broke off the rest of my words. I tilted my chin to the top of my chest to peer at him in the darkness, seeing him going into an uncontrollable fit of laughter suddenly. “What?”

“Its only you, love.”

“What?”

He leaned forward and kissed my lips for a long time. After he broke them apart, Aberama simply let his lips hover barely an inch over mine. A wicked smile came over him once he tilted his hips upwards, knowing I could feel his movement almost immediately as my body reacted in kind. “I’m in deep.”

“You are,” I reminded him, after I casted him a look of warning.

He smirked at me, and then leaned forward to peck his lips along my jawline with a wandering hand exploring the length of my neck. I thought Aberama had his fill, but clearly I was wrong.

“Mr. Shelby is still crazy about you,” he revealed. “I heard about it even though we’re am so far away from Birmingham. Apparently, he is trying to figure out the mystery of what fellow left a large bouquet of wildflowers in your bedroom.”

“I hid all of the evidence,” I assured him. “But I couldn’t take the flowers with me.”

“So, you left them for show,” he hushed just underneath my jawline.

“I was more worried about getting out of there as fast as I could to find you.”

He peppered a shower of kisses against the front of my neck, letting his slick wet lips warm up my cold skin.

“Mr. Shelby has money, and power, and an influential hand in Parliament,” Aberama surmised. He glanced upwards to catch my eyes. “But he will never have you.”

“Looks like you are the _true_ champion after all.”

He smirked at me curiously, and then nodded his head in agreement. “That I am,” he assured me, before he moved upwards to kiss my lips for one final time.

 

 


End file.
